Vampires Aren't Real
by SaraiDaDee
Summary: What would seem like a normal, sarcastic girl of 16, turns out to be very abnormal. Iveria Elaine Kinrey was just a girl working to excape her past, when it was brought back by the abduction of vampires. COMPLETED.. duh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A couple of things I needed to let my readers know about this story. I wrote this back in 2007 when I was sixteen originally on Quizilla under the title [Vampires Aren't Real]{Yet I've Been Abducted By One}, but as of now in 2013 I've decided to go through and start editing the grammar and spelling errors. There will probably still be a lot but it's better than nothing. I will be changing some passages and adding maybe a bit more detail on characters, but nothing else for now! I only want to make this easier to read. Thanks for all you guys who absolutely love this story and have brought a smile to my face for years now. ^^**

Part One:

"Why are people so obsessed with vampires? How many times do I have to tell them, vampires are NOT real! I've never met one and I'm sure not one of you has ever met one as well. There is no proof that vampires are real. Vampires are not real." There were applauses from some of the class, but the opposing debater glared at me furiously.

The girl standing behind the second podium sighed, "Exactly, you have never met a vampire. Therefore, it is not completely evidential that vampires aren't real."

"It's physically impossible," I snapped at her.

"Oh, and let me guess… there is no life after death, either," she said skeptically.

I scoffed, irritated by her haughty know-it-all tone. "Yes. There is no proof of vampires existing and there is no proof of people living after death," I said sharply, "Without proof, you can't assume something exists. Just like without evidence, you can't convict a person for a crime. It's common sense."

"Well, is there proof that vampires don't exist? Is there proof that there is no life after death?" she asked. I opened my mouth and then clamped it shut. "There is nothing wrong with people hoping for more in this world than what is seen. It's called having faith." This girl who was stumping my debating argument with silly counterarguments was Ruth Berg. She was the richest girl in the school and always wanted to win everything.

"It _is_ wrong. It's wrong to have faith in something that isn't real. It leads to false ideas which cause people to do silly and sometimes horrible things," I argued, but before I could explain further the timer buzzed and I sighed.

"Good," Mr. Poe said, sounding rather pleased with the results of the debate, "Perfect girls. Have a seat." I sat down and crossed my arms moodily, glaring at Ruth as she sat down with her group of followers proudly.

"Look at her tacky clothes. What a metal face weirdo," Ruth muttered to her girlfriends and the class erupted in giggles.

"Oh, so you'd believe in vampires any day, but you laugh at the sight of hole filled jeans and piercings?" I snapped furiously.

"Ms. Kinrey, please quiet down. The debate is over," Mr. Poe ordered. I crossed my legs and started doodling on a sheet of paper as the next two people showed up to debate on gay marriage. My name happened to be Ivy Elaine Kinrey. Actually, it was Iveria...but I preferred Ivy. People love to call me Poison Ivy, not because of that slut on Batman, but because of my poisonous tongue. I've been disqualified from many debates due to my monstrous language, actually. I believed in what I believed and if you didn't agree with me, you've just made an enemy. And as it just so happened, Ruth Berg disagreed with _everything_ I said. She was the rich blonde princess of the school. I hated her.

As for me, I had black hair –thank God—and icy blue eyes. My cold blue eyes fitted my nickname. If looks could kill, everyone would be afraid of Poison Ivy. Though, being poisonous does have its disadvantages. Let's see: all work and no play. No real friends. No social life. No love life. Yep, that's me. This caused me to care less of my clothing, which is why at this moment I have holes in my pants. But all the clothing I do have is black. What can I say? I lean more towards the gothic scene. But one thing people need to know about me is that I hate fiction being taken as facts the most.

The end-of-the-day bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. Just as I was walking out of the room, Mr. Poe said, "Iveria, I need to speak to you."

I sighed dramatically, "It's Ivy, Mr. Poe." Then I proceeded to walk over to my wonderfully bothersome teacher. Mr. Poe was a more heavy-set man and the dedicated debate teacher. He was pretty caring though.

"Ivy," Mr. Poe said with a smile, "You almost cracked up there today."

I scoffed, "I hesitated. That's all."

"Well," Mr. Poe continued, "I just thought I'd let you know you have a gift with arguing, and if you work more on keeping your cool and solidifying your arguments, you'll graduate with top scores. Perhaps college could be waiting for you…" I was a junior; sixteen almost seventeen years old in February which would be in two months.

"Yeah, I know," I told Mr. Poe with a sigh.

"Okay then, make sure you have a good Christmas Break," Mr. Poe winked assuringly. I waved it off and walked away. I had a problem with saying goodbye to people. You'd be lucky to get a 'cya' from the likes of me.

I walked outside to see the entire school student body saying goodbye to their friends, walking to their cars, and some boarding their designated school bus. I, on the other hand, sighed and leaned against the wall of the school. I'd stay here for as long as possible of course. The last place I wanted to go is home. My parents argued so much these days that it drove me crazy. Plus, it made no sense what they said to each other. I preferred it here at the school campus after everybody left it vacant.

People walked pass me without a glance as I sat down. I pulled out a book and started reading. If I didn't get a scholarship, I wouldn't go to college. My family didn't exactly have much money, you see. I shivered slightly in the uplifting breeze. It was going to be a cold Christmas.

I tightened my grip on my jacket and stood up. I guess I was going to go home early today. Whoopee. As I started down the steps, I heard someone say, "Hey, Poison Ivy!" I turned to see Ruth Berg with her clique of rich blonde girls. All were less rich than Ruth, of course.

"Hey, Rich Ruth," I snapped impatiently, rolling my eyes at her presence.

She pranced around me annoyingly and said, "Walk with me." Before I could deny, Ruth linked her arm forcefully through mine own. She began dragging me down the road purposely, continuing to converse with me in a one-sided conversation type of way. "I understand why you wouldn't believe in vampires, Ivy. Ignorant people are always like that; disbelieving." I started to pull her off of me, but she tightened her grip. She was like, I don't know, John Cena and my mother. No matter how hard mom tried to pry her eyes off of him, she couldn't look away.

"I understand why you would believe in vampires, _Ruth_. Rich blondes like you always have more money than brains," I snapped in annoyance. Ruth only giggled and hit my arm playfully in response. I was confused…

"You're so funny, Ivy," Ruth said and I stared at her suspiciously. Why is she acting so nice? "Anyway, if you don't believe in vampires then you wouldn't be afraid to detour the haunted alley, right?"

I scoffed. "There could be crazy people in there; psychos."

Ruth's eyes brightened, "I knew you were afraid of vampires."

I was _so_ annoyed. "I'm not afraid of anything, Rich Ruth. I don't want to get raped and then die for no reason," I told her angrily.

Ruth shrugged, "I dare you to." She stopped walking and pointed. I turned to see the dark alley and I looked back at Ruth. "Only vampires go in there, remember?" Of course this was just stupid fiction being mixed up for facts.

"I'm not going in there and no childish dare will make me change my mind," I said stubbornly.

Ruth laughed triumphantly, "Aha! Then you _do_ believe in vampires."

That is _it_! "Fine, I'll go, but if I'm killed by a drunken hobo, my blood will be on _your _hands and then you'll know for sure there is _no such thing as vampires_," I cried, raising my voice dramatically. I was a dramatic person, I couldn't help it.

Ruth smirked and crossed her arms, "I'm waiting…" I shook my head and started towards the so called "haunted alley". I took one step in the alley and then turned to Ruth. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw guilt on her face. But it was gone as fast as it was there. "All the way to the end and back." I rolled my eyes but hesitated before I shook it off and started down the alley.

It felt like it took forever to walk down the dark alley until finally I reached the end. All I could see was moldy brick walls, random trash strewn across the ground, dumpsters, and darkness.

"There, I did it," I called down the alley triumphantly. Nobody answered. I shrugged and started back towards the road. I didn't get halfway there before someone appeared in front of me, causing me to jump slightly, startled. But then my stubborn bravery came through and I narrowed my eyes.

"I knew it," I said mostly to myself, "I knew some psycho would show up to harass me. Or are you one of Ruth's jokes?"

This random man loomed over me intimidatingly; reaching well over six feet with broad shoulders and obviously fit muscles that wasn't hidden well by his shirt. He had messy black hair with red highlights and his eyes were just as black, along with a slight red hue in them that glowed in the darkness. _Contacts,_ I told myself.

For a full second, he did and said nothing. I noticed he wore black jeans and a black T-shirt as well... We kind of matched. Except this man held no jewelry on his apparel from what I could see. At least I had better taste in attire with my jewelry, including a black choker with metallic crosses lined all the way around. Plus, I had loads of black and metallic bracelets, along with several rings. Maybe the rings would come in handy when I kicked this hobo's ass.

You may be wondering why I wore crosses if I was an atheist... I always thought a cross was a pretty cool looking object. I was attracted to it, in a nonsexual way. It happens.

"All right," I said finally, "You don't have to answer. Just stay still. It'll be easier on you." I proceeded to start wiping my hands on my pants and rolling up my sleeves before I balled my hands into fists and rose them to my chin.

Suddenly, the guy smiled, startling me on the inside. "You want to play, then? All right," he said with an amazingly deep and attractive voice, flexing his hands as well. I merely frowned and crossed my arms.

"Could you go away?" I asked stubbornly. This seemed to have thrown him off track.

"No play? What happened to Miss Spice?" he asked in disappointment. I wasn't going to tell this freak that I was only bluffing to scare him off. It obviously didn't work. I even had him in my famous poisonous glare.

"I'm going to leave, now," I said coldly and started to walk pass him. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and shoved me against the brick wall of the alley. "Let _go_ of me or I'll _scream_!" I glared at him threateningly.

"Ah, scream all you want. This is the haunted alley, no one will care," he stated boredly, "You wanted to die, so I'm going to kill you."

I shook my head in disagreement almost automatically, "This is a misunderstanding, see. I do not want to die. Ruth Berg, a girl from my school, told me to come down here as a dare. I'm proving to her that there is no such thing as vampires." I had my debate attitude on now and was using it on this man… or boy. I wasn't sure how old he was. I'd guess between seventeen to twenty-one years old.

"But there are such things as vampires," he disagreed. Automatically I disliked him.

"There is _no _proof that vampires exist. I've never met one and I'm sure you've never met one, so let's get this straight. There are no real _vampires_," I snapped in annoyance.

He scoffed, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, little girl. There are absolutely real vampires out here in this world and you've already met one."

I rolled my eyes. "What is wrong with you people?" I asked furiously. He fixed me with his stare; his black reddish eyes seemed to be searching for something. As a side note, I added, "I forgot to mention that you have awesome contacts."

"Hmm," he responded thoughtfully, "Thanks." And then he slammed his head against mine own. It was only painful for half a second, for I passed out without a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

I opened my eyes to darkness. Oh God, I've been blinded. Before I could figure anything out, my head was suddenly struck with pain. I groaned loudly. "Ow, oh my God," I complained, moving to sit up at a glacial speed before I hit my head on something.

"Ow," I whined, falling back down to hit the back of my head on whatever I was laying on. "Ow, ow, ow!"I grabbed my head with both hands. Stars were sparkling in my eyes.

I didn't move for a while. Then I reached up and touched what I had hit my head on above me. It wasn't even an arm's length above me. It was some kind of ceiling, almost steal or something. I traveled my hand to the side of me, slowly beginning to panic, and then around. I was checking out my perimeter. The only thing I could do was roll over in this small space! Automatically, I started having problems breathing. My biggest fear was being locked in small places. This place seemed very much like a car trunk.

"Oh Jesus. Oh God! Oh no," I started gasping. Panic was scratching its way into my brain. Then I start banging my fist against the 'ceiling'. "Let me out!" I screamed in hope that someone could hear me. "_Let me out right now_!" More than panic showed now. I would suffocate. I would starve and dehydrate. I'd die slowly in nothing but the cold trunk of a small car.

Tears erupted from my eyes as I struggled. I punched the ceiling with my fists, ignoring the blood beginning to spill from the busted skin of my knuckles. My heart was pounding furiously in my chest. A terrified scream tore from my throat almost unwillingly.

Suddenly, a familiar voice snapped, "Calm the _fuck_ down."

"Fuck you," I screamed, punching again. I added a kick as well.

"Calm down or I'll leave you in there," the voice threatened. Automatically, I stopped struggling. I recognized the voice as the guy that had attacked me in the haunted alley. He continued, "Now you've got to promise you won't go crazy once I open the trunk." I was right; it was a car trunk.

"I promise," I lied without remorse. The moment he would open the trunk, I planned to run as far away as possible.

Somehow, he sensed this and said, "Can't let you out, sorry. Not until you swear you won't struggle...truthfully."

Ok, fine, I'd run later. "I swear I won't," I swore truthfully… _for now._ After a moment of holding my breath, the trunk popped open and I quickly sat up. Someone's hand, no doubt my kidnapper, grabbed my arm with such force that from reflex I started screaming and struggling. I was dragged out from the car roughly and spilled into the cement ground of a garage. I didn't care that the cement had peeled off some skin and bruised my meat. Well, what meat I had.

"Let _go_ of me," I screamed at the guy who still had a death grip on my arm. He shook his head in frustration and started dragging me across the garage floor and into a house. I screamed all kinds of obscenities at him, punched at his arm, and tried to grab passing things.

"You _freak_," I screamed at him, "You kidnapping _moron_!"

Suddenly, he sharply pulled me upright and shoved me back. My lower back was pressed against a table and a vase of flowers shattered on the floor. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me like the insane freak he was.

"Shut _up_," he yelled into my face, "Shut up right now!" Instead, I shoved his chest angrily but based on the result it was rather pitiful.

"You shut up, you jerk!"

"Ah, I should have _killed_ you," he roared, frustrated. Then he grabbed my arm hard enough to definitely leave a bruise and started forcing me up some stairs. I stumbled on like a million steps, but he kept dragging me like I was some kind of rag doll or something. The next second, I was pushed to a door and the guy banged on it with his fist. He kept punching on it, each time making me wince, until a girl opened it herself.

"What?" she snapped, obviously displeased by the way in which she was bothered. Then she looked at me and hesitated.

"Do something about her," he said furiously, shoving me in front of him.

"What do you want me to do?" the girl asked. She also had black hair, like the moron, but had punkish blonde highlights twisted into it. Her eyes were a strong raven black, like a hole into oblivion.

"Anything, just get her out of my sight," the moron snapped. The girl grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room. Then she slammed the door shut. She shoved me to her bed and then forced me to sit down. I didn't even realize that I was shaking all over. I suddenly felt sick.

"Please, let me go," I said quietly to her. She moved a chair in front of me and sat down.

"I don't know if Daviel wants to let you go," she stated. I narrowed my eyes and thinned my lips. The girl ignored my glare and instead smiled quietly. "I'm Jestin." When I didn't say anything, she continued, "My parents were arguing on whether to call me Justin or Destiny, so they agreed on Jestin." She had to be about my age, but something about her face appeared more innocent and made her seem younger.

I didn't reply. I only crossed my arms and stared. At least I had removed my glare. There was a moment of silence before Jestin rolled her hand in a roundabout gesture saying, "And you are?"

"Nancy McChugahockey," I replied stubbornly. I planned to break out of here and run away the first chance I got. There was no way I was telling my real name to these freaks so that they could hunt me down again.

"Oh, come on. Seriously," Jestin said impatiently.

"Sorry, I meant Ellie Fartalot," I snapped, just as impatient, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you please show me where the bathroom is before I burst?!" Of course it was a lie. Maybe the bathroom would have a window. Jestin hesitated, but shrugged and led me to a connecting bathroom.

"Take your time," she said sweetly.

"Like I need your permission," I muttered before she said, "And if you try to kill yourself, I'll know." I shut the bathroom door shut and looked around. Wealthy, I see. I walked to the mirror, noticing the bruises on my head and arms. I winced, seeing the scrapped skin of my knuckles, palms, and elbows. No doubt my knees would look the same.

Automatically, I started looking around for a window. Unluckily enough, there were _no_ windows. Luckily enough, there was another door. I quietly made my way to a second door. Then I held my breath before opening it. It opened into a hall; a second route to the bathroom! This was my chance!

I walked out into the hallway and shut the bathroom door. Then I started down the hallway carefully. I hadn't moved ten steps when the bathroom door was slammed open and Jestin's head appeared. "_Hey_," Jestin called desperately.

_Run!_

I nearly tripped over my feet as I did a full on sprint down the hall. Just as I reached the window at the end of the hall which would end up turning left into a hall that led to stairs, the moron appeared ahead of me.

"Daviel, she's getting away," Jestin cried out from behind me. I ran forward, making it look as if I was going to tackle this 'Daviel'. He seemed annoyed at this disruption, but just as I would have collided with him, I fell to the floor and slid across the clearing between his parted legs. I felt something like a ninja.

Just like that, I stumbled to get back up and full fledge fled down the left hallway. Hey, I was a winner and winners are too _determined _to be _defeated_...at least according to the poster on the wall of my history class. Just as the two kidnappers gained on me, I was at the stairs. I wouldn't make it to the top stairs. Thinking fast, I grabbed on to the rail and pushed myself up.

"_Don't come near me or I'll jump_," I yelled at Daviel and Jestin. They skidded to a stop not five feet away from me.

"Now, Ellie McChugahockey or Nancy Fartalot, there is no need for this," Jestin said in shock, somewhat amusing me.

I suppressed it and glared at her, "It's _Nancy_ McChugahockey or _Ellie_ Fartalot_,_ you Jestiny _idiot_." Like I said, poison Ivy here has a poisonous tongue.

Daviel looked furious as proven when he shouted, "Don't even _think_ of calling her that, you weak pathetic human."

I glared at him with just as much fury, "I'll call her whatever I want to call her, Danielle." Well it was true. Daviel sounded close enough to Danielle. Dah-vee-el. Dan-ee-el.

"That's it, I'm going to kill you," Daviel threatened rather pointedly, turning to Jestin, "I'm going to kill her." Then he started towards me and I looked at the floor, which was a long fall from second floor to first. Oh well. I closed my eyes and jumped.

Instead of feeling the pain of the floor in my face, I felt the wind being knocked out of me by a pair of arms pulling me back by my stomach with immense force. Once I was pulled back to the ground of the second floor, I started beating at the arms around my stomach.

"Let go of me," I screamed furiously, "Let _go_!" Instead, I was now being dragged down the hall.

"What are you doing, Dav?" Jestin asked in a clearly worried voice.

"Nothing," Daviel responded in irritation. I started elbowing his stomach and chest, now screaming on top of my lungs for him to get off of me.

"Daviel, what are you doing?" Jestin asked in a more forceful voice. Daviel slammed open a door to another room and started carrying me across.

"Let go! I'll kill you," I threatened with all of my heart, "I'll _kill_ you! I hate you!" Suddenly, I was shoved face first into the wall, interrupting my rather dramatic and impressive tantrum. I groaned in pain as Daviel forced my hands behind my back and started binding them with something.

"What are you doing?!" Jestin cried out, exasperated.

"Go, now," Daviel yelled back at her.

"Not until-" Jestin started, but Daviel interrupted sharply, "Now!"

Jestin growled, she literally growled, and stomped out of the room.

"I hope you die a slow and painful death," I snarled at Daviel. He grabbed my now bonded hands without a worry and pulled me back. We were in front of another door. Daviel opened it to show an empty closet looking area. It was extremely small and there was no window, no light. I gulped and looked at Daviel.

"No, no, no," I backpedaled and pleaded, "Don't do it." He gave me the most sinister grin before shoving me forward into the darkness and slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

I had my back pressed against the wall with a panicked force that could only be explained as muscle-tearing. But I only pressed harder as my eyes darted around the everlasting darkness. I couldn't breathe. With that thought, I started screaming fearfully. Daviel had purposely tied my hands so that I wouldn't hurt my hands punching the walls. Instead, I used my feet.

"_Let me out_," I screamed, panic clear in my voice. _Oh God_, I thought, _I'm going to die_.

The walls were going to smother me. I couldn't _breathe_. I started banging my head on the wall behind me. After the fifth slam, I screamed again. Suddenly, I could hear in the back of my head a rhyme my nanny from my childhood had taught me. I kept sitting pressed against the wall and said, "I will be calm. I will be strong. I will see that nothing is wrong..." And I repeated this over and over, trying to convince myself to believe the words.

Yes, at one point I had a nanny. My parents were always at work, so they hired one for my older brother and me. I was six years old at the time, my brother eight. We were playing a simple game of hide and seek, my brother being "it" of course. Then I decided I'd hide in the closet of our bedroom. You see, I didn't know of my fear back then. Or maybe I didn't have that fear yet.

Either way, I was hiding in there when I heard Oaklan Oliver Kinrey walk into the room calling, "Ready or not, here I come!" My brother was nicknamed Oak. Notice that resemblance: Ivy and Oak. What a pair we could have been. Anyway, like the evil brother Oak was, he had already planned on my being in the closet. So he locked it without me knowing and started shoving heavy stuff in front of the closet. Then, just like that, he disappeared. Perhaps he went outside to play with the neighbors and forgot about little sister Ivy in the closet, waiting for older brother Oak to find her. Oh, I got bored enough. I had to use the bathroom soon.

So I started saying, "Ok, Ok, I'm right in here." Then I tried to open the closet door, but to no prevail. Just like that, I snapped. I started screaming bloody murder as if I was being stabbed to death in that closet. The only person in the house was my nanny.

She showed up crying out, "What in God's name is all that noise about?!" Then she saw what lovely brother Oak did and called to me, "It's ok, sweetheart, I'm getting you out!" She started pulling things out from the closet, but I kept screaming; especially when the lock on the closet wouldn't unlock.

That's when she said, "Iveria Elaine Kinrey, you stop screaming right this minute or I'll leave you in there!" Notice the resemblance between dearest nanny and Daviel. So I closed my mouth, but started whimpering instead. While she was working the lock, she started repeating the rhyme for me to calm down with. And here I was, in another, _much_ smaller closet, sounding like a little 6-year-old me. I had my eyes closed shut with such force that the lids could have started folding over each other.

Then I calmed down enough to start trying to get my hands in front of me, which I could feel burned from struggling with the bindings. I struggled, never opening my eyes, and eventually got my hands under my legs and in front of me. No matter how calm I was, my heart was pulsing like a caught, wild rabbit and I was breathing short breaths so sharply that I was positive I wasn't taking in enough air to survive this ordeal.

_Why won't they let me go_? I had a life ahead of me. I had my 4.0 grade point average, my 1/378 class ranking, my 31 ACT score, my awaiting scholarships to a billion different colleges, and my hopes to become a professional surgeon or something that paid lots of awesome money. I had my debate, BETA, spanish, french, library, art, drama, FBLA, HOSA, science, and math clubs. Not to mention all that volunteer work I've had to go through. And instead of getting the life I've worked for, I got two freaks who love making me live through my worst fear..._twice_.

After what seemed like hours in this hell hole, a voice suddenly came through the door, "Are you going to be trying to kill yourself anymore?"

"Hell yes," I snapped furiously, but my voice was shaking.

"Fine," Daviel replied dully, "I hope you enjoy the whole night in there." Then I heard him start to walk off.

"Wait!" I cried out, "wait, ok, I won't kill myself!" I could almost hear his smile of triumph.

Daviel walked back to the door and asked, "How do I know you're not lying?"

I sighed dramatically, "There is always a possibility of someone lying. It's the nature of humans, but there is also a possibility of a promise being broken when not meant to. There are all kinds of forms of lying to consider as well: white lie, ignorant lie, purpose lie, bad lie, good lie, lie lie, you know...the sorts. In this case, you have to consider whether or not I was meaning to kill myself in the first place. You've got to consider whether or not I know of someone who happened to jump from the second story of their burning apartment. Then you have to wonder why I wasn't twisted to a way where I would land on my head.

Otherwise, the most that would have happened was a couple of broken bones, but I'd live. Therefore, I wasn't planning on killing myself in the first place and I don't see myself killing myself so far. Then you have me promise not to kill myself, when I never tried or threatened to kill myself. So when I promise I won't, then I'm just promising the evident of what was already planned not to happen." I took a deep breath and waited a second. Well, what can I say? I'm the captain of the debate team; it's my profession to express my beliefs!

"Fine, I'll let you out," Daviel finally answered, "But if you try anything so stupid again, I'll stick you in a coffin." I shivered at that thought as the closet door was opened, blinding me with the light of the lamps. Daviel bent down in front of me and grabbed my hands. "Bloody Christ, what were you trying to do? Cut off your hands with the rope?" His irritation was clear in his tone.

Before I could reply, Daviel pulled out a knife and I started ripping my hands out of his. He tightened his grip and I yelled, "Don't _touch_ me!"

Daviel sighed furiously and snapped, "I'm only trying to cut the bindings off, you stupid fucking human!" With that, he grabbed a good hold of my wrists, keeping me from getting out of his death grip, and pried the knife between my wrists just under the bindings. After one swift swipe, the bindings were cut off. Then Daviel suddenly lifted the knife in front of my face. I looked at it cautiously, never realizing that even though I was still stuck in this small closet, I wasn't having problems breathing. It's lucky I didn't have an asthma attack, too. Though, I've only gotten an asthma attack once in my life and it was during a more terrible ordeal than this.

"You treat Jestin with respect. She's been nothing but nice to you,"Daviel said in a dark voice, "She even talked me into letting you live...for now." I gulped pointedly, watching the knife that had been smeared with my loose blood from my struggle with the bindings. Then I nodded carefully. Daviel appeared satisfied as he continued, "I also hear you won't tell her your name. What is it?"

I considered saying nothing, but the bolder side of me replied, "Claudia Nuggetlugget." Trust me; I could come up with those names for forever.

Daviel rolled his eyes, "Bloody Christ, tell me your name!"

I answered, expressionless, "Crystal Spankmeimhot. Tiffany Mymomahigh!"

"Out of names to make up yet?" Daviel asked sarcastically.

"Chyanne Icecreamnshake. I scream, you scream, we all scream for icecream," I yelled back stubbornly. I could hear Oak's voice crying out the same thing in the back of my mind. Suddenly, Daviel grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the closet. "I didn't mean it, I swear!" I expected the coffin to come next.

"Jestin, I swear to God, if you want her to live, you'd better get her _right now_," Daviel roared while pulling me into the hallway. Jestin was right there in seconds and she pulled me away from Daviel.

"What did you do?" Jestin hissed furiously. I glared at her.

"It's none of your business. For crying out loud, _let me go_!"

"No can do," Jestin replied, "You've seen where we live." I laughed in disbelief.

"I have not." I cleared my throat and took a breath. "First of all, I was locked in the trunk of a car, passed out, all the way to wherever we are. So clearly I do not have directions to wherever I am. Second, when I _did_ get out of the trunk, I was in a garage that I think was closed. Third, the only thing I've seen of this god forsaken place was the inside of it." I lectured dramatically.

Jestin shrugged, "You know our names."

I wiped all expression from my face, "You have names? What names?"

Jestin laughed, "Won't work."

I sighed loudly, "Then get them changed."

Jestin shook her head. "You know what we LOOK like." Oh for crying out loud!

"Dye your hair and switch your contacts," I snapped impatiently, "Move away for God's sake. Just let me _go_!" I deepened my voice to where it was suddenly dark and very demanding.

Jestin glared at me and did the same thing I did with my go with the word, "_No_!" She shoved me into her room and shut the door, locking it. "We don't have contacts and you'll have to kill me before you dye my hair." Oh, the disagreement. I _hate_ the disagreement will.

"It is physically impossible to have solid black eyes with swirly colors in them and your black hair will grow back into its black color eventually. Besides, it's obviously you dye it by the highlights in it," I snapped furiously.

"I don't have contacts and no," Jestin yelled in frustration. After a moment of a small glaring contest, she added, "You don't know, do you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four:

I paused and leered at her, "Well let's see. I, like everyone in this entire world, am ignorant to a lot of things. So what you should be asking is 'Do you know' and then give me a list of things you wonder whether I do know. Therefore it would be very much easier for me to answer, seeing as the list of things I don't know is considerably larger than the list of things I do know."

Jestin hesitated, "Why didn't you just say something simple like...'Don't know what'? It would have been a lot easier on your voice."

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Don't know what?" My eyes traveled to my wrists that were sensitive from the rope cuts dug into my skin. Meanwhile, Jestin looked absolutely worried.

"Oh. Oh no, Daviel," she muttered timidly.

"Sorry, but I'm not Daviel, I'm I-," I cut myself off. Jestin looked up quickly with a smirk.

"Oh, you're what?" she asked curiously.

"Irene Clogamutt," I replied shortly; perfect cover-up. I sat down on the bed and looked around for the first time at Jestin's room. It was red rose themed. The bed frame was polished wood that had been rose-chiseled. I rubbed my hands over the blanket, so soft, plush, and comfy. Wait, what was I thinking? I'd be ditching soon enough. "So what is it that I don't know that Daviel seems to be included in?"

Jestin walked to the chair and sat down in front of me once again. "Ok, well...promise that you won't-" Jestin started, but I interrupted.

"No," I stated shortly, "Just tell me already." Jestin rubbed her hands together nervously.

"All right, it's simple really. Daviel and I are... vampires," Jestin said, wincing in anticipation. I only laughed.

"Yeah, sure, and pigs can fly," I stated boredly.

Jestin didn't seem to expect this. "Seriously, we're vampires; bloodsucking, sun hating, monstrous vampires," Jestin stated in a serious voice. I bent forward with a knowing look.

"Sorry to break this to you, Jestin, but vampires aren't real," I informed her with my eyebrows raised the whole time, and if I didn't hate the idea of touching her I would have patted the back of her hand reassuringly as if she were insane.

Jestin bent forward, her face inches away from mine. "Sorry to break this to you, McChugahokey, but vampires are real... and you're looking right at one," she responded to me while I rolled my eyes. I began to argue when suddenly Jestin hissed, brandishing two sharp, pointed fangs. I jumped back with a scream, did a complete roll over on the bed, and fell to the ground with a solid 'oof'.

I spotted a suitcase under the bed and grabbed the handle. Then I stood up with Jestin across the bed, also standing. "Stay BACK," I yelled, holding out the suitcase, "Don't come _near_ me or I'll hammer you with this suitcase! Don't test me!"

Jestin held out her hands, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you!"

I snorted, "Yeah right! Don't even think of trying to sweet talk your way out of this, freak." Jestin suddenly looked hurt, but I didn't care. Then she looked angry and I _did_ care. I moved quickly towards the door, but Jestin blocked it.

"You need to calm down. I kept Daviel from killing you so you owe me," Jestin cried out, her fangs in clear view. It must have been plastic surgery or a dentist appointment involving the sharpening and elongation of the canines. It happens all the time! I moved to the side and she followed me.

Then I took a breath and threw the suitcase at her. Jestin caught it, but by then I had ran to the door, opened it, and slipped out. I turned right and started running down the hallway. Probably two seconds later Jestin dived for me, landing on the ground behind me, but grabbing my ankle. I collapsed face first to the ground, carpet burning my cheek and elbows. I wasn't going to be stopped so easily, so I started crawling desperately across the floor. Jestin, meanwhile, still had ahold of my leg and was crawling on top of my back.

"Get off," I yelled furiously, "_Get off you freak_!" I rolled over, landing on top of Jestin. Then I elbowed her stomach with all my strength. It knocked the wind from her lungs. With this successful move, I scrambled to my feet and started to run. I fell again pitifully. I had twisted my left ankle painfully, but I wasn't going to quit.

I forced myself on my feet and started to hop as fast as I could down the hall. Jestin got up, trying to catch her breath. If she was a vampire, she was a weak one. Yet, she was still gaining on me. Then the sight of Daviel walking out an open door stopped me cold.

"She's getting away..._ again,_" Jestin shouted, frustrated. I looked to my sides, then shouldered open a door to my right. I arrived inside another room and saw there was no other doors. Just like that, I had lost...again. Then I spotted closet doors. I opened them furiously and saw this was a lot bigger than the one I had been locked it. I staggered into it quickly and shut the door, much to my own panicky nature. I guess between being attacked by a vampire or hiding in a small area, I preferred to not head off against a supernatural being.

I hopped to the very back and hid behind boxes of old, dusty clothing. In seconds, the doors burst open and Daviel's head peered into the closet. "I know you're in there," he growled in annoyance.

"So," I responded sharply. He started towards the back where I was located and I shouted, "Don't come near me. I'll...I'll..." I looked up and grabbed a hanger.

"I'll stab you in the eye with a hanger," I threatened in a deathly voice. I was already twisting the hanger to a useful weapon. There was no way I was going to get forced into a coffin. Not without a fight. Meanwhile, Daviel had paused.

"Stab me...with a hanger?" he asked skeptically, "What, am I supposed to be full of terror?" With that, he started towards me and I gulped. I stood up with my hanger and backed up as far as I could. Daviel balled his hands into fists, getting ready to disarm me of my hanger. I raised it threateningly as he stepped closer towards me.

When he didn't falter, I dropped it and closed my eyes in anticipation. After a second, I opened my eyes again to see why I didn't feel myself being attacked. Daviel was standing in front of me with his arms cross, studying me.

After a moment, he asked, "Why do you do that?"

I sighed overly dramatically and said, "I do a lot of things. I breathe, I sleep, I see, smell, hear, taste, sigh, laugh, occasionally cry, and et cetera. When you ask why I do something, my only answer could be because I'm alive and living objects happen to do things. So what you should be asking is 'why do you do' and finish the question with what I do so that I can properly answer the question… unless you ask why I live. In that case, I wouldn't be able to answer your question properly, especially since people aren't sure exactly how we begin to live in the first place. So that would be the kind of question that would be answered with 'I just do'." Daviel looked as if he was about to smile, but replaced it with a glare.

"Why do you threaten to do something, or imply that you are going to do something, but give up before even trying?" he asked so pointedly that it sounded insulting.

"Very thorough, good job," I replied sarcastically.

"Well?" Daviel asked impatiently.

"Because...," then I looked down at my feet. I'm not going to answer that. It's not his business. "I just do." Daviel shook his head and got closer, putting a finger in my face.

"No, that is a question you _can_ answer. That is a question you _will_ answer because I'm telling you to." I glared at him.

"Oh, shut up. You and Jestin can shut up. I'm not the one who thinks I'm a vampire, here." Daviel suddenly looked more than furious.

"Speaking of that, I saw what you did to Jestin. After all the trouble she goes through to keep you alive, you attack her just because of what she is," Daviel stated angrily.

I clicked my tongue, "What, afraid poor little human me is going to hurt your girlfriend?"

"Haha," Daviel laughed sarcastically, "No, I'm afraid you're going to hurt my little sister's feelings." I shoved him back and he shoved me against the wall, which I was already against in the first place.

"Listen," Daviel started and I interrupted, "Listening is what I do every-"

I was interrupted by Daviel, "_Lis_-"

"_All right_, all right, I'm listening," I cut him off furiously. Daviel reached for my neck, but his hands only lingered over my cross-linked choker before he instead held me against the wall by my shoulders.

"Your anger is going to-" I started, but Daviel snapped, "I told you to-"

I didn't let him finish, "I know you-"

Daviel interrupted, "If you just-"

Me, "I'm try-"

Daviel, "I swe-"

Me, "God, I'll-"

Daviel, "_Shut up_!"

"_Fine_," I roared back. He started to say something, but I intercepted, "You're irascible." Daviel flexed one hand in front of my face and balled it into a fist. He had such fury in his face from my interrupting him! Then he raised his fist and I winced in preparation, but he only slammed it into the wall just above my left shoulder.

I squeaked.

He pulled his hand out from the hole in the wall. Then Daviel flexed his bleeding hand and I widened my eyes when it healed right in front of me. Holy nasty barbeque, I was going to die.

"You listen to me, _no_ interrupting," Daviel growled threateningly. I nodded without a word. "Don't hurt Jes' feelings anymore," He ordered with venom dripping from his words, "or I'll stick you in that coffin, nail it shut, and bury you _alive_ in the ground _eight_ feet under."

I couldn't breathe at the thought of it. I didn't move what-so-ever. "Do you understand me?" Daviel asked dangerously. I barely nodded. "Don't run off, don't disobey Jes, don't argue, and don't do _anything _without Jestin's or my permission. Understand?" I nodded again slowly.

"One more run off like you did a bit ago and that is the end of you," He finished darkly. Then he pulled me from the wall and shoved me in front of him. I wasn't fighting back. I was doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five:

"How about this color?" Jestin asked hopefully. I didn't reply. I hadn't been talking much since a week ago when I had a little intervention with Daviel in a closet. I hadn't run off, argued, or anything... in Daviel's words. All I'd done was stick around Jestin, whom I had found to be something of a lonely teenager. I suspected Daviel only brought me here so she'd have a pal to play with.

This sickened me.

"Destin," Jestin said carefully, "Are you ok?" Yep, that was my new name. Destin. That way Jestin and I could be name rhyme twins. Let's go play in a twin parade while we're at it. It was actually somewhat my fault, though. I still refused to tell them my name.

I looked up slightly to see Jestin in a party dress. She smiled now that I finally looked at her. It was crimson like roses and went well with her hair.

I nodded curtly, "It's ok." Those were about as long of sentences they had been getting from me lately. They were lucky if they got a 'Nice to see you.' Everything I said was mainly one or two words at a length of time. My spirit, dear people, had been broken. I was a human doll. Yay.

"I want to go to a real party, soon. I haven't been to one in forever," Jestin said wistfully as though I cared, "What about you, Destin?"

"No," I stated dully. Jestin pulled out a light clear blue party dress.

"Here, try this on," She ordered, handing it to me happily.

"Ok," I merely responded without emotion. I walked to the closet, put on the dress lamely, and walked back out. Jestin squealed, just like she always did.

"That looks so wicked on you," Jestin announced happily, "It goes perfect with your eyes." Oh, wow.

"Thanks," I answered shortly. I sat down without putting on my other outfit. Jestin was in her dress up mood. I'd try on whatever she told me to, telling her everything was fine on her, and wait for her to tell me to try on another one. After a while Jestin sighed and sat Indian style on the floor. I blinked. This was a change.

"Ok," Jestin exclaimed boredly, "Ok, what do you humans do every day?" I suddenly felt momentarily bad for Jestin. Wait, no I didn't. She was a freak.

"Hang," I reply shortly.

Jestin looked confused. "Hang? You die? I don't get it."

I sighed, "Sit, talk with friends." Jestin smiled at the idea. I grimaced within myself. I happen to be the only person at hand during that moment, you see. Jestin hopped up to the bed and sat next to me.

"What are your parents like?" Jestin asked curiously.

"Dead," I stated... dead to me now. Jestin only frowned in response.

"That's sad. What about your friends? What are they like?"

"Have none," I replied dully. Jestin's frown deepened.

"Any other family?" She asked in a confused tone.

"All Dead," I sighed dramatically. _To me._ I should feel guilty for how I was treating Jestin, but my life was now destroyed. I was going to be _rich_. I was going to become a high paid doctor. I had everything _planned_ out. Then the idiot Daviel came along to bring his wussy little sister a playmate. I mean, come _on_. Why not take Ruth? She had no future except spending money she didn't need. Jestin interrupted my mental ranting to say, "I know you're lying." I didn't reply.

"You want to know a secret?" She asked in a whisper. She looked towards her room door and then whispered, "The only reason why _he_ didn't kill you in the closet is because of your necklace." Jestin pointed to my cross-linked choker. I reached up and touched it. "We can't touch crosses. He was going to kill you no doubt, but that necklace delayed him until he got his thoughts in order."

I turned to her with interest. "Then why aren't you telling me to take it off?" I asked curiously. _Wow, my first full sentence._ Jestin smiled, probably happy to find a way to get me interested in talking.

"Because... if you have that necklace on, it gives you more of a chance of surviving," She answered with a small snicker, no doubt thinking she was some form of a genius, "I know your ways. You're quiet for now because he threatened you with something, but you'll get over it. Then you'll open that mouth of yours again and he'll want to kill you."

Suddenly, Jestin led back on the bed. Her black hair spread around her head like a dark shadow looming behind her. "Are you sure this is all you humans do?" She asked with such boredom. I looked around for a moment, thinking deeply, and turned to look at her.

"How about we do something that kids do instead?" I asked dully. I noticed I addressed children in a way that suggested they weren't humans and didn't do human things. This was, of course, true so I didn't correct myself.

Jestin's eyes brightened and she shot up, "Like what?"

I shrugged, "Jump rope?"

Two seconds later and we were in the middle of an empty room. There were a pile of jump ropes on the ground. I had grabbed a glittering green one while Jestin had her black one. After a second, I started hopping over the rope. I had done this a million times before. It was a thing Oak used to _love_ doing. He was a very athletic boy and always pushed himself farther than everyone else. Plus, Oak was very possessive and protective, like a good brother would be. Only _he_ could pick on me.

I disagreed immensely. Only no one should have been able to pick on me.

After a minute, I started saying, "When you see a cow that has been choked. Or you see a house up in smoke. Or something expensive has been broke. Then you know that you've been pranked by Oak." I chuckled at remembering Oak's somewhat retarded chant about himself. Then I remembered how jealous of that I had been. He had made one for me because he felt in a good enough mood to be generous towards his little sister. So I continued saying, "When words cause you to need an I.V. Or they aren't sugared but are spicy. Or the eyes you see are cold and icy. Then you know that you have been visited by Ivy." I stopped hopping and kneeled over to take a breath.

I didn't even notice that Jestin was watching me. At least, not until she said, "I don't get it. Oak and Ivy? What's that mean?" _Crap_. At least she didn't know those are names.

"You see, poison Ivy and poison Oak gives people rashes sometimes. It's just a nursery rhyme my nanny taught me," I quickly lied.

"Oh," She hesitated, accepting this answer. I was a decent liar. I could think of a lie from anywhere. And I could reel it off as if it was nothing. "Well, let's do double rope now."

I shrugged, "All right." I grabbed another rope. Just as I was increasing in speed with these ropes, I saw Daviel walk into the room. It broke my concentration, which in turn broke my footing. I dropped one side of my ropes and it wrapped around and under my right foot. Ultimately, I tripped and fell back on my back... hard. I had knocked the wind out of me.

After a minute of not breathing, I suddenly gasped for air. Then I groaned at my arriving headache. "Oh, Dav, look what you've done," Jestin cried out in disappointment. Then she appeared over my head.

"It's not my fault she hasn't been educated properly on how to stand," Daviel snapped in annoyance. I sat up and didn't look at Daviel. Instead I looked at the ground. He merely ignored me. "I was just wondering what all the racket was going on about."

Jestin smiled eagerly, "We were jump roping! Wanna join us?" I wanted that about as much as I wanted to gain a life-ending disease.

"Sounds fun, but I'm going to pass," Daviel responded sarcastically, "I just thought you'd want to know that I was just talking to Zander. Nice talking to you." Daviel started to walk away, but within seconds Jestin jumped in front of him.

"You talked to Zander?" She inquired with obvious interest. Daviel shrugged, indicating a positive response. "Ooooh, what did he say?" I sat abandoned on the floor, not that I minded too much at all.

"Nothing much. Said hello here and he's thinking of visiting there…"

Jestin squealed and started shooting questions at Daviel. I snapped out of watching them and instead looked around. My eyes caught the image of a door in the back of the room. _Oh, an escape opportunity!_ I looked back at the two siblings and started slowly spider crawling backwards towards the door. They didn't seem to notice my slow approach towards freedom. None-the-less, I felt my back being pressed against the cool wood of the door to freedom...hopefully.

I slowly stood up, not moving my eyes away from Daviel and Jestin. Then I grabbed the doorknob with my hand behind my back. Very carefully and _extremely_ slowly, I turned the knob. Then I slightly pushed the door open. Luckily, it opened without sound! I backed out of the room and didn't even close the door as I crept into the next room. It was a guest bedroom, I was guessing.

"_HEY_," I heard Daviel call out furiously. _Ah, they noticed my absence_!

I had to distract them to make them search the wrong direction for me. I scrambled to the other door that would lead elsewhere into the house. Then I opened it and slammed it shut. With that, I turned around and quickly sped under the guest bed. Just as I hoped, Daviel and Jestin ran into the room and to the other door that I had slammed shut. They opened it and ran outside the room. I held my breath the whole time.

Then there was silence. I held my breath determinedly, counting the seconds in anticipation with my heart pounding in my ears. When no sound came to me for a full twenty seconds, I let out my breath in one blow. Just as I was thinking that I was safe, my arm was grabbed from behind me. I screamed as I was dragged out from under the bed, giving me major carpet burn.

Daviel grabbed my other arm and lifted me from the ground. Then he threw me on top of the bed furiously. Then next second, he had my hands pinned above my head and was on top of me. "What did I tell you about running away?" Daviel asked in a calm yet seething way that suggested very dangerous things.

I gulped and answered, "Not to?" Daviel glared at me for a minute, obviously not liking my somewhat mocking answer.

"That's it, take off that choker."

I laughed sarcastically, "No way!" Daviel tightened his grip on my wrists and I winced.

"When I let go of your arms, take off your choker," he ordered firmly.

I glared at him, "_No_." Daviel and I were now in an intense evil staring battle.

"Take it off," he growled.

"No," I replied.

"Take it off," he repeated, his voice rising dangerously.

"No."

"Take it o-"

"_No!_"

"You'd better take it-"

"Nope."

"Take it-"

"Never!"

"Take-"

"N-"

"TAKE-"

"NO."

"I'm telling you-"

"No! Never, nope, nada, no go, negative, neeeeeeooooooOOWW!" Daviel proceeded to pinch my arm extremely hard to shut me up.

"Take it off," he snapped threateningly. I was about to say no when he pinched me again.

"Ow, you _jerk_!"

Daviel grinned with malice, "Are you going to take the choker off, yet?"

I struggled against him and he pinched me again... yet even harder. "Ok, Ok!," I cried out in pain, "I'll take it off, just _stop_ pinching me!" What? It hurt! I then continued to add, "As long as you promise you won't kill me."

"Ok, I promise," Daviel answered easily with a shrug. Then he let go of my arms. I hesitated and he started to pinch me so I quickly grabbed the back latch of my choker. I then started pulling it out of the metal latch until it was finally loose…


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six:

And then I pulled my choker off. "There,"I said,"Happy?" Suddenly, I jutted the choker towards him with a yell. Daviel backed up quickly and I stood up, holding out my cross choker. "Don't come near me or...or I'll throw this at you or something,"I threatened uncertainly. Daviel thought for a moment and then he snapped forward and slapped the choker out of my hand. It hit the wall and landed harmlessly on the ground.

"Oh,"I said, my balloon within myself had just been popped. Daviel grabbed me and I saw the dangerous look in his eyes. "You promised,"I gasped in fear. "Ah,"Daviel said, awefully close now,"But I lied." Before I could think of a reply, Daviel pushed the hair away from my neck and brandished his fangs. I was frozen with fear, now. I couldn't breathe properly at all.

He lowered his head towards my choker-less neck and I closed my eyes. Goodbye, cruel world. Just before Daviel bit down on my neck, Jestin's voice screeched,"DAVIEL! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Then next second, I was pulled away from Daviel and being shoved out of the room by Jestin. "Oh, come on,"I heard Daviel say from behind Jestin,"I'll get you another one. Just let me kill her!" I was shoved to the side and Jestin turned to glare at Daviel with such rage.

"No. Destin's my friend; you're not going to kill her,"Jestin said furiously. Such close friends are we that she doesn't even know my real name. Ivy, woman, IVY! I HATE the name Destin. Daviel seemed to be thinking along the same unknown name line, for he said,"You barely know her! The only reason why she hangs around is because I'm forcing her to. Wouldn't it be better to put her to better use...say, like, food?" "No way,"I complained. "You shut up,"Daviel growled. "No, you shut up,"Jestin replied in my defense.

"Fine, I'll get rid of her...perminently,"Daviel said,"But it won't involve turning her to food." Jestin frowned,"But Davvy..." I repeated Jestin by saying,"Yeah, but Davvy!" Daviel glared at me and started to threaten me, but Jestin said,"She'll be good. I promise." I rolled my eyes. It's as if I'm Jestin's dog. Daviel looked at Jestin, glared at me, then looked at Jestin again. "Fine, but if she bugs me ONE more time, I'm doing WHATEVER I want to her and you're not going to stop me,"Daviel snapped.

"Ok, sure,"Jestin said timidly,"She won't bug you no more. I promise." Then Daviel stomped off. I glared at his back. It was a close call, though. He COULD have stuck me in that coffin like he threatened. Jestin turned just as I stuck my tongue out at the now disappearing Daviel. "Oh, God, what am I going to do about you,"Jestin asked in dismay. "Well, you could let me go and we would all be safe,"I suggested.

I poked at the cold cereal Jestin had made me. It was pathetic. Sure, I can't cook AT ALL, but I was a little to begrudged towards learning to cook so that it never happened. I twirled my spoon in the milk and sighed. Jestin suddenly asked,"You're smart, right?" I looked up at her dully,"Actually, I'm the stupidest person in the world. I got caught by nonexistant creatures." Jestin giggled slightly, then said,"Teach me something."

I groaned in denial. "Oh, come on, teach me anything,"Jestin whined annoyingly. "Fine, human cells are most common in looks to a fruit fly's cells,"I stated dully. Jestin seemed overly interested,"Really? Cool!" I poked at the cereal and she said,"What else?" I pushed the cereal back and thudded my head against the table top. Right now we were located within the second floor kitchen. It was early morning...I think. "Come on, tell me,"Jestin said. I raised my head and thudded it against the table top again.

"Some bacteria is good for humans,"I stated,"We even eat sorts of bacteria. Like jello and yogurt or something. Wait, jello is made from horse hoofs, I think. Hot dogs are not only made from pig leftovers, but from chicken and cows and more and more." I waved my hands in the air lamely. "That is, according to my teacher,"I added dimly. "More,"Jestin ordered. Brain hungry? "Conjugation is like sexual reproduction, except in conjugation, they just trade DNA instead of giving off sex cells,"I stated dully.

I then added,"And to make it more suckier. In fission, the cell just splits in two." Jestin smirked,"Where's the sexual fun in that?" I rolled my eyes and said,"Maybe trading DNA gets them horny enough to satisfy them." Jestin laughed and started to say,"More." But I intercepted,"NO more." "Please,"Jestin begged. "Prepositions come in phrases. Phrases always end in objects. Prepositions never stand alone or they are called adverbs,"I said lamely. Switched from science to common english.

"I...don't get it,"Jestin said in confusion. "Good, now stop asking for more,"I said shortly,"Otherwise I'll have you remember the formula: x equals negative B plus or minus square root of B square minus Four A C, all over two A." Jestin's face blanked. That formula was only Algebra one. I forget which formula it is. Quadrant? Something like that. "Go to school,"I told the blank faced Jestin.

"No, tell me more about bacteria and-,"Jestin started, but I clamped my hands over my ears. Then I started singing on the top of my lungs,"Oh, say can you seeeeee. By the dawns early LIIIIGHT..." I was now singing what parts of "The National Anthem" that I could remember. Otherwise, I'd go,"La la la..." And so on until I got to a part I DID know. I kept this up until Jestin tackled my head and clamped my mouth shut.

Then I realized that Daviel had stormed into the kitchen looking extremely annoyed at the interuption. "I was singing a song,"Jestin lied quickly. She had been so forceful that I had been knocked to the kitchen floor. So loving Jestin can be. Daviel scoffed,"Yeah, sure you were." Then he left. I helped myself back up to the table, groaning and moaning. "You're just trying to get yourself killed, aren't you,"Jestin asked accusingly. I gasped melodramatically and said,"No WAY!"

Just before Jestin playfully punched me, there was a loud DONG. I squeaked in surprised. "Door,"Jestin said happily, then she screamed,"I GOT IT!" Before I knew it, Jestin had scrambled to her feet and ditched me in the kitchen. I looked around and grabbed the bowl of cereal. Then I dumped the contents within the bowl and stuck it in the dishwasher.

I started to go downstairs to Jestin when I was hit with a thought. Here I am, alone, while Daviel and Jestin are downstair...busy...answering the door. Alone. No one, but me. I felt excitement course through my veins. YES. Freedom! I didn't think twice before running out of the kitchen and down the hall. There was a window just in view. An exit. I'll get away. I'll finaly get...crap.

Daviel had walked into view. It was as if he knew I was planning to go out that window all along! I skidded to a stop and froze. Daviel crossed his arms with a knowing look. "What are you doing...Destin is it,"Daviel asked in a voice dripping with malice. I shrugged casually,"I...uh...I got lost. I figured this was the way to the...uh...the, uh, the BATHROOM!" Daviel smirked,"Are you sure? It looked like you were heading out this window."

I crossed my own arms and said,"Just because a window is there doesn't mean I was heading towards it. Though, in a way I was because the direction I'm heading happens to be towards this window. But I clearly don't want to go out the window; just to simply go to the bathroom. In fact, I figured since I'm stuck here, I might as well get to like it. Who knows, maybe I'll stay here forever."

Daviel walked in front of me before I could say anything else. "Oh, trust me, you won't,"Daviel growled,"Jestin will get tired of you just like the rest of them. And then I'll do to you what I did to them...though I may do WORSE to you. Especially seeing how annoying you are." I gulped, wondering exactly what he did to "them". "Come on along and meet Zander. I'm sure if he stays awhile, Jestin will soon enough agree for me to get rid of you,"Daviel stated.

He grabbed my elbow and added in a hiss into my ear,"Especially if I promise that you'll live...more like lie." Then he shoved me towards the opposite direction of the window. I looked back at it hopelessly and sighed. Then I was forced downstairs where the sight of Jestin giggling at something a tall man said caught my eye.

The man had short cut brown hair and almost reached Daviel's hight. His eyes were black, which told me he had to be vampire like the rest of them. He turned to spot Daviel and said,"Hello! I was dropping in to say hello to Jestin, but I hope you don't mind me staying awhile." Daviel shrugged,"Stay as long as you want." Then the other guy looked at Jestin while Daviel gave me a look that sent shivers down my back. I could already tell that Jestin had forgotten about me.

The man turned and spotted me,"Who is that?" Jestin barely glanced at me and said,"Oh, Zander, this is Destin. Destin, Zander. She's just the help." Oh, how so "best friend" of her. Daviel elbowed me in a "told you so" way and I ignored him. "Nice to meet you, Destin,"Zander said formally. I glared at Jestin and then grabbed my invisible skirt and courtsied,"It was very nice to meet you too, Sir Zander." I spoke in a fake British accent.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't been on. I've finished this story, but I guess I haven't posted it! Here it is for everybody...

Part Seven:

People learned of my potientual at a very young age. Especially when my first words included: "I'm right, you're wrong." Though...it was more like,"me wight, you wong." My family thought it was cute at first. But whenever I was getting in trouble for doing something wrong, this was my famous lines. Always stuck me in more trouble than worth it. Then came along my longer sentence. Soon, I was able to actually convince people on my side.

My family always said I'd be a great Lawyer. I must admit, I thought about it. Then I took civics and was utterly bored by it. The rules in the law were too complex and would go against my beliefs. So I started wandering from civics to arts to more math relative areas. I even tried sports...didn't work with me AT ALL. Then I tried writing, but it didn't seem right for me. The one thing that did interest me was science. Proof of how things are.

With a good talk from my guidance conselor, I was sent to medical classes. I found disection most fun and interesting. Then I focused on the heart. I don't know what interest me towards the heart, but I eventually planned to become a heart surgeon. Though I had my strong areas, my weaker areas happened to bother me at times. I HATE working with people. They annoy me.

Besides, if you want something done right, you do it yourself. My hard work caused me to lack in certain areas. For example, if you were to ask me what my favorite ANYTHING was...I'd reply simply,"I don't know" or "I don't have a favorite." I never thought to see what of what I liked the most. When I looked at colors, I just knew what color it was, not which one appealed to me more. When I taste food, either is was good, bad, or acceptable. No favorites there.

It's not that I'm picky, either. In fact, I'd eat whatever you put in front of me...unless it wasn't edible or unless I wasn't hungry. As for music, I never listen to it. If it happens to be played around me, I block it from my head. I never thought to listen to see which one actually sounded the best. I see the world as black and white. Either your on my side...the white side of course...or your against me...the black side. The Yin Yang sign to me stands for good and evil...a little of both in each.

"What are you thinking about,"Jestin asked curiously. I almost jumped, but stopped myself. At this moment, I was sitting on a chair beside Jestin's bed. I had myself strattling the chair with my back to the bed so that Jestin could mess with my hair. She "insisted" that I allow her to french braid it. First of all, this was taking forever. Second, it hurt like hell. Third, french braids are ugly.

"Nothing,"I replied to her original question. Jestin pulled slightly on a part of my hair and I winced. "Sorry,"Jestin said guiltily. I didn't reply. These people were selfish. This thought hit me with such a shock. I never thought of that arguement before! They were selfish. They were keeping me from my family and destroying my life just so that little Jestin would have company. Selfish. I opened my mouth to point this out boldly when the bedroom door opened.

Daviel appeared in the doorway. Jestin quickly said,"We're busy right now." Daviel shrugged,"Fine. I'll go tell Zander he'll have to cancel the date he had planned for you tonight." Then Daviel turned to leave, but Jestin jumped up, pulling my hair with her. "OW,"I yelled furiously. "Dav, I'm coming,"Jestin said, letting go of my hair. Then she started towards the door. Jestin paused and looked at my half finished hair. Jestin turned to Daviel.

"Could you finish her hair for me,"Jestin asked pleadingly. Daviel's face instantly set in denial just as I made a face of disgust. I'm not letting HIM touch my hair. "Please. Just once for me,"Jestin begged, holding her hands together in prayer,"pleeeeaaase." Daviel sighed melodramatically,"I have a life, you know." Jestin looked like she was about to cry! "Fine,"Daviel said quickly in defeat. I groaned in complaint and Jestin smiled.

"Thank you so much,"Jestin said, hugging Daviel,"I owe you." Then she pranced out the room to her Zander guy. Daviel walked the rest of the way into the room and shut the door. Then he walked relunctantly towards my. Just as he sat down on the bed, I started to get up. Daviel grabbed my shoulders and shoved my back into sitting position on the chair. "Go away,"I said,"She's not here so you can go. It's not like I'll tell her."

"Aw, and ruin my fun,"Daviel stated in denial,"No, I think I'll french braid your hair for now." I gulped; it hurt when Jestin braided my hair...now Daviel was fixing to finish it and he hates me. He grabbed a section of my hair just as I was saying,"You probaly don't even know how to do it, anywa-OW!" Daviel had yanked purposely on my hair. I reached up to get his hands off, but he shoved my hands down. "Don't mess with it or I'll mess up and have to start over,"Daviel stated.

Obviously, Daviel DID know how to french braid. Not only that, but he seemed to enjoy pulling on my hair extra hard for me. "So,"he said as he made me wince with one pull,"you can't honestly like the name Destin. Wouldn't you prefer your original name?" I shrugged slightly. Of course I loved my original name. Destin sucks. "Why don't you tell us what it is,"Daviel suggested.

I glared at the wall and he yanked on my hair. "Ow,"I complained, starting to reach up, but Daviel pushed down my hands again. "Stay still,"he snapped,"and tell me your name. Bleeding Christ, I'M sick of the name Destin!" He's just trying to trick me into telling him my name. I'm not going to do it. "Sally Fattypatty,"I replied shortly. This recieved me sharp pains on my already sour scalp.

Suddenly, I jumped up before Daviel could stop me and turned to him furiously. "I WANT TO GO HOME,"I yelled on top of my lungs. He stood up, towering over me, and causing me to feel ultimately weak. For crying out loud, this guy could snap me in half without a second thought or effort. Yet, I glared at him just as he glared at me. "You're staying here until Jestin gets tired of you,"he growled threatenly. I roared furiously.

"I'm SICK of being here,"I screamed at him,"I'm SICK of being a play doll. I'm SICK of being stuck in a house with YOU. I'm SICK of being threatened every FUCKING day of my STUPID life. Let me GO right NOW!" For extra measure, I punched Daviel's chest. He didn't even flinch...though I doubt anybody would have flinched. I'm weak, I don't work out, and I hardly commit myself to violence. Yet, Daviel did seem to get ultimately angry.

"Fine,"he snarled. The next second, I was flung over his shoulder and he was carrying me out of the room. Automatically, I started screaming and beating his back. "LET ME DOWN,"I screamed,"You let me down right NOW!" I continued to scream obscenities at Daviel and beating his back, but he continued to carry me down stairs. Then he opened the front door. Without hesitation, Daviel threw me on the ground outside. I was shocked with being surrounded by snow.

The snow went over my hands to my elbows and fell over on top of my stomach. I had landed on my butt. "I'm now letting you go as you so thoroughly asked,"Daviel yelled furiously,"Now GO!" Then he stormed back into the house and slammed the door shut. I looked up to see the snow falling sweetly on my face. Since when did it start snowing? Oh, christmas break. Figures.

I slowly stood up and looked around. Then I wrapped my arms around myself. It was FREEZING. I would have been either furious or afraid, but at this moment, I was thinking "I'm free! Cold, but free!" Now I just had to find some familiar building and... I turned around to see trees. Miles and miles of trees it seemed. The snow had even covered up the driveway, so I wasn't even sure which way the road was.

It's ok. I can find my way. If I go straight through the woods, it has to lead SOMEWHERE! I started to walk and gasped with the cold that shocked through my feet. With one look, I realized I didn't even have my shoes on. OH, thanks a lot for the help, Daviel. So...just a little frostbite, starvation, and freezing to the bone. Nobody said freedom was free. With that thought, I forced myself towards the trees. It was awefully hard walking through snow that halfway reached my knees.

My teeth were chattering so much that it sounded like chainsaws in my head. I walked through the trees, always looking ahead in case I saw something. At one point, I looked behind me to see that the snow was covering my trail. Good. I turned around to look ahead and tripped over a large stick hiding in the snow. Just like that, I fell face first to the ground, hitting my head on a particular log that was sticking out in front of me. If only I hadn't looked behind me.

At first I thought I was fine. Just a small head wound. Then I started to get back up and the world spun around in amazing circles. Before I knew it, I was laying back down in the snow. I groaned and felt for my head, which seemed to be trying to go off into its own world, and I felt gooey liquid flow on my cold fingers. I lifted my hand to my eyes to see red blood. Damn, I hit that log hard enough to knock me off my feet. Literally.

Third Person Daviel's Point of View(P.O.V.)

Daviel sat at ease in the living room. He let the warmth of the fireplace flow over him. Daviel was actually relieved that he had thrown "Destin" out. Even if it meant she'd freeze to death. It hadn't been but two hours when Jestin's laugh reached Daviel's ears. Daviel frowned suddenly. He was sure Jestin wouldn't like the fact that he had finally gotten rid of her pal. Eventually she should forgive him. In fact, maybe she forgot about Destin on her date with Zander.

Both Zander and Jestin walked into the house. Zander had his coat over Jestin, who looked giddy with delight of love. Jestin whispered something to Zander and he laughed deeply. Then they both turned to see Daviel sitting there in the living room. Automatically, Jestin said,"I've got to go talk to Destin!" Then she sprinted off towards the stairs. Daviel watched her go with slight guilt. "Hey, Daviel,"Zander said, walking into the living room.

Then he sat down on the other couch and stretched. "How was it,"Daviel asked for conversation. Zander only smiled before replying,"She's something, all right." Yeah, and at this point Daviel was thinking "And if you hurt her, I'll kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again." Nobody would put that past Daviel, either. Daviel wasn't afraid to kill someone. Just like he had just ditched Destin into the cold in seconds. Of course she would die. They were out in the middle of nowhere.

Just as Daviel was thinking that, Jestin burst into the living room looking worried. "I think she ran away, Daviel,"Jestin said in fear,"She'll freeze to death. She left her shoes for Christ's sake!" Daviel sighed,"It's her choice. Just leave her." Then Jestin looked on the verge of tears. "But she's MY friend,"Jestin said in a tearful voice,"She's MY friend and I don't want her to die!"

Suddenly, Jestin stared at Daviel suspiciously. "YOU didn't kill her, did you,"Jestin asked in accusation. Daviel hesitated,"Not neccessarily." "WHAT,"Jestin screeched furiously. "I just put her outside the door. The rest was her decision,"Daviel stated guiltily. Jestin looked so furious right now that Zander said,"I think I'll go to bed, then." Then he disappeared. "You left her OUTSIDE,"Jestin yelled in rage,"What is WRONG with you?!"

Daviel didn't answer for a moment. Before he could, Jestin crossed her arms and snapped,"Go out there and FIND her! Hop to it!" Daviel sighed melodramatically,"But Jestin, she's just some human. I'll go get you another one. ANYONE but her, pleeeeaase!" Daviel couldn't believe himself. He was begging to his little sister, bleeding christ. "Go get her,"Jestin said coldly,"Or I'll hate you forever." Daviel stood up and walked in front of Jestin.

"Fine, but if she messes up ONE more time, I'm going to kill her,"Daviel threatened,"And no more chances." Jestin nodded eagerly,"She won't. I promise." Now Daviel felt better. Of course "Destin" would screw up again. It would be so easy for her to slip. She'd be dead in a week. Hey, in fact, she may be dead right now! With that happy though, Daviel headed outside into the snow.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight:

Normal P.O.V.

I think I'm humming to myself. Isn't that funny? Lalalalala. I'm so funny. Hey, no, I'm not humming, the snow is humming. Or singing. I'm not sure. Isn't that funny? I'm a snowflake, lalala. I've never been high before, but if it's as funny as being knocked silly, then I should try it sometime. Ahaha. Ahehe. Ahahahehe. A loo loo. A boo boo.

That sounds like baby talk. I've never baby talked before. Probaly when I was a baby. Know what's more funny than the humming? I'm so cold, that I'm not cold anymore. I can't move. It feels like I'm slowly drifting off into sleep. At least the blood on my head has clotted. Now I won't have to put red highlights in my hair. The log covered that check. I also think at one point I cried. It's so cold that the tear just about froze on my nose, though.

I think I'm a statue now. Don't hit me with a chistle or I'll shatter. I can see my hand and it's as white as the snow. How cool is that? I'm not shaking anymore, either. That helps a lot in my statue making! I can almost hear Oak in the back of my head. Trying to teach me how to self-discipline myself. "Hold out your arms until they refuse to stay up,"he'd said in the summer of age 7. It was that age 9 of him that suddenly got interested in teaching me sports.

We'd spent hours outside at a time. Oak would be telling me the rules of the game. He'd never cheat because Oak was all about earning your winnings. Cheating isn't earning. I remember how my parents said Oak was so mature for his age. Sure, Oak was mature in the area of responsibilities and team work...all the things sports teach people...but he wasn't school smart at all. Just about failed the qualifications to pass kindergarden.

Suddenly, I heard someone off in the distance of the real world. My mind was back in the young ages where I always hung out with Oak. He was the coolest brother ever. I must have been the most annoying little sister though. "Are you dead yet,"I heard a familiar voice ask in hope. I didn't move, I was barely breathing, and the vision of my younger days...my happier days was coming to me. Maybe this was death. Going back to your happy times.

I know now that I'm beyond crazy. There is no life after death. Just like vampires aren't real. I felt warm fingers on my neck and it sent a ripple of waves through my body. "Maybe I'll just walk off a bit and come back when you're completely dead, then,"the voice...I know it's Daviel's...said. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I was a statue. Statues are silent.

"God, you're stupid. What did you do? Trip over your own feet or did you just hit yourself over the head,"Daviel asked in annoyance. Ok, death, could you hurry up a bit? And how cruel God, if he's real, is. Making me die with the voice of Daviel nagging at me. What a HORRIBLE way to die! I could see Daviel, now. He had positioned himself in my view to look at me. Sick freak. Daviel had his hands folded and was bent down. He was watching me die with deep thought.

Then he reached and touched my cheek. The warmth of his fingers sent shock throughout my body again. "You know, if you live through this without my help, then you'll have major frost bite,"Daviel stated dully. He seemed to be trying to convince himself of excuses to let me die. "But then again, Jestin would be happy that you're alive,"he stated. Ok, this was worse than him nagging. Now he's just talking on and on about whether or not to let me die. GO away.

I prefer to die in peace. "Ah, bleeding Christ,"Daviel snapped,"If you annoy me one more time I'm going to kill you in a more tortorous way, you got that?" I didn't reply. Maybe I'd die before he could so called save me. Just as I thought that, the world around me started blurring. Hey, I'm getting my wish! I felt Daviel pick me up bridal style and no shock rippled through my body. This meant that I had lost feeling just about completely.

"Bleeding fucking Christ,"I heard Daviel mutter in frustration before everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see myself in the bed that I had hidden under the day I had jump roped. I sat up quickly and groaned before laying back. My whole boy was sore. My flesh was tingling from the result of being thawed. Yet, everything was alive...oddly enough there wasn't any result of frost bite. I moved around the blanket to look at my legs and bent around to look at my back. Then, I started doing reflexes and I grabbed my foot and pulled it to my face.

Counting my toes. They all were normal. Nothing was black. It was all there. No frost bite. Odd. Suddenly, Daviel's voice came from the door of the room. "What in the world are you doing,"he asked sceptically. As if he's better than me. I dropped my foot limply and glared at him. "It's your fault I almost died,"I accused,"For crying out loud, at one point I thought I was a snowflake!"

He only shrugged,"It isn't my fault you're fruity." Suddenly, I remembered why I thought I was a snowflake: my head wound. I reached up and rubbed my hand through my hair. There wasn't even a bump anywhere. I reached with my other hand and started feeling around my head. It's got to be somewhere. "Now what are you doing,"Daviel asked in annoyance. He had made his way to the bed while I was on my wound search.

"What did you people do to me,"I asked fearfully. The last thing I was is for all this vampire nonscense to be shoved onto me. Right now, I'm just in the presense...it isn't in me...I hope. Gosh, that sounds wrong. Meanwhile, Daviel laughed dryly,"Nothing, Iveria, I just healed you. You should be lucky I did THAT much. I was planning on leaving you. Damn Jestin."

I glared at him and he said,"Now, don't do that. I've got permission to kill you if you annoy me one more time." I blanked my expression quickly. "Good choice, Iveria,"Daviel said with a wicked smile. I sighed,"It's Ivy and you are so very exhausting. Did you know that?" For some reason, Daviel still had that wicked smile on his face. That kind of face that said "I know something that you don't know I know because you're too stupid to know that I know."

Because of this, I raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about,"I asked in confusion. Daviel's smiled widened like a little kid,"Oh, nothing, Ivy." Then it hit me. "You know my NAME,"I screeched in confusion. "Two points to the girl with a plant nickname,"Daviel said evily,"And take away one for taking too long to figure it out." I went back to glaring at him. "You know, I could go along saying how you're annoying me SO much,"Daviel said whistfully,"And then I'd kill you."

I deepened my glare and growled,"How'd you know my name?" Daviel shrugged and sat down on the bed. "Well, it was SO very hard to figure it out,"Daviel said melodramatically,"I had to go to my secret source to figure it out. Took forever, you see. They coded the words, too." Before I could ask what his secret source, he lifted his hand over my lap and dropped a newspaper on my lap.

On the front paper was a huge article titled: KINSTON'S BRIGHTEST TEENAGER MISSING

It was nice to know that they thought of me as the brightest teenager in town. Under the title was my Junior picture. My full name and age was listed under the picture. I turned and glared at Daviel,"Secret Source? Everyone can get the newspaper!" He shrugged,"Why don't you read the whole article? You'll find interesting facts inside of it." 

I gulped and read the article out loud, occasionally adding my own thoughts:

"Iveria Elaine Kinrey, sixteen year old Junior who is previously attending Kinston Sr. High School, went missing at the night of Friday the 15th, December 2006. It was the last day of school for this brilliant minded girl...oh thanks!..., seeing as it was time for Christmas Break. Iveria, better know as Ivy by her good friends, was last talked to by her 38 year old Debate teacher Johnathan Poe; who is now the number one suspect for the missing of Iveria. WHAT!?

"All I said was that she was slipping slightly on her debate with Miss Berg and then she went home,"Mr. Poe repeats. Ruth Berg states that she saw Mr. Poe take Miss Kinrey's arm and walk off into the hallways. "It looked very suspicious in the way of how he was talking to her in a low tone. She looked startled to me,"Berg stated with certainty in her voice. She is willing to testify against Poe. That bitch...she was the one who got me down that alley..."

I went on complaining until Daviel said,"Would you stop groaning about the rich girl and read the rest of it? You'll find such interesting facts in there." He had a serious face on, suddenly. SO I continued:

"Iveria's mother and father, Thomas and May Kinrey, were waiting for their only child to return home from a good day at school. They were devastated when their daughter never came home. With an interview, May Kinrey said in tears, "I'm afraid something bad has happened to her. First Oak and now Ivy." May Kinrey has been placed in an institution to help her mental breakdown,"I paused. I turned to look at Daviel,"You read all this?"

He nodded,"But you haven't finished it. Skip this right here-" He pointed at the next couple of paragraphs "-and read starting right here." I already knew what Daviel was going on about. I was NOT going to read this out aloud. I rolled up the newspaper and threw it on the ground. Then I crossed my arms,"No." I didn't snap that reply-didn't even sound mad in the least bit-it was just a refusal. Not stubborn, not negative, but just a simple no.

But Daviel got up and grabbed the paper. He turned and started reading aloud himself:

"What is sad the most in this missing tale is the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Thomas and May Kinrey have lost their second child. Iveria's older brother, Oaklan Oliver Kinrey, died at the age of ten in the witness of Iveria herself. Oaklan, used to be known as Oak, was found by his father. Mr. Kinrey had walked down the road to the park to tell his children to come home and heard the screaming of his daughter, the now missing Iveria.

Iveria had Oaklan's mangled head in her lap and was found crying and screaming on the top of her lungs. At one point, they had thought this eight year old girl may have commited manslaughter, but the autopsy showed that Oaklan had been killed by much stronger force. No one really knows if Iveria saw her brother's murder or if she had been elsewhere-seeing as she hadn't been killed. Iveria didn't speak again until the age of 12.

We must get the message out to find Iveria Kinrey, to return her back to her already broken family, and to give her the life she clearly disearves."

I had already placed my hands over my ears and closed my eyes. This wasn't happening. Daviel wasn't reading that. It was none of his business. Why would they put that in the newspaper? It's NO ONES business. Not one person's except my close relations. I was not going to listen to Daviel's growling and snapping about my business. I wasn't going to listen. NEVER.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine:

"Destin...I mean, Iveria,"Daviel said. He had his hands on my shoulders and was shaking me for my attention. "It's Ivy,"I groaned. "I don't care what it is. This is YOUR past problems and don't think I'll help you through it,"Daviel snapped in annoyance,"You get ahold of yourself right now or it'll be worse for you, got that?" I gulped and nodded. Daviel got up and grabbed the newspaper,"I won't show Jestin, but I am going to tell her your name whether you like it or not."

I glared at Daviel. I'm going to call the newspaper people and tell them to never post an add about me again. Daviel disappeared through the door. Alone. It didn't seem much a treat to have a chance to get away, again. Unless I wanted to freeze to death again...except this time seriously. Well, I could sneak off for awhile. God knows when Jestin will show up. I crawled out of the bed and steadied my feet on the ground. After a second, I walked to the door and opened it.

No one was in the hall, yet. I walked out into the hallway and started walking down the hallway. Then I picked a random door and opened it. Eh, trophy room. Boring. I shut it and walked to another room. After opening it, I saw it seemed like a regular sitting room. It looked comfy enough. So I entered the sitting room and shut the door. I slid my hand over the smooth wood. Then I heard a click and looked to see that I had knocked and locked the door.

I wouldn't be here long anyways. I'm only going to look. I walked around the room, looking at all the paintings on the wall and the glass statues for decorations. Then I approached the chairs. I ran my hand over one chair and felt how soft and fuzzly it was. I should smack myself. I just used the word fuzzly. How immature is that? ANYWAYS, I sat down on the chair and sighed. I found myself not wanting to get up, actually. So I curled up in a ball and before I knew it, I was asleep.

BAM! I heard it in the back of my mind, but I didn't open my eyes from my beauty sleep. BAM!! I stirred slightly, but a deep drearyness kept me from completely waking up. BAM!!! My eyes fluttered open and I tried to get the surroundings into focus. I was utterly confused. BAM!!!! I stretched and yawned and froze when Daviel's voice yelled,"Hide all you want, but once I get in there you're DEAD!" BAM.

Daviel was breaking down the door. I suddenly remembered that I had fallen asleep in the sitting room chair. Why is the door locked then? I know I wasn't "hiding". I heard another crash at the door and what was fixing to happen sunk in. Daviel was going to kill me because he thinks I'm running again. And this time I WASN'T attempting to run away. Damn.

Before I could think of what to do, the door burst open and Daviel stood in the doorway looking as evil as ever. I fell off the chair as he started towards me. I could feel the anger from his glare stinging my skin. So from reflex, I started crawling backward. I hadn't gotten far, go figure, when Daviel grabbed my neck and dragged me to my feet. I started to explain myself, but he slammed me back against the wall. Not only did this cause me to cough from pain, but it brought red and blue lights to my eyes.

I grabbed his hands, which happen to be still wrapped around my neck, and gasped for air. "Don't think Jestin will save you this time, Ivy. She's already given in,"Daviel sneered with malice,"I'm free to kill you at last." I attempted to say something in reply, but the air was being cut off from my throat. Then Daviel said,"My, my, I thought you were smarter than this. Surely you figured I was telling the truth before." I tried for air one last time, failed, and instead kneed Daviel in the stomach.

He loosened his grip for a second in which I gasped in the fresh air. "You JERK,"I screeched and before he could tighten his grip around my neck, I grabbed his hands and pulled at them with all my might. It was enough to give me time to say,"I WASN'T running, you jerk! I fell asleep. That's all. Otherwise you wouldn't have found me on that STUPID chair, you STUPID IDIOT! Oh, I should-" But Daviel never figured out what I should have done, for he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Would you PLEASE shut up,"Daviel yelled at me. Daviel looked awefully exhausted, suddenly. It occurred to me then that maybe somebody could be talked to death. But I had will power, I wouldn't give up so easily. Even if it took immature measures. I parted my lips and licked the palm of Daviel's hand with fire in my icy blue eyes. Let me tell you, his hands were dry and salty. How could vampires, since they supposively "exist", stand trailing their tongues on human skin.

It was utterly disgusting. Daviel pulled his hand back and we both said in unison,"Uck!" I started wiping off my tongue and Daviel wiped off his hand on his pants. "What in the hell was that,"Daviel asked,"You're secret weapon or something?" "Well, it worked, didn't it,"I snapped stubbornly,"Now leave me alone. I haven't done anything wrong except fall asleep in the wrong place." Daviel looked at the broken door and said,"Too bad for you, Jestin doesn't know this."

And he smiled wickedly with this knowledge. "Right now we're aaaaall alone,"Daviel said in a mysterious voice,"Jestin is out with Zander to mourn over her little pal's death. But a deal is a deal." I crossed my arms and said,"That is totally not fair. You are breaking your end of the deal. You completely stated that if I attempted to run away again, you'd kill me. Clearly, I haven't tried to run away and you still are going to kill me. It is NOT fair."

I already saw the reply to this before Daviel said it. "Life isn't fair. That's why I'm dead,"Daviel stated with authority. I snorted,"If you were dead, then you wouldn't be moving." "I'm the undead...didn't you ever read up on vampires what-so-ever,"Daviel asked in annoyance. I rolled my eyes,"Well, vampires aren't real so I never thought on becoming obsessed with them!" Daviel laughed dryly,"Do you not take in anything that goes against your words? I'M a vampire. Vampires ARE real!"

I patted his shoulder,"Sure you are. Keep thinking that if it helps your anger problems." I have no idea why I'm denying this vampire stuff. Even dental surgeries don't allow you to grow fangs and then retract them whenever you wanted to. "You,"Daviel said in anger,"You...you..." He had his finger in my face in frustration. "I what,"I dared boldly. "Sometimes I want to KILL you,"Daviel snapped. I scoffed,"Isn't that what you're supposively going to do?"

He considered this for a moment, then said,"Gah, I'll do it later." Then he started out the room. "HEY,"I yelled. Daviel paused, not turning but looking as if he was using all his will power not to kill me. Then he turned,"What?" I hesitated,"Nevermind." Then he left without another word. I was going to ask him when exactly he was planning on killing me because I had to check my schedule. But it would have only got him more annoyed than he was already.

I hesitated before walking out into the hallway. Then I started towards the front stairs. I had been here so long that at least I knew something about where everything was in direction. I found the stairs and grabbed the rail so I could boredly walk down the stairs. It was just merely a habit of mine. But this time, I felt the wind being knocked out of my lungs as everything around me blurred slightly. I tried to blink the fuzz out of my eyes, but to no prevail.

Instead, I started hearing yelling. Furious yelling that sounded so familiar to Daviel's yelling. Then I looked at the bottom of the stairs. No, it was at the second floor. I turned to see myself running towards the stairs I happened to be blocking. I was utterly shocked to see my twin running towards the stairs. "I didn't mean it,"my twin self said, out of breath,"that wasn't suppose to happen." Then I winced as my twin self literally dissolved through me.

I turned around, trying to watch where my replica was heading, but she...well, myself...wasn't there anymore. I looked around; the yelling had stopped and the blur had disappeared. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. I think I've now proved to myself that I'm insane. First vampires, then seeing things that aren't there. I shook my head and went the rest of the way downstairs.

I sat boredly as Jestin painted my fingernails. Sure, I could do them myself, but why show the interest? Besides, it seemed to make Jestin happy enough. "I really like that name...Ivy,"Jestin said wistfully,"I wish I had a name like that." I sighed,"You have an odd enough name. So don't worry." Jestin started applying nailpolish to my middle finger. Then she paused and poked my class ring. "What's that,"Jestin asked in confusion. It was as if she was from another world.

"Class ring...you order it in memory of your high school life. I should request a change for the side. Put fangs on it to represent that I've been kidnapped from my life by vampires,"I stated sarcastically. Jestin hesitated,"I don't like referring to it as 'kidnap'. Maybe something like...permanent guest or something." I laughed dryly,"Or abducted. Whatever." "So what's this on the side,"Jestin asked, pointing at the side of my ring.

"Pheonix,"I replied dully. Jestin looked confused. "You know...to express myself. It looks like it's falling but it's getting back up,"I told her, pointing at the angle the bird was positioned. Suddenly, Jestin grabbed my hand and twisted it to where my palm was face up. Then she pointed at my wrists where deep, dark scars zig-zagged their way up my arm. "You've fallen and gotten back up,"she asked curiously. I snatched my arm away from her and glared at her.

"It's none of your business,"I snapped defensively. Jestin didn't say anything and for a moment there was an awkward silence. Then she suddenly grabbed my hand and started finishing my nails. "You don't seem the kind of person who does that,"Jestin said after awhile. "I don't do it,"I snapped,"not anymore." I felt like smacking this curious cat's forehead. Porkchop. Jestin then added,"What did you cut yourself for?" Oh my friggin God. She never stops.

"I thought I was going insane,"I admitted cryptically. Jestin laughed highly,"You thought you were going crazy? So you cut yourself?" I glared at her,"It's true. I saw things!" Then it hit me. I saw things just like I saw my twin self at the top of the stairs. Crap, I'm going insane again. Jestin took a minute to stop herself laughing before asking,"What did you see?" I rolled my eyes,"I don't know...stuff."

Stuff...odd stuff. Deja vu? Possibly. It's actually happened throughout my life, I guess, but it use to be in my dreams. Just normal weird dreams. Then I had the period after Oak...well...I had a period when I was normal again. Nothing bugged me. Then one day I was writing in my homework for math when everything blurred and I looked around to see myself crying, curled up in a ball in the corner of my room. Just like that, it disappeared. I figured it was nothing.

It happened more often after that. The world around me would blur and something odd would happen. Usually it included my twin. What drove me to cut myself was once when I was talking to a friend in science class, the world blurred and my friend dissolved in thin air. Then everything was different. Different notes on the board, different clothing, but yet everything was the same. Except my friend wasn't there. The next thing I knew, the world got back into focus and my friend was there.

The next day, her family had packed up and she had moved without a day's notice. Something to do about no pay on their rent. Around that time, I figured I'd gone insane and possibly unreal. So I bled myself to make sure I wasn't a monster or something. After awhile, my mind took the hint and stopped screwing with me. So I stopped cutting myself. It was that simple. No depression. Just paranoia.

Jestin switched to my other hand and I glimpsed a slight scar on her own wrist. Just barely glimpsed it. But I smirked and said,"Speaking of self-mutilation..." Then I grabbed her hand and twisted around to reveal a more odd scar. Two wide circles punctured scars into her wrist, but a long scar connected the two dots. Then another scar crossed out the connecting line. Above the left circle was a star looking scar. I was confused by these scars.

Before I could think much about it, Jestin jumped up and stormed out of the room. I felt a dreadful feeling in my stomach. I knew I had just done something beyond wrong. But I wasn't sure what it was...


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten:

Not two seconds later, Daviel was yelling furiously on his way towards Jestin's bedroom. I happen to be located in Jestin's bedroom. Daviel happened to sound beyond pissed. "WHAT did you DO,"Daviel voice reverbrated through my head. I have no idea. Daviel was going to kill me for real this time. It was my last straw. And I definitely didn't mean to this time. With this thought, I got up and burst through the bedroom door.

I ran down the hall and turned towards the front door. Well, it's better to freeze to death than to get tortued or something. At least you fall asleep before you freeze to death. A lot more peaceful. I burst into view of the stairs and I could hear Daviel yelling about how he was going to kill me and so on, so on. Just as I reached the stairs, I said to myself,"I didn't mean it! That wasn't suppose to happen!" I was just about out of breath completely.

With that, I sprinted down the stairs. Before I got halfway down, Daviel came into view. "Oh, I'm going to kiiiiiill you,"he said in a sing-song voice. Yet it was furious as well. His appearance shocked my enough to trip over my own feet. I started to fall down the stairs, but I grabbed onto the railing dangerously. Meanwhile, I twisted my ankle and heard a loud crack before feeling pain sear up my leg. "AH,"I yelled, but I didn't stop.

Instead, I hopped forward and burst out the front door with Daviel coming behind me. I started down the steps of the porch and would you know it!? I tripped and fell face forward into the cold snow. I lifted my head, gasping for air, and wincing from the pain of my most likely broken ankle. Before I could do much more than spit out the snow that had made its way into my mouth, a strong, furious hand wrapped itself around the back of my neck.

I was pulled painfully up to my feet...well, foot. "I told you not to hurt Jes' feelings,"Daviel growled into my ear. I winced as he tightened his grip on the back of my neck. "What are you talking about,"I bellowed in defense. Daviel laughed evily,"I saw Jestin crying. She said you did it. That's all I need to know for your doom." Then he turned me around and slammed my head against the railing of the porch. The world went black with pain.

In my dream, my dad was sitting in an ugly chair next to a pathetic table. The edge of my eyes were blurry, just like those times when I saw strange things. But this is just a dream...I think. My mother, whose attire shocked me, was sitting across from dad. Mom had gray slacks on, her black hair hung loose on her shoulders, and her eyes were dull and sad. Dad reached forward and placed his hand over hers. "We'll find her,"Dad said carefully,"She'll be ok."

I snapped open my eyes to complete darkness. At first I was calm. It felt as if I was just laying on a very firm matress. The light was off, nothing more. I started to sit up and you wouldn't believe what happened. I hit my head on the wood above me, feeling the pain of the past sore of when Daviel had slammed my head into the rail, the pain of just now hitting my head again, and the pain of my still broken ankle shocked through me.

I reached in front of me to feel the roof not two feet away from my body. Then I kicked my foot against the bottom of where I was to see how far that was. I didn't even have to reach for the wall. I was closed up in what seemed like a box. I took a deep breath and swallowed to calm myself. Everything was ok, I'm sure. After a second, I slammed my fist against the roof to hear a dull thud. My thoughts were confirmed: I was locked in a coffin underground.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE! MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES. I'M DEAD. I CAN'T BREATHE. I'M SUFFOCATING. I'M BEING SMOTHERED. I'M BEING SQUASHED. THE WALLS ARE SQUASHING ME. I'M DYING SLOWLY. OH MY GOD, I THINK THERE'S A SKELETON IN HERE WITH ME. No, no, it was just myself.

After a second of major panic...verbal wise...I started beating on the roof of the coffin. I had to get out of here. I had to. I HAD to. Of course, majorly damaging my hands...breaking them I'm sure...didn't get me out of the coffin what-so-ever. I could already feel the air around me shortening. It was only a matter of time until I died. I was crying in fear and forced myself to breathe more slowly...less air. I let the pain wash over me and swore if I got out of here, I'd kill Daviel.

Ah, who am I kidding? Me...kill Daviel? That's like stating the pillow was going to stand up and go kill itself by jumping out a twelve story building...and actually succeeding in it. In a more simpler way, its vertially impossible for me to kill Daviel. Unless he told me exactly how to do it, gave me the weapon, and stood still. And also, if I could get OUT of here. Besides, wouldn't that be more like suicide? Either way, I was feeling sick waves wash through me.

I rolled over onto my stomach with much difficulty. At least it was a normal coffin. Pillow-wise, I mean. I burried my head into the silky pillow and bawled my eyes out. It was as if I was already dead. Deathly dark. Stuck under ground, alive but dead. I don't know if I had tired myself out or if the lack of oxygen was coming to me. Either way, if felt a deep sleep start to overcome me. My breaths shortened and my eyes drooped, no longer darting around the blackness.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hiccuping slightly. Then I hummed slightly to calm myself. "When a cow has been choked,"I whispered, picking at the frilly side of the pillow,"or a house is up in smoke." I didn't even jump when a loud thud hit the coffin roof above me. "Or something expensive has been broke,"I said with a yawn,"Then you know you've been punked by..." "IVY,"I heard a voice yell above me. "No, Oak,"I corrected quietly.

None-the-less, I rolled back over onto my back and stared into the darkness. "Try to move as best as you can to the left...your left...I'm going to punch a hole,"Jestin yelled determined-like. I gulped and moved as far as I could to my left. Then in the next second, a loud crash was followed by a bloody fist protruding just beside my head. The fist was yanked out and a dim ray of moonlight greeted me along with a wisp of fresh air. Oh great God, I'm not going to die!

"Are you still alive,"Jestin said into the hole. "Almost,"I replied dully. This hole was giving me view of my box and I was freaking out again. "Ok,"Jestin said,"Ok, I'm going to get you out of here." I sighed in relief when a thought hit me. What if she can't get me out? This is Daviel's dooing after all. I panicked and had problems breathing all over again. Then I squeaked when Jestin started ripping the coffin ceiling piece by piece. I started helping her out after awhile.

When the hole was big enough for my body to fit through, I started prying my way out. Jestin grabbed my by the armpits and started dragging me out as well. When I was out well enough, I looked at Jestin. Then I hugged her thankfully. It didn't occur to me that she was thick with cold slushy mud. Not until I looked around to see we were in a deep hole surrounded by the cold, slushy mud. "Ick,"I said in distaste. "So you're all right,"Jestin asked in concern.

I wrapped my arms around myself and nodded,"I think so. But I'm not even going to LOOK at Daviel anymore." I made a face of disgust and determination. Jestin helped me up out of the hole that Daviel had so kindly dug in the back yard. Around this time, the pain of my broken ankle reminded myself. Soon enough, Jestin dragged me into the house and rubbed my frozen arms. Jestin wasn't so worried about the cold. Blood problems with her, I guess. "Vampire" problems, pfft. They must be diseased filled or something.

We hadn't gone far when Daviel said from behind us,"What do you think you're doing?" Jestin turned me around to face Daviel, but I quickly looked up at the ceiling. "She didn't do anything,"Jestin snapped in frustration,"I just felt bad for myself. Ivy didn't do nothing." Improper Grammar, woman. I didn't put in any input, but instead tilted my head at the sight of a black dot on the ceiling. "I purposly put her out there, Jestin, it isn't your property to go dig her up,"Daviel snapped.

Jestin scoffed,"You promised you wouldn't kill her unless-" Daviel interrupted,"-she annoyed me. I know she made you cry because she was running from me. The spells guilt all over her." Jestin crossed her arms and glared at Daviel. My gaze went from the ceiling to the floor. I was based on my word. I'm not going to look at Daviel EVER. "Now you go bury her, right now,"Daviel ordered. I looked at Jestin with a frown. "NO,"Jestin snapped. Then she grabbed me and dragged me upstairs.

"Then you better hope I never catch her alone because when I do,"Daviel yelled behind us,"I'LL KILL HER!" Well, that just makes it easier to sleep tonight...today...whatever. Jestin led me to her bedroom and eventually gave me new clothing and a couple of towels. "Go take a shower, coffin girl,"she ordered. So sweet of her. I took a shower and was drying my hair when I heard muttering from the next room. "No, Davvy,"Jestin whined.

"Jes, I'll get you a new friend, I promise,"Daviel muttered in a low voice. I stopped drying my hair and listened with all my strength. "She's my friend. You're not going to kill her until she actually DOES do something,"Jestin stated stubbornly. "Ok, ok, I'm giving you a choice,"Daviel said,"Zander or Ivy. Pick one." Harsh. Oh, so cold. I could feel Jestin's hesitation. "What,"Jestin asked. "If you pick Ivy, I'm telling Zander to go. If you pick Zander, I'll do what I want with Ivy,"Daviel said.

Crap. I didn't even try to dry my hair. I turned on the spot and quietly opened the bathroom door I had ran away from the first day I was here. I shut it quietly and hopped down the hallway. Instead of going downstairs, I went the opposite direction. That would throw them off track. I slipped into a room I'd never been in before. With one glance, I knew it was a bedroom. Either Daviel's or Zander's. Whichever one didn't seem promising.

Though, at this point I could hear Jestin and Daviel arguing. "This is the LAST straw,"Daviel yelled at Jestin. "FINE,"Jestin yelled and I heard her storm off. I looked around and couldn't think of where to hide. The only place I could think was under the bed. Oh well, I hid under the bed. It seemed like forever under that bed. I was sure I'd thrown Daviel and Jestin off my track! I silently celebrated. Then the door to the bedroom open.

Would you know it? Daviel walked in...well, more like stormed. At first, I figured he had found out I was hiding in here. Then when Daviel sat down on the bed and took off his shoes, I realized that this was indeed Daviel's room. Not only that, but Daviel was sitting on the bed I happened to be hiding under. Not only THAT, but the underside of this bed happened to be extremely dusty. I could handle this, though. Little dirt, no problem.

"I'm going to do more than bury that girl,"Daviel muttered,"I'm going to rip out her hair one at a time, pull back her nails, break every bone in her weak human body, stab pin needles into her eyes..." It went on and on. With every threat, my blood turned colder and colder. Then Daviel stopped talking and stood up. He turned in a circle and stomped his foot on the floor. I gasped, breathing in more than enough dust, and started a coughing fit.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven:

There was no doubt in my mind that Daviel could hear my coughing. Sure enough, he bent down and dragged me out from under his bed. Daviel pulled me up to my feet and I wiped my tongue from the dirt that had settled on it. "You're just begging me to kill you,"Daviel growled into my face. I widened my eyes and shook my head no. Then I barely coughed.

I'm sure I don't want to die.

Daviel then snarled,"You are so annoying. At last I can kill you, FINALLY!" With that, he bared his fangs and I lifted a finger to tell him to wait. Then I coughed out the rest of the dust. I cleared my throat,"Sorry, but I don't think we're on the same page." Daviel looked confused. "What,"he said with a laugh of disbelief. "I was merely cleaning the dust from under your bed,"I lied with a convincing setting of my face. Daviel laughed again.

"No getting out of this one,"He said, advancing on me. "I'm sorry,"I stated sadly,"I figured Jestin was going to let you kill me anyways." Daviel shrugged,"You were right. Too bad." Then he had me pinned against the wall. Daviel grabbed my chin and shoved my head to the side, revealing my neck. "God,"I coughed in pain of my still broken ankle. Not to mention the fact that my hands were still in pain from my punching the coffin ceiling.

"Why didn't you just kill me in the alley,"I asked furiously. Daviel hesitated before saying,"I was. That was the plan with that blonde girl...what's her name? Ruby?" I shoved Daviel's hand off of my chin and glared at him. "Ruth set me up,"I asked in shock. Daviel glared at me with just as much fury. "She told me she'd give me a suicidal girl,"he growled,"willingly. I figured you were just mad because I let you live." I laughed dryly,"You're all insane!" 

I started to walk off, but Daviel shoved me harder against the wall. "I'm still going to kill you,"Daviel snapped impatiently. I glared at him,"THEN DO IT ALREADY!" Eh, maybe not the smartest thing I've said. I was just getting a little bit tired of all this threatening. Daviel started to bite me, but I raised my hands in front of my face and said,"NO, don't kill me!" I figured it was too late and waited for him to shove my hands out of the way or something.

When nothing happened, I lowered my hands and peeked through my eyelids at Daviel. He had his arms crossed and was watching me closely. Suddenly, the world around me blurred and Daviel dissolved into thin air. I tried to blink the blur out from my eyes again, but it didn't work. Suddenly, Daviel's door burst open and my twin walked in laughing happily. I didn't get it. Daviel walked in behind my twin self. Suddenly, they both embraced and I grimaced in disgust.

God, now I know I am insane. Suddenly, the embracing couple disappeared and the world got back in focus. Except Daviel was in front of me instead of kissing my twin. I guess I still had my face of disgust on because Daviel said,"What are you doing?" I shrugged,"What are you talking about?" Daviel peered at me closely,"You were rubbing your eyes and looking around as if I wasn't here anymore." You weren't for a second there. "Oh, don't worry. I'm just going insane,"I stated.

"Bleeding Christ, you're weird,"Daviel said before shoving me. Then he walked out of the room, leaving me as confuzzled as ever. CONFUSED. No nonsense.

A couple of weeks went by dully. I never saw Daviel, thank God, seeing as he was busy off doing his "stuff" according to Jestin. Luckily enough, I only fractured my ankle, so all was well in that area. I found a nice library and stole a couple of books. Then I'd curl up in that comfortable chair inside that sitting room and read the books I took off with. At this point, I was curled up with a blanket and popcorn, reading page after page of "The Bell Jar" by this Priath or something woman who died in like...nineteen sixty something.

Three. 1963, I think.

This library of their consists of loads of old time books, but this "Bell Jar" was awesome. A perfectly smart college girl going insane. What's better than that?! I was halfway through the book, getting into the juicy part, when I sighed and saved my spot with a pen. Then I got up and started through other rooms. I was slightly bored and just wanted to look around, you see. I entered one room that had portraits all over the walls. With one glance, it was what seemed like millions of people.

Then I turned to the one closer to the exit to see a family of four. I walked slowly up to the portrait and looking into the faces of the four people. A woman and a man, along with a younger...teenage boy and a pre-teen girl. I knew by recognition that the boy and girl were Daviel and Jestin. Under the portrait was the name "The Royal Orome Family-1762". I gulped. 1762? It's 2006...at least I think it is unless it's January now. That means this portrait was from 244 or 245 years ago.

For crying out loud. I shook my head and walked out of the room. Then it was as if I had stepped out from the past and into techno-land. There was a television, stereo, computer, games...COMPUTER! I stalked my way over to the computer excitedly. I quickly turned on the computer and the monitor. Meanwhile, I looked around to make sure Jestin or Daviel hadn't shown up.

Coast is clear.

I looked at the computer and tapped my fingers on the mouse. Once it was finished loading, I saw with glee the internet log on. Good, they have internet! I waited impatiently as it finished logging into the internet. Then I clicked the internet browser. Ummm, my dad has yahoo...that's right. I logged on to Yahoo!'s faggot mail into my screen name. What? The name sounded cool when I made it in 8th grade.

I typed in my password "spicetheprice". It had absolutely nothing to do with my life. No one would have guessed it to be my password. I saw once I got on a million mail in my inbox. With one glance, I saw that most of them were from my dad. Trying to get ahold of me. I clicked on the first message:

Ivy,

Please come home.

-Dad

How touching of him. None-the-less, I clicked reply and typed:

Dad,

Don't got time to write much. They might show up. Can't come home, now. Too late for me. Hope you n mom are ok. I'm stuck in a house in the middle of nowhere. Some girl named Jestin and an evil guy named Daviel are here, too. I think I hear something.

-Ivy

I quickly clicked 'send' and watched as it said the message was sent. Indeed, I didn't hear Jestin coming down the hall. I logged off quickly and exited from the internet. Then I got up and scrambled out into the hallway in front of Jestin. I greeted her with a great big smile. "HEY! What's up, my bestest of best best friends in the whole wide wicked world,"I said before she could say anything to me. "You know how you wanted to hang out? Let's go hang out,"I told her.

Jestin had a surprised expression on, but I ignored it. Instead, I started downstairs with her. Then I paused, just noticing that I was heading outside. "Oh,"I said with a downed face. "What,"Jestin asked in concern. I shrugged and dropped her arm, which I had grabbed to drag her downstairs. "Well...I was going to take you to the arcade, but seeing as,"I made a face to mock Daviel,"I can't go nowhere, I guess we can't go."

Jestin looked at her feet for a second, a look of decision making on her face. After a second, she looked up,"Fine, let's go." "What,"I said in disbelief,"We can't go. Were you not listening to a thing I was saying? I don't care if you aren't afraid of being burried alive, but I'M the mortal one!" Jestin snorted,"Come on. Dav's not here anyways. It's not like he HAS to find out." With that, Jestin dragged me out of the house. The snow was at a halt right now, but it was still in the surroundings.

"Is it christmas, yet,"I asked curiously. Jestin paused a second and then said,"Christmas was a while back. It's the fifth of January, Friday, now." That meant that it had been Friday, December 15th three weeks ago. Five days ago, the year had switched from 2006 to 2007. Damn, this sucked. I lost two holidays with my family...well, what family was alive, at least. "Sorry,"Jestin apologized. I shrugged it off and followed Jestin through the snow to a 1993 Pontiac Firebird, 3.4L V6 engine, that was red.

img src"http://images. / 

That's right. I didn't just say "the red car that looked like a twinkie" or something of the sort. If you lived with my dad, you learned at least SOMEWHAT of a car. If you paid attention, which I happened to lack a lot. My dad was about as interesting as History; not at all. SO if you were to ask me,"Dear Ivy, what is a 3.4L V6 engine?" I'd simply reply,"Dear you, please go ask someone who DOES know." So anyways, I was so kindly shoved into the passenger side.

Once Jestin got in and started the car, she turned to me and said,"Tell me which way this 'arcade' is."

Let's think for a moment:

High school's number 1 hangoutArcade

Best place and time to start a fightArcade on Friday

Least adult supervisionArcade

Most likely area to be killed atArcade

Best fun in the worldARCADE

The arcade consisted of what most arcades consist of. Video games, loud music, food, drinks, and ect. High school drama is remade in this place. If you were cool, you went to the arcade. If you were a loser, you still went to the arcade. The arcade accepts all, as long as you were a teenager and/or highschooler. Otherwise, you'd be rejected immensely. What was coming to my mind at this moment was the fact that not one person would notice their missing bright teenager would be there.

Not even if I yelled,"Yo, people, it's me, IVY!" Nope, I doubt anyone would remember me. Just the teachers, who would never dare go to the Arcade, and other adults. So I guess Jestin should be happy, but I could just run off elsewhere while Jestin is busy. She is quite beautiful. She'll have guys on her like flies on...trash. Well, of the sort. Whatever. Either way, I told Jestin directions to the arcade.

I've gone to the arcade since 9th grade. Not that I had any friends to go with. More like to look around. Occasionally, I'd play a few videogames, but I wasn't a videogame person. Mainly I went to get my parents off my back. They always bugged me about getting friends. I DID have a friend. At least, until she moved away and left me in the dust. It is not my fault that people are intimatated by me. I'm as lovely as pie, but I don't want to be EATEN.

Tell me...what is so wrong about that?


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve:

Jestin pulled into the parking lot of the arcade. I wasn't surprised about all the crowdedness of all those peopleness. Of course, all of them were teenagers. Jestin, on the other hand, seemed shocked at all the teens gathered here. "Ah, this is only the parking lot,"I said dully, pointing at a parking space. Inside would be a mess of sweaty people squashed about. Thinking of this, I felt rather relunctant towards going within the stupid arcade.

Yet, I'd go in that abominative place. I'm not even sure if that's a word; abominative. Well, if not, I'm like William Shakespeare all over again. I'll coin my own God forsaken words. Speaking of Shakespeare and coining, did you know Shakes' coined around 30 to 40 thousand words? By the way, to coin is to make a new word. Shakes' was more special in the area of compound words. Such as 'watchdog' or 'gatekeeper'. ENOUGH with the English lesson!

I hopped out of the Firebird and Jestin was greeted by a couple of guys. I told you, didn't I? Flies on trash. Moth and lightbulb. Whatever you go by, they were there. Somehow, Jestin got out of the struggle and clung onto my arm. I glared at her. For a vampire, this girl was the WEAKEST woman I'd ever met. I didn't get it at all. "Let's go inside,"Jestin suggested.

So, we treaded our way into that 'abominative' place. In another words, that stupid, godforsaken place. Just as you'd expect, music blared all around. With a glance, you wouldn't tell where it was coming from. The D.J. was in the very back of the arcade, though. Plus, this place was blaring with beeping noise and stuff. Like always, I tuned out the music and focused my eyes on the chaos around me. I happened to be an expert at this.

"I want to play that game,"Jestin said, pointing. Before I could see what she was talking about, Jestin was gone. So much for sticking together. I had at this moment a huge headache. The kind of headache I get everytime the room blurs. Except I couldn't tell if the room blurred or not in this place. Everytime you come here, it's as if the place was already naturally blurred. I thought I heard Jestin say my name, so I turned and felt a jolt of shock from my headache.

"Gah,"I complained quietly. It stung my eyes just to look around! I rubbed my eyes, then my temples. After a second, I decided to give up. I had to get into fresh air to get rid of this unusual headache. That's right, unusual. A usual headache wouldn't hurt so much. Besides, I was planning on getting free at last, anyways. With this thought, I turned to leave and instead ran into a solid body. This was rewarded with some kind of drink being spilled onto my shirt.

Most likely beer.

I gasped in disgust, but the guy who I ran into said,"It's all right. It's only water, I swear." I shoke my hands, trying to fling off the 'water' that had sprayed onto them. The guy then said,"I didn't mean to run into you. I saw you looked like you were getting sick, so I thought you wanted water." "Well,"I said,"It would have been better to drink it instead of wearing it, see." Then I smiled to show there wasn't TOO much hard feelings.

"Right, well, that's what I figured,"he said. Then he started to shake my hand, but couldn't since he was still hold now empty glasses. So instead, he threw the glass of empty water to the ground and held out his hands. "I'm Cole Bowl,"he greeted when I shook my hand. I had a face of confusion as I said,"I'm...wow, you're really Cole Bowl?" What? It happened to be a ridiculously funny name. A kind of name I'd use against Daviel or Jestin.

Not that he LOOKED ridiculous. Nah, he would be under the catagory of hot...not as hot as Dav- a wait a minute. I disagree with myself. ANYWAYS, Cole had more of a lighter brown hair, more carmel than mud colored. His eyes were a normal brown color, almost exactly the color of his hair, which was unusual but not unheard of. Though his complextion was more tanned, he still had sprinkles of freckles to add to it.

Cole laughed,"Nah. It's really Cole Yates, but I figured Bowl would be more conveniant at this moment." More conveniant? I laughed as well,"Well, I'm Ivy K--" FREEZE! Here's my moment of truth. Either he heard of me and I'd be free at last. OR he doesn't know me. OR OR I lie in my last name. What will it be? Ready? "--inrey,"I finished, telling the truth. "Nice to meet you,"Cole said,"Sorry again about the shirt." So he didn't know me. It happens.

Suddenly, Cole looked around, then turned back to me. "Let's go,"he suggested quickly. I scoffed,"Like I'll go with a complete stranger. According to my mother, I'm not even suppose to be talking to you." Cole smiled that winning smile of his and said his winning line,"Oh, come on, you can trust me!" Then he bent down and whispered into my ear,"I don't bite." This sent a cold chill down my spine and I shrugged it off. "Ok,"I said in acceptance.

He grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the arcade. The whole time I didn't notice that my headache had disappeared the moment he spilled water on me. Cole led me to his car, which wasn't as qualified as Jestin's. Once he led me to the passenger side, he opened the door and twisted his arm delicatly so that he'd still have hold on my hand as I got into the car. Then Cole got into the driver's side. I waited to see where he was going to take me.

But he didn't even start the car. The next second I knew, the car doors were locked so that I couldn't get out. I turned to the door in confusion and then said,"What are you doing?" I turned back to Cole and screamed. He had pulled out a knife from the glove department and had such a look of evil in his face. Within seconds, I was shoved against the passenger door with the knife to my throat. "Stop IT,"I screamed, trying to shove him off me.

Then I coughed in pain when the knife dug deeper into my neck, bringing searing pain through my body. "Don't think I don't know what you are,"Cole hissed evily into my face. I just HAD to pick the crazy one! Cole glared at me, his face inches away from my own. "See this knife,"Cole asked suddenly. He lifted it from my bleeding neck and brandished it in my face. I didn't look at it, though. I would just go into panic.

"It's made especially for your kind,"Cole stated with a smile. I didn't get it. "I'm not a vampire,"I stated quickly,"I swear it." Cole glared at me again, his attention off his knife and back to me. "I know that,"he snapped in annoyance,"What would I want with a stupid vampire?" I scoffed,"Then what do you want with a stupid human?!" Cole smiled wickedly,"Human you may be, but more you are added." I thought about that a moment.

Then, before I could say anything, Cole said,"Well, procedure is procedure." He shoved the knife into my right side, just under my rib and above my hip. I screamed and Cole clamped his hand over my mouth. "It'll only hurt for a minute. Then everything will be over,"he said with a casual smile. Then he dug the knife deeper into my side, making me gasp with pain. Now, at this point I wouldn't say tears streamed from my eyes.

More like, they breeched the brim of my barrior. Make sense?

All right, all right. I'll admit it with MUCH relunctance, seeing as I see crying as another form of a disease. Disgusting. So, I started crying. Happy? I was being stabbed to death for an unknown reason. So I was crying. I admitted it. Go ahead and shoot me for my pathetical self. Pathetical as in pathetic and pitiful. I didn't make that word up, it goes around. Been alive for awhile now. Like gothmo. Gothic/emo. SAME THING...not technically.

Back to my being stabbed to death. While the knife was stabbed into my side, Cole lifted one hand over my eyes. "Sight, come to me, come to me. Let me see what you see. Come to me, sight, come to me. Come out for me to see,"Cole started repeating, keeping a firm grip on the knife and clamping his hand over my eyes. I was free to scream, but all voice had failed me. Some lunatic was killing me and chanting as if he's in a cult.

Suddenly, the driver side window was tapped on and a familiar voice said,"That's it, Ivy, get you're fucking ass out of there right now. Did I say you could go sleep around and abandon my sister while you're at it? NO!" Cole glance timidly towards the window, which had been both fogged and darkened. Before Cole could stop me, I took the opportunity to scream,"DAVIEL, HE'S GONNA KILL-" Then Cole punched my in the face.

"Go away,"Cole called,"Come back in a couple of minutes." I felt groggy from being knocked senseless and Cole put his hands over my eyes and started his chant again. Then, the window to the car was shattered to pieces and Cole let go of me to turn to Daviel. "What the-"Cole started, but Daviel opened the door and grabbed Cole by the collar. He simply threw Cole out of the car without much effort. Meanwhile, I grabbed the knife that had been left in my side.

I tightened my grip and started to pull, but just one movement caused me to freeze up in pain. Daviel came into view as he crawled into the car to see what was wrong with me. Cole got in behind him and grabbed his shoulder,"Hey. You're going to pay for this!" Daviel turned around and slammed his fist into Cole's face, making him fall back out of the car unconscious. At least, I think so.

When Daviel turned his attention towards me, I realized this would be his chance to kill me while it's hot. I blocked the knife from his view, but he saw the movement. Daviel grabbed my hands and I yelled,"Don't touch it! Go AWAY!" Once again, Daviel looked annoyed and he said,"I'm just looking, you stupid idiot." Then he pulled my hands away from the knife that was protruding awkwardly out of my side. Daviel sighed melodramatically.

"Bleeding Christ, look what you've done,"Daviel accused and I glared at him. "I didn't do SHIT,"I snapped and the world spun around me. "Well, either way, if I was you, I'd pass out just about now because this is going to hurt,"Daviel stated with a wicked smile. What is so funny about this?! Then he grabbed the hilt of the knife with one hand and held me down by the shoulder with the other. My breath quickened with the knowledge of future pain.

Daviel hesitated and said,"Ready? One...two..." And I passed out. AHA! Lucky me.

I woke up again just as Daviel said,"...three." Son of a bitch. My mind tricked me. With that, Daviel ripped the knife out of my side, sending so much pain through my body that I screamed on top of my lungs. Suddenly, Jestin's voice came through the passenger door as she opened it. I almost fell out, but Daviel grabbed the back of my neck and held me up. "Watch it,"he snapped at Jestin,"You're the one who wants her to live."

"OH MY GOD,"Jestin screamed at the sight of my bleeding side and Daviel holding the weapon that caused the wound. "YOU STUPID SON OF A-,"Jestin started screeching at Daviel, but I groaned,"He didn't do it." Jestin still glared at him suspiciously as Daviel carefully dragged me out of the car. He picked me up bridal style as Jestin complained,"Aren't you going to heal her? You know I'm no longer strong enough to do it. You just want her to die. HEAL HER!"

But during this annoying walk towards their cars, Daviel paused in mid-step. "What are you DOING,"Jestin yelled in frustration. "JESTIN,"Daviel snapped in annoyance. He lifted something, but I couldn't see it. "You see what this is,"Daviel asked in confusion. I was confused as well. "But that means that she-,"Jestin started and I passed out. For sure this time. Damn, and I was wanting to know what they were going on about.


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen:

I was known as a goody girl. By first glance, anybody would figure I was everything BUT good. You know, with my gothic look and all, they figured I was just some troublemaking teenager. In reality, I was more goody good than troublemaker. In fact, the only time I got in trouble that involved the police was when I was accused of theivery.

Of course the other person was lying. Why would I steal a book, for crying out loud? It was in middle school, just after I had decided to start talking again. Actually, what happened was that I FOUND the book that Ruth lost. She accused that I stole it from her backpack. How ridiculous that is. Ruth had this 80 dollar book named whats-it (I don't remember). She naturally lost it, dropped it, or something. I found it on the ground in a classroom.

So, being the good hearted person out of all this mess, I returned it to the school library. Turns out, it didn't belong to the school library, it belonged to the city library. Now, if I was older, I would have checked for that first, but seeing as I was only 13 or 14 that didn't happen. Someone had spotted me with it and told Rich Ruth Berg. She alerted the police and they dropped by to say hello. Other than that, I'd never been accused of anything remotely bad.

Which got me wondering, why exactly was I stabbed? I didn't do anything to anybody except get "abducted" by vampires. And in that case, I should be the one who is angry! Wait, I AM angry. Well, slightly. At this point, I was sitting by the window in the room now dubbed mInE. You MUST be wondering why I would be so angry about this! Oh, please let me explain:

1. This makes me a resident of this house unwillingly.

2. There is only an outside lock on the door.

3. That lock happens to be locked.

4. I'M LOCKED IN!

I've been locked in this room for forever, actually. Sure, I had no stab wound, which led me to believe that either vampires ARE real and can heal or I have a fast healing reflex. The second one seems just as dumb as the first, so I choose to believe that I'm just going insane! Now, this may make NO sense to those non-cutters out there, but let's have a small intervention. At this point, I have this aching to just...just feel the flesh be seperated; particle by particle.

It's like smoking, actually. Addictive. But I've changed that. I'm not going back to that. I swear...I hope. Anyways, at this point, I had my forhead pressed against the cool glass of my bar-covered, go figure, window. The warmth of my body sent a white fog over the window where my head rested. Everytime I exhaled, a small mist of fog appeared in a circle of the window. Occasionally, I lifted my finger and drew something into the mist before it faded into nothing.

Suddenly, I heard the lock of my door click. My head snapped to attention towards the door. I was absolutely prepared to snap the most poisonous words I could come up with to Daviel. The stupid moron just locked me up in the room, having me question whether or not I even got stabbed. But instead of Daviel walking into the room, Jestin did. Eh, who cares about HER. I glared at her and then turned and thudded my head against the window.

"Ivy,"Jestin said slowly,"Let's go for a bit." I looked at her with suspicious thoughts. "There are many things go could stand for. There could be go as in go go, or to leave the area I am within. That could lead to a variety of places. Such as another room, outside, a place outside, a car, another building, a room not far from outside, heaven, hell even, and even...,"I started my dull lecture, but Jestin grabbed my arm and started dragging me outside the room.

"Oh, so NOW we're letting sleeping beauty...well, if you want to call it that...out of the room from the top of the tower,"I snapped sarcastically,"Did the dragons finally feel sorry about such neglect and dullness they placed on poor little Ivy?" Jestin laughed before she could stop herself and then said,"It has to do with your stabbing incident." I stopped being sarcastic and started paying attention.

"My incident? So I didn't imagine it? What took you so long to tell me I'm not crazy,"I asked furiously. It would be so much better if I were talking to Daviel instead of Jestin. I wouldn't feel so guilty about yelling at him. First, he's taller. Second, he's stronger. Third, he's a male moron. It would be a lot more interesting yelling at him. But instead, I was stuck with the weak Jestin vampire. If she IS a so-called "vampire".

Can't believe EVERYTHING you see.

"No, you didn't imagine it, but we're going to take you to someone to figure everything out,"Jestin stated timidly. She was now leading me downstairs. "We? Who is 'we',"I asked in distaste. Just as I said that, Daviel appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking harrassed to the max. I glared at him even more ferociously then I had Jestin. "What is taking so long, Jestin,"he snapped, glaring at me with just as much venom as myself.

Jestin looked concerned as she said,"Ivy was just wondering a couple of-" But Daviel interupted,"She doesn't need to wonder anything. I said she's coming with us, so she's coming with us. NO questions asked." I started to retort to this statement with much rage behind my words, but Jestin shoved her hand in my face. This happened to distract me, seeing as she had a messy way of closing my mouth. More like trying to close my whole face; eyes, nose, mouth, and all.

I face had been shoved to the side as Jestin said quickly,"Well, we're ready. Let's go." Then, before I could add anything, Jestin grabbed my arm and led me in front of both her and Daviel. Yet, I looked behind me and glared at Daviel. Just as Jestin looked away, Daviel raised his hand to rub his head. Then he flipped me off with an evil grin. I stuck out my tongue in defiance and THIS one Jestin DID see. Jestin shoved me into the back of her car muttering,"Trying to kill yourself already."

After a moment of being in the car alone, I started tapping my fingers. I could hear Jestin and Daviel's arguement over who gets to drive. Then I realized I'd be stuck in a car with Daviel. So I yelled for them to hear,"I don't want the male moron to drive. He'll wreck the car on purpose so that I'd die while you two live in happiness." Daviel banged his fist on the roof of the car and yelled,"Shut up or I'll do just that!" I smiled in small victory.

After a moment, Daviel was in the drivers seat and Jestin sat in the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Then an sat back in the seat with attitude. "Great, now I'm DEFINITLY going to die,"I replied sarcastically. Daviel started the car and glared at me through the mirror. "AHA, you're no vampire,"I said evily,"You have a REFLECTION!" Daviel glanced at Jestin and they both snorted out laughter. I took it as an insult.

"Why wouldn't we have a reflection,"Daviel asked pointedly,"We're solid objects." "Well...well I wouldn't know,"I said in defeat. Anyways, we were in the car, driving along for an hour when I suddenly got annoyed. "Where are we GOING,"I snapped impatiently. "Just to visit someone,"Jestin stated dully, staring out the window with boredom. I watched as other cars drove by, mentally claiming them for myself. Well, mentally for a reason.

It was a game Oak and I had made up long ago. We got so bored in the car, we would start claiming cars that we saw. That was the rule, we had to claim a car as we SAW it. Not after we saw it, not before we saw it, WHEN we saw it. Usually, Oak would beat me at this. He'd always get the best cars. There was the time when we could trade cars. Usually, it went like this. You'd see a car you like. So as fast as you could, you'd say,"Red one MINE!" But if it turned out ugly, you'd say,"Nevermind."

Once, my parents tried to play it, but this was Oak and my game. Nobody else's. So we started going overkill and saying we claimed airplanes and ect. I won that one, me being the smartest. I said I claimed the satelites, electricity, food, water, and the oil companies in the world. I go for the big stuff! Yeah...yeah, that was fun, I guess. Automatically, I stopped claiming cars in my head. None were better than that one car Oak and I had been to awed to claim at the time.

We agreed to keep it as the top most BEST car in the world. And I don't even remember what kind it was.

Suddenly, the cars disappeared as we turned into a more deserted road. I glanced at Daviel to see if he was lost, but he seemed to know where he was going. Jestin started this nervous tapping on the armrest next to her seat. I glared at her hand that was making me nervous. Then Jestin smiled in relief out the window. I looked over curiously to see a rather large building that was covered in vines and other plants. Even though it was big, the trees were bigger and kept it from view.

Daviel drove the car into the driveway and parked in front of the house. Just as Jestin was getting out of the car, a woman in a red beaded dress glided through the front door of the building with a wide smile of greeting. I hesitated and didn't get out of the car. Jestin went to greet the woman while Daviel walked around the car to my door. I happened to be seated behind the passenger seat. I moved over to the area behind the drivers seat when Daviel opened my door.

He peered his head in and growled,"Quit messing around and get out!" I glared at him and opened the driver's side door. Then I got out. This left Daviel on the other side of the car, thankfully. He looked like he was going to kill me again. Or attempt to. I'm not sure anymore. I walked around the car to be grabbed by Daviel and shoved in front of the red dressed woman. "This is the one you wanted me to see,"the woman said curiously.

She had flowing red hair that went just below the waist. It was still extremely thick and wavy. Her brown eyes glittered with excitement as she shook my hand. Yet...she was a shorty. I mean, I could see clearly over her head--imagine if I were Daviel. Fee fie foe fum. Who's this midget as tall as my thumb? "Hello, you must be Ivy,"she said with welcome,"I'm Audrey Clemons." I glanced at Jestin before saying,"Hello, I guess. It's nice to know that SOMEONE isn't planning for me to--"

Daviel smacked the back of my head. "Owww,"I complained, rubbing my head and glaring at Daviel. Audrey laughed openly and linked her arm with mine gracefully. By the entering of her house, I smelled the aroma of different flowers put together. It smelled like nature...but cleaner. She led me into another room, talking on about her thoughts on flowers. All in all, Audrey loved flowers. Simple enough, yet I enjoyed listening to her lengthen everything. Reminded me of myself.

"Also, I absolutely LOVE your name,"Audrey said wistfully. Of course she would. Tree hugger. Uhum...I TAKE IT BACK. Last thing I need is for some tree hugger to hunt me down to kill me. I mean, plant lover. Whatever. I'll admit it now, I'm a meat eater. I love meat. Meat meat meat. If we weren't meant to eat meat, then there wouldn't be any meat around. Otherwise, animals are useless. Eh, well that's heartless. I mean, animals ARE useful, but I like to eat them.

Just ignore that.


	14. Chapter 14

Part Fourteen:

Audrey had me sit down on a beany bag chair. What the fuck? Who owns a bag chair these days. They weren't my type. They were too low on the ground and made me feel as if someone was about to stomp on me. I have a good reason at this point. Daviel looked as if he was about to for the heck of it. I felt considerably better when Audrey sat down on the other bag.

She pointed at the others lined against the wall. "Come along over here,"Audrey order to Jestin and Daviel. Jestin grabbed one automatically grabbed one and parked herself next to me. Daviel hesitated and kicked one over to us, but more distance for the sake of it. Poor little Daviel felt so unmanly sitting on a baggy on the floor with three other girls. He even grabbed a black one. I smiled wickedly at him to express my humor at this and he once again flipped me off.

Once again, NO ONE saw him do it. Yet, they all were looking at me so I just stopped smiling and glared at him. How would he like it if I broke that finger of his? I grinded my teeth at this thought. Suddenly, Audrey looked serious. "So, what is it I owe this visit to,"Audrey asked professionally. I looked over at Jestin in excitement. I wanted to know what we were doing here! Jestin looked at Daviel who looked at Audrey. Then he pulled out something from the inside of his coat pocket.

I widened my eyes as I saw the familiar hilt of the knife that Cole had dug into my side. It looked as if a snake was wrapped around it. In the middle of the hilt, a snake-like 'S' had been carved into it. The tip of the S had two diamonds on it, making it look like eyes. This S had been carved on both sides of the hilt. Daviel handed it over to Audrey with an aura of control. As if he's better than everybody. I should grabbed that knife and get him where it's good.

Instead I just glared at him. Daviel saw my glare and returned it with equal hatred. I rolled my eyes and looked at Audrey. She had a face of terror as she looked at the knife. Then she looked at Jestin. "You had a Sight Seeker attack you,"Audrey asked Jestin. Jestin shook her head,"It was Ivy." Audrey looked over at me, but if she thought these words had explained anything, she was obviously wrong. "He didn't look blind to me,"I said in annoyance.

Audrey looked at Daviel with confusion. He shrugged,"She doesn't even believe in Vampires and she's lived with us for about a month." Audrey smiled in understanding and turned back to me,"This knife belongs to Sight Seekers, but you could have just been attacked by someone who found this. You said 'he'. Did you catch his name?" "Cole something,"I said quickly. I still didn't get the Sight Seeker part, but I'd wait for it.

"Did he try to say a spell,"Audrey asked,"Maybe a chant or something? He'd place his right hand over your eyes." I nodded and the Sight Seeker thing started dawning on me. It must be some kind of cult. "He said something like 'Sight, come to me. Uh...let your sight be seen by me' or something like that,"I stated lamely. I had a pretty bad memory of that. It seemed like a dream to me, at least. When it came to studying stuff, I was the best. Moment memories, not so much.

Audrey thought for a moment, then turned to Jestin and Daviel. "Then what are you here for,"she asked in annoyance,"You know all this." Jestin nodded timidly,"Well, we think he may have been mistaken. She hasn't ever shown signs of..." Jestin bent to Audrey to whisper something, but I still heard,"The Sight." I snorted,"Of course I can see. Did it ever occur to you that I wasn't walking around, reaching for stuff like a blind person? God, you stupid people!"

I shook my head in annoyance and barely dodged another smack in the back of my head. Missed attack by Daviel. The score is even 1-by-1. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smacked me in the back of the head. I stopped smiling and sulked in disappointment. "Ok, I'll check for you, then,"Audrey said in understanding. She put down the knife and sat directly in front of me. "What do you think you're doing,"I asked suspiciously.

"I'm just going to trigger another sight,"Audrey said,"It's simple. If you have The Sight, then I'll know." Audrey lifted her hands and put two fingers over each of my temples. I looked to the side and she straightened my head again. "What are you, some kind of witch,"I asked sceptically. Audrey shrugged,"Close enough. I can only trigger other individual's powers, though. Now, stay still and relax yourself. Concentrate."

I rolled my eyes. There was nothing to concentrate on. This was retarded. I don't even know what The Sight is. Audrey smiled as if she could read my mind. "You'll know soon enough,"Audrey stated, confirming my previous guess. Great, now I have a witch in my head. No, witches aren't real. It was just a lucky guess. Happens all the time.

Suddenly, the room blurred and I reached up to wipe it out of my eyes. Somebody else grabbed my hands and held them down. I knew that it was Daviel, so I turned to tell him to let go, but he wasn't there. I looked back at Audrey to see she was still there, but Jestin wasn't. The two siblings had vanished into the air. Yet, the rest of the room was blurry on the edges. Just like in my dreams, on the stairs, and all those other times I thought I was going insane.

I must be starving myself or something. Suddenly, a second Audrey walked into the room. Yet, the original Audrey who still had her hands on my head didn't glance over there. She had her eyes closed in concentration. I watched the second Audrey walked with determination over to the table. She grabbed a paper off the table, but it was causing the coffee cup that had magically appear to start tilting off the table. "Watch it,"I shouted, but the coffee cup shattered on the wooden floor.

When'd the floor turn from carpet to wooden? Before I could figure out anything, like always, everything came back into focus and the floor was carpet. There wasn't a second Audrey. There wasn't a shattered coffee cup. Jestin and Daviel were watching me curiously. Audrey let go of my head and smiled. "She's definitly got it,"she stated shortly,"And I might want to keep this carpet unless I want my decended mother's coffee cup to be broken."

I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I was annoyed all over again. Audrey sensed it and turned to me. "Ok, when you met Cole, did you have a headache like you do now,"Audrey asked. It confused me as to how SHE knew I had a headache. Just a small one as always. "No...before I met him I did,"I stated in defiance. "Well,"Audrey started,"A Sight Seeker tracks its victims by sending rays through the air that only effect those with The Sight. That's how they know who is who."

I rolled my eyes,"First, what's a Sight Seeker." "They're demons, actually. They find people gifted with The Sight and then do a spell. This spell causes them to obtain the person's sight, but kills the person as well. The only way they can obtain your sight is by stabbing you with the bewitched Seeker dagger and putting their hands over your eyes. Then they say the spell and it takes away your sight and life, giving it to them,"Audrey explained slowly.

I let all this soak in a minute with doubt. "And what is The Sight,"I asked, gestering for her to go on. Audrey glanced at Jestin, but said,"Clairvoyance. ESP." I'd heard of these, of course, but I waited for her to explain. Audrey sighed and said,"You see things others can not. Like a sixth sense. There are a variety of ways to see things, some it is like a flash and you see it. Others, you have to touch something. For you, you just have to be in the area and it's more of a blurring of vision."

I listened closely, but without belief. This was all idiotic. I was just going to let them go on and on about nothing and then pretend I agree. Doesn't mean I have to. "Sometimes you see the future. Mainly you see the future. Some others see the present of elsewhere,"Audrey explained. I smirked,"What do I see?" She shrugged,"How would I know? I'm guessing you see the future, at least. Because I don't remember putting carpet on my floor before."

"All right,"I said in disbelief,"Sure. What about in my dreams?" Audrey hesitated,"I don't know about that. What do you mean?" "My dreams. Sometimes they're blurry, but it isn't of the place I'm in. Usually somewhere else,"I stated dully. I glared at Daviel for no reason and waited for Audrey to reply. "Well...I guess that's possible,"Audrey said. Suddenly, the phone went off and I jumped a mile out of my skin. Audrey went and answered the phone.

"Gonna tell me my future, oh dearest Fortune-teller,"Daviel sneered at me. I suddenly closed my eyes and waved my hands in the air. "I see...I see,"And I opened my eyes in pretend shock,"You're going to be killed by a girl with black hair and blue eyes that you kidnapped. Beware of the icy glare!" And I glared at him evily. Before he could snap back a reply, Audrey came in and said,"It's for you, Daviel. Something about the news."

Daviel glared at me once and walked out of the room to pick up the phone. "Take these,"Audrey said, handing me a boquet of flowers,"it'll help your Sight headache." I grabbed them and felt like snorting. A bunch of flowers healing a headache of seeing the future. Doesn't that sound wacky enough!? Suddenly, Daviel stormed into the room and looked like he was going to kill me. But Audrey was here, so he wouldn't try to kill me in front of her.

Lucky me.

Yet, Daviel gave me the death glare and growled,"Come on, Jestin. Take your rat and let's go." Jestin didn't know what was wrong, I didn't either, but we both got up and I relunctantly went back to the car. Before I entered it, Audrey wrapped her arms around me. "Take care,"she said sweetly before stepping back. I got into the car and stared at her through the window. Then I exhaled on the window and wrote in big words in the mist: "HELP ME!"

Audrey only smiled as the car pulled out of her drive. Evil bitch. Daviel was seething with rage, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he drove off the road to another person's house. "Stay the night, Jestin,"Daviel ordered to the confused Jestin. Zander walked outside the house in confusion. Jestin looked at me before looking at Daviel, but Daviel seemed to have explained something with his eyes. Jestin got out sadly and Daviel drove off.

I gulped, suddenly dreading whatever was about to happen. Why would he make sure Jestin didn't come home over the night? Who was on that phone? Why was he so pissed? I had my hand pressed down so hard on the seat that it left impressions. Normally, I'd be annoying and fight back. This time, Daviel seemed more furious than EVER. So angry that he didn't even say anything. The car was driven into the driveway of Daviel and Jestin's house.

Daviel got out without a word and I stayed frozen in place. Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe he was just so angry he forgot about me. Maybe somebody else ticked him off. Maybe I wasn't involved in this one. I looked out the window to see nobody. I let out a breath of relief, but it was switched to a gasp of startleness as Daviel burst open the car door. From reflex, I froze, but Daviel grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car.

He dragged me across the yard and up the porch, not saying a word. I winced in pain as he threw me roughly into the house. I fell to the ground and gasped, but forced myself back up. Daviel slammed the door shut and turned to advance on me. "I didn't mean to do it,"I said automatically as he advanced on me. I backed up against a table with a fax machine and a vase of flowers on it. The vase fell to the ground and shattered.

Daviel stormed in front of me, but instead of attacking me, he reached around and grabbed a slip of paper from the fax machine. "Dad, Don't got time to write much. They might show up. Can't come home, now. Too late for me. Hope you n mom are ok. I'm stuck in a house in the middle of nowhere. Some girl named Jestin and an evil guy named Daviel are here, too. I think I hear something. Ivy,"Daviel snarled. I gulped, realizing why he was so mad.


	15. Chapter 15

Part Fifteen:

Daviel waved the email sent by me to my dad in front of my face. "Did anyone say you could get on the computer,"Daviel growled dangerously. I shook my head no, speechless. "Do you know what you could have done,"he snarled furiously. I shook my head no again. Then I nodded slowly in confusion. "You,"Daviel said, poking me just below my left collar bone,"You could have had us caught by a bunch of humans. You could have had us killed."

And then I was angry as well. "It's your own fault,"I snapped,"You're the one who kidnapped me!" Daviel suddenly slammed me across the table, knocking the fax machine to the ground. "I DON'T CARE,"Daviel yelled into my face,"You should be GRATEFUL of us. I haven't KILLED you, YET." I struggled to get Daviel off of me, but he kept a firm grip on me.

"You put us both in danger, Ivy,"Daviel snarled,"You gave them our NAME! You're lucky we're out of town, otherwise we just may have been heard of. Luckily, no one knows any Jestin's or Daviel's." I had a hard time swallowing at this moment. At least it sounds as if he isn't going to kill me. "UNLUCKILY enough,"Daviel growled,"I can't let this happen again. This goes beyond annoying me. You are an endangerment."

Now I had problems breathing. "I'm going to kill you,"Daviel said slowly,"Then I'm going to drop off your body for someone to find. THEN we'll be off the hook, seeing as no one will know who killed you. Just in case, we shall move, thanks to you." "No,"I said pleadingly,"Just let me go. I won't tell, just don't. Please, don't." I already could tell what he meant about no one knowing who killed me. He was going to drain me dry of my blood.

"No more chances,"Daviel stated dully. I started all out struggling to get away, but Daviel grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me to him. "NO,"I screamed in fear. Daviel bared his fangs and I froze. "Please,"I said quietly. Then he bit down on my neck furiously. I felt the shock of pain ripple through my spine and gave out a strangled gasp. There's nothing worse than that feeling.

The feeling of a tingling sensation after the pain. Like an itch that you can't get to go away. That draining sensation that you can't stop. That annoying ache growing down your spine like bugs beating every muscle they passed by. That weakening to where you started to want to go to sleep, but all the other sensations kept you awake. That complete shortening of breath, where not a word could be said to prevent you forseen doom. I hated it.

What I hated the most was that this was the end of it all. After my death, I'd never find that...that monster. I could never get him back...MORE than get him back for all those...those strangled cries he drained out from Oak. To rip out those pearly teeth that shined with amusement of his predictament. As if this was the greatest treat of his FUCKING life. Watching an innocent girl witness the mental destruction of her life.

I'd never pay him back for what he did. Never make him choke on that laugh. Suddenly, my vision blurred as I saw what happened that night flash before my eyes. I closed my eyes, trying to block it out, but not able to move away...thanks to Daviel. And then the pain of daggers being ripped out of my neck appeared and I grimaced. The only way I was kept from falling to the ground was Daviel holding me. Ah, I want to kill him sooooo bad.

Daviel said something, but I didn't catch it. He got closer to my ear and said very loudly,"You saw him die?" Of course I did, you idiot. Didn't you read the papers? Wait, they said they didn't know. Figures, there was no way I was going to tell anybody what happened. It's better if they just let it go. Suddenly, I felt frustrated. Why am I not DEAD yet? Finish what you started, you moronic idiot! And then I passed out before Daviel could ask anything else.

I've passed out more times at the hand of Daviel then I have my whole life. Thanks, maybe my brain cells will die because of this. We all know how fun it is to turn from an all-star to a no-brain loser.

What fun.

I groaned and rolled over on the bed. I felt the softness of pillows and pulled them to me in a death gripping hug. My head felt light, which told me to GO BACK TO SLEEP! I'd be glad to oblige, but seeing as how my body was waking up...it seemed unlikely. I opened my eyes to the dark window. I looked over at my window, but someone had pulled the curtains over it so that sunlight didn't flood the room. Why would someone do that?

Automatically, I clamped my hand over my neck to feel two scars of punctured skin. I winced in the memory and then slowly started to panic. Curtains pulled, death-like sleep...what if I was turned into a vampire. That's right, I'm admitting to the unreal. Trust me, I've tasted blood and it doesn't taste so good to me. Like an old penny. Ick. Back to the panic.

I felt for a pulse, figuring vampires wouldn't have pulse. Would they? I wouldn't know. Then I looked at the covered window. My mind was made. If I'm a vampire, I'm doomed. I'm going to kill myself right here, right now. I stood up and glided to the window. Without a second thought, I pulled back the curtain and let the sunlight flash onto my face through the bar-covered windows. Waiting...waiting...nope. I guess I'm not a vampire.

I sighed in relief. It would have sucked if I became a vampire. Especially since they aren't real. That's right, I changed my mind. It's a free country, I can change my mind when I choose. And then I felt confusion. What went wrong? I ticked Daviel off for the last time, he was killing me, and then POOF I wasn't killed. Then I felt angry. I was ready to die, what the hell happened. I wanted answers. Who in the world goes through the process of killing someone, then changes their mind in mid-step?

With this thought, I went to my door and tried to open it. Locked from the outside. AGAIN. I struggled with it some more, then kicked the door. This responded in my stubbing my toe. Great. I banged my head against the door lamely and turned back around to the room I was once again confined to. I glanced around for the first time being in here, but then I did a recap when I saw a television. YES!

Don't get me down, now. I'm not the kind of person who watches television. I just was overly happy at the fact that I wouldn't have to stare at the wall for a billion hours into days. I hopped over to the television and turned it on quickly. Then I jumped on the bed with a remote. After a moment of ignoring the noise on the t.v. and staring at the remote--I was trying to figure out how this thing works--I clicked the channel button.

"Every kiss begins with Kay-"

Oh how clever. I clicked channel, again.

I stared at the commercial of dropped calls. The man was talking to the black woman. "It's nice to know that I'm the only man in your life,"he said. Then the call was dropped. At first, I didn't respond. Then he said,"Cat got your tongue? Earl got your tongue?" And then I cracked up laughing, realizing what that meant. Yet, I channeled it once again.

"Sorry, brunettes, at least your mom thinks your pretty,"a blonde sitting next to another blonde said. I cracked up again and channeled it. Insulting to brunettes, nothing to...what do they call us? Black heads...AHA! Black heads, like we're pimples. THAT'S insulting. Another commercial, a chinese looking man was banging on his car. It stopped screwing up, then it broke apart and everything. "Life hits you fast,"a man said. I laughed again.

Man, these commercials are cleverly funny. Another channel, new premere of Titanic...new my ass. Next, classic movies made over. Eh, next channel, Gilmore Girls were talking. Personal moment, seeing as the music was all sad sounding. I changed the channel again and again and again. Sure enough, I landed on a cartoon called "Danny Phantom". How gay, yet I stuck with it.

I felt ultimately jealous of the fictional Danny. He could turn invisible whenever he please, take over people, and go through walls. How unfair. I should hop in there and force him to hand me his powers. I got stuck changing the channel. I ended up landing on the showing of Harry Potter and the someone's stone. What kind of name is that? After a moment, this boy was talking to a snake. I snorted and changed the channel.

Would you believe it? Interview of the vampire starring Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise. I rolled my eyes and changed it. Underworld. About a vampire and a werewolf. NEXT! Vampire's Kiss. Oh my fucking God. I turned off the television and glared at it. Suddenly, I heard the lock on my door unlock, but no one entered. Without a second thought, I hopped up and staggered to the door, tripped only once--ROCK ON--and grabbed the door knob.

I swung it open and breathed out a sigh of relief. Freedom from the evil television. With this, I walked down the hall to the kitchen. I was starving to death. No one was in there and I looked at the refridgerator. I walked cautiously over to it, then muttered,"So we meet again." Didn't I tell you before, I have no idea how to cook. Of course, I was hoping to find something simple--some meat, cheese, and bread for example.

I opened the door and starred at the emptiness. Of course there'd be no food. This was a house of "vampires". I grabbed the milk, never-the-less, and found the cereal where Jestin had last left it. I think I can manage a bowl of cereal. I was proven wrong when the jug of milk slipped from my hand and busted into a pool of white liquid on the floor. I glared at it and looked around. There had to be a mop or something somewhere.

I started opening cabinets, but to no prevail. Figuring there was a broom closet or a bathroom with a towel somewhere, I left the kitchen on my new quest. After opening door after door to see all kinds of dull, old, bright, dark, sorted, messy, ect. rooms, I found one room known as Daviel's. Aha, tis found once again. Completely forgetting the mess left abandoned in the kitchen, I traveled my way into Daviel's room. I was looking for thoroughly this time.

Whereas Jestin's room was decorated with red roses, Daviel's was a dark black. The bed frame was of ebony wood and the walls decorated in the same dark midnight color. I glanced at the untidy-ness on the floor, where shoes and other sorts of clothing were thrown carelessly. My eyes traveled to a door. There were in all three doors in this room. The entering door and the two unknown.

I shrugged and said,"Door number 1 is--" I opened the first door I came to, to see clothing of the sorts. It was,"-a closet." I dully shut the door without interest and went to the other one. "Door number three,"I said aloud. I opened it and looked in to see what seemed like an office.

What do I have here?


	16. Chapter 16

Part Sixteen:

I looked behind me before walking into the office-like room. There was a desk with a lamp in here. Chairs and bookcases. All kinds of things. I walked to the desk first, of course. Curiousity was killing me. There were all kinds of papers spreaded on the desk. I sat down on the chair and started stifling through it dully. Bills, junk mail, bill, bill, letter from a girl name Claire, junk mail, ect. ect.

I started through the desk drawers. The bottom one was locked. I smirked and looked around once again. I looked at the locked drawer and frowned. "Wonder what's in there,"I asked myself. I grabbed the lock and tried to see if it would just simply unlock. Instead, my vision blurred around the edges. I shot my glance around and suddenly Daviel literally sat on me. Of course, I was like a ghost, but this has got to be the creepiest moment of my life.

Daviel locked the lock I was trying to get through with a key. Then I watched as he hid it in a small, almost invisible, container just under the desk. Suddenly, Daviel disappeared and my vision was normal again. I nearly choked on my own breath. Holy barking duck! It's ok, Ivy, it's ok. That could have been just a hallucination. It will be proven if the key is where I saw it go. I looked down at the desk and reached for the container.

Just like I saw, the container was there with the key inside of it safely. I gasped at this and shook my head. Maybe they were right about my sight thingy. That or I know I'm definitly insane. OR I could have just had a lucky guess. I continued to convince myself that nothing was wrong, that I was just fine and saw no vision. During this time, I used the key to unlock the lock and open the drawer. I blinked at the sight of just a book labeled "Poems-Jestin Julie Orome".

I grabbed the book, still confused as to why Daviel would treasure it so much. I glanced around and stood up with the book. Moving to the chair next to the bookcase, I sat down in the lamp light and flipped to a random page. I wasn't the kind of person for Poetry. It didn't make sense to me what-so-ever. It was just a coded story of another language, for all I could tell. If you got ME to write a poem, it would consist of:

"I have toes on my feet.

What cool toes I have on my feet."

So talented am I, huh? I swear, if I hadn't begged for extra credit in English, I would have failed the Poetry Semester in that class. Especially Shakespeare. The teacher had to tell word for word what she thought it meant. When it came to me, it would be something like this:

"What do you think of the Romeo and Juliet passage: Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn, my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet?" (Well, if I guessed that passage right, go me)

My reply,"Where are you Romeo? I hate your father and your name, they're ugly? But don't worry, I hate my name, too?" Zero grade for me! Turns out 'wherefore' means 'why'. What the hell? Why can't they say why? Oh, I'm sorry, I meant WHEREFORE can't they say why? ANYWAYS, I was startled at Jestin's poem. It sounded sad to me, but let's see:

FAKE FLOWER:

Like a bleeding flower.  
Thoughts that soon devour

words you think I think I hear.

Paper cuts so simple

pounds my pulsing temple.

Fearing things not needed to fear.

Don't scream, I will wilt

at the weight of the guilt.

Only time will soon enough be told.

The panic seeds so sprout

seek for no way out.

My sun can only be so cold.

The stem of my ways,

thorned throughout the days,

drown in the everlasting shower.

The pedal of all I feel,

I realize it's not real.

Oh, the tricks of the paper flower.

Underneath was the signature of Jestin. I hesitated and read this poem again, once again not getting it at all. How can a flower bleed? I know I've screamed at one once and it didn't wilt. HOW CAN IT BE WEIGHTED WITH GUILT? What the fuck can a flower DO to be full of guilt? ESPECIALLY if it's a PAPER flower! I starred at the poem, one out of loads in this book, and didn't even notice the door to the office opening.

That is, until I felt I firm, cold hand grip my shoulder roughly. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't under the impression of allowing you to nose around my room,"Daviel growled into my ear. I looked over my shoulder at him and shrugged,"I was only looking for a towel." Hey, it was half-way true. Before he could point out the fact that I possessed a poem book that was locked inside his desk instead of a towel, I interupted him swiftly.

"I don't get this poem,"I stated quickly, pointing at the flower poem. Daviel looked at it from over my shoulder in distraction and said,"HOW DID YOU-" I interupted,"How can a flower be-" He interupted,"I had that locked up in my-" I intercepted,"It makes no sen-" Daviel,"I should just stab you in the-" Me,"I was only curiou-" Daviel,"The key was hid-" ME,"IT'S A PAPER FLO-" Him,"GIVE IT BACK RIG-" Me,"Not until you expla-" Him,"Hand it ov-"

Me, of course,"YOU'RE JUST SELFISH!" And I glared at him as he fumed in rage. Then he laughed dryly,"I'm selfish? What kind of insult is that?" I snorted,"I only want to know why she wrote this dumb poem." Daviel glared at me and I glared back. After a moment of silent war, Daviel sighed melodramatically and stomped over to the book. He snatched it out of my hand and flipped it over for him to see the poem I was reading.

"It makes clear sense, you just have to look beneath the words,"Daviel said sceptically. This advice being told to the girl who couldn't think of a better poem except feet and toes. Daviel seemed to notice this and he said,"Scoot over, then." I scooted over in the chair best I could and he nearly squashed me. "What are you doing,"I snapped irritatably. "You want me to explain it,"Daviel snapped just as annoyed. We glared at each other some more and he smacked me in the back of the head.

"Owww,"I complained furiously. He seemed pleased with this and pointed at the flower poem. "What does it tell you,"he asked mysteriously. I read over it again and said,"That the flower is mutant and made from trees." I smiled at my reply, happy I came up with a reasonable explaination myself. "No,"Daviel snapped seriously and I stopped smiling. He sighed and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, what does it mean,"I retorted impatiently.

"Bleeding Christ,"he muttered at my stupidity,"Let's start with the first line. First, you've got to look further than the word 'flower'. A flower is usually given to people for all kinds of reason. Get well, death, love, friendship...all in all, Life. So if you review flower as life, then the first line would be a bleeding life. Bleeding would be the source of living, right? So if you're bleeding, you're losing your source. Therefore, bleeding flower would be a losing life, lost life."

I blinked at this information, impressed how he would come up with THAT. He read on,"Thoughts that soon devour words you think I think I hear... In another words, that's listening. That means she's hearing words he says, especially the ones he wants to be heard. Paper cuts so simple... Those cuts that are so unharmful, yet sting all the same. Pulsing temple, that would be like a headache." I absorbed this and said,"So she's losing her life by hearing words from someone that...like...stings and gives her a headache?"

Daviel smirked,"Close enough. Fearing things not needed to fear; that's common sense. Don't scream, I will wilt at the weight of the guilt. That means simply that when a flower wilts, it's breaking down or dying. So she hears the screams that make her guilty and will break her down or kill her. Time be told, that means that only in time will she know of what will become of her. The panic seeds so sprout seek for no way out..."

Daviel hesitated and glanced at me. I waited for him to go on. "Seeds...they're like the beggining, but in this it says 'so sprout'. Which would mean more like the past. When it seeks for no way out, that means the past wants to reveal itself, but it can't. My sun can only be so cold. First you've got to understand what the sun is. Sun is more of happiness, reason. So it's saying her happiness or reason is cold. It doesn't warm her like it would others,"Daviel explained.

"The stem of my ways, thorned throughout the days, drown in the everlasting shower. The stem would stand for the path of life. If it's thorned, it's pain to whoever touches it. So her path is painful, and the drowning shower means for her feelings or tears,"Daviel stated. "Her path is painful and it's full of tears,"I said, hoping I was grasping what he was saying.

"Sure,"he said and I frowned in disappointment as he went on,"The pedal of all I feel...This would be the pedal area. Umm, we said the flower was her life. So on a flower, the pedal would be the area of beauty. So in this part, the pedal would be the beauty of her life...which would be the one she love." He cut off bitterly and I was automatically curious. But he went on,"I realize it's not real...that means that the love for her loved one isn't real. Oh, the tricks of the paper flower."

I could understand the last one without help. Paper isn't real. Flower is life. So the tricks of a fake life. One that seems real, but isn't. "Jestin wrote this,"I asked, suddenly feeling guilty. Daviel closed the book and looked at me. "Yes...and it's beautiful,"he stated defensively. I was suddenly aware of how close we were. For a moment, I just stared at him and he stared back.

It was odd, actually. I mean, I don't know what was wrong. It felt like SOMETHING was wrong, but I wasn't familiar with it. I felt sick, in a way, and my heart was pulsing way to abnormal for me. Then Daviel suddenly stood up and said,"Don't come in here ever again." He locked the book in the desk and sat behind the desk.

Then he put his elbows on the desktop and put his hands in prayer, resting his chin on his thumbs. After a second of staring at me, Daviel said,"You know, that was an open request for you to leave." I stood up quickly,"Oh...uh...oh." Then I walked out of the office and out of the room. Once I walked a long way away, I stopped and leaned against the wall. I let out a breath of air.

I swear, in those moments in that chair with Daviel, I thought he was going to kiss me. The thing that bothered me the most at the moment was one fact:

I was going to kiss him back.


	17. Chapter 17

Part Seventeen:

"You're so lucky that you're alive,"Jestin hissed in annoyance as she looked at the bite mark on my neck. "Hardly,"I replied dully. Jestin touched the scar, seeing as somehow it healed while I was asleep, and I jumped at how cold her hand was. Jestin automatically pulled back with a wince of her own and I peered at her closely. "Don't you drink blood? You're a supposive vampire, too,"I said curiously.

Jestin shrugged and sat back on her bed. "I do, but only what Daviel gets me,"Jestin replied slowly. She thought for a moment, then said,"I don't kill humans, though. I've practically become as weak as them." I've noticed that already. "Why,"I suddenly asked. Jestin snorted,"What? Do you WANT me to be like Daviel? Go around killing people just because they annoy me?" I frowned at this. Then I crawled next to Jestin and smiled widely. "Does he really,"I asked.

Jestin shrugged again and said,"He keeps trying to kill you just because YOU annoy him." I sighed and said shortly,"So. Maybe he doesn't get annoyed by other people." Jestin looked me square in the face just as I looked at her. Then she burst out laughing so hard that she had to close her eyes and clamp her arms around her torso. I couldn't help, but smile because there was an unusual radiance vibrating from her. It practically smacked me silly...Jestin was absolutely adorable.

I felt envious, and trust me--I don't usually get envious in the looks area. I'm absolutely happy with my own looks. Well...well...I guess it would be better if people didn't...well...INSULT my goth ways. I mean...ok, if you haven't notice, this is hard for me to admit. I've been known as...well...ummm...intimitating at times because of how I...look. You know, more on the darker side. Blackness. Ah, well, they can just kiss it where it's good.

I mean, it isn't as if I'm the only gothic woman in the world...who wants to be a heart surgeon...with perfect grades...and no doubt a billion future scholarships...right?

"EVERYBODY annoys Daviel...he just doesn't kill them all,"Jestin said, trying to calm the laughter. I smirked as Jestin took a breath to stop laughing. "Well, everybody except for one,"Jestin admitted slowly. I looked from my hands to her face quickly. "Who,"I asked in curiousity. Jestin looked at the bedroom door, then bent towards me eagerly. "Tyra Greene,"Jestin hissed into my ear with a giggle,"He's been courting her for forever.

"I don't blame him, though. She's absolutely beautiful! With glittering blonde hair and baby blue eyes, I mean-"Jestin started. I interupted,"So what." Jestin stopped short and looked at me closely. After a moment of her staring at me, I turned to her sharply and snapped,"WHAT?!" She jumped and shook her head,"Nothing. Nothing at all." I glared at her suspiciously for a moment. Then I said,"Well, are you in looovvve?"

Jestin hesitated and said,"Not...no." I caught the first part, though, and said,"Oh, well, WERE you in love?" Jestin winced and I knew I clicked a button. She didn't say something for a moment. So, I got closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, Jes, think of me as a doll--" That's how I think. "--who you can tell ANYTHING to! I mean, who am I going to tell?" I put emphasis on the 'I' to express my theory here. "See, it isn't as if I'd tell Daviel or that Zander anything,"I persuaded.

"Besides, I don't know anyone else,"I stated dully. Jestin thought for a moment and shrugged with a sigh. "Once, but he--he wasn't the kind of person...well...he wasn't a good influence,"Jestin finally admitted relunctantly. "It happens,"I said, probaly a drug dealer,"Tell me about him." Jestin smirked slightly. Great, now I know I've breeched the preppiness of teenage life. Talking about GUYS and relationshits...oops, I meant relationSHIPS. Same thing.

"Well, he was very tall--as tall as Davvy--and a lot stronger than me, but not as strong as Daviel,"Jestin said slowly. I snorted and she glared at me. "Sorry,"I said quickly,"It's just, a LOT of people have got to be stronger than you." Jestin understood and she said,"Oh, but I meant that back then he was stronger than me. I wasn't always like this." Jestin gestured to the rest of her body lamely. I wonder how she use to be before this. I wonder WHAT made her like this.

"Anyways,"Jestin said loudly,"he had red hair, but it was like very very dark red hair. And his eyes were so...dark and brown and beautiful. Everytime he looked at me it would send...I don't know." Jestin crossed her arms bitterly and I frowned,"Butterflies? Shocking feelings? Sickness?" Jestin thought for a moment and nodded slowly,"Something like that, but much much more. I fell for him, but he wasn't the kind of guy you're suppose to fall for. He was a...umm...a---" Jestin thought for a word.

"Monster,"she finally whispered,"He was sick. His power got to his head and he was taking me down with him. And I couldn't even HELP it! Daviel had to come in and help me, for Christ's sake!" I listened carefully, not interupting unless needed. After a minute, it seemed Jestin didn't want to talk about him anymore. "Well, what was his name,"I asked curiously. Jestin bit her lip in hesitance. "Josepher,"Jestin said carefully,"But I always called him Joseph, because Josepher reminded me of Lucifer."

I felt a chill go down my spine at that, but ignored it. "What about you,"Jestin asked suddenly. "I didn't call him anything, didn't know a Josepher,"I stated, but I was only joking around. Jestin snorted,"Not what you called him! Are you or have you fallen in love?" I hesitated in defense and shrugged,"Maybe." Jestin inched close to me with bright eyes. I raised a brow,"What?" She smiled widely and said,"Viiiirrrrgin." I glared at her.

"Oh shut up,"I snapped defensively,"At least I'm not a whore." Jestin shrugged as if it didn't matter. After a moment, she said slowly,"A snappy girl with a snappy mind. She's nothing less than one of a kind. She is grumpy because she doesn't have her men. It don't matter because she's nothing more than a VIRGIN!" Automatically, I attacked her. Without meaning to, we both fell over the side of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thump.

Jestin pinned me to the ground and looked at the door, waiting for Daviel to burst in here to kill me. When nothing happened, Jestin looked down at me and smiled. "Haha, you're weak, Virgin Mary,"Jestin said teasingly. I scoffed,"Get off me." Jestin obliged and stood up. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot,"Jestin said in rememberance as she walked across the room to her dresser. "What,"I asked curiously. She pulled out a shirt wrapped up in a ball from her drawer.

Jestin walked to me carefully and held the shirt out to me. I peered at it suspiciously. "It isn't a bomb, is it,"I asked skeptically. Jestin laughed,"No, take it." I grabbed the shirt and straightened it out to look at it. Something fell from it and hit the floor. It caused Jestin to back up cautiously. I looked down to see my cross-linked choker. "OH, cool,"I said happily, bending over to pick it up. "Put it back on so that it'll be harder for him to hurt you,"Jestin ordered.

I did as told and wrapped the choker around my neck. It covered one puncture that Daviel left, but the other stayed in view. "Good,"Jestin said in relief,"I think you'll be okay for awhile."

I stretched a mile as I walked through the hallway. That saying: "I'd stretch a mile if I didn't have to walk back." Didn't matter to me. I don't care how long it takes to come back, it's worth it. I popped my fingers and then my neck. Then I winced when my jaw popped, which I WASN'T use to. As I rubbed my jaw, I crept down the stairs slowly. It wasn't as if I was running away. I was just wandering around for no reason. I didn't want Daviel to think I was running off.

So I walked carefully and quietly. Maybe Daviel was asleep and maybe I won't wake him up. Great, I'd hate for HIM to show up and attack me for no reason. I shook my head as I reached the bottom step. Then I froze when I heard a girly giggle. Jestin? No, it was too high pitch. I looked towards the den. It was a place I'd never been in, seeing as it was Daviel's den personally. I'd have to be a death seeker to step one foot into that room.

I may attract danger, but it doesn't mean I like it.

I heard more muttering and another giggle. Every fiber in my being was telling me to turn around and leave. This wasn't my business, I shouldn't pay attention. Maybe it's robbers or something. OH, or it's Ruth. Basking in her glory of getting rid of her number one enemy. Pfft, I'm going to go in there and kill her. I started towards the door to the den and paused. No, no I can't. I turned to walk away and paused again. Yes I can. I'll kill her.

I turned to the door and started towards it and paused AGAIN. Maybe this isn't a good idea. I turned towards the stairs, but didn't move. Sure it is. Nothing's wrong about yelling at the girl who destroyed my life. I closed my eyes, arguing with myself. Suddenly, I walked to the door. I grabbed the knob and slowly, very quietly twisted. I opened the door and peeked into the den. It was a dark room, the only light being the fire place.

I heard the giggling and looked further to see a girl with her arms wrapped around Daviel's neck. From all I could tell, she had blonde blonde hair. I automatically assumed this was Tyra Greene. I felt stupid for believing Ruth would actually be here. Daviel bent his head down to kiss her neck and I started to turn to leave. I mean, it's not like I want to see live porn, here. Normally, you'd feel embarrissed at this point. I lack that trait, I'm afraid, along with blushing. I mean, how do you blush?

I never understood it, I never felt my face burn with embarrissment. Nope, not me. Though, people have tried a billion times. I've landed on the fact that I'm just cold blooded. Before I shut the door, the woman started whimpering and struggling against Daviel. Just like that, blood started leaking where Daviel's kiss landed. He kept a firm grip on her and didn't stop biting her. I saw his eyes and the red tint in them was swirling around with blood lust.

When the girl cried out, I felt all the blood drain from my face and hit the floor. I backed up, stunned, as I listened to the girl die in Daviel's hands. Her strangled cries...it sent shocks through my mind...memories. I continued to back up, hearing that monster's voice in my head. "I'll come back for you,"it said, dripping with poison,"I'll come for you in your sleep. One word and you're going to do worse than your brother." I whimpered just as I had then.

The door to the den opened and Daviel walked through, wiping the blood from his mouth. He stopped when he saw me and I felt nothing but fear pulsing through my veins. Suddenly, a deep growl started rumbling in Daviel's throat as he glared at me suspiciously. "What,"He snarled,"are you doing?"


	18. Chapter 18

Part Eighteen:

"Well,"Daviel growled furiously,"Are you going to say anything?!" 'Fraid not. I turned and ran. I reached the front door and started to open it. Daviel's hand slammed it shut and he shoved me against the door. "I DIDN'T DO NOTHING,"I yelled. You see, when I'm scared out of my wits, I can't say proper grammar. It happens. Daviel's eyes were still swimming in red; the blood lust. He's going to kill me. He's absolutely going to kill me just like that monster killed Oak.

Just like DAVIEL killed that girl.

He suddenly grabbed my jaw with one hand, his large fingers digging into my cheeks. Then Daviel moved my head from side to side, looking at my face carefully. "Breathe,"he ordered firmly. What? He glared at me,"Breathe, Iveria." I suddenly let out a gasp of air, realizing that I'd been holding my breath since I saw the blood...that girl...Daviel. "You spied on me,"he asked dangerously. I looked away and he tightened his grip on my jaw.

"Ahhh, I didn't mean to,"I cried out when my teeth dug into the inside of my mouth. Daviel looked extremely pissed. He tightened his grip before letting go of me. "I'm not a monster, Ivy,"He yelled furiously,"Quit looking at me like that." I winced and closed my eyes. I didn't move away from the door. Daviel was standing close in front of me in seconds. "She wanted to die,"Daviel growled,"That was a blood giver. She knew what I was and she was willing to give her life up."

I let out a disgusted cry. "So what,"I said in disgust,"That's what you thought of me and you didn't kill ME." Daviel laughed dryly,"Don't you remember what you said to change my mind?" I thought for a moment. I told him that there wasn't a thing as vampires... "You said you didn't want to die, that Ruth sent you to prove vampires didn't exist,"Daviel said dully,"It didn't sound like you just changed your mind about being suicidal."

"Then WHY did you bring me HERE,"I yelled furiously. Daviel glared at me,"I wonder why I was so stupid to do that EVERYDAY." I winced in anticipation, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Daviel disappeared. Without checking to see if he went to go get something...say a gun or a knife or some sort of weapon...I turned, opened the door, and jumped the porch to the ground. Suddenly, I wondered how long I've been here. The reason being:

There was no more snow.

Sure, the ground was wet, probaly from rain, but the air was even warmer. Not so much, though. The wind still sent chills through my skin. What greated me so happily was the sun. Oh my God, the sun. So bright in the sky, warming on my skin. Before I could think much, I remembered I was running away. YES, I wouldn't freeze! I ran into the woods, tripping crazily, and yet I was smiling. It didn't matter if I got away. It was so bright here. So awesome.

I know, I know, being gothic means you like darkness. But when you go for months---give or take a few days---without sun, it's like...remembering. With this thought, I jumped over a rather large log with more athletic power than usual. I burst into a meadow and skidded to a stop. I bent over, gasping for air, but smiling. After a moment, I stood up and cautiously walked through the meadow. Then I sat on the ground. Oh well, so I'll get dirty.

I stared at the ground for a moment, completely out of it. I mean, I give up. Just kill me now. I'm tired of this world, already. I'm tired of seeing things. I'm tired of being afraid to go to sleep at night. I'm tired of remembering things. I'm sick and tired of being alive. Suddenly, something sharp was pressed against my throat, just under my choker, and another sharp object was pressed against my lower back. I guess this is the moment when you say "be careful of what you wish for".

"Stand up, EXTREMELY slowly,"a voice growled into my ear. Not a familiar voice what-so-ever. I slowly stood up. Then I started to turned my head to look at who was threatening me. The knives were dug sharply into my flesh. "Don't move,"he growled dangerously. Great. JUST perfect. It's ALWAYS me. I mean, COME ON! What the son of a ballerina on drugs. This is NOT fair. I'm pissed beyond reasoning. NO, not this time, not fair!

"That's it,"I yelled,"Just kill me. No threatening. Come on, you can do it." If you were wondering if I was suicidal in the beginning, I guess now you know. Instead of having my throat slashed, I was dragged across the meadow and slammed face first into a tree. The knives disappeared and instead two hands started feeling me up. "What the fu-,"I started and I was slammed into the tree again. The wind was knocked out of me and stars now sprinkled into my eyes.

What silver jewelry I had was ripped off of me painfully. When the guy moved my hair from my neck and grabbed the clasp to my choker, I said,"Who ARE you?!" I was cut from air when he tightened my choker painfully, but he then took it off. No answer, though. This stranger grabbed my arms and turned me around to face him. Wow.

Now, there are plenty of reasons why I say wow. Let's see, it's amazing how big this man was. I mean, Daviel was large enough, but this guy was over a head taller than me. Plus his hands were extremely wide and large, he probaly could crush my head without thinking twice about it. Not to mention the muscles on him. I mean, that was wow enough. Then you can count the fact that he was shirtless. Probaly couldn't find a shirt big enough.

His skin was brown, very darkly tanned. As if he'd been baking in the sun his whole life. Then you have his short black hair, not cared for at all. It was cut short enough to where you wouldn't have to mess with it anyways. But what was the most wow was his eyes. The way he looked around, his eyes were as green as the grass in spring. His pupils were odd, too, almost...animal like or something. He looked at me suspiciously before lifting the choker carefully, as if afraid to touch it.

"I'm guessing you're not a vampire,"he snarled the last word as if it was a disease. I snorted,"That's why I wear crosses. Dur dur." He growled suspiciously and dropped the choker with the rest of my silver jewelry. "Then what are you,"he asked suspiciously,"You smell disgusting." I was insulted,"Excuse me, but I smell perfectly fine." He bent forwards and I winced, but he only sniffed my cheek. "You smell like a vampire,"he said just as suspicious as before.

I suddenly was suspicious of HIM. I mean, who can smell out a vampire? "I'M human,"I snapped,"what are YOU?" After a moment of staring at me, I scoffed,"You want me to...to make myself bleed or something? Will THAT convince you?" He didn't answer, but instead thought about that. "Oh, for crying out loud,"I sighed and started to stomp away. The man grabbed my wrist and slammed it above my head, against the tree.

"What are you doing,"I said, suddenly afraid. The hand that he didn't use to pin me to the tree was suddenly shaping oddly. The nails grew into claws. "No, no, no, don't,"I pleaded, realizing he was going to use them against me. He shrugged,"I'm not going to hurt you...unless you ARE a vampire." He reached up and pressed one claw against my wrist. It didn't take but a second, but I still winced at the sting. I closed my eyes, waiting for what he was going to do next.

"Human, then,"he said, suddenly sounding more than happy. I opened my eyes and he let go of me. Then he suddenly looked suspiciously,"Then why do you smell vampire? Are you a blood giver?" He looked disgusted at the thought. I shook my head furiously,"I was kidnapped by-" "IVY,"I heard Daviel yell furiously. I looked towards the noise slowly, almost boredly, before looking back at the man. "Well, I'm going to go...die or almost die. Depends,"I said with a shrug.

The guy was growling at the sound of Daviel. He turned to me and shook his head. Then he grabbed my arm and twisted me around. "What are you do--,"I started, but the wind was knocked out of me when he shoved my arms into my stomach. "Sorry bout this,"he muttered. "Sorry about what,"I started, but then the world went black. Just...perfect.

It was hot. I haven't waken up, yet, but I know it is hot. I can feel the heat pulsing around my sleeping body. The presperation itching my usually cool skin. It felt like the sun was up close and personal with me. My eyes were throbbing and the heat waves were bothering even my sleep. I don't know what I'm dreaming, but it must be bad for me to feel this way.

"You shouldn't have brought her here, Logan. She isn't use to this weather,"I heard from God knows where. I started to say something, but my throat is far past dry. It's a desert, for crying out loud. I can't even open my eyes. "It's that wound you gave her,"another voice said,"You know the poison in our claws can kill someone." I know I'm insane, now. That or delirious from illness. "I thought she was a vampire,"a familiar voice snapped defensively.

Everything went black again.

A couple of times, I almost woke up, but each time I didn't completely. At times, I heard conversation, but sometimes I could just feel someone pressing something cool to my head and neck. That was a relief to wake up to. The last dream that came to me was of Oak. His eyes were gone, blood leaking from his sockets. "Not a word, Ivy, or you'll be just like me,"he snarled. I screamed.

This was worse than a regular scream I usually had. Not a startled scream, not even a cry of fear, but a scream of death. As if I were dying by torture. The same scream that my father heard when he found me holding Oak's head in my arms. I felt hands pressing me down by my shoulders. I saw Oak with his bloody sockets, threatening me with the words of that monster. So I screamed louder and struggled against the force trying to kill me.

And then it was over. The dream was dissolving in front of my eyes. I opened my eyes to see a massive form just above me, saying something in another language. Wait, not another language, my language. "It's okay, nothing is going to hurt you,"he said, trying to comfort me. I felt sick waves pulsing through me and I closed my eyes with a groan. Then the cool cloth was being pressed carefully on my neck, cheek, forehead. I felt so very tired, but I forced myself awake.

"What did you do to me,"I croaked with much difficulty. My wrist was killing me; it was pulsing with a burning sensation. Very unpleasant. "I forgot about the poison,"he said, moving the hair out of my face. His touch was even hotter than my skin and I slightly winced. "Just sleep it off, I think you'll be okay,"he told me. I started drifting into sleep, but not before muttering,"Who are you?" "Logan,"he said,"I'm Logan. The guy at the meadow."

And then I was asleep. Again.


	19. Chapter 19

Part Nineteen:

I woke up to yelling. "She's human! You do remember our bind to protect humans, right,"I heard Logan yelled furiously. My eyes fluttered as I slowly started to drift from my slumber. "You shouldn't have brought her here. Especially with the scent of a vampire. ESPECIALLY from a vampire's property,"someone yelled just as furiously,"You CAN'T expect us to care for THIS human, Logan. You'll be risking the whole pack!"

"We'll give you a week, Logan, and by then you'd better either turn her or kill her,"someone else snarled. There were threatening growls reverbrating around wherever I was. "Fine,"Logan snapped dangerously. "And you're the one to care for her. I won't put fault on one of OUR kind if she gets hurt. You know the dangers of a human wandering around our kind for too long,"someone ordered with distaste.

I suddenly sat up in a slight panic. It was dark. I looked around wherever I was. It looked like a hut, made of wood, but definitly made by hand rather than machines. I looked around to see no one else was in the hut. I must have drifted off during that arguement. Then I almost screamed when I spotted someone asleep on the ground. Except for the fact that his upper half of his body was leaned on the bottom of my bed. He looked in deep sleep, and a deep, low growl of snoring confirmed this.

After a moment, I looked at myself to see what happened to me. I was wearing loose clothing, green and brownish, ICK. Someone dressed me. Oh my God, I've been dressed like a doll. And all my jewelry is gone. All of it. Including my million bracelets, earrings, rings, necklaces--choker of course--, even my tongue ring. God knows how they managed THAT. Well, I was planning on getting my belly button peirced and then my nose. It looked cool enough.

I glanced at my feet to see that my shoes were gone, along with my socks. The only thing I had was my bra, underwear, and these loose clothing. These...ugly loose clothing, that is. Trying my best to avoid waking up this man, whom I've recognized to be Logan, I swung my legs over the bed side. I felt awefully better than the last time I woke up. I watched my feet so that I didn't step on anything, but the moment they touched the floor, someone grabbed my arm.

I turned and looked at Logan. "Where are you going,"he asked carefully. It sounded like he expected me to zoom in seconds if he made a sudden movement. Well, I was planning on it. I had my hands on both sides of me. They were on the edge of the bed, ready to push off at any moment. My feet were already on the floor, prepared to get cracking. I, myself, was watching for a split moment to split. I hesitated before saying,"I don't know. Where am I?"

Logan didn't take his eyes from me, as if knowing my plan from the start. He wasn't willing to give me a chance to sprint. "You're at the home of the pa---I meant, my people,"Logan said, reeling off his original words quickly. He glanced away for a split second. That's all it took. I darted from the bed and towards the door. Just like that, Logan pounced on me, grabbing my leg. I fell face first into the wooden ground, not even able to cough in pain.

Then I didn't even struggle. Let's freeze a moment to explain. When I fell face first, I meant face first. My teeth had dug into my lips painfully, busting them greatly, and my nose was seething with pulsing pain. Logan rolled me over onto my back and from reflex, I reached to cover my face with a wince. Logan grabbed my hands and moved them to inspect my mouth and nose. I know I didn't break my nose, just busted it to make it bleed. Plus my lips were dug up and bleeding.

Now if I were Christ, Daviel could call me a Bleeding Christ.

Instead of cursing, Logan pulled me up to him and started pressing a piece of cloth to my nose and mouth. "I didn't mean to do that,"Logan said with guilt,"Seems we didn't get off to a good start at all." I would have snorted if that didn't get blood everywhere. Instead we spent a good couple of minutes cleaning up my messy face. After awhile, though, I said,"Are you a vampire?" Of course he wasn't, caught up with me in the sun, didn't he?

"No,"he said, suddenly grabbing my chin. He lifted my face and carefully tugged down my bottom lip with his thumb. I winced, which in turn caused him to wince. "I think you'll be fine,"he said. My God, he doesn't get the point, does he? I asked if he was a vampire. In another words, what the fuck are you?! "No offense,"I said cautiously,"But what are you, if not a vampire?" Logan only smiled and said,"It's my turn to ask a question." 

I frowned,"No it's not. It's nobody's turn. Since when did we have turns? Answer my question!" Logan shrugged,"Since now." "Not that question, the other one,"I said, insulted by his smart remark. After a moment, Logan shook his head,"Not until you tell me your name." "Danielle Ragafag,"I lied,"Now what are you?" "I am a guy,"Logan said cleverly,"Now what is your REAL name?" Didn't this sound familiar? Great, soon he'll give me a name. Twin to Logan...Morgan? EH.

"Iveria,"I snapped in a slight panic to thoughts,"but call me Ivy." Logan smiled greatly,"Oh, you'll fit along here just fine, then." I watched him a moment. "Well,"I asked impatiently. Logan snapped his fingers,"Right. That question. Before I answer that, put this back on." And he stood up, pulling something out from his pocket. After a moment, I recognized it as my choker. Put it on, take it off. Make up your mind people!

I relunctantly put on the choker, I don't even know why I didn't want to. Maybe it's because someone was telling me to. I always have this nerve to go against what people tell me. If they ask me, that's a different story. If I suggest myself doing it, then you're having a good day. But if you tell me to do something, it's usually going to backfire on you. "Now, what are you,"I asked once my choker was successfully on my neck,"And why did I have to put this on?" 

"One, I'm a...well, how would you say this. Lycan, werewolf, man-wolf,"Logan said, thinking a moment,"Whatever. Same thing. And second--" He paused at the look on my face. The color had disappeared once again. I believe, my people, the future of my death has come to me. I shall be mauled by dogs. Fingers were snapped in my face and I backed up. "Second, that choker has silver on it. May keep the others from attacking you. Just because we're more tamed in the blood area doesn't mean we won't kill you,"Logan said.

He thought for a moment, then said,"Besides, it lets everyone know that you're not a vampire." I choked up and groaned,"Oh, no." Then I hid my head between my knees and held my hands over my head. "No,"Logan whined,"No, that's a GOOD thing, not bad!" Pfft. Good? Yeah, right! I mean, I don't even BELIEVE in this junk and yet here I am with them all around. Not to mention I'm a danger magnet. Wooooohoo, all danger come this way. I'm destined to be killed in a bizarre way.

Like being mauled by human dogs.

"Look,"Logan said, standing up,"I'll...I'll show you around here and stuff. You know, just to calm you down." I looked up at him with skeptism. "And then I could be killed so much easier since people would know where I am. Especially when I walk around saying 'I'm the only one human here! Kill me, kill me!'...grrreaat,"I replied sarcastically. Logan crossed his arms and said pointedly,"Weeellll, you could NOT say that and no one would kill you..."

"Fine,"I snapped. With that, I was being dragged outside this...whatever. Instead, it was replaced with nature. Oh, nature. So naturistic are you. Filled with nature-ness and studying your naturism.

You sicken me.

Yet, the area we happened to be in was a surrounding of hand-made huts. It looked as if they were prepared to disappear over night. Could happen. Before Logan walked me far enough, a woman appeared in front of me suspiciously. "What is Na,"she asked shortly. I looked at Logan with hesitation before saying,"Well...it could stand for Sodium if you were going by Periodic Table. This would be mainly found in salt. BUT if you want to be so irregular, you could say it is the sound horses make. N...A. Ney."

She narrowed her eyes at my sarcasm and disappeared. "What was she,"I suddenly asked Logan. "Same as me,"he answered slowly,"We're all here...kind of like a pack." Makes them sound like animals for sure. I started thinking real hard. I mean, I barely know anything about vampires. Then now I got werewolves. What do I know about them? Human wolves...full moon. Aha, I almost forgot about the full moon one. And silver, of course.

"So...you people change...like...every fully moony,"I asked slowly. I didn't know if they liked to talk about this. Logan started walking forward, passing by huts were people hovered around, talking. "Actually, we changed whenever we want,"he said with superior...ness. I don't know. "How?" I watched him walk, him being awefully larger than myself. I mean, how can one person be such a giant and not step on people. Not to mention all the other men around here seemed to be just as big.

The women were smaller. Sexism. Ugh.

Well, not that the women would WANT to be bigger. I mean, I wouldn't actually enjoy being a giant. No offense to the giants. Ok, off topic here. ANYWAYS, Logan said,"Just gradually. Whenever we feel we want to change, it just forms over us." "Can you...like control yourself as wolf-ness,"I asked. Logan shrugged,"Depends on how we change. If we change in control, we'll be in control. If we change out of control--like if we changed because we were angry--then we'd be more prone to dangerous acts."

In another words: Don't get them crazy and you're ok. Did I make it seem as if I hated nature? If so, I'm dreadful sorry. Dreadful Sorry...that's a book. 'Oh my Darling, oh my Darling, Oh my Darling Clementine. Now you're lost and gone forever. Dreadful Sorry, Clementine.' Off topic again, anyways. I don't exactly HATE nature. I mean, I'd die without nature. You know we get most of our oxygen from the ocean. Planktons usually make the most oxygen, but they are dying out.

Otherwise it is the plants who make our oxygen. The only thing I hate about nature is the unclean feeling. Anyways, the only thing about nature I have a knack for is trouble. It is my life. In nature, I'm a kluts. It'd be nice to fight it for once, though. But this isn't a thing I forsee. And I'm the one who see's here. That's right...me! Aha! "So now that you have a sort on view, what would you like to do,"Logan's words twisted into my thoughts of nature.

"I'd like to fight,"I stated, finishing my thoughts. Fight against nature's pull of my klutz self. "Perfect idea,"Logan said in amazement,"You might actually be a natural for us. Maybe it won't be so hard anyways!" I blinked dumbly and glared at him. "What are you talking about,"I said suspiciously. Logan seemed to pick his words carefully as he said,"I meant that you are human...and sense you're here in this...nonhuman place, it would be great for you to learn to defend yourself." 

He paused. "At least until I get there to save the day,"Logan finished wryly. He reminded me greatly of a little kid. So full of himself. "Come on, we'll start now,"Logan said, grabbing my arm eagarly. I still didn't get what he was talking about. What? Was he going to go teach me how to fight nature? Pfft. Like my clumbsiness can be 'cured'. I was dragged away from the huts and into the woods by Logan.


	20. Chapter 20

Part Twenty:

When we had gone far enough--in another words, when we had gone so far that the thorned plants had permanently damaged my legs--we stopped in a circular clearing. It wasn't conveniant...as if we happened to find a clearing. It was made especially for one thing: fighting. It seemed someone had found this place and decided it would be useful for training. There were weapons lining the circle, giving you the choice of what you'd like to fight with.

Plus, there were a couple of others training already. Mainly beating the crap out of each other. I pulled my arm out of Logan's grip and backed up. "I don't think so,"I said knowingly,"There's no way in hell I'm going to fight against you people." Logan snorted, but it sounded more like a growl to me. "Yeah, I've always wanted to be known as 'you people',"Logan said sarcastically. I shrugged,"It's your lucky day. See you never." I started to walk away.

That's me, all right.

"No, you're going to learn how to fight,"Logan said pleadingly. I glared at him,"And die in the process? I think not!" Logan suddenly turned to the other and said loudly,"Can you please post-pone you're training for now? I have a yunew to train and it's nervous." I felt utterly insulted to being referred to a...yungfu??...and as an 'it'. Hello, I have a name. It's Ivy! Not "IT". That's more like something you'd say for Frankenstien. 'IT'S ALIVE!!'

But there were mummers and the fighting people--if you'd call them 'people'--shuffled themselves out of the clearing. "There,"Logan said pointedly,"No people to fight and die against." I gave him 'the look'. My special poisonous look that doesn't seem to affect Daviel, but more like pisses him off. "What,"Logan said, actually sounding intimatated by me. GOOD! It's about time!

"No people? What do you explain your presense as...invisible,"I asked sarcastically,"I'm sorry, but hiding behind your abnormally large hands will NOT cause you to disappear, Logan." "You can't get rid of your trainer, Ivy,"Logan said knowingly,"Someone has to teach you this crap." I snorted,"I thought it was important, not 'crap'. Because I don't like to learn 'crap'. I prefer to learn useful things instead of animal waste." Logan suddenly seemed annoyed.

"It's no use talking to you,"he said with annoyance,"All you do is take things too seriously. Now shut up and learn 'crap'." I smirked and waited for my orders. "Ok, first I need to explain how we fight,"Logan said cryptically--as if it were top secret. "Vampires fight with their sight,"Logan continued,"And their mind." I interupted at the chance,"SO you people don't use your brain!?" Logan glared at me,"Yes, but WE can't read others, Miss Know-it-all."

I hesitated at this statement, but Logan went on,"Since they use sight, they like to block OUR sight. So instead of trying to see what they're going to do next, we use our ears." He paused and looked at me. Must be because I was still stuck on the previous statement. "What,"Logan asked curiously. "What did you mean by you 'can't read others',"I asked at the chance. Logan shrugged,"You were kidnapped by vampires and you didn't notice that they were reading your mind? And you thought WE were stupid..."

I glared at him,"They didn't read my mind." Except when Daviel bit me. "Otherwise they would have KNOWN stuff instead of being left in the dark, Logan,"I snapped at the statement. Logan seemed to hesitate at this with confusion. "They couldn't read your mind,"he asked, confused. I thought about it, but it all concluded to no. Otherwise, Daviel would have known all those times that I hadn't been running away. That my name was Ivy. That I hadn't been suicidal in the alley.

"Maybe,"I said, thinking of an excuse,"Maybe it's because I have The Sight!" Logan brightened, but didn't look away from his confusion. "Cool, that'll be more than useful,"Logan said happily,"But that wouldn't explain the mind-reading problem. Yet, you're immunity will also be useful while defending yourself." I shrugged as well. I guess it was just a gift. Nothing wrong about it or anything. Yet I didn't get why I couldn't be read when others could. Even werewolves.

"Anyways,"Logan said, snapping for my attention,"Since they use their sight to see our next move, but they block out our own sight so we can't see THEIR next move, we use hearing. Usually, vampires avoid being seen by hiding in a way. Mainly by going super fast for our vision...though we can go fast, too. How we use our ears is by hearing their next move. A fist would be heard in the wind so that you could duck. Dodge it, and eventually attack in return."

And the lesson went on.

After a lecture on techniques and so on, in which I only barely listened, Logan walked away to the edge of the circle. I watched him a moment, but seeing him digging through stuff was getting me curious...suspicious. He came back with a bandana in his hand. "What do you think you're doing,"I asked suspiciously. Logan laughed and said,"We've got to train. Unless you prefer to be stabbed in the eyes to learn how to use you're ears, then we'll use this bandana."

No, I'll stick with the bandana. Logan came behind me and I lost my sight when the bandana was placed around my eyes. He tied it in the back and then placed a hand on each of my shoulders. "Now, sit down and listen,"He said, pressing lightly on my shoulders. I sat down on the ground...it isn't as if these clothes were worth the saving. Then suddenly I said,"I'll need my tongue ring back before the hole heals, you know. I know it isn't silver, so you better give it back."

"I'll think about it,"Logan stated. Think about it my ass. I'LL stab YOUR eyes out if you don't give it back! "Now listen to everything around you. Eventually, I'll start making purposely noises so that you can learn to listen to them,"Logan said in a superior voice. I had to crack that, so I said,"Did you know the letters in 'listen' can be moved to make 'silent'? That's a cracker smart thing, don't you think?" There was silence and I couldn't see Logan anyways, so I just listened.

Third Person Daviel's P.O.V.

Jestin sat, glaring at Daviel so very angrily. He ignored her, of course. There was no way Jestin could convince HIM of going after Iveria. She ran away into those idiotic wolves, she'll deal with it there. Besides, by the way Daviel knew her, she's dead for sure.

"Go get her,"Jestin ordered firmly. Wasn't going to work this time. Daviel didn't say anything for a moment, then he said slowly,"She's dead." Jestin snorted,"No, she's not. Werewolves have her. Go get her." Daviel shook his head,"Werewolves don't have her. She's dead." Jestin glared so much more angrier, but said in a calm voice,"Werewolves DO have her. Zander said so." Stupid FagRat. Telling every little detail to Jestin. Daviel believed Zander must enjoy Jestin's control over him.

But it wasn't going to work.

"There are no werewolves and Zander's dead, too,"Daviel stated dully. Jestin sighed melodramatically. "There ARE werewolves and Zander and Ivy are both NOT dead, Daviel,"Jestin snapped impatiently,"Go get her." Daviel started pleading again,"Jes, I get another one. Just not her. Please, just let her go!" Jestin only glared at Daviel,"You can't FIND another one like her, Davvy. That's why you've got to go GET her before the werewolves change her!"

Ah, change her. Daviel would kill her with much happiness, in that case. She'd be his great enemy...and a young werewolf. So weak, she'd be. Easy to kill. "If you don't,"Jestin said threatening,"I will." Daviel glared at her protectively,"NO you WON'T."

Normal P.O.V

"Vampires like to distract their victims. Often my poking and proding them, confusing them as to where the vampire really is,"Logan lectured as I sat, blinded by the blind-fold. "You've got to learn to ignore the distraction. It will be easier, now that you've got the basic sounds of what things sound like,"Logan stated proudly. That's right, he's proud because I'm learning fast over the days. I know what a fist in the air sounds like. The sounds of attack, and where it's coming from.

I could dodge it, but sometimes I'm a little slow.

So Logan had me start with weapons. That way I could block instead of dodge. A LOT easier, in my case. Though I'm so friggin weak, that I can't hold them off. Just block a fist that could smash my brain in. So now Logan was wishing to teach me how to ignore distractions. He had made a couple of sound traps around the clearing. I had to hear them, locate them, and ignore the distractions of being poked in the ribs and feeling my hair being tugged.

It's actually VERY annoying. Especially since the sounds come so quickly that I have to put all my effort into listening to them. And this was proven difficult when SOMEONE was breathing in your ear and pinching the back of your hand. I was actually getting a hang of this. Another thing Logan was teaching me was how to attack without backing down. My special area of threatening, but bluffing the whole time.

After five days here in this training, Logan was starting to look nervous for some reason. I don't know why. I have ahold on how to ignore distractions. I can locate the sounds and know what kind of attack it is. I can ever strike at someone lamely, but not back down! Yet Logan was becoming nervous of something. And I was bound to find out, soon enough. Hopefully.

I found the chance after a training session on our way back to the camp. "Think I could kill Daviel with this training,"I asked. Not being serious, but just hopeful. The best way I could kill Daviel is while he's in a comatose state. Logan laughed nervously,"No way. Daviel is one of our top enemies, here. He's killed more of our kind than any other vampire. The best way we get by him is by making an agreement with him. Which he wouldn't think twice of breaking." 

Logan had a look that clearly stated he'd love nothing more than to kill Daviel with his bare hands. "Then why did you bring me here? Wouldn't you be afraid that he didn't want me to be here? What if he ends up killing you all because of it,"I asked, just randomly. I mean, Daviel is probaly having a great celebration. Probaly hoping I was made into wolf food by now. Stupid jerk.

But this seemed to have hit Logan. He glared at the ground,"I've got to tell you something, Ivy." I was suddenly curious. Maybe he was fixing to tell me why he's been so nervous. "What,"I asked curiously. "I have to make a decision about you tomorrow,"Logan stated dully. I raised a brow and smirked,"Say I'm such a nice, nice person. There's your decision." Logan pinched my arm and I elbowed him. "No, I'm serious,"Logan said exasperated.

"Ok,"I said,"What is it?" I crossed my arms and straightened my face to look VERY serious. Logan hesitated. "Well,"Logan said,"I was given a week. And tomorrow I have to decide to either make you one of us or kill you. If I don't choose, the pack will kill you. Seeing as you're a danger to us because of that vampire..." I don't know if I'm listening wrong or something. I think I've just zoned out because it oddly sounded like Logan was making a decision on whether turning me into something that doesn't exist...

Or to end my existance. Isn't that the same thing? Logan suddenly ran a finger down my cheek. I took notice to the difference between him and Daviel. Logan had an extremely hot touch. Daviel had an extremely cold touch. Both seemed too much in their warmth that they should be dead, but yet they live. Logan smirked before saying,"But I doubt you'll be killed, Ivy. I'd prefer to keep you from that end." Take notice of another difference. Logan wishes me alive. Daviel wishes me dead.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I'm glad you all like it so far. Thanks for the reviews!**

Part Twenty-one:

And so my doom was final. Today, Logan stated to his pack leaders that I would be turned tonight. WONDERFUL? I think NOT. There had been arguements as to who turns me, and arguement in my part as to me being turned. Yet, when it came to the victim, all opinions were ignored. Logan stated clearly that he was the one to turn me, seeing as he'd be the one in most control. Oh, what comfort that provides me. Pfft, I'm going to definitly die tonight.

Whether literally die or mentally die, I'm dying.

You see, I would have had a better chance at arguing my fate if I hadn't been so shocked. After Logan told me his decision, I just zoned out. Mentally disappeared. And then morning came and he said it was happening tonight. That snapped me out of it enough. "Just drop me off somewhere. I don't WANT to be a werewolf. I don't WANT to be anything, except for MYSELF,"I begged. Logan frowned at these statements, probaly feeling slight regret.

So what. "You've been here long enough. You know how to fight like us. You know where we are. You can't leave,"Logan said cautiously,"It's either change or die." None seem appealing. "But Loooogggaann,"I whined,"I don't waaaaannnaaa." "But Iiiivvvy,"Logan whined. Then he got serious as he towered over me,"Too bad." And that was that. My doom was final. And I did not like it. But since when does anyone like their doom?

Well, at least it wasn't a full moon tonight. Even though it doesn't really change a thing...it's still cool enough. It's a new moon tonight. No moon in the sky. Along with a great chance of a storm. Just perfect. Now, you want to know the worse part? It has to do with HOW they are going to change me. He's going to BITE me! Talk about OW. Now, I don't know if it'll be the way Daviel bit me--that hurt well enough--, but it still doesn't seem good.

I mean, this is a werewolf. They change into a man-killing dog before they bite you. At least, I think so. I wouldn't know. I didn't even know much about vampires, for crying out loud. So now was the wait. The wait in which I brooded by my lonesome in the hut of Logan. The only good thing about this is that I'll actually be free. Sure, I'd be part of a God forsaken pack, but I could go places without being hounded. At least...except by Logan.

Stupid Logan.

What kills me the most is that I'll be changed when I have no clue what will happened. I don't know much about werewolves. Except what Logan has told me...and that is just that they change when they want to and they're in control if they change in control. And the silver. Which tells me I'll be taking off this stupid choker tonight. All this time I figured I'd be killed by Daviel, but instead I'm going to be turned into some kind of dog. This SUCKS!

Night fell. The torches beside each hut was lit so that I could see people walking by, talking in hushed whispers everytime they passed the hut I was in. According to Logan, everyone was happy to welcome me. The one woman who asked me about Na had seemed to like my answers. She went around to tell people that I'd be a great addition. Then Logan added into it about my sight, which hasn't done its thing since I've been here, and my fast learning ability.

You'd think it would make me feel better. Think again. As I sat on the bed, waiting for Logan to come and tell me it was time for me to turn wolf, I thought about my future fate. I kept sticking out my tongue and pressing my tongue ring against my lips. It was an old habit of mine. At least Logan gave me back something. Suddenly, there were shouts from outside the hut. I looked up towards the window, but all I could see was people running around in hast.

I guess it's time for my change. Great. They all didn't seem happy about it. People were yelling in slight panic, now. I slowly stood up and walked across the floor. When I reached the window, the door to the hut burst open. I jumped and turned to the door to see Logan. "We've got to run, Ivy,"Logan stated in a rush,"A couple of vampires have shown up. They'll kill us all, human or not."

Oh, perfect. How much do you want to bet that Daviel sent a couple of them out to make sure I've been killed? No doubt he didn't want me coming back with a grudge as a werewolf. Logan grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the hut. We were bombarded by a rush of people scattering from the small villiage in the woods. "It's her fault,"someone snarled at the sight of me, but no one stopped to blame me. Logan only growled at the person before dragging me through.

Before we could burst out of the panicked crowd, someone stopped us. "Logan, they're coming this way,"he said in a very controlled voice. I noticed the torches were being put out. Probaly to help hide from the vampires. "Run,"Logan told the man/werewolf. Then Logan turned to me,"I've got to go help fight them off, Ivy. You run as far away as possible. Promise me you won't come back until I find you." I nodded quickly,"I promise."

Hell, I wasn't coming back to nothing if I could help it. I'm going to find my way back home, away from this mass chaos! Logan shoved me in one direction and I started running. The only problem was the fact that the torches were being put out. This was making the area darker and darker. The stars were covered with black clouds and there wasn't a moon tonight. Before long, I was practically blind. Yet, I remembered what was in this direction: the training clearing.

From reflexes of my training, I started listening to my surroundings. I couldn't see a thing, but I knew if there was a tree in front of me or an animal crossing my path. From what I could tell, the werewolves had gone a different direction I had run off to. It seemed I was alone. I burst into the clearing, which I knew it had to be the training clearing because my bare feet had felt this ground everyday. Around this time, I heard the sound of leaves crackling. Someone was nearby.

Being cautious, I picked up a sword from the edge of the circle. The metal blade sharpened from its sheath. You see, I have no clue if it was just an animal, werewolf, vampire, or my paranoia. I walked into the middle of the clearing, holding the sword the way Logan had taught me. And then I heard movement, just swift movement from one place on the left side of me to another behind me. I turned around to face the small noise. Never keep your back on them.

Whoever it was moved to the right and I turned to follow them. And then I heard growling. Well, I'm human, I don't growl. So I scoffed and said,"Growl." Then there was the unmistakable sound of another sword being picked up from the edge of the circle. Perfect. Now I'm going to die for sure, but its ok. At least I won't see it coming. The sword was swung threatening once, but it wasn't anywhere near me. Just a prewarning. A distraction. A Vampire.

But being trained to ignore distractions, I heard the vampire move to a place behind me. I turned to face them. Just like that, I heard the sword slice into the air, almost hitting me. Didn't, though, another distraction. I heard the vampire move to the left, I turned to the left. The vampire swung, but at the same time I heard its foot swipe to knock me down. I ignored the sword and swiftly dodged the foot. Just like that, the distractions were put aside.

A vampire knows when a person has been trained against them.

I was suddenly jumping back from the blade of its sword. At one point, I ducked and swiped at the vampire. It jumped aside, but I followed by swinging the blade towards it. The vampire jumped back, then forward and swung the sword at me. I heard it in time to block it with my sword, but I didn't hear the foot coming at me. I was swiftly kicked in the side of my knee, and this caused my sword to drop slightly. I mean, I'm blind here, I can't stop everything.

Just then, I heard the foot swing towards me and turned to dodge it, but the vampire's sword easily slammed my sword out of my hands. It flew to the right side of the circle, disappearing in the darkness. My time was over, I'm dead. Yet, the vampire swiped at me with its blade and I backed up swiftly. Again, the sword swung. Again I backed up to save myself. The third time, the sword sliced the side of my neck, leaving a searing cut and causing me to back up into a tree.

I felt my choker fall from my neck, seeing as it had been sliced in half. Great. I closed my eyes, wincing at the feeling of my own blood seeping down my neck, and waited for the finishing attack. Instead, a hand grabbed my jaw, digging its fingers into my cheek furiously. My head was turned to the right, revealing my bleeding neck. And then the most disgusting thing happened. This idiot's tongue wiped over the cut, sending stinging pain down my back.

After a moment of wondering what the fuck was going on, a voice broke the silence. "So they haven't changed or killed you yet,"Daviel said, tightening his grip on my jaw. And suddenly I broke out a smile of relief. The person who I figured would kill me all along is going to kill me after all! "Eh,"Daviel said in distaste,"I almost looks as if you're happy to see me, Iveria." I couldn't actually scoff or anything, seeing as Daviel had a good hold on me, but if I could've, I would've.

"Why'd you have to destroy my choker,"I said with difficulty,"I love that thing." Daviel actually DID scoff and said,"For a moment there I couldn't tell if they had just changed you or what. Bleeding Christ, you stink of wolf and you could tell where I was the whole time. I figured you could see me or something." Oh, thanks. Was I that good? "Either way, I wouldn't be so relieved if I were you,"Daviel said. Before he could finish his reasoning, I said,"Because you're going to kill me while you can. Blah blah, so what."

I winced when he tightened his grip and then I reached up to put my hands on each side of his head. My hands spreaded over his cheeks and my fingertips traced the edge of his ears. "How about we fast forward pass the threats. I'll go to the part where I bat my eyelashes and beg for my life.,"I said, blindly batting my eyelids in fake begging. "Oh, please, dear scary, strong Mr. Daviel Orome,"I said in a high pitched voice,"PLEASE don't kill me. I'll do..." I breathed deeply to heave my chest forward and finished,"ANYTHING."

Oh my God, it took all of me to keep from bursting out laughing at my own ways. My ribs practically cracked, but I didn't even smirk in the slightest. Daviel then growled,"Oh, shut up and let's go." He let go of my face and I let go of his, but Daviel grabbed my hand. Without hesitation, he started dragging me through the trees. "Wait,"I said, stumbling over everything in my way,"They said there was more than one vampire here." I was still dragged on, though.

"There is,"Daviel said shortly. I winced, but went on,"They aren't going to kill anybody, are they?" They includes Logan. That's about it. I'm not too worried about anyone else, seeing as they didn't try to keep me from being killed. "I'm pretty sure they will,"Daviel stated without guilt,"I think they'll try and kill them all, as a matter of fact." I groaned and suddenly I was flung forward, tripping over a root. Daviel grabbed my upper arms and even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his suspicion.

"Why so worried about them? Did you fall in LOVE with one,"Daviel snarled with distaste. That's a complete lie. I never fell in love with Logan. He's just the only one who has been caring for me. I fell in CARE for him. But I only replied,"No." We must have not been very far from Daviel's house. Not two hours passed by before I was being shoved into the front yard of this familiar house. Jestin bursted through the front door of the house and came running towards us.


	22. Chapter 22

Part Twenty-two:

"Be nice,"Daviel growled into my ear. Since when am I ever mean? Pfft. Jestin ran up to me and suddenly I was being choked to death with a bear hug. "Ivy! I didn't know if they killed you or what,"Jestin said, sounding more happy than ever. I was actually shocked. I didn't think she had missed me this much! "And SOMEONE,"Jestin glared at Daviel,"was being too STUBORN to go get you. I had to get Tyra to convince him to do it, for Christ's sake!"

I glanced over at Daviel, finally able to see him in the porch light. He looked more annoyed than ever. I was sure it wouldn't take much convincing to get him to kill Jestin and me right now. "Speaking of Tyra,"Daviel said dully,"Tell her I'll make it in three days." Jestin brightened conciderably and said,"All right! It's great to see you again, Ivy." Then Jestin was off into the house again. I turned and looked at Daviel. "What's that about,"I asked curiously.

"I'm sure Jes will tell you soon enough,"He replied, shoving me towards the house. Great, I'm a kidnapee once again. Before we entered, Daviel suddenly said in a deep, low voice,"And don't think I forgot the fact that you ran away in the first place." I was about to reply, but Daviel shoved me into the house and Jestin was back again. "She said she'd be here then,"Jestin stated to Daviel. Before I could ask what THAT was about, Jestin had ahold of my arm and I was being dragged up the familiar stairs.

Not two seconds later, Jestin had dragged me into her room and slammed the door shut. "You can't believe how great it is to have you here,"Jestin said happily,"I hate it when I'm alone..." I noticed this trail off, but didn't say anything...yet. I glanced around this room, feeling as if the pressure of actually being in a house instead of a run down hut was proding my eyes. "So...,"Jestin said, walking in a small circle before plopping onto her bed.

"So what,"I asked dully, sitting down next to her out of habit. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the upcoming headache. It was one of those headaches that aren't actually in your head, yet, but you can tell your about to get it. Like it was tapping on your head lightly, but you know that if you don't get rid of it soon, it'll start to become more demanding. Suddenly, I heard a sound that seemed as if something was about to punch me. From reflex, I backed up and grabbed Jestin's wrist.

"Woah,"Jestin said in shock,"I was only going to look at that cut on your neck, Ivy!" I let go of Jestin's wrist and shrugged,"Oh." After a moment of awkward silence, Jestin decided to break the ice. "What did they do to you, there,"Jestin asked. Oh, what an icebreaker. "Well, I was taught how to fight a little bit,"I said slowly,"And I was going to be turned into a werewolf, but Daviel came in time to prevent THAT from happening." I don't know if I'm happy about that or not.

"How'd they get you in the first place,"Jestin asked curiously. I remembered how Daviel's eyes had swam in blood red. It sent a cold chill down my spine. "What's this 'three days' thing you and Daviel were talking about,"I intercepted. I needed a way to change the subject, anyways. It seemed to have worked because Jestin's face suddenly brightened as if I had bought her a puppy or something. I thought about how easy it would be to break down that happiness. I could just insult her or say something about Josepher.

Completely easy.

Yet, I have a heart. So I just waited for Jestin to tell me what all this mess was about. "Well,"Jestin said in excitement,"You remember how I said once that I wanted to go to a real party soon because I haven't been to one in forever?" OH, perfect. JUST great. I'm already in Hell, so why NOT dig me down to the next level!? "Yes,"I said timidly. I've fallen from werewolf hell to vampire...damn, I can't even come up with a NAME for this hell!! They'll be two different doors to this hell...Daviel and Jestin.

Door number one: Daviel. Ladies, here you have a tall, dark, and...I'll admit...handsome whore who loves nothing more than to tortue you. What comes with this package is the continuing NAGGING and whining because...now, kick me if I'm wrong...life doesn't go his way. Or death. I don't know. Are vampires actually alive or dead? Pfft, who cares? ANYWAYS, on to door number two.

Door number two: Jestin. Fella's, if you like a weak, mentally damaged girl, you've come to the right place. With an emotional wall made of paper, you have your completely needy and almost child-like whatever she is. What comes with this package is the non-stop need to be loved and cherished. She can follow you everywhere and give you a great headache! Come, take her away. We'll start the auction at two cents because--trust me--she needs 'em.

"Tyra said she'd help me get Daviel to go fetch you if we'd throw a party,"Jestin said happily,"So I told her she'd have to convince Daviel to do that, too. Well, she did. So now we're having a party here in three days!" And the truth is told. Anybody conjure two cents yet? I only sighed and laid back on the bed. "Aren't you excited,"Jestin asked curiously. I shrugged,"I don't know." I DO know. No, I'm not excited. Three days...it's like a Death Sentence already. One that you KNOW when its going to happen.

A wait. A long, torturing wait.

"But it means that we get to go shopping,"Jestin said. Suddenly, her head was over mine so that she was in view. "Shopping for a dress to wear,"Jestin continued,"Don't you like shopping for pretty things?" I'm going to kick her. I'm going to do it right now. Just give her a good one in the head. Karate chop her in the back. Ka cha. Down goes Jes the less. "AND you'll get to meet Tyra,"Jestin said in excitement,"She's such a nice person. You two should love each other! Then we could all hang out and stuff!"

I sat up on my elbows. "One question,"I said suddenly,"Is she a vampire?" Jestin glanced around before saying,"Of course, she is." Then I laid back down. "Then I won't love her,"I stated dully. Just like I don't love you. Or Logan. I just plain ole loath Daviel. Even more than I despise Ruth. I suddenly felt pregidous. Isn't that what I am? Especially if I just don't like them because they aren't human. Well, they're monsters. Call me pregidous all you want because you wouldn't like vampires if they kidnapped YOU.

Unless you get off on that.

I suddenly noticed that Jestin wasn't talking anymore. Just like that, I sat up on my elbows again and looked at Jestin. She was looking at her hands as if she had just gotten in trouble. "What's up with you,"I asked, suddenly feeling guilty. I wouldn't let that show, though. "You think we're all monsters, don't you,"Jestin asked sadly. I raised a brow and said,"Well...yaa-no." Just the beginning of the word 'Yah' had made Jestin's face fall. So it was a relief to see her brighten at the 'no'.

"Not all of you,"I continued,"Mainly just a couple of people..." Jestin suddenly stated,"Like Daviel!" I pointed a finger at her in correction,"Exactly." But then Jestin had a weird look on her face. It made me suspicious. It was as if she had just...I don't know...it was the look Ruth got whenever she found something out about another popular kid in school. As if it were so obvious, but no one had noticed until now. That kind of look exactly and I didn't like it.

"What,"I asked suspiciously. Jestin shrugged,"Nothing. We'll go shop for a dress tomorrow." And just like that, our conversation had ended. Only, I sat there, thinking about what could possibly have been going through her mind. I said vampires weren't monsters except for Daviel. What else can you get from that? WHY WAS SHE LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?! This is going to kill me until Jestin tells me what's going on with that look.

The dress shopping sucked. I hate shopping. There are three types of shoppers.

1. Woman Shopper

2. Man Shopper

3. Independant Shopper

I happen to fall into the style of number two. Yes, I know, I'm a woman. Actually, that is very sexist. Let me switch this around just abit!

1. Wanna Shopper

2. Forced Shopper

3. Do it To it Shopper

I'm just making this up as I go. Now, Jestin falls under number one. That would be the shopper who does it exactly. They shop. All kinds of shopping. Window shopping and actual buying shopping. With Jestin, it was like this. We said we'd go shop for a dress. Soon enough, we're looking at magazines, Celtic Jewelry, glowing Jelly Beans for crying out loud. It takes us five hours to find the dress for Jestin, seeing as her mind is as focused as a bee focused on finding the bottom of a black person's foot.

Just to make it simple: she wasn't focused what-so-ever. Luckily, I was there. Shopper number two. This is a person who gets ahold of what they want before they go shopping. Then, when its time to shop, they look for that certain object, get it, and go. That's that. If they can't find it, they go. If a person pulls out a gun in the middle of the mall, they say "Hold on a minute", buy their object, wish the gunman a good day, and they go. They are focused. Determined. Not into looking. Time is too precious to waste.

Then there is shopper number three. Those are the people that just do what they feel like doing. If they go to the mall one day and feel the need to look, they look. If they don't, they don't. Free-minded. They do what they do. If the gunman bothers them, even if they had an object in mind, the person just thinks "ah, who needs it anyways." They don't have a specific way of shopping. If only I were that kind of person, then I wouldn't mind Jestin's number one shopper way.

Eventually, I ditched Jestin. It wasn't as if I was planning on running off or anything. I went and found a nice, formal dress shop and dragged Jestin to it. It was my spot, anyways, seeing as they had plenty of gothic clothing. FINALLY, Jestin found her perfect, dumb dress and I found my stupid dress which I loath the very thought of dress and dress accessory and anything that has to do with me and a dress and public. A lot of ands? DEAL WITH IT. I'm sick and tired AND sick of all this mess.

I have a stupid party to get ready for. A girl--whom I don't like to think about for some reason--to meet. And I have to act very formal and very sweet so that Daviel will be happy. We all want him happy. Pfft.

I just want to go home.


	23. Chapter 23

Part Twenty-three:

And so it was the party. From what Jestin told me, loads of friends were going to be here. THEIR friends, that is. Seeing as I don't have any friends in the first place. So people don't like me. So what. One thing I knew was the fact that if it was Jestin and Daviel's friends, they would no doubt be vampire. I shutter at the thought of blood givers showing up for the party. What if there WAS blood givers? What if someone mistakes me as a blood giver? Eh, that isn't good.

There is no need to fluff up my feathers. I have to think good thoughts. I'm especially happy about my dress, though it practically screams out that I'm human. Jestin thinks it is pretty. The only reason why you would know a vampire wouldn't wear it is because of the hanging cross on the necklace. Either way, it made me feel slightly better about going to a party full of vampires. Jestin was beyond excited about this party. She just could WAIT to show me all of her friends.

If they were all her friends, why can't she enslaved one of them?

I sat in Jestin's room, listening to her ramble on and on about the party. First, she would get her dress on and get ready. Then she'd force me to get my dress on and I will never be ready, per say. In a sense, I will, but in another sense, I won't. Either way, I was being forced to attend a party full of vampires. It creeped me out. Wouldn't they think I was a side dish or something? So all in all, I think you should understand by now that I am not excited about this party what-so-ever.

Whenever I thought of vampires, it was creepy how I saw them. Like they were...for example...cats. All these cats, uncontrolled temper, and blood lust. Then you have this room full of cats. Some will be hungry, some content, and others content, but hungry. Then you'd have just the plan evil ones. Then, if I'm lucky, the nice ones. And you have me...the poor little rabbit. No, I won't be referred to as a rat. I prefer a rabbit. They have more bounce in them.

So, you place this weak, little rabbit in the variety room. What do you see to eventually happen? A certain cat goes pounce and bye bye little rabbit. THAT'S what I see when I think of this 'party'. Of course Jestin would be happy. She'd be a pretty, fluffy cat inside the variety. I would say I'd be happy to be a cat, too, but that's like me saying,"I want to be a vampire." Absolutely not. If I have to have another pair of fangs inside of my flesh, I'm going to...I don't know. I'll...I'll...I'll...

Geez, what will I seriously do? Die. There, ha. I'll die. Take that!

Suddenly, Jestin said,"Ok, I'm done. How's it look?" And then she walked out of her closet to give me a view of the dress on her. Now, since I'm so lazy as to mentally tell you what it looks like, I'll have a heart.

img src" images. /

My being gothic gave me great truth in my next words. "It looks cool,"I stated. How easy is that? Well, it's a lot easier than it seems. "Go put yours on, now,"Jestin said hastily. She dragged me up from her bed and started pushing me through into the closet. "What's the hurry,"I asked, struggling against her. Jestin snorted and got me through into the closet. "The party is in a couple of minutes. So hurry up, Ivy,"Jestin said snappishly. And then the closet door was shut.

I mean, I wasn't scared of this space. It was large enough and had a nice light. Plus I had a mirror to look at the dress on me, myself. So, I did the cooperative thing and I put on the dress. I probaly had the very same look as this girl here in my dress:

img src" images. /

But I liked the shoes I had. Even though they were high-heeled. Yet, I wouldn't have too much trouble in them. It comes natural to me as to how you walk in these things. Just don't be so much HEEL-toe, but more of trying to be toe-heel. Plus, it would also be best not to run in them. I'm sure I'd fall and snap my neck if I tried. Either way, they were beautiful shoes:

img src" images. /

After a moment of looking at myself in the mirror, I walked out to greet Jestin. She smiled widely,"Oh, that looks great." I snorted,"I feel like I'm modeling for food. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Human meat, here. Nice, soft, and tasty. Brand made of Tom and May Kinrey.' It's suicide." Jestin smack my arm and I automatically said,"Ow. What was that for?" She crossed her arms and replied,"Quit being so sarcastic. It's annoying, you know. No wonder Daviel keeps trying to murder you."

Jestin glanced at the clock. "Look, we're late, Ivy. Let's go before Davvy actually DOES kill us,"Jestin said in exasperation. I shrugged,"It's only downstair, Jes. It won't take, but two seconds to get down there." With that, I grabbed Jestin's arm and started out the door. You may think I'm in a hurry, but really I'm using my small burst of courage before I run out of it. Jestin's anxiety caused me to feel determination. It's just a habit of mine. When someone else is worried, I feel the need to be stronger.

Equivalent Subconscious? Maybe.

After a second of walking with Jestin towards the stair, I suddenly started hearing something. It was annoying, though. Almost familiar. I turned to look around for the source of the noise. It landed on Jestin. I knew what it was, then. Humming. Like I said before, I don't listen to music what-so-ever. Which is why I don't have a favorite. It never occured to me to go listen to music, even though that's what it was made for. Jestin stopped humming when she saw I was staring at her.

"What,"she asked suspiciously. I shrugged and we climbed down the stairs. I could suddenly hear music, go me I recognized it. The sight of loads of people talking and laughing greeted Jestin and me. The party had indeed started, and we were indeed late. The nervousness that I had gotten to disappear reappeared within seconds. "You are late,"Daviel appeared, more accussing me than Jestin. "Why don't you just grab that late stick and shove it up your a-,"I started, but Jestin interupted.

"We started to get read a little later than planned,"Jestin said quickly. Daviel glared at me for a moment, in which I glared at him as well. I'll take him down in my dress, I swear to God. I'll kick him with my black high heels. One on one...where Daviel stands still and allows me to kick him without attacking me back. "That dress is horrible,"Daviel said to me. I scoffed, but before I could retort so poisonously, a woman appeared from behind Daviel.

I actually liked her dress the best out of them all:

img src" images. /

"Daviel, what are you getting yourself into now,"she asked sweetly. Her voice was so angelic and perfect. Her hair was blonde and actually looked as if it was glowing around her. Her eyes were a soft blue, not icy like mine. Just like that, I knew who this woman was. Tyra Greene. Daviel stopped glaring at me and turned to her. "Tyra,"Daviel said, my suspicions confirmed,"I was only checking on Jestin and her...thing." Ooooh, he's asking for it. Someone get me a glass case or something to throw at him.

I was also waiting for some type of flaw in Tyra. Instead, I got the most beautiful smile and glittering eyes from her. Then I got great manners when she said,"I'm Tyra Greene. You must be Ivy." She lifted her hand for greeting. I, being so mannered myself, grabbed her hand and said,"Yes, that's muh-" Everybody had disappeared. The room around me was blurry, but I couldn't actually see anybody in it. I could still feel Tyra's hand in mine, but not see her. Instead, I heard voices.

"Who cares about her? Just kill her,"Tyra's voice said without her usual sweetness. After a moment, a shockingly familiar voice said,"Don't tell, Tyra. I've claimed her. You're the one I don't care about." Just like that, everything was back and I dropped Tyra's hand. Daviel rolled his eyes,"Don't worry. She never can finish her words. It comes with her mental damage." Tyra was still smiling, though, as she said,"I understand. You must be nervous."

Nervous? All that disappeared with everybody during that vision. More like hearing. I didn't see anything. I couldn't place the second voice, though I knew it was a man. Maybe it was Daviel. In the future Daviel. Like...maybe Tyra told him to kill someone, but he claimed her-weird-and didn't care about Tyra. It was all confusing to me. "Let's go meet other people,"Jestin said quickly, grabbing my arm and pulling me into another room. I shook my head to get the headache out.

Where's those damn flowers when you need them?

For a second, it seemed as if everything went into slow motion. Then suddenly Jestin said,"This is Sir Benton and his missus Pearl." With that, I was shaking hands with two older couples. Both looked strangely beautiful, like Tyra and Jestin. I won't add Daviel in that because I don't like people who insult my dress on wim. The moment my hand touched each of theirs, the world blurred and someone said,"I'm pregnant." "Boy or girl,"the man asked. "Girl, we think,"the woman. "Eh,"the man said in distaste,"We'll try again."

I let go of Sir Benton's hand, my head pulsing with the aftermath headache. Then, before I could recover, Pearl touched my hand and suddenly I heard,"It isn't his, though. I can't believe I had an affair with my own brother in law." I let go immediatly and the world came into focus more slowly than usual. "You two have major problems,"I said in a slurred voice. The headache pulsed more deeply. Jestin pulled me away from the gasps and said,"Why'd you say that?"

I shrugged, rubbing my eyes. "Jestin, it's nice to see you again,"a woman with red hair said in excitement. I blinked out the rest of the aftermath blur as Jestin chatted happily with this new woman. "Who is this,"the woman asked suddenly. "I'm Ivy,"I said and the woman held out her hand. "I'm Claire,"she said, snatching my hand without waiting for me to take hers first. I was visionally shoved into a blurred vision as Claire's voice said,"I prefer blue, George. I can't believe you wrecked the blue car."

I started to let go, but found I couldn't. For some reason, the aftermath headache appeared before it had ended. "What do you mean she's dead?! You had me worried about a new car and forgot to mention the fact that my sister is dead,"Claire's voice screamed in anguish. I could hear the anguished tears start to sob from Claire as she said,"How could you do this, George? Anyone of us can survive a crash. How could you drive during the day like that?"

"Let go,"I yelled, not wanting to listen to the loss of a loved one. "Let GO of me,"I screamed, not noticing that I had already let go of Claire's hand. Someone's hand grabbed my arm in fear and I heard Jestin's voice in the blur say,"It's called 'Black and White'. This one is for you, Ivy." "LET GO,"I screamed, shoving the invisible hand off of my arm. The world was switching from blurred to focused and back. Eventually, I felt the dizziness of it ripple like waves through my stomach from my head.

"Bleeding Christ, Jestin, what did you do to her,"Daviel snarled. I couldn't feel my feet, suddenly, and then the blurred/focused floor was coming towards me. Yet, I was pulled back before I fell. Then, before everything went black, I heard Daviel's voice,"There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here." With that, I was swallowed by darkness. The only thing left was my question...

Was that my vision or did he really say that?


	24. Chapter 24

Part Twenty-Four:

"Iveria Kinrey, did you take this?!" I blinked with innocense at Mrs. Sweetan's furious face. She held up a wallet that she had pulled from my backpack. "Well,"Mrs. Sweetan said, waiting for my answer. Yet, everyone knew I wouldn't answer. Everyone in my 5th grade Math class had their eyes on me and Mrs. Sweetan. "She doesn't talk,"someone stated in a squeaky voice. Then there was a lot of muttering as all the young minds seeked for my excuse to save me.

"She wouldn't take it, Mrs. Sweetan,"another one stated loudly. Then everyone started bursting out what they knew of me. "She's too quiet." "She never stole anything before." But Mrs. Sweetan ignored them and continued to glare that cold glare at me. "Did you take this from my desk, Iveria,"she snarled. Then she turned to the class,"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The cold glare caused everyone's mouth to close in fear. I saw that fear.

When Mrs. Sweetan looked at me, I continued my blank stare. "Say something,"she snapped. Then she grabbed my upper shoulders and shook me. "Say something,"Mrs. Sweetan screeched furiously,"Tell me you took it!" After a moment, she stopped and had a look of great confusion. "Stop that,"she snapped, but less furious. More fear. "Don't look at me like that,"Mrs. Sweetan growled. I continued to reflect the glare she had given the class, but with my own built up anger.

Mrs. Sweetan had a look of fear and in panic she slapped me. The whole class gasped, and she backed up in shock. I hadn't even flinched. I only glared at her. My poisonous glare. I think she forgot about that wallet. The wallet I had almost sucessfully stolen. It had a lot of money in it. Money that my destroyed family needed. "STOP LOOKING AT ME,"the teacher screamed.

I sat up with a gasp.

The first thing I noticed was the fact that the room wasn't blurry. Maybe my mind hasn't gone completely out of wack after all. I happen to be within the room of Jestin. That's how they say it in spanish. The of . So if you were saying Jestin's mother...in spanish you'd say madre de Jestin. Madre for mother, de for of, and Jestin for Jestin. Our name never changes. It's just the way of pronounciation that changes. That is...unless you teach them how to pronounce it right.

Daviel's house. Casa de (how would you say idiot?).

"Oh, look, Miss pass-out-a-lot is awake." Speak of the devil, and he shall rise. Daviel walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. "So, it must feel wonderful to know that you can come up with all kinds of ways to make a mess of things,"Daviel stated dryly. I glared at him furiously. "Where's Jestin,"I asked...then added with a snarl,"Where's your precious Tyra?" I was actually trying to provoke him. I figured that if I insult Tyra enough, it'll annoy him. Sounds like a death wish, huh?

"They are both downstairs, enjoying the party you tried to wreck,"Daviel stated sharply,"And don't sound so jealous of Tyra. People will think you like me." I snorted in denial,"Yeah, Right. Don't worry, I hate you." Daviel only scowled and replied,"It's ok. I hate you, too." Then I stated,"Oh, good. We finally agree on something. Let's throw a party...oh, too late." I smirked at my sarcasm. Am I not so perfect at sarcasm? I love myself. Well...not too much. Just my sarcasm.

I don't love a lot of things about myself. The number one thing I hate about myself in my hands. My hands suck. I hate them. First of all, my nails are horrible. I have my bad habit of chewing on my nails when I'm nervous or stressed. Those happen to be two of the most felt feelings I have. Then, my cuticles are always annoying. If I push them back, it leaves this white scrap over it. I hate it. Then I have these hang nails that if I rip it off, I start to bleed. Grrrrr.

Not to mention the fact that I have short fingers. Stubby. They make my hand look smaller. It makes my fingers look fatter. So then I wear these rings so that you can tell I HAVE fingers. That way you can see where they start, seeing as my stubby fingers love to look as if they're trying to blend into the rest of my hand. Then, there is always something on my palms. Whether it's ink or anything of the sort, my hand has some sort of mess on it. Plus they are always cold. I have to put them on my neck to warm them!

All in all, I hate my hands.

"So what happened? Or did you just want a way out of the party,"Daviel suddenly asked, cutting into my thoughts. My thought rants. That's what I call them. Thought Rants...because I'm ranting about stuff in my thoughts. Clever? Not very... Anyways, I had to answer Daviel of course. "No, I wasn't TRYING to pass out...or faking,"I snapped in annoyance,"I was just having...mental problems." Daviel scoffed,"Like always." Oooooh, he's just loving to tick me off.

I crossed my arms and stopped talking. It's no use! Trying to explain something to Daviel is like talking to a wall that talks back. Walls don't have brains...hopefully not...and don't have feelings. It's a Daviel made all over. After a moment, Daviel stood up,"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just go downstairs and tell them you were jealous of Tyra. So you made yourself pass out." And he started towards the door. "Don't you DARE,"I screeched at him.

Daviel went out the door with an evil grin on his face. I struggled out of Jestin's bed. My high heels were still on, but I kicked them off. What? Do you think I'm going to let Daviel go tell lies about me? I think not! I sprinted to the door and pulled it open. When I went into the hallway, I saw that Daviel was walking slowly. I wonder if I bust a vase over his head...will that stop him? Probaly not. "You stop right there,"I yelled at him. Daviel turned around to walk backward,"Why? I'll be telling the truth."

Then he started to say in a sing song voice,"Jealous Ivy. Ivy Jealous. Of who? I know, Tyra!" I stomped towards Daviel furiously. "I'm NOT jealous of ANYONE,"I snapped furiously. Then I grabbed both of his wrist and started to pull him to a stop. Eh, it didn't work. He only chuckled evily before saying,"Well, I don't know. It sounds awefully a lot like you are." I could kick him. Wouldn't work. I could kick him in a good spot. And die? No way.

I stuck with threatening,"I'll bite you." This actually did slow him down as he raised a brow. "No you won't,"Daviel said skeptically. Is that a dare, my folks? "Oh, yes I will. Don't you go lying about me or I'll bite you,"I threatened dangerously. "I don't believe you,"Daviel stated shortly. I gasped,"Now the world is going to fall on me! Oh, no! I WILL!" Daviel smiled with malice. I dare think that he seriously is testing my will. I will bite him...I mean, he bit me first.

"You wouldn't,"he disagreed. I replied,"Yes, I wou-" Daviel interupted,"I don't thin-" My turn,"Oh, yes I-" Daviel (does this seem familiar or what?) interupted,"I doubt you--" Me,"I wou-" Him,"No wa-" Me,"Don't think I wo-" Him,"You can't ev-" Me,"I WI-" Him,"Yeah, rig--HEY!"

I bit him.

Right on the back of his hand.

That's what he gets for testing me.

Well, now I can officially state that the back of his hand is less gross than his palm. Isn't as bitter. Not that I'd go into the area of licking everyone's hand, now. Pfft. It isn't THAT great. None-the-less, I bit him. Then I let go and started wiping off my mouth in disgust. "I can't believe you bit me,"Daviel said wiping his hand as well. "I told you I would. Don't you lie about me or I'll...I'll kick you,"I stated,"And don't think I won't. I bit you, it'll be nicer to kick you."

Suddenly, Daviel looked serious. "If you kick me, I'll bite you...and it will hurt,"he threatened. Oh, I don't doubt that. I crossed my arms and said,"That's not fair." He shrugged,"Life's not fair." Then Daviel suddenly snapped at me. I jumped back and he smirked,"Gotcha." With that, he started down the stairs. I followed behind him to see what he was going to say, not caring for the looks I got. Whether it's because I passed out or because I had no shoes on, I don't know.

"Everyone,"Daviel said loudly, glancing at me a last time,"It's all right. Jestin's friend just passed out because of mental problems." Everyone started laughing and I glared at Daviel. He shrugged at my glare,"You said not to lie. Mental Problems...that's what you told me." Then he walked off. Clever? Yes, but not funny. Not funny at all. In fact, I'm going to burn down this house. WOAH, calm down. Don't let those thoughts get to your head, Ivy. Remember that time you were thinking of firework damage.

That went well. No, well for me...but not for that family. Hehehehehahahaha. Ah, the fourth of July. What a fun day that can be. If you have to know, I was bored and I had a load of bottlerockets and firecrackers left over. It was long ago, when I was in my quiet age. I mean, I didn't ever get in trouble...I never did except with that book incident. All I did was find a hole in this one house. I lit bottle rockets and firecrackers and threw it into the small hole that led into the kitchen of the house.

It didn't hurt anyONE. Just broke a couple of things. We all have our moments.

Jestin suddenly appeared next to me with sympathy. "Are you all right,"she asked, clearly disbelieving Daviel's speech. I shrugged,"I was just having a Sight problem, I guess. Too much at once or something." Before Jestin could reply, someone suddenly said,"Let's hear one of Jes' poems." And suddenly there was an outbreak of agreement. Obviously, they have heard a couple of her poems. They must know that she's good at it. Jestin smiled and glanced at me. I shrugged,"Go ahead." 

"Ok,"Jestin said,"Ok, I'll say one, I guess." Jestin didn't seem to enjoy giving off one of her poems. She's probaly like me in my area of brains. I don't usually want to tell people things I know. I prefer to act dumb. It brings less attention towards me. Jestin walked away to a place where she could be seen by everyone. I didn't see her pull out a book or anything, so I guess she just remembers all of her poems. That's very smart. I could do that if I tried. Aha.

"I wrote a poem recently, actually,"Jestin said and a couple of her friends cheered her on. "It's based off a friend of mine,"she continued,"It's called 'Black and White'. This one is for you, Ivy." A couple of people turned their head to look at me, but I felt the deja vu hit me like a fish stick. Make sense? I don't know. I just know I heard this from one of my so-called 'Sights'. Everyone kept their attention on Jestin as she recited the words to her poem:

"Black and White.

Don't think I don't think

this blood that you drink

is mine, but I'll fight.

Black and White.

You're horrible; you're great.

This life of you is fake,

but I'll make it right.

Black and White.

Two-faced is a lie.  
When your victims die

I'll be the one in the light.

Black and White.

You love me, you hate me.

Inside you are crazy.  
Don't dwell on the night.

Black and White.

So insane, I'm confused.

This double is abuse.

I have spent my spite.

Black and White."

The room burst with applause of the poem. Me being myself...I didn't get it. Yet, I liked it.


	25. Chapter 25

Part Twenty-Five:

Do you know that feeling where it is as if your tired, but your not physically tired? Kind of like mentally tired. Age tired. As if you've lived long enough and you're just all out tired. A kind of tired that not even sleep will satisfy. Where your eyes droop, but not from lack of sleep. A feeling of giving up. Just let stuff happen.

It's called depression.

I mean, not suicidal depression. Just an 'I give up' depression. A kind of depression that can be easily fixed. Just a switch depression. On. Off. On. Off. I think at this moment it's on. Either way, I hate just sitting around doing nothing all day. Jestin obviously felt the same. Can you be so bored that you're depressed? I mean, sometimes I can even mentally keep myself out of boredom. It isn't too hard. Usually I just pretend I'm somewhere else.

Everywhere else isn't so cool at this moment. Where can I imagine myself being? At a theme park? Riding these Starburster rides, the Highlander, the Coasters. Just the thought of it sends this cold excitement of thrill through my veins. That's an imaginary place that is used too often. Maybe in a place where cotton candy smells drift around you. Lollipop land. That's an imaginary place that's too old. Or maybe just home. There's no place like home.

There's places better than home. There's places worse than home. There's places that's funner than home. Cozier than home. But there is no place like home. If I imagine myself home, I hear my parents arguing about who did the laundry last. Nag, nag, nag. Where's my outfit I had out tomorrow? Why didn't you clean the clothes I told you to? So on, so forth. That's an imaginary/real place I don't like to think about. So what do I do now, with Jestin here, in my boredom?

"I've got an idea,"Jestin stated in excitement. Sounds like trouble to me. But I'm a danger magnet, I might as well accept things as they are. Opportunities of trouble show up, I must accept them. Possibly, I may die. Really, who thinks of that when they go bungee jumping a billion times? With my luck, though, the cord would snap. This has nothing to do with Jestin's idea. "What is it,"I asked dully, anticipating the worst. For example: singing Barney songs.

"There's this supposively 'secret' room,"Jestin started. I interupted swiftly,"Is it Daviel's?" Jestin hesitated, then I guess she figured I'd like a challenge when she replied,"Yes. Exactly. The thing is-" I interupted,"Then let's keep it secret." I'm not in the mood for Daviel to jump all over me, again. Maybe I'll see about this 'secret' room when I'm in a more death seeking mood. Jestin frowned and sighed,"But, Ivy, It'd be fun. There's real-life vampire journals in there."

I didn't answer at first. Who cares? But Jestin said in a quiet, cryptic voice,"Including one of Daviel's, too." This caught my attention. What would Daviel put in a Journal? Maybe some deep, dark secrets I could use against him in the future. Nice. "All right, let's do it,"I said with malice. Oh, what things I could find in Daviel's mind. Maybe a crush he didn't want anyone to know about. Or even a time where he believed his was gay, but wasn't sure.

Mwahahahaha.

Jestin jumped up and I followed her out the door. Jestin nearly ran into someone on the way out. "Woah,"Jestin said when I ran into her. I peered around Jestin to see Tyra grinning in confusion. "What are you two up to,"Tyra asked. What is SHE doing here? Probaly visiting her beloved Daviel. Ugh. Jestin glanced at me before saying,"Trouble." Why don't you just go ahead and tell her everything? I elbowed Jestin dangerously and she hissed,"What?"

Tyra had already brightened as she said,"Ooooh, I want to help!" Jestin starred at me and I rolled my eyes. "Fine,"I stated,"Jestin, lead the way." Jestin started down the hallway. I glanced at Tyra suspiciously before following Jestin. Tyra followed me. After going up a flight of stairs that I didn't know existed, Jestin had me stopped. The stairs ended at a wall. I glanced around and looked at Jestin. "Oh, a wall. We're in big trouble now,"I stated sarcastically.

Jestin stuck out her tongue before punching the ceiling above us. "What the fuck are you doing,"I snapped when dust got in my eyes. Tyra laughed and Jestin hissed,"Shut up." She punched another part of the ceiling. The third time, there was a hollow thunk. "Aha,"Jestin stated in triumph. She traced her finger over the edge and got it stuck on a very small bump. The next second, the dead-end wall was sliding aside like a trap door. "Wicked,"I said in awe and Tyra said,"Oh, what's this?"

Is it me or is Tyra just plain annoying?

"Come on,"Jestin said, gesturing for us to go through the trap door. I--being so bold--went first. This had to be one of the most dustiest places I've seen in my life. It was interesting, though. There was a book case full of hand-written stuff. I traced a hand over the bindings, reading over what titles were there. Tyra had grabbed one already and was snickering about some secret in it. "Is it Daviel's,"I asked simply. She replied,"Nope, some vampire named Iris." Jestin grabbed one that was decorated.

Jestin blew off the dust and smiled brightly,"This one is mine from when I was human." With that, she walked a little ways off and started mentally reading her own words. I paused at a black one. It was one that popped out at me. I grabbed the Journal and blew the dust off of it. The title...handwritten so sweet and eligantly...was "Jon-Deus Elequet's Words". What is that? French? In curiousity about whether or not I could understand the words, I opened the journal.

The first thing I saw was how beautiful the handwriting was. Then the next second, the dust from the book rose in a burst and flew into my face. I dropped the Journal, coughing and wiping the dust away from my face. "Are you all right,"Tyra asked curiously. Jestin glanced up from her journal to look at me. I nodded,"Sure." Then I bent down and picked up the journal. I glanced at the page it had landed on and noticed a passage underlined.

'She was sweeter than the sun itself would have been if I could only walk into it without pain. Oh, if only I knew when a lie was in front of me. Maybe then I would have known better than to trust her. Then I would have been warned. Look at her. See her deceits. She doesn't love him, she's only using him. You're in the way. You're blocking her path. She'll do whatever it takes to get you out of the way.'

I frowned and closed the Journal. Then I put it up on the case. "Here it is,"Jestin said, shoving another book in front of me. Meanwhile, Tyra clucked in disgust and said,"Ew, Iris ended up pregnant with her own son's child. Talk about incest." I smiled at that and grabbed the Journal Jestin gave me. The only thing written on the front was "Keep Out or You're Dead". "Whose is it,"I asked Jestin shortly. She snickered,"Daviel's when he was fifteen, and human." I widened my eyes and opened it curiously.

It was pictures. That's it. A bunch of drawings. They were good, but I mean...what kind of journal is that? I scoffed and flipped the pages. Some pictures were of Jestin. A lot were flowers and other naturistic things. After a moment, I shut it. "It doesn't say anything,"I stated. Jestin smirked,"Yes it does. It tells what he did that day. The flowers were at the park. When I'm in it, he was with me for the day." I flipped over the journal. "So all he did was go to the park and hang out with you,"I asked.

What? Was he a nerd?

"Well,"Jestin said,"We were wealthy. We couldn't have a bunch of friends like others could. We were very limited in what to do." I scratched a bad itch I felt on the back of my neck. "Well, there's no secrets here, then,"I said, putting back the journal. "This is a waste of time,"Tyra stated, putting up Iris' Journal. Something caught my eye, suddenly. In the far corner, a tattered Journal binding said simply "Crystal Kinrey". Well, there are a lot of Kinrey's in the world, anyways.

Jestin caught me looking at it and she said,"Oooh, maybe you know her." Then she tackled the journal and flipped it open curiously. Jestin's face fell. "She didn't write much at all,"Jestin stated,"Just occasionally about this guy she liked." I glanced over her shoulder. Jon-Deus Elequet. Hmm, I wonder if Crystal was the girl he was talking about. Jestin shrugged and put it back into the case. I scratched the back of my hand absently and looked up at the ceiling.

Just then, there was a movement on the stairs. "Oh, shit,"Tyra said and both Jestin and I turned to look at her in shock. Miss Wonderful just cussed. Tyra smiled sheepishly and shrugged,"What?" I elbowed Jestin,"What was that noise?" I scratched my upper arm and listened with all my might. After a moment of us all listening, Jestin shrugged. "Let's get out of here,"Jestin said. She listened to the trap door before opening it swiftly. Then, with a coast is clear signal, Jestin disappeared down the stairs.

Tyra grinned at me slyly before going next. What was that grin about? Maybe I'm just too paranoid. I scratched my shoulder before heading down the stairs slowly. Then I scratched my neck again. There must be some bugs or something because I'm starting to itch a lot. It made me feel dirty. I scratched a spot on my head and another on my wrist. Then I was scratching my back. When I scratched the back of my ear, I winced at the burst of itches throughout my body.

Then I ran into somebody. Probaly Jestin or dumb Tyra. I rubbed my itchy eyes and then blinked to focus on Daviel...who looked very angry for some unknown reason. I scratched my nose and then my back again. "What are you doing here,"Daviel snarled. I looked around. In the middle of the staircase. All by my lonesome. No Jestin to vouch for me. I shrugged,"Just walking around." The itching stopped suddenly and I dropped my hands by my side.

"What are YOU doing here,"I asked in fake suspicion. Then I said,"Are you...stalking me? Seriously, why do you always appear when-" I stopped my sentence. Almost telling on myself, there. Daviel caught it and sneered,"When what? When you're sneaking around? Bugging in places where you shouldn't bug?" I felt a weird sensation on my lower back and it made me pause in reply. This raised suspicion in Daviel and he peered over my shoulder.

"Why were you up there, Iveria,"he growled dangerously. I started to take a deep breath, but it felt blocked slightly. As if I had a small chest conjestion. A small wheeze erupted from my breath. Daviel's face changed from suspicious to confusion. I tried to take another deep breath, but this odd pressure on my upper chest kept me from filling my lungs. It deepened the wheeze. "What's happening,"I asked in a high pitched voice, coughing. This actually hurt, though.

Something else hurt, as well. My back was burning painfully. As if I had paper cuts all over it that was becoming infected or something. And then I could barely breath at all. I started clutching my lungs and struggling for air. Asthma. All that dust breathing must have done it in, which is odd. The only thing that had caused my asthma before was when Oak was dead. I mean, that was a big ordeal, though. I have no clue what's wrong with my back, though.

I felt the lack of oxygen tingle in my muscles, but the only thing in my mind was the burning sensation on my back and in my lungs. Also the fact that I couldn't BREATHE! I started to fall to the ground, but Daviel grabbed my arms and lowered me carefully. "Crap,"he snarled furiously,"Why didn't you tell me about this? What were you doing up there? HOW'D you get up there?!" Stop asking questions and go find an Inhalor. What is up with my BACK?

I guess--because lack of oxygen or maybe the seering pain in my back--I must have blacked out. The next second, everything was gone. Nothing was hurting anymore. I couldn't hear Daviel snarling at me, neither. This...is A LOT better.


	26. Chapter 26

Part Twenty-Six:

I could hear people whispering around me. Most like Daviel and Jestin...possibly Tyra. Stupid Tyra. Maybe she'll end up killing herself. Well, more like attempting it. I remember once I looked up statistics for suicidal people. It said that women attempted more suicides than men. What cracked me up--yes, it made me LAUGH--was the fact that men committed more suicides than women.

I guess we DO change our minds too much.

I opened my eyes and was automatically blinded by bright light. This is unusual, seeing as Daviel and Jestin aren't the bright kind of people. "OH MY GOD, SHE'S AWAKE,"screamed...it can't be! I blinked the light from my eyes and instead I was being suffocated. "GET OFF,"I muffled out a yell. After much struggling, mainly in my part, I could breathe again and the sight of my mom greeted me. "Wha-,"I started, but my words failed me when dad's head appeared in view.

Then there were some strangers whom I've never met before. "Where am I,"I asked in a startled yell. One of the strangers started pressing his fingers down on my wrist and said,"Iveria, you'll be just fine. Right now you are in the Kinston Hospital, room 1008. You've experienced a major allergic reaction. It would have killed you if you were not brought here." I glared at this...doctor or something. Then I glanced at my parents, who were already snapping at each other in hushed whispers.

Great.

"We're going to ask you some questions, now,"some other man said. I noticed he had on a police uniform and I scoffed. "Ivy, be nice,"mom said, suddenly sounding like her usual self. "Aren't you suppose to be in the lunatic ward, mother,"I snapped in reply. She glared at me and said,"I got out, thank you very much. And I don't want you to talk to me that way. Now, you answer all the questions about what happened. You know you've been gone for a while."

"Since December 15th,"my dad finished. Oh, what help that is. "What's today,"I asked slowly. "16th of February, friday,"the doctor stated quickly. That makes it nine weeks. I've only been gone nine weeks? Pfft, that doesn't seem long at all. But it also means that my birthday would be in...February 25...one week, two days. "Can you tell me the names of whoever kidnapped you,"the police asked suddenly. I shook my head quickly. There was an awkward silence. Well, it's my time to lie once and for all, right? I sighed.

"I don't remember anything,"I stated,"Except reading the newpaper once and sending an email to my dad." Everyone was staring at me with disbelief. "You said something about a Daviel and Jestin,"the police said slowly. I nodded,"That's not their names. I was a messed up. I mean, what kind of names are those? It'd be more like Daniel and Destiny or something like that." It seemed a major tension was occuring within this room and I didn't even blink.

What are they going to do? Kill me? Pfft.

"How about what they looked like,"dad insisted,"Do you remember?" I nodded slowly, as if I was just realizing something,"Blonde. The both of them. Blue eyes, both were very short." The policeman looked confused as I said this. "Short,"he asked,"How'd they get ahold of you, then?" I shrugged and then widened my eyes. They took this as me remembering something. I took it as an oppurtunity to try and destroy someone's life. "They had help, I remember,"I said quickly.

"Who,"My mother asked in a shrill voice. "Ruth...Berg,"I said purposely,"She knocked me out herself. Then there was another woman who I know her name was Tyra Greene. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny and wealthy. Completely lethal." The cops were writing all this down with feverish speed. "And how do you spell Greene? Color or what,"one asked. "G-R-E-E-N-E,"I spelled slowly. Hey, I am NOT jealous. I'm just paying back that prep for...for...for looking at me wrong.

Besides, I doubt they'll get ahold on that one. "So, your debate teacher...Mr. Poe,"the policeman started. I interupted,"He wasn't involved in any of it." The doctor then said,"Do you know how your allergic reaction was started?" I shrugged,"I think it may have been dust." My mother scoffed in disbelief. "What,"I snapped impatiently. She shrugged,"Dust doesn't bother you. Don't think I don't know about you and that attic in the house. You're always up there--reading or something."

Eh, it's the truth. My attic is the most silent, empty place ever. It's big and--yes--dusty. I made my little quiet room up there where I did my homework and sometimes just stared off into the distance. This did put the question into my mind, though. How did I have an allergic reaction to that dust in the book if the dust in the attic never bothers me? I shrugged,"Then I don't know. How'd I get here?" Everyone glanced at each other timidly. I waited for a reply.

"We're not sure,"my dad finally said,"You were just suddenly in the waiting room. Just about dead. So they brought you to the ER to stable your condition." After a while of answering questions--in which my answers usually consisted of 'I don't remember'--I was finally left alone. My parents were the only ones left in the room with me. "So I guess they finally let you go,"dad said in relief. I shrugged and my mom said in a quiet hiss,"They've probaly brain-washed her."

"Don't be so negative,"my dad hissed in reply,"You'll stress her out." My mom snorted,"I'll stress her out? None of this would have happened if you would have agreed to teaching her to drive." My dad replied,"I did. You're the one who said we didn't have to until she was ready." Mom then snapped,"She has BEEN ready. You just won't let her grow up! You're irresponsible." "Well,"my dad snarled,"You're a pitiful excuss for a mother. At least I was trying to find her instead of wasting away in a mental institution!"

While they started yelling at each other, I rolled my eyes and pushed the blanket off of me. Then I flung my legs over the side of the hospital bed and started ripping the I.V. and other machinery out. Including my feeding tube. I mean, I can eat, here. It was a nasty experience, though. I grimaced at the sight of my hospital patient clothing. I'm practically naked, here. I traveled my way, still unnoticed by my stupid parents, to the room closet and found that they had stored my clothing in here.

After I had put on my clothing, I ran my fingers through my hair and glanced at my snapping parent. Naggy, nag, nag. I walked to the room door and opened it. "See you guys later,"I muttered shortly before disappearing down the hallway. It was just an allergic reaction. Nothing to get upset about. No one even noticed me walking out of the hospital. I'm a natural at acting natural. What are they going to do? Put me in prison for excusing myself from the hospital. It's my body, I'll do what I want.

The time is 5:24pm. It's friday. At least I have the weekend...no school. Mwahahaha. Plus, Monday is President day...isn't that a holiday? That would mean no school, either. Yet, I have about 6 weeks worth of homework to make-up. Won't they give me a discount? Well, I hope so.

It was Wednesday. Five days ago someone...I doubt Daviel..had brought me to the hospital. Now, I'm home. Back to my normal life. Except for the moments when people asked over and over about what happened to me. Also about Ruth. Rich Ruth was now denying knocking me out, but I'm not pressing charges...so all it's doing is ruining her rich ass name. Everyone who didn't know me suddenly stated they knew me my whole life. As if being kidnapped was the coolest thing in the world.

Yet, lunch came around. I had plenty of time to make up my billion homework--which consisted of nine tests, three projects, two essays, and other minor homework that you can thank my Algebra 2 teacher for. Well, it's not as bad as I expected. What's bad is the fact that NOTHING changed. I walked out of my school and no one greeted me anymore. The joy of knowing someone nearby had been kidnapped had disappeared. Rich Ruth was absent today, but usually she ditches anyways.

I paused to look at everybody laughing with friends and racing to get out of the parking lot first. Then I sat down outside the doors and stared around me. Usually I'd start reading, but not today. Soon, the school was abandoned. I was the only person sitting idian-style, leaning on the wall of the school, and staring at the sky. When darkness fell, I kept staring at the stars, mentally counting for the time I usually got up to go home. Before I had reached the time limit, a car horn shocked me.

"IVERIA ELAINE KINREY,"My father yelled out the drivers window. I jumped up to my feet and said,"What?" "You get your ass in this car right now,"he bellowed in rage. I grabbed my backpack and walked around the car and into the passenger side. My mother hadn't come along. When we had drove out of the school lot, my dad started yelling at me. Yelling about how he was worried I'd been kidnapped again. How I was irresponsible. So on, so forth.

For crying out loud, he never cared before. I'll bet you it's because he got in a fight with mom. God, why do my parents have to be so useless and stupid? "You're grounded,"my dad suddenly stated furiously. My jaw dropped in unfairness as I turned to say,"But dad, I was only-" He interupted,"No, Iveria. You are GROUNDED. You go straight to school in the morning. You come straight home afterwards. No visits from friends. No phones. No television. No computer."

I snorted,"The only difference is the straight to home, Dad." Dad glared out the window,"Fine. I'm calling Mr. Poe. You're no longer on the debate team." Oh my fucking God. "Dad, all I did was what I always did. This is completely STUPID,"I screeched furiously. "Don't talk to me like that,"dad snapped. I roared in rage and yelled,"I'll talk to you however I want to. You're stupid, Tom Kinrey. You're a stupid dad. You're useless. It's YOUR fault Oaklan DIED."

BAM! I was slapped in the side of my face. It wasn't nearly as painfully as being bitten, so I barely even responded. I just glared at him furiously. Maybe that was harsh what I said, but he disearved it. Someone needs to wake these people up. "I hope I die, Tom,"I snarled,"And when I do, you'd better know that it's both your's and May's fault. I hope you both die with the guilt of your dead children. You're pathetic." He started to slap me again, but I grabbed his wrist and striked his shoulder.

The car nearly swerved off of the road, but my so-called dad slammed on the breaks before we hit the ditch. After a moment, my dad finally said,"You're grounded." It's as if I didn't say anything to him! GOD. Once we got home, I stormed up to my bedroom and threw my backpack on the floor. My dad followed me upstairs, but I slammed my door shut and locked it. Then, for extra messure, I kicked the door. I waited for him to start slamming on the door, but instead I heard silence.

That is...until he found mom and they started yelling at each other AGAIN. Geez, get a stupid divorce already. It isn't as if I'd care. I looked around at my room. I think it would be confusing if someone came in here. The walls were white. There wasn't one decoration covering it. Then the ceiling and the carpet was black. Nothing seemed to have changed. I still had my neat bed, my closet, my desk with my computer that I'm banned from--yet my dad is the one locked out--, and all my other stuff.

Nothing was different, of course.

I plopped on top of my bed and kicked off my shoes and socks. I laid on my stomach and pulled something out of my back pocket. It was a lighter. I think now would be a time for confession. I happen to be a no good small object theif. NOT that stupid book, though. Like the wallet in fifth grade and the sucker in seventh. Nothing bad. Besides, I found this stupid lighter...on the ground...next to a girl who was putting her stuff in her locker next to mine.

Anyways, I lit the lighter and started messing with the flame. Have you ever looked straight into a flame? Whenever I do, it's like the heat from it is traveling down this imaginary bridge and into my eye. Then it warms my body. It's weird, but it happens. Do you know what I need? A dog. A nice little fluff ball so I can be like...some evil villian with a dog named Scruffy. Chip. That's what I'd call him. Chip. Heeerrre Chippy Chip. Yeah, right. Like my parents would get ME a dog. Pfft.

After a second of staring the flame, occasionally brushing my fingers through it, I sighed. What is wrong with me? I've been sent home at last. I got my life back. I'm going to become a heart surgeon. What is wrong with me? Then suddenly it hit me...along with my finger being burned by the lighter. I can't believe I'm going to admit this. I fucking miss Jestin. All right...AND Daviel. Same thing. Whatever.


	27. Chapter 27

Part Twenty-Seven:

I woke up to a hand pressing down on my mouth. My eyes snapped open and I struggled to scream. I snatched at the hand and kicked at the air. "Ivy,"Logan hissed from above me,"Shhhh. Calm down. It's me!" I was confused, but I stopped struggling. After a moment, Logan said in a whisper,"I'm going to let go. Don't scream. Remember me. Loooggaan. From the meadow. Logan."

OK. OK. Geez, I got it. I'm not stupid, you know. If anything, Logan's stupid. Stupid Logan. Thinking I'm stupid. I'll show that stupid him. I nodded. That's the way to do it. Nod. Ugh. I completely suck. Someone shoot me, I'm not worth it. "Good,"Logan said slowly. Then he lifted his hand from my mouth and I shot up off the bed. "Calm down,"Logan started. I intercepted sweetly.

"I'm only making sure you didn't wake them up, you idiot,"I snapped. I snuck to the bedroom door and peered out into the hallway. Then I shut the door and locked it again. I turned to Logan. Well, he looked the same as always. I guess Daviel's vampires didn't kill him after all. "What do you want,"I asked shortly. I crossed my arms as he shrugged. "Fine,"He started,"I saw that you were gone after the vampire attack. Then I found out HE got ahold on you, again."

Wow. Maybe Logan isn't that stupid after all. Someone hand him a golden star. "And,"I asked, waiting for the main reason why he was here. Logan smirked,"I came to get you back. Turns out you just went home." He suddenly stood up and started towards the window. "Where are you going,"I asked suspiciously. Logan looked at me,"Nowhere without you. Come on. Let's go." And he gestured towards the window. I snorted,"Woah, I'm not going anywhere."

Logan started towards me and I backed up. "Come on, Ivy. I'm not going to hurt you,"Logan said reassuringly. I shook my head,"You're going to turn me into a werewolf. That's hurting me, Logan." He shooked his head in--dare I say my enemy word--disagreement. "It'll only hurt for a little bit,"he said, trying to pursuade me,"Then you'll be immortal like me. We can be together forever." Oh my God, did he just say what I think he did?

"Since when is there a 'we'...and what the hell gave you the idea that I wanted to be with you forever,"I said in distaste. No way. Not me. I don't even want to get married. I don't want a kid for sure. That's not for me at all. Eh, not at all. Logan suddenly looked hurt,"We were going to turn you in the first place, Ivy. Don't you want to leave this life. You'll die an old...ugly human." Hey! I take that as an insult, mister! I shook my head none-the-less.

"I'm not going with you,"I stated shortly. Then Logan looked mad. "But you'd go with those bloodnuggets anytime,"he accused,"You really ARE a blood giver. Don't think I haven't seen that bite on your neck." Oh, for crying out loud. I rolled my eyes,"I'm not a blood giver. I just don't want to be anything except for myself." Logan gained on me just then and looked slightly dangerous. "I didn't want to do this, Iveria,"he said in a growl. Wow, he's using my first name. Oh, I'm sorry. Does that mean I'm in trouble?

Again? Well shoot. And I was doing so good.

"What? Are you going to kill me,"I provoked, poking Logan in the chest. Umm...correction. I'm very much a death seeker. Yet, what's odd is that Logan didn't look as if he wanted to kill me. Just angry. "You have a choice,"he said. "And I choose human,"I intercepted swiftly. Then I smiled brightly. "You stay here; you're vampire friends are going to die,"Logan said, wiping the smile off my face,"You come with me; my pack will leave them alone."

Not fair at all. Not that I care at all about Daviel. They can all go after him if they want to. But Jestin doesn't disearve to be killed by werewolves. I quickly put my stone face on, though. "Who cares about them,"I snapped in reply. Logan smiled with a knowing look. "I heard about what you did,"he said with triumph,"You lied. You had a chance for them to be public, and you lied. Blonde hair, blue eyes? Daniel and Destiny? It was all in the papers."

Then he got closer and I backed up some more. "The only reason why you'd protect them, my dearest Ivy, would be because you,"he poked me just like I had poked him,"care for them." No, he's wrong. I protected them because...because...Jestin didn't disearve to be... Whatever. I didn't tell because I'm not a tattletale. Yeah. That's it. "But,"Logan said, backing up himself,"Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you don't care about them." There, that's it. He's getting it.

Logan smiled wickedly,"Yet, if she didn't like them...why was she so jealous of Tyra Greene as to pin it all on her? Everyone knows that Daviel has a thing for Tyra Greene, but maybe our dearest Ivy didn't like that." He held his hand behind him. "Maybe you care so much about them, that you wanted them to yourself,"Logan suggested dully,"Hmm? Am I right?" I was speechless. NO, he is NOT right! He didn't really give me time to defend myself, anyways.

"Well, I'll be going, then,"Logan stated,"Wish goodbye to your vampire friends while you can." He started towards the window and I said,"Ok, ok. I'll go with you." Logan froze. Then he turned slowly around to look at me. "But only because I'm afraid for YOUR health, Logan,"I said in defiance,"Daviel could kill you in seconds." Actually, I don't know if he could or not. Maybe. Logan didn't seem to think so. He snorted with laughter and said,"I doubt it." 

"Still,"I snapped,"I believe he could. So I'll go with your stupid self and make sure you don't go knocking on death's door." Though I reeeeaaaally don't want to. Logan smiled in triumph. Happy that he won the arguement. "All right,"he said happily,"Let's go." Logan grabbed my arm and led me to the window. Before I had reached the window, the room blurred slowly--as if forced--and I stumbled slightly. I didn't hear anything, actually. Nor see anything. I just felt a presence that was familiar...

"Daviel,"I said when I was at the window. The blurred disappeared and a small headache appeared in the back of my head. There was an awkward silence. "You see him,"Logan asked suspiciously, looking out the window. Not really. "No,"I said quickly,"I was just thinking something." When Logan opened the window, I looked down at myself. I'm in my p.j.'s. Black and fuzzy. These pajama's are very comfortable, but I'm in them. And Logan's trying to get me to climb out a window in them.

Before I could even point this out, Logan nudged me. "Go on,"he said, gestering to the open window. I gulped,"Me first?" Logan nodded,"I'll be there in seconds, but I want to make sure you don't chicken out." I didn't move for a second. Then Logan said carefully,"You don't have to be afraid of me, Ivy. I'm still the Logan you met. Nothing's different." I muttered then,"'Cept you're forcing me out a window this time." Yet, I started to crawl out of my window.

I had both of my legs out the window. I was being supported by my jagged brick walls. I had my whole body out and was holding onto the ledge of my window. If I fell...a few bones would be broken. Yet, I had control on myself. "Don't jump. Just climb down slowly,"Logan ordered carefully. I nodded. Then a burst of blur happened again, but the same as the previous one. The feeling of Daviel's presense. Just like that, the vision cleared and I was still hanging outside my window.

"Slowly,"Logan said again. Geez, it's just my house. You act as if I haven't snuck out before. Pfft. But I still hesitated from my two visions. I looked down and remembered how hard it was usually to sneak out. I usually just go out the front door. But I had ahold of this. I got this. Yet my visions were still nagging at me. So much that when I tried my first attempt to step down the wall, I fell.

I know, I know. I'm stupid.

I didn't even try to snatch for safety. I just started falling backwards. As if I knew what was coming. Not a scream came from me. "IVY,"I heard Logan yell. Before I even hit the ground, I was caught. It knocked the wind out of me. Geez, werewolves are fast. Then I was dropped on the ground. It knocked the wind out of me...again. "Ah, damn it,"I said, looking up to see--with great shock--Daviel looking down at me with that wicked smirk of his.

"Stupid, clumsy Iveria,"Daviel stated before looking up at my window. I rolled over onto my stomach just as Logan landed just in front of me--in front of Daviel. "Daviel,"he snarled with disgust. Daviel replied just as furiously,"Logan." Eh, they know each other. I'd like to NOT know them both. With that, I started crawling towards the nearest bush. "No need to get involved,"Logan snarled,"She's picking to become one of us." I successfully made it into my bush!

"Can't let that happen, Logan,"Daviel replied dangerously,"She's too important to become some kind of dog." Did he just say what I think he said? Daviel...who has attempted my murder how many times now? "And you think she'd be better as a vampire,"Logan snapped with distaste,"No. You just want it for yourself. I know what you're up to and I'm not going to let you do it. At least she's staying herself my way." I was now confused. At one point I was referred to as an it.

Once again, I have a name, people!

I suddenly noticed that Logan's body was starting to change shape. "You go now and you'll live, Logan. If you stay, I'll kill you like I killed your brother,"Daviel growled dangerously,"Remember him, Logan? Remember how powerful he thought he was? Not after I got ahold on him." I suddenly felt disgusted. He's acting as if he's proud for killing someone's brother. What if...no, that's insanity talking. I mean, I would have recognized him if Daviel was the one that killed Oak.

"I'm going to kill you,"Logan said in a snarl. And then he was full wolf. I don't know if I can explain it. Like, he was wolf, but he was human. Well, definitly not human, but close. Either way, it was one hell of a scary sight. One that I was suprised that Daviel just glared at in his usual way. Before I could watch them kill each other, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at the unusually pale face of Jestin. Yet, it wasn't pale like she usually is. More paler than usual in this case.

"Come on, before you get hurt,"Jestin said in a shaky voice. Maybe she's afraid for Daviel's life or something. I glanced behind me to see Logan attack Daviel, but Jestin dragged me back away from the fight. After awhile of being dragged down the sidewalk and soon into another yard and so on, Jestin started talking again. "I heard that you didn't rat on us after all,"Jestin said with a small smile. I shrugged,"I had minor amnesia. You can ask the doctor himself."

Jestin looked as if she didn't believe me. "What happened, anyways,"I asked,"One second I was at your house. The next, I was in the hospital being told I had an allergic reaction to dust. DUST, for crying out loud." Jestin frowned and said,"Daviel couldn't heal you because you weren't wounded. You were just being wounded or something. So he dropped you off at the hospital--without even me begging him to do it." She looked around,"It was an actual shocker that he didn't come up with some excuse not to take you there."

Then Jestin made a serious face,"Jestin, she's lying. She's obviously boiling up her skin on her back and closing her lungs. I'll get you another one, I promise." I snickered at her mocking. Here was my chance to ask her some questions. "So you know Logan,"I said,"because Daviel killed his brother? Who was his brother and why did Daviel kill him?" Jestin suddenly DID look serious. "No one,"she replied shortly,"Let's go."


	28. Chapter 28

Part Twenty-Eight:

Before I could disagree, Jestin dragged me into view of her Pontiac Firebird.

"Why not kidnap me again,"I said sarcastically,"It's obviously a profession by you two." Jestin rolled her eyes and shoved me into the car,"Stop complaining." When she got in the car, Jestin glanced at me. "I've got a question,"she asked. I sighed,"No." Jestin smiled, but continued to ask,"Was Logan kidnapping you or did you actually agree to be a werewolf?" Doesn't she ask the right questions? "I agreed,"I replied shortly. Jestin glared at me,"What for?!"

I glared at her in return, but not my poisonous glare. "It's my business, you go on about your own,"I snapped in reply. Like I'm going to tell her that it was because I was...afraid for Logan's health. God, I'm stupid. Jestin didn't seem to want to let this go. "You act as if VAMPIRES are monsters,"she said furiously,"And THEN you go off and try to turn yourself into something WORSE." I...wow...I do believe that I've never seen Jestin this angry. It's...wow.

"I can NOT believe this,"Jestin yelled, making me jump when she slammed her fists on the steering wheel. "Geez Louise, Jes,"I said in shock,"It's a werewolf. They're in the same league as you freaks, for crying out loud." I suddenly found that I regretted saying that. The next second, tires were screeching on cement, I flew forward, and then my head collided with the dashboard of the car. The car stopped and I was slammed back against the seat painfully.

I reached up and grabbed my now bleeding forehead. "Son of a BITCH, Jestin,"I yelled in furious pain. I blinked the stars in my eyes and saw Jestin--with narrowed eyes--glaring at me. "Don't you EVER,"she snarled,"Put US in league with WEREWOLVES. Do you understand me?" I pulled my hand from my head and looked at the blood smeared on my fingertips. Then I suddenly felt so much rage built up inside me. This means war.

I turned to Jestin. "You vampires are EXACTLY like werewolves,"I growled furiously,"No difference, what-so-ever. You'll both die in non-existant hell." Ok, my anger is spent, now. And suddenly (by the look on Jestin's face) I wish I had not said that. I turned and opened the car door. Then I ran out the car just as Jestin swiped at me. I didn't go far, though. I mean, I just got two steps away when Jestin hopped from her side of the car. I froze, glancing on both sides.

"Now, Ivy, we're best friends. I'm not going to hurt you,"Jestin said in a voice that clearly stated she was going to kill me. "You're not like werewolves,"I said quickly,"I don't know what I was thinking." This sucking up didn't seem to work, though. Jestin only pulled a forced smile. "Oh, I understand,"she said shortly,"Let's make-up. Come over here." As if. First Daviel, now Jestin. I just have a knack for pissing people off, huh? And this was the nice one.

"No, I'll stay over here. It smells better,"I said carefully. Suddenly, Jestin jumped at me and I dropped to the ground. Within seconds, I rolled under the car. "Get out from under there,"Jestin said in disbelief. No way! Jestin got on her knees and peered under the car at me. "Ok, fine, I won't kill you,"Jestin said, suddenly sounding sincere,"That's Daviel's way. Come out, now, before we're caught by someone...or something." After a second, I said,"You swear?"

I'm not so keen on trusting her. "I swear on my mother's grave,"Jestin stated,"Come on. I'm not exactly fit to protect you out here, you know." I gulped. Ok, I think she's telling the truth. Wouldn't it suck if she wasn't? Then I'd be dinner. Grreeaat. But I think it's ok, now. I slowly crawled out from under the car. The moment I was up, Jestin glared at me. "I'm not going to kill you, but I swear that if you ever say I'm like those disgusting dogs again...I WILL get Daviel to kill you,"Jestin said.

Then she smiled brightly in innocence. "I might not be so great at killing you anyways,"she said with a shrug. Then she went to the driver's side and got into the car. "GET IN,"she yelled. Man, is she pushy or what?! I got in and we started driving some more. After a while of silent driving, Jestin suddenly said,"Sorry about your hea-" I interupted,"Shut up." I'm not much into forgiving at this point. Jestin suddenly pulled into a different driveway. After a moment, we were pulling into the driveway of another house.

"What's this,"I asked in confusion. Jestin shrugged,"We figured you'd tell on us, so we moved." Jestin then turned at looked at me. "Well,"she said,"Daviel figured you'd tell on us, actually." Go figure. I stepped out of the car and followed Jestin into this new place of theirs. It was definitly smaller than their last place. Not as small as my own home, though. "So,"I said slowly,"What is this nice visit all about, anyways?" Suddenly, Jestin looked slightly nervous.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously,"Why did you two show up, Jessy?" Jestin glanced up at the ceiling,"Ummm...Uh..well..it's uh..." I scoffed,"Come on. Spit it out." Before Jestin could say anything, Tyra burst into the room. "What is she doing here,"both Tyra and I said in unison. "Right,"Jestin said,"About that..." The front door opened and Daviel said,"Ok, I'm going to kill that dog." Look it, we're all together again. A reunion I'm not too happy about.

Tyra glared at me, which I gladly returned the glare, before turning to go greet her precious Daviel. Ugh. She makes me sick. "Oh my God,"Tyra suddenly said,"Are you ok? Look at you! Oh my God!" I sat down on the couch, completely ignoring Daviel--who now had Jestin and Tyra asking him if he was all right. I wasn't even looking to see what was wrong with him. "That won't heal easily, Daviel,"Jestin said knowingly,"And it looks like you have something stuck around here." The moment she said that, Daviel yelled,"Don't mess with it!"

I smirked, but didn't look towards the door. Yet, if these are vampires, why won't it heal easily? Everything heals easily for them. I heard Tyra mutter something, but didn't catch what she said. But Jestin hissed something else I didn't hear. Then Daviel said,"All right, I got it. Bleeding Christ, where is she?" Tyra replied eagarly,"In there." I winced and lowered deeper into the couch. I'm now wondering what Tyra said to have Daviel want to talk to me.

"You two go away,"Daviel suddenly said. I stood up to run off before he got in here. "EH, not you! You stay put, Ivy,"Daviel suddenly yelled and I stopped where I stood. Tyra and Jestin disappeared, but I stayed put--like Daviel ordered. I heard Daviel walk into the room and then he said,"Sit down." I started to turn and said,"I don't know why you wuh-" My words left me when I looked at Daviel. He was a bloody mess. There were gashes across his neck, chest, and arms. Then there was blood smeared all over him.

"Some fight,"was all I could say, but with guilt. Daviel pointed at the couch,"Sit." I sat down. He didn't look in the mood to argue at this point, and I didn't feel as if provoking a vampire who has lost a lot of blood was safe. Daviel grabbed another chair and pulled it over to me. Then he sat in front of me. Daviel sighed and said,"Ok. It's nice that you weren't so stupid as to tell who Jestin and I were...seeing as I would have hunted you down and killed you painfully."

That's so assurring of you. Thanks. I only nodded slightly. I mean, he already did hunt me down. Hasn't killed me, yet, but number one has been checked off the list. "But,"Daviel said--oh, I hate the but--,"You happened to have told information on Tyra. Accidently, I'm sure." Accident my ass. But I didn't reply what-so-ever. I'm just going to let this all blow over sweetly. Daviel waited a moment, then raised his eyebrows. "Right, then,"he said slowly,"Tyra is very upset about that."

I accidently snorted, but quickly stopped. Like I care whether or not she's upset. I hope it's killing her. Daviel caught this fact, though. "She thinks it's because of certain...now this may sound absolutely crazy, but because of certain feelings you may have towards me,"Daviel stated with a smirk. I actually did laugh at this. "Yeah, right,"I said sarcastically,"Oh, Davvy, I absolutely LOVE you. Marry me." Daviel laughed. I mean, he's laughed sarcastically, but he actually laughed. Go me! I meant...so what?

"No,"I said with a serious face,"I'm serious. Marry me. NOW." Daviel got up and I winced suddenly. But he only sat down next to me. "Ok, Ok. I get it,"he said,"You just don't like Tyra." I smiled brightly,"Exactly." He suddenly put his arm around me in a friendly way. Once again, I winced. Daviel seemed to have saw it, but before he said anything, I intercepted,"You're getting blood all over me. It's disgusting." It was a clear statement that said 'Get the fuck off me'.

Instead, he only smiled and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. "Well,"Daviel said in a careless voice,"I've heard some great news, lately." Then he tightened his grip on my neck and I winced for a good reason this time. Now, I feel like I've fallen in a trap. How stupid of me. "Actually, Jestin said you told her you wanted to be a--,"Daviel seemed to hate the thought of the next word,"werewolf." Son of a hobo. That little rat. "So what,"I snapped,"It's my life, I'll do what I want."

I guess I said the wrong thing. Daviel suddenly grabbed my wrists and turned me towards him. "You're NOT going to be a werewolf,"he growled,"Not ever. Not if I can help it. But maybe you want your life cursed. Why not turn you into a vampire? It's much better than a werewolf. The thirst is more of a killer to us, but you can handle it, I'm sure." Daviel brandished his fangs and I yelled,"NO, get off me!" He only tightened his grip, his eyes swimming with blood like when he had killed that girl.

"No, please,"I begged,"I don't want to be a vampire!" Daviel growled in reply,"But you'd be a werewolf anyday? No, I think being vampire will show you. You humans are stupid, wanting to be like us so much. You think you're worse off, when you have it better. But I'd be happy to show you what it's like." And then he brought my neck towards him. "I didn't even want to be a werewolf,"I yelled with tears in my closed eyes,"He was forcing me! He said--he said--"

My own words were choking me. Or maybe I was having a panic attack. Or maybe I just didn't want to tell him what Logan said. Yet, I didn't feel those painful acid teeth in my flesh. "He said what,"Daviel asked, suddenly not sounding so angry. I clamped my mouth shut along with my eyes. "HE SAID WHAT,"Daviel yelled furiously. Fine! Fine, I'll fucking tell him. "He said he'd kill Jestin,"I said in defeat. Then I added with a mutter,"And you."

I opened my eyes to see if he was still planning on turning me into a freak. "You think he can kill me,"Daviel asked with disbelief,"He ran away!" I shrugged. "Well...he has a pack, you know,"I said stubbornly. Plus, Daviel looked messed up by Logan alone. Imagine if all of them went after him. "That pack was cut in half when we went and got you way back ago,"Daviel stated dully,"And I don't want you to go killing yourself just because you're afraid for the health of us. We've lived a long time. We can handle ourselves."

He let go of my neck and wrists. I backed away from him quickly. "Don't worry,"Daviel said with amusement,"I'm done with terrorizing you for tonight. Maybe you can worry tomorrow. I'm sure you'll come up with one way to piss me off by then." Daviel stood up slowly and turned towards the door. I saw more gashes along his back, along with what looked like a piece of the metal on my mailbox stabbed deep into his upper back. "Jestin,"Daviel yelled out,"I'm going to need your help with this."

After a second, no one answer. "JESTIN,"Daviel yelled louder. No answer. Daviel turned to glare at me. "What,"I asked with an attitude. I didn't do anything! Daviel turned around, muttering, and walked off to the other rooms. "And he thinks I'm stupid,"I muttered myself. After a minute, Daviel came back into the room. "She left a note. She took off with Tyra and they won't be back until tomorrow,"Daviel stated furiously. Then he looked at me,"Fine, you'll help me." Sure...wait, what?


	29. Chapter 29

Part Twenty-Nine:

I didn't move from the couch. In fact, I was planning on keeping my nice, little booty on this couch until Daviel went and got himself smacked over the head with a boat. Impossible? Well, I thought vampires were impossible and look what happened there. I, personally, am amazed by the fact that Jestin utterly ditched me. She grabbed that preppy bitch...sorry...reword: She grabbed that lovable, precious, darling Tyra--who can kiss my ass--and left me alone with this lunatic. Also known as Daviel.

I hope Jestin is happy with herself because I'm not.

Of her.

Not me.  
I'm happy with myself.

I meant, I hope she's happy with herself...

because I'm not happy with her...self.

Right. "Come on, it shouldn't be too hard,"Daviel said, walking towards me. Then he paused,"Well, knowing you, you'll probably make it as hard as possible." Oh, you know me so well. I shook my head. "Good, come on,"Daviel said shortly. I shook my head again. "I don't know what you're talking about,"I said in response to his sudden annoyance. Daviel scowled,"Jestin isn't here to help me, and I don't want to just sit here and bleed out this slow-healing process."

Then he was muttering something of the sort,"How can humans stand it?" Meanwhile, I was in a mat of confusion. "Well, why don't you heal yourself? You're a so-called vampire. Quit being so lazy,"I said in a pretend snappish voice. I'm not really into caring is Daviel is bothered by gashes. He grabbed my wrist and started yanking me off the couch. "I'm a vampire, but your dearest Logan is a werewolf,"Daviel stated the obvious. I shrugged,"So?"

Daviel rolled his eyes at my stupidity. I don't think I'm being stupid. I think he's being stupid. Of course I know that he thinks he's a vampire and Logan thinks he's a werewolf. That's being unignorant. Is that even a word? I don't know. "It just so happens that the claws of a werewolf has a certain poison in them that make our healing the wounds inflicted by them slower,"Daviel said complicatedly. I understood what he said, but I only blinked. Daviel pointed at a gash.

"See,"he said,"A werewolf's claw did that. The poison on the claw went into my system. Slow healing." He's talking as if I'm a little kid. I could kick him for this. "Right, so go get an antidote or something,"I snapped in harrassment. Daviel sighed,"There isn't an antidote. Come on, you're going to help me bandage this up. I'm not so talented as to make my back my chest, and vice versa." Well, by the way you act, you probably could. Mr. I-Can-Do-It-All.

That would actually sound very wrong if it were Mr. I-Can-Do-Them-All.

Let's stick with the first one. "But I don't wanna,"I whined as he dragged me across the room and out into another room. "It isn't hard,"Daviel stated in annoyance,"You just have to hear what I'm saying." I scoffed,"I can hear what you say without listening, you know. There's a difference between listening and hearing. To hear is just to recieve a sound into your brain or something. To listen is to recieve a sound, BUT to understand or at least TRY to understand what it is." Daviel turned to me.

"Blah, blah, blah. All you ever do is talk, talk, and talk some more,"he said in annoyance,"Just shut your trap." I opened my mouth,"LALALA. I'm talking! What are ya gonna do 'bout it?!" And then I stuck my tongue out at him. Look, he got me to talk incorrectly. I'm being brainwashed. I'm losing my I.Q. the more I stay with them. They don't exist...so eventually I won't exist. Just perfect. That's just what I need to final my doom in this hell.

Daviel dragged me into another room with a fireplace in it. Oooh, fire. Let's set the place along with fire! Daviel let go of me and disappeared inside a closet for a moment. After a while, he came back out with a blanket. He moved the chairs aside and put the pillows and blankets on the floor. Then he disappeared again and came back with a bag labeled 'First Aide'. I didn't move; just stood there and watched the injured one go about doing everything. I'M not going to help.

"Come here,"Daviel suddenly said when he had a couple of things from the 'First Aide' in order to use. He sat idian style on the blanket and gestured for me to come over. After a second of hesitation, I walked over and sat on the pillow. "It's not hard, I can do my chest,"Daviel stated and I interupted,"Good, the less epidermis, the better." He only stared at me in amusement for a moment before saying,"Just watch how I clean the wound and put the ban-"

I interupted again,"I know." This time, Daviel glared at me,"Take this seriously, Iveria." I shrugged,"It's Ivy and I know." He paused, seeming to gain control of himself, and then said,"Just watch." Before he could start explaining how to do it, again, I said,"I know." This seemed to make him snap. He turned and snatched at me, but I backed up swiftly. "I meant I know how to do it, you idiot,"I yelled at him before he could tackle and strangle me.

"Get over here,"he snapped impatiently. I crawled back over to the pillow. "I've been taking medical classes in preparation for Med. school, dipstick,"I said simply,"And, you won't believe this, First Aide was the number one subject. I mean, go figure. Who would have thunk that learning to clean wounds and put on bandages was a priority in learning to be a doctor?" I went over the top with the sarcasm. It happens. Especially when I think people are being over-the-top retarded.

There was a moment of silence in which I figured Daviel was wondering whether it was best to kill me now or not. I was shocked when Daviel said suddenly,"You want to be a doctor?" Out of aaaall that sarcasm, he gets the one remark that pertained to my future. Well, I did say I was taking classes. So maybe all of the sarcasm was pertaining to my future career. I only narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Maybe,"I said,"Maybe not."

Then I decided to go ahead on my sarcasm with,"I was actually planning on learning to be a doctor...and then I was going to be a mad scientist and take over the world!" Daviel only looked at me with more amusement than usual. "What,"I asked, slightly confused. "Ok, let's get me fixed up,"Daviel stated suddenly,"Besides, the hard part is taking out whatever the fuck your dog friend stabbed into my back." I smiled widely,"It looked like a piece of my mailbox."

He scoffed at this, but only took off his shirt. Normally I'd been awed or SOMETHING. I mean, sure I don't get embarrissed or blush, but usually I say something stupid like "woohoo". I'm weird like that. Instead, I said,"Ow." These maulings weren't so hot looking. Well, actually anything on Daviel is hot--this I'll admit with much relunctance--but hot as in not nice looking. There was an awkward silence as Daviel started cleaning and bandaged the wounds on his stomach and forearms.

I decided to break it with,"Well, looks like someone needs a tan." He glanced at me with a smirk,"That makes the two of us." I glanced at my skin which was oddly almost as pale as his own. Well, I don't spend much in the sun myself, so it happens. Daviel suddenly said,"Ok, you're turn." And he handed me some alcohol, peroxide, and cotton swabs. I started with his neck, seeing as that was a particular nasty wound. It took a while, but soon enough it was clean and bandaged.

"All right,"I said,"Do me a favor and lay down." He looked at me skeptically,"On my stomach? You've got to be kidding me." I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him without prevail. "You jerk, get down on those blankets right now,"I ordered firmly. He laughed and said,"That sounds more like the way a woman talks to me." Pervert. Daviel laid down on his stomach, making it easier to clean the wounds on his back. Just for the heck of it, I smacked the back of his head.

"First dominance and now abuse,"Daviel said with a sigh,"What next?" I snorted,"Don't talk to me about abuse. How about a coffin for YOU?" And then I poured some alcohol on one deep wound. He didn't respond. Stupid vampire. I pressed down on the wound with a cloth with force. "If I didn't know better,"Daviel said slowly,"I'd say that you are trying to hurt me, Ivy." I rolled my eyes, but said,"Now why would I do such an unspeakable thing?"

Wait until I get to that scrap of metal. Mwahahaha.

"So,"I said before he could bother me with his snide remarks,"I never heard Jestin tell you about me agreeing to be a werewolf. When'd she tell?" Daviel tensed at the mention of werewolves, but didn't remark about that. "I heard it when I saw her,"he said shortly. I thought about it for a moment. Then it hit me. I then said,"You mean, you didn't hear it. You saw it in Jestin's thoughts." It's the only thing that makes sense to me. Unless when she hissed she said,"Ivy agreed to being werewolf."

Likely, but not likely. "Actually, yes I did,"Daviel stated in confirmation. I smirked,"But poor you. You can't seem to read mine. That or you just like to tortue me to death." He shrugged, and it messed up my bandage I was applying to one wound. "Stay still,"I snapped, annoyed. After I had all the wounds done except for the metal, I stopped. There was a great pause. Then Daviel said,"Well, pull it out." I shook my head,"I don't think I want to anymore."

Actually, it didn't sound appealing at all. Plus, what if it does hurt and he pins the pain on me? No, I'm fine with not taking it out right now. "Pull it out,"Daviel said,"Just make it quick. It won't hurt too much." Well, it looks like it's lodged between your ribs. That seems painful to me! "Nah, I'm sure Jestin will be happy to do that part, thanks,"I said quickly. Daviel looked over his shoulder at me,"Just pull it out, already." I only backed up a little.

"Pull it out,"Daviel snapped. "I don't thin-" I was interupted. "Take it-,"he started. Hey, I'll go into this war anytime. "Nope, I'll stick wi-,"I started. Daviel said,"You'd better pu-" Me,"No, I do-" Him,"I will so ki-" Me,"I totally don't ca-" Him,"If you don't tak-" Me,"But I don't wan-" Him,"Take it-" Me,"No-" Him,"You pull tha-" Me,"FINE. I'll take it out, you stupid JERK!"

I grabbed the metal and ripped it out with all my strength. Without a second thought. Daviel winced oh so greatly at this point. Then I saw the blood leaking out from the now gaping hole in his back. "OH MY GOD, I'VE KILLED YOU,"I screamed in horror. He didn't say anything at first. Then the hole started to form together as if it was covering itself or something. When all the tissue and muscle had combined to leave perfect, unscarred skin, Daviel turned to face me.

"Some doctor you'll make,"he scoffed. I dropped the piece of metal and crossed my arm. "Well...well, you'd been dead if that was real,"I said bitterly. Daviel looked at me with disbelief,"Wha- I'm...you...Bleeding Christ, Ivy, I AM real!!" And then I frowned. "Well,"I said slowly,"I...I know that, now. I meant if you were human. If you were human, you would've been dead."

Daviel softly reached and grabbed my wrist. I only watched in confusion as he traced his fingertip over the pulse on my wrist. For a moment, he just traced it. Then he dropped my wrist as if it burned him. "I've got to go,"Daviel stated sharply, shooting up to his feet. Before I could ask him where he was going, he disappeared through the door. That's odd if you ask me once. Or twice.


	30. Chapter 30

Part Thirty:

"How about some judias verdes,"Jestin asked, looking through the kitchen cabinets. Green beans? Nah. "No me gusta,"I stated shortly in reply. As in, I don't like it. Jestin opened the refridgerator,"We have las uvas. Te gustaria?" Stupid spanish speaking wench. Would I like grapes? "Nope,"I said simply. I'm waiting for her to offer meat. Me want meat. Meeaaat. MEAT!

"How about some pollo y macoroni y queso,"Jestin said, twisting from English to Spanish and back. Chicken and mac-n-cheese. Will do. "Cool beans,"I replied happily. "Cool Macoroni and cheese,"Jestin said in turn, pulling out a box of noodles and a pack of cheese. Good thing SHE can cook. I'm useless. Hehe. Before we said anything else, another voice interupted with,"Cool Macoroni and Beans." Both Jestin and I turned to see who our new friend was.

Tyra.

New friend? Pfft. I'd rather go befriend a hungry tiger. They're prettier. Also, Mac-n-beans? What the fuck is so cool about that? Eh, someone take her away before I blow a vein. Tyra instead started by saying,"I'm just here to say hello. Do you know where Davvy is, Jes?" Tyra blinked and smiled all innocently--I only glared--and waited for Jestin to give her directions. Jestin shrugged,"I think he's just got back from visiting Riley. He should be in his den, I guess."

Tyra smiled widened,"Oh, Good! I'll be downstairs, then. Thanks." With that, Tyra started to leave the kitched. Jestin turned to start cooking the chicken for me. Then Tyra turned to smiled wickedly at me. "Nice to see you here, Ivy is it,"Tyra asked curiously. I nodded, managing to keep my face blank from expression. Tyra 'hmphed' and shrugged,"I'd kill myself if I had a name like that." And then she glided out of the kitchen, leaving my blank face melting into a deep scowl of hatred.

"Well,"Jestin said with her back still turned,"After I'm done here, I'm going to go head off to Zander's for a while." She turned her head to look at me. "Is that all right,"Jestin asked...then paused,"Are YOU all right?" I nodded shortly. Probably not, but oh well. I'll deal with this. "Ok, then,"she said cautiously. Chicken and mac-n-cheese was place in front of me. "Eat,"Jestin stated,"I'll be back after a while, all right?" I nodded again, loving the smell of this food in front of me.

My mother stopped cooking after Oak died. That's why I never learned to cook myself. I had no one to teach me anything. Since the tragedy of Oaklan, we usually ate out, ordered in, or starved...or make a sandwich. Whichever one appeals to us that night. Usually I just starve, though. Food stopped seeming so important to me. Everything was bland, I guess. I just forgot to eat soon enough. Except at school. They remind you that it's lunch time two times a day. Well, one lunch, but seperated into two sections.

Anyways, Jestin disappeared and I ate my food by my lonesome. Then I got up, rinsed my dishes, and put them in the dishwasher. I'm tidy like that. Well...to an extent. I'd leave it out if I were home, but that's just because I want to remind my parents they have another kid who DIDN'T die. God, they're annoying. Not to mention they are the biggest christians ever. That's why they won't divorce. It's not "God's Way".

It's a good thing they don't know I'm Atheist. They'd kill me themselves. All this cross wearing confuses them, though, so I'm cool for now. Besides, I have this STRICT rule on not talking about religion. It was just a slip on that debate against Ruth. I have so many people who are christians, I just prefer to keep myself quiet. I had someone in class ask me if I was Christian. I sat for a moment, then said,"Oh, what?" And they're like,"Are you Christian?" I only shrugged and said,"What are we talking about?"

It went on like that for twenty minutes until they dropped it.

Let's pull ourselves out from my past, now, and get back to now. Now, I'm curious as to what Tyra is up to. I can't speak for Jestin, but I didn't hear Daviel come home. Tyra may be nosing around like her nosy self. I can't let that happen! Must stop Super Bitch. I'm not one for procrastinating, so I shall stop her now...which is where we are...now. Right. So I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards where I knew to be the direction of Daviel's new den.

I know it isn't as big as the other one, but this house isn't as big as the other one so what can you expect? It happens. I found myself 'accidently' in front of the door to the den. After a second, I only listened to see if I could hear Tyra nosing around in there. Actually, I wasn't trying to see if I could hear...more like waiting to hear. You can't exactly see what you hear. Do you know what I mean? If not, oh well. I listened for the sound of Tyra buzzing about Daviel's bee's wax.

Well, I don't exactly care about Daviel's business. I just want to pin Tyra on something so that she'll be banned from coming near me for the rest of my pathetical life. Evil? So what? That's me for you! I'm evil Ivy. Poison Ivy. But not slutty poison Ivy...just myself Poison Ivy. I thought I heard Tyra snickering about something, so I smiled evily. I grabbed the doorknob and opened it veerrry quietly. So quietly that Tyra wouldn't hear me sneaking up on her!

Instead of shocking Tyra, I was shocked in turn. Turns out Daviel WAS home. He was sitting in his den chair. Not only that, Tyra was sitting on top of him like a little kid. A little kid who is playing tongue hockey with Daviel. Automatically, I stepped just as quietly out of Daviel's den. Ok.

Note to self: NEVER enter Daviel's Den EVER again.

Daviel's DenNot so great view.

I shuttered with disgust and started to make my way back towards my room. Yep, MY room. Not Jestin's or Daviel's or anyone else's. There was plenty of rooms in here, and I got one for myself. So I was going to go gag within my own room. That is...until I spotted the unmistakeable purse of precious hockey player/Tyra. I glanced at the Den door, but no one was coming out for a bit by my thoughts. Then I snatched the purse and headed up towards my room.

My room was just as blank as my room at home. What can I say? I have no character! I sat down in the middle of my floor. Then I tipped Tyra's purse so that all her contents poored down on the ground; naked and exposed to Poison Ivy. There's got to be some pills Tyra is taking or something. SOMETHING embarrissing I can throw in her angelic, stupid, all greatness, Goddess, idiotic, ugly, dumb face. I stifled through the gum, makeup, lotion, mirror, change, and so on.

Then something cold rubbed against the back of my hand when I stifled pass her mascara. It was a small, crystal bottle. I looked at it with confusion and grabbed it. Then I lifted it up to see what the small label said. Maybe it was something I needed after all! Instead of seeing something embarrissing like "Boob Enhancer" or something, I got "Dust Poison". My brows furrowed together in great confusion. Dust Poison? I turned over the bottle to see another label in even smaller letters.

"Burns skin and closes lungs. Exactly like an allergic reaction! Just throw some in their face when they aren't looking, and it's a painful death for sure!"

I gave a gasp of disgust. That Tyra tried to kill me! She threw this stuff in my face when I was reading that book and it almost killed me! SHE did it!! I can't believe this. I shoved everything back into her purse except for the stupid Dust Poison. That, I put it in my pocket. Then I went back downstairs with more of a prance in my step and put the purse back on the desk. Before I turned around, someone said,"What were you doing with my purse?"

I turned to look at Tyra. I smirked and said,"Why? Afraid I'll find something you don't want me to know about? Like...say...poison you tried to kill me with?" And then I glared at her. Tyra glanced at the Den door. "So you know. Big deal,"Tyra said with ease. She's only trying to act as if it doesn't matter. I know she's in big trouble. "Big deal? Let's see what 'Davvy' thinks about it,"I sneered. Tyra glared at me,"You're not going to tell him, Ivy."

I shrugged,"Well, actually, that's exactly what I'm planning, you see. It's si-" Tyra interupted by snapping,"I'M not going to LET you tell him, Ivy. You're jealousy is blocking your brain, Ivy. I'm the vampire, here, Ivy. You're the human, Ivy." True, but that never stopped me from pissing off Daviel. "Stop saying Ivy so much, Tyra. I think it makes you sound dumb, Tyra. Come join my telling on your stupid ass, Tyra. It'll be so much fun, TYRA,"I snapped in reply.

Then I started towards the den.

I think I would have made it, too. That is...if Tyra hadn't grabbed my neck with a death grip and start to drag me into another empty room. I was clawing at her hands, seeing as she was choking me to death. "Can't let you tell him,"Tyra snarled,"He wouldn't trust me anymore. Do you know what that could mean? I could never kill Jestin if he won't trust me to be near YOU. You're always around Jestin. It's like you two are stuck together, but you're alone now. And I can't let you ruin my plan."

Why in the WORLD does this wench want to kill Jestin?! What did Jestin ever do to Tyra?! Jestin LIKES Tyra for crying out loud! Tyra slammed me back against the wall, sending red stars into my eyes---both from lack of oxygen and head collision. "It's ok. I'll make it quick enough,"Tyra growled, not sounding so sweet anymore. Her precious, angelic smile had disappeared long ago. This was the side of Tyra I heard in my vision when I first met her. Good thing I never trusted her.

Well...it doesn't help that I never trusted her, anyways. I saw Tyra move my hair from my shoulder and she traced her tongue over her fangs. Fangs? Oh, sweet mother of God. I'm going to be bitten by a preppy vampire bitch. Not to mention killed. I mean, come on. I'm Ivy. Being killed by Daviel is expected, but by this wimpy witch?! No way. Not me. Tyra bent to bite me. I reached into my pocket--on the verge of passing out with the lack of oxygen--and use the rest of my strength for my attack.

It's simple really.

I just pulled out the bottle of poison and slammed it into the side of Tyra's head. It shattered, which I had anticipated, and I didn't even breathe in when Tyra let go of my throat with a glass-shattering scream. The glass of the bottle dug into her face, dripping blood. The dust surrounded her head, which she happened to have felt the affects of breathing it. "You stupid HUMAN,"Tyra screamed at me. She started scratching her skin feverishly--without as much tolerance I had had when I itched.

Then, before I could take a breath of fresh air, Tyra wrapped her hands around my neck. I struggled against her hands, digging my nails into her wrists. I...can't...stand...not...breathing! Must breathe! I need AIR! Tyra winced for some reason--probably her new back pain--and she started a small wheeze. "I'll kill you,"she weezed out. She's a vampire, though. They shouldn't need to breathe. BUT I DO! I kicked at Tyra and she kept a firm grip.

And then Tyra was ripped from me. I gasped in the air, not even wincing at the bruising left over on my throat. And then I dropped to the floor. Not passing out, just taking a little break. I still gasped in air, trying to fill the absense that Tyra had caused. And then someone put their fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look up. "Are you ok,"Daviel asked, oddly concerned. I nodded and said rasply,"Mas o menos." More or less.


	31. Chapter 31

Part Thirty-One:

That stupid Tyra. I should've known she had been the one all along. I mean, I'm the one with the sight here! I should've...seen it coming or something. But nooo, instead I was nearly choked to death. It's only by luck that Daviel got here in time. Probably was looking for his team mate to go play hockey was. Probably by chance that he found her nearly choking to death. Not only that, I practically destroyed the evidence of Tyra trying to poison the air I breathe.

Can I count on Daviel to trust me?

I mean, he can't read my mind. He obviously isn't too into looking into Tyra's if he couldn't figure that she poisoned me in the first place. So what if he doesn't believe that Tyra actually did try to poison me? And here I am, on the ground in some empty room. Daviel had moved my hands away from my neck. Hopefully to check that my neck hadn't been snapped in two instead of wondering where the best place to bite me would be. That would suck.

It'd be like...oh my God, Tyra tried to kill me. Then, oh my God, Daviel like totally saved me. THEN it's, oh my God, Daviel just killed me. Not only that, but he went off and married Tyra. Yeeeah. That would suck. But Daviel only let go of me and walked across the room to where he had thrown Tyra. Whoopee! I didn't get killed. Another point for the danger magnet who can avoid ultimate danger to an extent! Well, I guess Daviel can get half a point for keeping me from getting killed. And Tyra loses a point...for being stupid.

Daviel grabbed Tyra by the arm and dragged her to her feet. Then he pulled her over to where I was now starting to stand back up. "Ok,"Daviel said, obviously pissed,"Explain, NOW." I glared at Tyra, who glared back. Then we both lauched into two different explainations at once. It's confusing what was being fully said, so let's put it in a way you'll understand.

Tyra's explaination sounded something of the sort---I haven't drank in a long time. Ivy was prevoking me. She even tried to steal my purse. I couldn't control myself.---It's like she knows Daviel and my relationship from first view.

My explaination was simply something of THIS sort---I saw her purse. I was only curious. I saw poison that she had made me breathed. I was going to tell you. So she tried to kill me.---Wow, doesn't that sound exactly like the truth?

Either way, we both happened to be yelling these accusations at the same time. Sounded like an episode of Jerry Springer except for the fact that two of them were vampires and lonely me would be killed in seconds if I even tried to attack them. Well, I DID attack Tyra. Luck. Obviously I have a lot of it. Maybe when I meet lady Luck, I should thank her. A bunch! Before we even stopped yelling at each other, Daviel interupted with great annoyance.

"All right! Shut up,"he snapped at us both. I crossed my arms, slightly coughing, and glared at Tyra. The effects of the poison seemed to die out on a vampire a lot quicker than on a human. "First of all,"Daviel started, turning to me,"It was an allergic reaction. Not poison. Second, you stop pissing off vampires or one day you WILL be killed by someone." Daviel then turned to Tyra,"Third, you need to get a hold on yourself. It's just a purse."

Tyra pouted--the suck-up--and I only sulked. "She wants to ki-,"I started, but Daviel turned and cut me off. "No more talking,"he growled at me. I was going to tell him that Tyra wanted to kill Jestin, but nooo. Daviel has to be so stubborn. Stubborn people are so annoying. Daviel's got to be the only stubborn person I know, and I hate him. Hmph. Fine, let Tyra kill Jestin. It'll show you, then! At her funeral, I just shove it in your face. Not poison, eh? Pfft.

"I think it's best if you two just don't see each other,"Daviel stated slowly. I felt slightly great about that idea, and Tyra didn't seem to mind. She figures as long as Daviel thinks that she just has a dislike towards me, she can still get to Jestin. Oh, I have an idea. I'll tell Jestin. "Well, ok,"Tyra said, with a sly smile,"I'm sorry for losing myself, Davvy." I made a disgusted face and pretended to gag. "I think I'd better go,"Tyra snarled at my mocking. Bitch.

Then she left the room. Left me alone here with Daviel. After a second, Daviel turned and peered at me. "You just make everyone want to kill you, don't you,"he asked in amusement. I glared at him,"And you can't read Tyra's mind, either, you friggin idiot." He scoffed and walked over to the door. Daviel peered his head out the door and closed it. Then locked it. What is he doing? He's probably got his own poison to inject me with. Down goes Ivy...again.

Daviel turned and walked to the window. This time I was confused even more when he locked the window and closed the blinds. "What are you doing,"I asked snappishly. "Oh, shut up,"Daviel snapped in reply. Then he went to the second door to repeat the process. "You think you know everything,"I said, frustrated,"But Tyra comes along and you don't know anything. It's ok. I'll just tell Jestin." I turned to leave the room. The moment I started for the door, Daviel was in front of it.

I looked at the other door he was suppose to be---clear across the room. Then I looked at him, blocking my exit, and looked at the other door again. "How'd you-,"I started, but he interupted. "You're not telling Jestin anything,"Daviel said shortly. I shrugged,"Oh really? Tell me that once I tell Jestin Eh-ver-ee-thing." Then I smiled widely at my sarcasm. Daviel advanced towards me and the smile dissolved into nothing. I don't like it when he looked that determined to shut me up.

He grabbed my chin and lifted my face to look at him. "No, you're not going to tell her anything,"Daviel stated sharply. I smacked his hand away from me. "There's nothing to tell, remember,"I snarled, furiously. Who is he to tell me what I am and am not going to do? "You think I can't read Tyra's mind? I know what she is up to,"Daviel said in reply. I frowned,"But you just said-" Daviel interupted swiftly,"I...lie." Then he smiled at my look of confusion.

"Look. She isn't an old vampire, but she isn't young, either. Tyra tries to block her mind, but I happen to be a master at getting pass blockage,"Daviel explained,"I knew she poisoned you. I know she wants to kill Jestin. I know WHY she wants to kill Jestin. I know it all." I snorted,"I told you that you thought you knew everything. If so, what am I thinking riiiight now." You're an idiot, I hate you. Guess that! Ha. Daviel only stared at me for a second, then said,"You're thinking that I'm an idiot and that you hate me."

I widened my eyes,"Hey! I thought you couldn't read my mind, you little liar!" Daviel shined a secret smile. "I don't have to read your mind, Ivy. It's all on your face,"Daviel said, poking my forehead. I rubbed my forehead in complaint and he continued,"It's like your writing it all on your face. Right there, there, oh, and there." He continued to poke my cheek, chin, and the tip of my nose. "STOP IT,"I snapped, shoving his chest. He didn't budge.

"Fine, so you know what she's up to. Why does she want to kill Jestin? Why are you still allowing her here? Aren't you afraid of her killing Jestin? What, are you stupid?! What's wrong with you,"I asked the questions like bullets. If I have too many questions in my head, I want them all answered at once. It's just a thing of mine! Hehe.

"None of your business, none of your business, no, no, and nothing,"Daviel said quickly. Then I had to sort which answer fit with which questions. Before I could figure out to bug him into answering my first two questions, he interupted my thoughts. "Don't go around Tyra,"Daviel ordered suddenly. I shrugged,"Fine. Why?" He only shook his head,"I don't want YOU around her. Jestin can deal for awhile, but you're too easily dead. I want you to promise not to tell Jestin, by the way."

I frowned again. "But shouldn't she know that Tyra wants to kill her,"I asked in protest. Daviel replied swiftly,"No. She'll know soon enough, but don't tell her. I don't want her to know about it. I don't want her to figure out why. Just don't tell her. Promise?" I shook my head and turned around to head to the other door. Instead, I ran into Daviel. Before I could process how the hell he got from the door behind to in front of me in a split second, Daviel said,"Promise me you won't."

I didn't answer. Daviel put his hands on each side of my face. "Please, don't tell,"he said. Daviel's hands are so cold against my cheek, but it only cools off the heat that usually gives me a headache occasionally. I never noticed how sweet he smelled, or how soft his skin felt against mine. What the hell am I saying!? "A--yuh,"I replied dizzily. Daviel smiled in amusement,"You're not trying to trick me or something?" I would've shook my head, but it wouldn't have worked.

"No,"I replied,"I won't tell." He seemed relieved. I guess he was expecting a more feverish fight or something. That's what I WAS planning. That is, until I went crazy for a second there. Daviel stared at me for a second, then let go of my face. "Good,"he said,"Yeah...yeah, that's good. You...just...you know...stay away from Tyra." I nodded and backed up towards the door. "Ok,"I stated,"I'll just--" I walked out of the door. Then I traveled my happy way up to my room. Wow, was that insane or what?

"I can't believe you don't know how to wash your own laudry,"I stated in shock. Jestin smiled innocently and watched me slowly put her clothing into the washing machine. "Usually we have a maid come by and do it,"Jestin admitted. I muttered bitterly,"Lazy hobo's." Jestin only laughed and said,"You're the one who can't cook...or drive...or stay in small, locked areas." I scoffed,"But at least I can keep CLEAN on my own. Sure I may starve and never go anywhere, but I'll still be clean."

And I smiled brightly. "All you do is put the clothes in. Poor your detergent to 'Max'. Set it to either 'Normal' or 'Heavy Duty'. And then you just press 'on'." I did all this and the washer started doing it's thing. Then I turned and looked around. "Now is the wait,"I said darkly,"Dum, dum, dum." We sat there a moment in silence. This could be a good time to innocently be curious. I glanced at Jestin, who was watching me with an odd expression.

"Why do you keep on looking at me like that,"I asked in a harrassed voice. Not how I wanted to start the questionaire, but will do. "It's just...nevermind,"Jestin said shortly, looking at the opposite wall with a small smirk of amusement. "No, seriously, what,"I asked, now very curious. Jestin sighed and said,"It's just that you and Daviel are...like...almost exactly like each other, but with different tweeks." I glared at her,"Don't you say that. I'm nothing like that moron."

Jestin laughed openly. "I'm serious,"I snapped. She shook her head and said,"You two are practically made together." Then she paused in deep thought. "You two should, like, get together or something,"Jestin said, her face slipping into a wide smile,"Fall in looove." I scoffed,"Shut up! That's just stupid talk." I turned my back on her furiously. She walked around in front of me,"Daviel and Ivy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marrage--" I kicked her chin.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY,"I bellowed at her,"That's dumb. Stop it!!" Jestin still smirked,"Fine. But I know. You know. We know." I glared at her in denial. That is stupid. Who would ever say that? Me and Daviel? That's a BIG pfft. Here, let's define it clearly.

Me+DavielPFFT.


	32. Chapter 32

Part Thirty-Two:

"I'm timing you. You've got fifteen minutes until I get in there and rip out your throat,"Daviel stated in a matter-of-fact voice. As if this were an everyday thing. "Fine, you've got fifteen minutes to...to...,"I blanked out at another oportunity of sarcasm. This doesn't usually happen, but maybe today is a dawn of a new day. Or night. Same thing. Turns out I was right all along in the lines that vampires can't stand sunlight. Well, just for about a couple of seconds. Then they burn to ashes! Someone go stick Daviel in a ray for me.

"Fifteen minutes until I am left with silence? What a great deal that is,"Daviel said with a smile of malice. As if I'm going to let him kill me. No, I think I'll stick with keeping myself well into the time limit of fifteen minutes. I turned to look at the building that Daviel and Jestin had first held me in. You MUST be wondering what this is all about!

Let's see, I was walking around with Jestin after the laundry mess (What a MESS that was). Dumb inferences. If this were a real life, written story, the author would have to be insane to put Daviel and me together. It's damnation from the start! At least, I figure that much. ANYWAYS, I was going to mess with my class ring...a thing I do a lot, by the way. It was around then that I noticed my ring happened to have disappeared. Do you have ANY idea how much that cost?!

Well...well, it was only 120 dollars, but still.

So, being my usual...sweet/adorable/loveable self, I started my small quest to find my ring. This included me stomping and yelling about how I loved that ring to death and that I absolutely knew I didn't have it before I got sent to the hospital. Therefore, I remembered taking it off before stepping into the shower once. THEREFORE, it must be on the side of the sink in the bathroom connecting to Jestin's bedroom...well, old bedroom. Jestin didn't like to see me so upset, I guess.

So, she went to Daviel. I would have never done that. I mean, he'd most likely smiled with joy at my torment and say something idiotic like,"Oh, I remember seeing it. It's just where you said. I could drive you there...but I won't. Nope, just can't. Why? No reason. Just can't." Yep, that would be Daviel ALL there. Knowing that he's just pissing me off, so I would have never thought to go to that moron. Yet, you can always count on Jestin for ruining it all.

Daviel--of course--started to say no. I mean, it's his way. But knowing Jestin, she somehow begged him...poked him, proded, pleaded, praised him, pissed him off. All that good stuff in the 'P' section. Daviel FINALLY agreed to driving me over here to go fetch the ring. And now he had some stupid stop watch. I mean, this idiot was timing me on how fast I can run upstairs and find my ring. A ring in which could have been moved as easily as paper in the wind.

"Fine, fifteen minutes. If I'm not back by then, I've either ran away or tripped and snapped my neck,"I assured him sarcastically,"But don't worry. I won't need your help on that. I'm sure you'll be happy to come in, help me up, and snap my neck completely...thanks." Before he could respond, I smiled widely and entered the house quickly. I'm so good like that.

The house was...like...like totally, you know, razz-mattazle, big-bajazzle empty, girlfriend. For those who do not understand this language that I speakith...the house was fucking empty. It was bare as a naked bear. Stripped like a stripper. Blank like a blank book. The house...my fellow ones...was just a house with nothing in it. No time to completely feel weird about all the vanished furniture! I'm being timed here, and God knows if he's already chopping off time just to tick me off.

I stomped up the stairs and reached Jestin's door. With a jiggle of the door, I found it was locked. Who locks their empty bedroom that they no longer live in. I kicked the door without prevail. Well, I guess I could try the second door to the stupid bathroom. It works, right? "GOD, Jestin,"I yelled furiously. Then I heard a voice downstairs,"You've got TEN minutes before I kill you." I scoffed,"Unless I get DOWN there first, you--" I was interupted,"Don't you say anything more, or it's down to two minutes."

Fine. I turned and walked to the second door to the bathroom. I reached and grabbed the doorknob. Then my vision blurred quite suddenly. I turned to look at what's different. Nothing. Everything was just as it was. My twin wasn't even there. Then, suddenly, I myself said,"Damn it, Jestin. You locked THIS door, too?!" Well, I didn't say it. I mean, I haven't even tried to see if the door is locked. Then I saw somebody appear out of nowhere...as if in a puff of energy or something.

Then, before I could see who it was, they disappeared as my vision cleared. I looked down at the doorknob. It's going to be blocked. Somebody is going to show up in a energy cloud. I'm going to die. I turned and started to sprint down the hall. I hadn't gotten five steps when I turned to see the energy cloud appear. I ran towards the stairs, having no idea who that person was. I'm not so keen on trying to figure that problem out. They may love energy clouds, but I prefer my little cotton candy clouds made of evaporated liquid.

It's not as cool, but still not so scary.

Unless I happen to be up there without support.

Then comes gravity. AND down goes little Iveria Ivy.

In a burst of...I don't know...it seemed like a wave of wind or something. Either way, I was suddenly knocked off of my feet and slammed into the wall. "DAVIEL,"I screamed from reflex. And then sound was blocked off. Why, if this just doesn't suck. I blinked and glanced down at the ground. I had been slammed against the wall and now I was being held up with some kind of invisible force that is pratically choking me. My feet are hanging around two feet from the ground.

Now was the time to figure out how I'm hanging up here by my lonesome. I glanced ahead to where the energy cloud had appeared out of nowhere. A man stood, smiling wickedly at me. He had his hand held out, like Darth Vader or something. Well, I'm not even a Star Wars fan and I could spot this out. Though I couldn't spell it right if my life depended on it. I'd be surprised if I ever spelled anything right these days. Why am I talking about spelling? Some guy is going to kill me.

And he seems...well, I don't know.

This freak had black hair, go figure, as well. His eyes were---and this I could tell from over here---a blood red. The red Daviel gets when he's in blood lust. And I've now found I don't like that eye color. Makes your skin complextion absolutely ghastly. Let's make amends and get on our merry ways. I started to move my hands to get myself out of this mess, but I happened to have been completely attached to this wall. It loves me, I guess. Odd, but true.

What scared me was when this man started walking towards me, still smiling wickedly. I struggled to yell, move, ANYTHING. I had no clue what this guy was going to do. Then he stopped just in front of me. At this point, I've noticed that he's taller than me, but not as tall as Daviel. By the way, I thought I clearly yelled for Daviel's help. He probably thought I just couldn't find the ring--the stupid moron. Anyways, this guy here was now no longer smiling, but peering at me curiously.

He reached up to touch the side of my face and I winced. Don't you touch me. You keep your hands off me. I'll punch your back. That's right. I'll elbow your thigh. Sizzor kick you in the ear. Pow-pow. That'll show you to mess with me. "Wow,"the man suddenly said, turning my head to look...I don't know...at my other side of my head. What difference that'll make. "Out of all the people,"he said in such a dark voice. Naturally dark voice. I have no clue what he's talking about, though.

"Don't make a sound,"he growled suddenly,"I'm going to let you speak, but you can't make a sound or I'll hurt you so horribly." He looked as if he was going to add something, but paused and only smiled wickedly. I nodded shortly and he snapped his fingers. My voice-box was released simply. After a second of hesitation, I asked slowly,"Do I know you?" Then someone appeared at the top of the stairs. "Times up,"Daviel said absently, not looking up,"Guess she has a death wish after all."

The man turned and looked at Daviel. Then his expression turn to deep loathing and he started towards Daviel---the complete moron who wasn't even paying attention around him. "WATCH OUT,"I yelled just as the man walked two steps away. Daviel shot his head up and didn't even seem to think twice before disappearing. The man paused and turned to glare at me. "You...STUPID...hu-,"he snarled, stomping towards me furiously.

Then he was tackled to the ground. The whatever that was holding me up against the wall snapped and I fell to the ground painfully. I looked over to see Daviel punching the man, grabbing him around the shirt collar, and throwing him out the window with so much force that I gulped. I didn't even have time to congradulate Daviel on killing that...what? Demon? Daviel was grabbing my upper arm in a split second and zipping me through the house and outside.

He threw me in the car and jumped into the driver's side. "Daviel,"I said quickly. He didn't answer. Instead, Daviel started the car and slammed on the gas pedal. "DAVIEL,"I screamed furiously. Once again, the idiot didn't answer. He just went faster. "DAAAAAVVVVIIIEEELL,"I yelled on top of my lungs,"YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!! DAVIEL, DAVIEL, DAVIEL, DAVIEL, DAV-"

"WHAT,"Daviel yelled in rage,"WHAT do you WANT? Shut UP. Just shut your stupid mouth!" I glared at him and he pulled the speed up to a hundred and twenty. With that, I grabbed my seat belt and clicked myself in. No way I'm going to let this kill me! "You shut up and answer my questions,"I snapped after a moment. Wondering how he's going to do them both? He'll figure it out himself. "WHO was that,"I asked demandingly.

Daviel shrugged, but didn't look at me. "What was it,"I asked, less loud. Daviel shrugged again. I glared at him. "I said-,"I started, but he smiled wryly. "You're just trying to annoy me,"I accused. Daviel glanced at me in slight amusement,"You said to shut up, but answer the questions." I scoffed,"Who was that!?" He shrugged,"Just some demon, I'm guessing. A powerful one." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "But then why would he be saying weird things and glaring at you like that,"I asked suspiciously.

Daviel shrugged, then paused. "Wait...what did he say,"he asked, suddenly curious. I sighed,"Just that 'Out of all the people' and 'wow'. Stupid demon." I went into my muttering of frustration. Then I looked at Daviel to see that he was looking at me with a slightly concerned look. As if he had this dark secret that he wasn't sure he should keep to himself. "What,"I asked curiously. I glanced at the road ahead of us,"You don't have to keep annoying me by looking at me so mu- DAVIEL!!"

There was someone in the middle of the road, just standing there. Daviel slammed on the brakes and turned the car to avoid the person. And then the weirdest thing happened. It's as if time just flew by...like in a flash. I was blinded by too fast movement, deaf by crashing, and I just plain ole lost my breath. The next second, there was silence. I was breathing, but coughing horrible. Well, I think I'm breathing. I'm not so sure. It feels as if a pressure is keeping me from breathing.

I seemed to be hanging upside-down.

Would I dare say that I think I've just been a victim of a major crash?


	33. Chapter 33

Part Thirty-Three:

Being upside down in a totaled car isn't as fun as a fair ride would be. There was an odd smoke in the air, not like fire smoke. Of course, I wouldn't know if it was the engine on fire or not. I've never been in a car wreck before. And I didn't like being upside down like this. I'm sure the seat belt was at fault for me not being on my head on the ceiling of the car, but it's still not fun. I tried to swallow, but it ended up tasting as if I were swallowing my own blood.

Amazed that I can swallow upside down?

It's called peristalsis. The muscles in your esophagus move as a wave to push foods and liquid to your stomach. It allows you to swallow upside down, but I'm sure it's a lot harder with liquid. And I'm sure I don't like the taste of my own blood being shoved down my esophagus by peristalsis. And I'm also sure a lot of people couldn't pronounce these words if their life depended on it. Though, I'm sure a lot of people should know esophagus is the tube that leads from your mouth to your stomach.

I started to cough, and--amazingly enough--I didn't feel pain. That's good, right? That or I'm totally out of it. I blinked the white dust from my eyes, and looked down. Well...more like up if you want to get technical. My seat belt happened to still be on. And my neck felt stiff as a board, yet I didn't feel pain. YET. I started to reach to unbuckle myself and saw shattered glass stabbed into my bleeding hands. Poor, poor hands. They've been through too much these days.

Maybe if I had not been so zoned out, I would've noticed the fact that glass shards were also scattered into my hair. Every move I made dug what glass was in my hair deeper. Oh, what a silly mess. After a second, I started to notice that I wasn't breathing properly. More strangled than not. So I figured maybe I should get out of this smoky car. I struggled with the seat belt, and gave up. Ah well, I'm going to just sit here and let the blood rush to my brain.

And then came...the panic. Smoke. Stuck seat belt. Blood and breathing problems. Dear God, I'm going to be blown up or die of blood loss. I groaned and said loudly,"Daviel." That's right. I'm good enough to remember there happened to be a stupid driver to total this car. I turned my head, feeling a slow sore sensations ache my neck and back. Most likely whip lash. Well, doesn't that just suck?

Not only that, Daviel wasn't in the driver's seat anymore. He was gone with the wind. Disappeared to leave me to die in this car. What idiot stands in the middle of the road like that? I should go smack them. Go...ah, shut up. I then yelled,"Daviel!" He's a vampire. He should beable to handle a wreck. I'm the one who is easily damaged, here! Where is that moron anyways? Probably not wearing his seat belt like you're suppose to. Click it, or ticket.

Don't drink and drive.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound just beside me. I turned to see that my upside down door had been ripped open with a great force. Daviel's head peered in with a blank expression. He had a large gash across his face that happened to be healing before my eyes. Lucky bastard! "You're still alive,"Daviel asked dully. I guess he actually thinks this is some kind of joke. I didn't even glare at him. I'm afraid my energy is spent. My fight or flight reaction of the sympathetic nervous system has worn out. The adrenaline is gone.

"I'm stuck,"I stated to Daviel without much emotion. More of a sentence that was expression an obvious fact. As if you were walking down a sidewalk and pointing at the sky,"Look, it's blue." You know? The pointing-of-the-obvious status. Daviel looked at the seat belt and then at the ceiling of the car...or the floor now. He started swiping the glass out from under me, not caring about the shards being dug into his hands. After he was finished the best he could, he looked at the seat belt again.

"Ok,"Daviel said sharply,"This might hurt. I don't know if the adrenaline has worn off, yet." Just as he said that, I started to feel the pain of my chest...or lungs. Also, these cuts on my hands are very fun, either. Daviel reached across me and grabbed the seat belt. Then he ripped it out of the seat, but before I fell quite painfully onto the ceiling/floor...he caught ahold of me. Now that I was on my back, I felt the blood rush in my head start to cause a slight loss of breath and balance.

It's not as if I had a balance in the first place. I think once your in that kind of wreck that sends the car doing flipping tricks in the air, you kind of lose your balance. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here,"Daviel said with a determined voice. I coughed painfully, causing more unknown blood to trickle onto my tongue. From my calculations, I must have internal bleeding or something. And then a memory hit me like a stone.

"You've said that before,"I stated roughly. Daviel scoffed and started to carefully drag me out of the car. Before I knew it, my mind had a memory lapse and I was out of the car. Daviel held me bridal style before looking around the perimeter. "Where to now, Gov'na,"I asked, determined to sound sarcastic, but failing by instead making it sound as if I were out of breath. "By the sound of it,"Daviel stated, looking at me with amusement,"You have a broken rib. It's digging into your lung, which is why you're breathing blood."

I'm breathing blood? Well, that would explain the neverending taste of blood. Ick. I hate blood. Well, blood never bothered me. Death bothered me for some reason. Though I believe there is nothing after death. Which is why Daviel shouldn't be alive. Which is why I think I've gone insane. If Daviel is a vampire, then that means that I could be wrong about ANYthing. I mean, who wants to be wrong about everything?! Not me, no way. Nope. I'm the always right Poison Ivy.

Before I knew it, the door to Daviel's-n-Jestin's new house was being kicked open by Daviel. "How do you do that,"I asked in a slurred voice. He scoffed again,"Do what?" I started to shrug, but a sharp pain greeted me and I groaned. Jestin's scream suddenly greeted me. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER,"Jestin screeched at Daviel,"YOU USELESS JERK! WHAT'D YOU DO? WHAT'S HAPPENED?" Geez, it's called an inside voice for a reason, you dipstick.

That's her new name: Dipstick.

Jack be nimble, Jack be quick.

Jack jump over the candle stick.

(Amanda Ham)

Ok, I officially think I've gone insane. Or maybe just a wittle crazy. But only a little. "Car wreck,"Daviel snapped at Jestin in annoyance,"Some idiot was in the road." Jestin gasped in rage,"Who was it?!" I was laid gently on the couch, but it still hurt greatly. Daviel, meanwhile, was glaring at Jestin,"I don't know. They were gone once we did a couple of flips." Jestin's head hovered over mine, and I felt like poking her nose. Nooooossse. Little, white NOSE.

"Heal her,"Jestin hissed,"I think she's uncontious. Her eyes are opened, but she looks out of it." Hey, only I can say that about myself! I'd move, but it just doesn't sound so appealing at this moment. Instead, I just laid there, staring upward in a daze. "Fine,"Daviel stated, extremely annoyed. I'm now curious as to what he's going to do. Did they say something about healing me? Only God can do me such a great favor. Wait, I can't remember if I believe in him or not.

If so: I love ya, God.

If not: ...

I turned my head to see what Daviel and Jestin were up to. Only Daviel caught it, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he pressed his thumb nail against his wrist until it broke the skin. What the fuck is he doing? "Get out,"Daviel ordered Jestin. She frowned,"Why? I've seen it before. I'm a vampire, too, Daviel." He rolled his eyes,"Just get out. Go on. Shoo. Go fly, don't bother me." Jestin stood up, looking very harrassed, and left the room to elsewhere.

I continued to stare sleepily at Daviel. He moved closer to me and said quietly,"I know you're not unconsious." Oh, good for you. Someone give the boy a cookie. He's just won the super Quiz Bowl. Party at my house! "I'm going to heal you, and it'll be simple,"Daviel stated darkly,"Just drink a little of my blood, and you should do well." If I could, I'd scoff. Or Pfft a good one. As if I'm going to drink BLOOD. I've got enough of my own to do me well, thank you very much.

He started to move his wrist towards me, but I turned my head quickly. Ow. It's worth it. Ew. Drinking blood is for freaks like him. Not me. Nope. I'm fine healing the correct way, thanks. I heard Daviel sigh with annoyance. "You don't have to drink much, Ivy,"Daviel snapped,"Just drink it. Don't you want to be healed? Or would you like a couple of serguries?" I didn't answer. Mentally, I did. I'd prefer a surgery. They inject blood. Better than DRINKING it!

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way,"Daviel growled. He reached over and forced me to look at him. Then Daviel put his wrist over my mouth. Simply, I clamped my mouth shut. Now, the only thing keeping his blood from reaching my system was my lips and my front teeth. Good enough for me! "Bleeding Christ,"Daviel said furiously,"You act as if it's going to kill you!" Maybe, we'll never know. Daviel pulled back and sat on the floor in deep thought.

Think all you want. You're NOT getting me to drink VAMPIRE blood!

Daviel smirked, suddenly. Then he started chewing on his finger, still thinking. Chewing on your finger is a bad habit. Especially if you're a vampire. You could end up eating your finger if you're not careful... Wait. Eat it, go on. Eat your finger, Daviel! Hehehe. Mwahahaha. AHAhaha. "Ok,"Daviel said in defeat,"Fine, you don't have to drink my blood. You can just suffer." I was suspicious. I was figuring he'd pry my mouth open or something. That would be Daviel.

"Here,"Daviel stated, getting closer,"I'll get some of that glass out of your hair. I'm sure you'd be better off without them, right?" I continued to peer at him suspiciously. He started to pick the glass shards from my hair. Great. This would take, what?...forever? I coughed slightly, but ignored the pain and the taste of my blood. Then I nearly choked when Daviel moved his hand to my cheek. He started rubbing it softly, staring at me closely. What is he doing?

"It's good you're not complaining like I know some people would,"Daviel stated dully,"You know how annoying it is to hear someone whine and whine all the time?" I nodded slightly. Mainly people at school. But...but teacher! I forgot my homework at home. Pleeeaase, let me turn it in tomorrow!! Eh, it's so annoying. Daviel moved his hand to my neck, sending a fluttering feeling through my gut. Something I'm sure I've never felt before.

It's all confusing. Daviel rubbed his finger over the bite on my neck. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that,"he said quietly, looking at it carefully. Oh, wow. If only you would have thought of that sooner, huh? You stupid-- Daviel was suddenly closer than ever. I could practically count the pores on his face. It seemed as if my heart had stopped completely. And then he pressed his lips over mine.


	34. Chapter 34

Part Thirty-Four:

A person always expects a first kiss to be magic. As if sparks were flying everywhere and electricity was motivating your body. That's just silly talk. You really want the feeling of be stunned. Of having somebody you absolutely adore show their feelings for you in such a way that defines it. Telling you that you are the one. Then you want to feel relaxed. As if there wasn't a world. As if nothing bad could happen, just as long as you're in his arms.

I got the stunned part down, for sure. But not for the reason that I adored him. Daviel has switched suddenly from being absolutely cruel to me...to suddenly kissing me? And during this time, our lips break apart and our tongues meet. Disgusting? I don't...well...know? Maybe I would have been just fine, if I hadn't remembered seeing him playing tongue hockey with Tyra. Instead, I ripped myself away from him as if he were acid. God, he's hot. Crap.

Or maybe I ripped away because an odd sensation was flowing through my body. I gasped as a popping sensation in my chest. Then the glass in my hands were being slowly pushed out and replaced with my unharmed skin. The sores of my neck and back were replaced with a refreshed sensation. All odd sensations were occuring. Including the sick sensation of kissing Daviel. Not sick as in "Oh...my...God. He's so friggin icky." But sick as in "What the hell just happened".

Would you know it? The oddest thing happened. Suddenly, my breath disappeared and the world went dark.

The world came back and I gasped in a breath. I had been gone only for a second. It wasn't even enough time to panic! And then I snapped into sitting position. "What happened,"I said in a panic. It's not normal to black out like THAT. I mean, at least the other times felt as if I were...I don't know. Breathing. I felt weak, which is odd because being healed--I don't know how I got healed--was at first making me feel energized. I glared at Daviel,"And what did you do?"

Daviel smiled wickedly before saying,"It's only a side effect of mixing vampire blood with human's." I continued to glare at him, not quite understanding this. "What side effect? Knocking me senseless,"I snapped furiously. He shook his head, still smiling,"Try knocking you...well, dead." It felt as if the room temperature had dropped below freezing. "Holy shit, am I a vampire,"I said in a panic. I don't waaaaant to be a vampire. Noo. Not me.

"No,"Daviel said in distaste at my reaction,"It's like I jump started you. A vampire's blood is made to strengthen...heal. But it comes with a price. Luckily, you stupid humans have enough of your own blood to keep from staying dead. That's why we have to take enough of your blood, first. And THEN give you our blood. So that when the side effect kicks in, you'll be dead forever...yet alive."

I shuttered,"So every time you heal me, I have to die?" Daviel smiled again---he seems to like the thought of death. "Just for a bit,"he stated as if it was nothing. "Oh,"I said sarcastically,"Dying for a little bit? I mean, how silly of me to worry about DYING for just a SECOND. I mean, so I could've never come back to life, but no need for me to worry about THAT. YOU are obviously WAY better than-"

Daviel interupted at last,"Oh, shut up. You are your sarcasm. Can't you just say that it IS a problem for you?!" I glared at him. "How'd you heal me anyways,"I snapped impatiently,"I didn't drink any of your stupid, nasty, disgusting, stenching, vampiric blood." I have to make it specific. That way he doesn't get it confused with someone else's blood. Can't let THAT happen! For all we know, it may cause a world depression all over. Like in 1929. Pfft.

"Oh, that was easier than I thought,"Daviel said with an evil smile. Then he stuck out his tongue like the imature idiot he is. I noticed a long gash that was healing as we spoke. That...that...that sly, little bitch. Daviel had gotten his blood into me by kissing me with it. EW. Oh, for crying out loud. It'd been better if he HAD pried my jaws open. "Don't look so down,"Daviel said happily,"You'll make it seem as if you thought that kiss was something."

I bit my bottom lip. Jerk.

"So, what day is it today,"I asked Jestin bitterly. That's right, bitterly. I'm not ever going to forgive Daviel for that. He's so STUPID. Jestin shifted herself to the position the woman on the television was in. Yoga-booty tape. Jestin has found a new way to keep herself occupied. She's tried to get me to do it, but I only ignored her. Jestin can do all that Yoga if she wants. This is me, you're talking about. And me no likey yoga-booty tape. It's not even fun to watch.

Jestin turned her head to look at me. "February 25th,"she stated shortly,"And you asked that why?" My heart did a flip-flop at her reply. I'm seventeen. CELEbr-uh...or not. Jestin seemed to have caught my crestfallen expression, for she moved herself into regular sitting position. "What's up with you, now,"Jestin asked suspiciously,"Was it something Daviel did? If so, I'll stomp in there and sho--" I interupted,"No. HE is just stupid. But he hasn't done anything lately."

I sat down in front of her. "We're friends, right,"I asked her curiously. Don't get all crazy on me. She's the only one that's only attempted to kill me one time. That's as close to a friend as I will probably ever get. Jestin shrugged and then said,"Yeah, I guess so. Why? You want to tell me something?" I shook my head. No need to tell her my birthday is today. Why would I? It's only a birthday. You get those once a year. What's so important about this one?

In fact, for my sixteenth birthday, everyone forgot about me.

"I want YOU to tell me something,"I told her,"But you don't have to if you want to." Jestin looked at me closely. I figured she'd just say no and go back to her yoga. Instead, Jestin said,"Me first." I frowned. Too fast an answer, I'm not sure what she means. "I want to ask you some questions first,"Jestin stated quickly; hopefully. I thought about it. I mean, I could always lie. That's easy enough a thing to do. So I'll just let her ask a couple of questions. I nodded.

"What...,"Jestin scooted closer, tilting her head at me,"What's going on in your head?" Is she wanting to know about what's happened lately? She's been here. Why does she want to know?! "What do you mean,"I snapped at the unfairness of the question. I don't care if it is fair. It's not fair if I say it's not. Jestin continued to stare holes into my head,"What are you thinking? How do you see things? WHAT is going on in there?! Do you have any idea how not knowing you is killing me?"

Wow, too many questions! But at least I get what she means. What is in my head that is being blocked from everyone? I thought for a moment. Do I ever think anything oddly different from anyone else's thoughts? I mean, I think I'm average enough. I shrugged,"I don't know. Right now I'm thinking...do I think like others do?" Jestin snapped her fingers in surprise,"Oh, you always zone out on us! Wait...a lot of people zone out, though. Usually day dreaming or something."

Zoning out is awesome! That's what I do when I'm rambling to myself. Once I went two hours staring at a wall because I was mentally evaluating what other people would see things as. Like, if I looked at the color green...it's green. I look at pink...it's pink. But what if the color pink to Jestin is the color green to me? Except she wouldn't know...nobody would know because we're not in the minds of others. Jestin was taught that this certain color was pink, and this color green.

It's so confusing, right? But that's why it took over two hours. If I ever try to figure it out in my head, I'd have to take out two hours of my zoning time. "But I'm only thinking about stuff, everyone does it,"I stated dully,"Quit being retarded. You people are just jealous because I am still in the reality of NO MIND READING." And I stuck out my tongue at Jestin. She snorted with laughter, but after a moment, she calmed down.

"Ok, then,"Jestin said with a sigh,"Why'd you cut yourself?" I automatically looked at my wrist. I wish the scars would go away. They just remind me of my insanity. It's so annoying and stuff. Besides, cutting myself didn't hurt like people said it would. Or maybe that was the adrenaline of being extremely pissed and depressed. I couldn't be so sure. I remembered the fact that Jestin had asked me something and snapped back into the present time.

"Right. I was having those stupid visions and I thought I was going crazy,"I stated. Well, that's part of it. Just include the parents screaming all the time, and my being neglected as if I died as well...then you have the whole package. People have got it worse, which is why I want to be a heart surgeon. I could help people with heart problems. At least I'll be worth SOMEthing. I KNOW people have it worse, but I'm not going through what they're going through. So my concern is my concern.

If I become close to them, their concern in my concern, too.

"MY turn,"I interupted before Jestin could ask anymore questions. Jestin sulked, but I only smiled widely to assure her that I wasn't angry. Why would I be? Ooooh, no you just didn't, Jestin. You just asked me a question with my permission. You OBVIOUSLY disearve to die! I then said,"All right, about YOUR scars on your wrists. No crying. What are they?" Good thing I pointed out no crying. That would have been perfect. Before I could know it, I would've been stuck in another coffin!

Jestin revealed the two holes on her wrist with the line connecting them. I could now recognize that it was a vampire bite. What's confusing is the line connecting the dots, the slash slicing the line, and the small star above the left hole. Jestin sighed,"Fine, I'll tell you." Jestin got closer and showed me the scar with a better view. "It's kind of simple, kind of complicated, actually,"Jestin said shortly. Good, great. Get on with it already, woman!

"A vampire can claim anyone they want,"Jestin lectured,"All they have to do is bite their property's wrist and use their nail to leave a deep scar to connect the dots. That claims the person automatically. They are bound to their owner forever, no matter what. That is, unless they are challenged. When challenged, a person only has to use an object to scar a division on the bonding line. The owner and the challenger fight. If the challenger loses, the scar is left unharmed...the person still claimed. If the owner loses.."

Jestin pointed at the star above the left hole,"The challenger leaves a star above the left hole. Sometimes, the challenger claims the person for themselves...they'd bite the other wrist. But this time, I was left unclaimed to live how I want to live." I starred at the scar in amazement. Who knew a scar could mean so much? Who knew vampires had a slave-law? Pfft. If that happened to me, I'd just be like,"Oh, fuck you." Then be on my way. Jestin seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"A magic is given with the bite. It connects your soul to the owner until the connection is broken. You can't do anything about it,"Jestin explained with a frown. I looked at her closely. "So,"I asked curiously,"Who broke your's and Josepher's bond?" I'm so great at guessing. Apparently, I was right. Jestin winced and then sighed. "I told you before, Daviel had to come and get me out of the mess,"Jestin stated sadly,"He killed Joseph, and he freed my soul and mind."

She makes it seem as if Daviel is a good guy. Pfft.


	35. Chapter 35

Part Thirty-Five:

"PLEASE!!!"

I glared at Jestin, but then found I liked to glare at Daviel more. So I turned and glared at Daviel. "NO,"I yelled at Jestin, but continued to glare at Daviel. He glared at me, but not one of those glares of deep hatred...just an everyday thing. "I'd rather take a walk in the sun,"Daviel stated sharply to Jestin. I agree...wait...did he just say he'd rather die? I gasped at this registration,"Hey..." Then I started muttering how unfair that was.

"But I'm no longer good at it, I'd suck at teaching her, Davvy,"Jestin started begging,"And, you, Ivy...you just are always in trouble. Davvy she needs to learn or she'll get killed one day!!" I rolled my eyes, waiting for Daviel's smart remark to come. And sure enough, Daviel said,"Well, that would be the greatest gift ANYone could give me." I glared at him some more,"You don't disearve a gift. You disearve to get racked right in the-" Daviel smacked the back of my head.

I only glared at him and then stuck out my tongue menacingly. Daviel started to growl, but Jestin got his attention. I turned away, rubbing my head, and mouthed,"Ow." "IVY, pay attention,"Jestin snapped, and I turned to watch her beg some more. Dearest Jestin has done it again. She's like Brittany Spears made over to gothic...'cept not as glitzy. And Jestin hasn't gotten pregnant as far as I know. Yet, she has started a new mess. A mess that includes Daviel and me.

Jestin...wants Daviel...to teach ME...how to fight...like a vampire.

I'll just stick with the knowledge of what Logan gave me. Ah, Logan. Where's the wolf to come ruin Daviel's day when you need him? The last I heard, Daviel and Logan were fighting, but eventually Logan ran away. Of course he would. These are wolves. They travel in packs; kill in packs. I elbowed Daviel in the arm, and he pinched my arm. Geez, where's the fun in abusing him if he does the same, but more painful? I sighed, and focused on Jestin.

"It's just so you won't have to save her all the time,"Jestin begged with puppy eyes: to Daviel. "Just teach her to fight like vampires fight, and then she could hold off longer than a split second--" I interupted,"Hey, now. I can hold of longer th-" Daviel decided to come in at this point with,"Yeah, right. You couldn't last ten seconds if you--" Jestin kicked Daviel in the chin and flicked me on my forehead. We both erupted in,"Hey!" Then I started complaining.

"What'd you flick me for,"I asked in a pout. Daviel shoved me, but not so much that I didn't fall on my face. "Why'd you only flick her...you KICKED me,"he said at the unfairness. Jestin scoffed, and crossed her arms. "You're a vampire, Daviel, grow up. Ivy, you disearved it, shut up. Both of you are going to work together in this, and by my words you're going to LIKE it! Daviel, you teach Ivy to fight! Ivy, you WILL learn how to fight,"Jestin snapped at us.

Like it? As if. "How about I go call Tyra and tell her to come get it while it's nice and good,"I snarled, but Daviel smacked the back of my head again. "Get what,"Jestin asked. Before anyone could answer, Jestin plowed on in annoyance,"Whatever. GO and fight, right now." Then she stormed off in clear annoyance. Just as Daviel was turning to look at me, I started to walk away. Like I'm going to let that idiot teach me? That's just another oppertunity to kill me.

I could hear him now. 'Sorry, Jestin. The sword just happened to stab through her eye. She clearly fell on it.' Like I'm going to let that happen. You've got to be kidding me! Daviel snatched my arm before I could run off, though. "Where do you think you're going,"Daviel asked curiously. I glared at him,"I'm going this way. Where there isn't a moron with daggers, running around like an insane idiot." Daviel scoffed, but I tried to pull away anyways.

"No, no. Jestin says you need to learn to defend yourself, so we're going to teach you that,"Daviel said in great amuzement. Just seconds ago he wasn't so happy about this. That could mean only one thing: he's up to something. What that something is, I don't know, but I don't feel like finding out at this moment. "Oh, come on,"Daviel said,"You let a werewolf teach you to defend yourself their way, but you won't let a perfectly nice vampire teach you?"

NICE?! That's the LAST thing that idiot is. "Oh, I'm sure burying me alive was just a friendly way of saying 'hope you have a good day',"I snapped in disbelief,"And I'm sure biting me was just a friendly way of asking 'oh, what type of blood do you have?' Sure. Perfectly nice." Daviel snapped at me again, and I jumped back just as I had the first time he did it. "STOP that,"I yelled, and he laughed. "Chicken,"he said, pulling me down the hall. "Moron,"I muttered.

I was pulled into a room that I hadn't ever noticed before. It was like the clearing where Logan had taught me a bit of fighting, except it was more updated and it was within a house. No nature. The white walls, floor, and ceiling caused a glare that was annoying, but I only ignored it. I looked at Daviel--who had his back turned to me--, and automatically liked the sight. Didn't I tell you before how I saw the world as black and white? I find that those two shades look perfect together, for some reason.

Daviel, like me, was draped in black. It made him so easily visual inside this glaring white room, yet it was appealing to me. Would you call that a favorite? Favorite what? Colors? Black and White. All right, we'll stick with that. There, one down. Two million to go. I sat down on the floor, which was solid, white marble. Well, that'll hurt if I fall on it. I was staring at my shoes and the floor around them. Black and white. How'd Jestin know that? Hmm.

As I stared at these two colors, and odd feeling formed through my eyes. It was like a wave, as if the world was slowly turning in front of me. The feeling crept it's sensations to my brain and down my neck. To my back and elsewhere. Yet, I continued to look at the two colors, as if hypnotized. It was as if they were starting to form into something different, and I was waiting patiently to see it.

Then I blinked.

The sensation was pulled out of me in a rush, and I felt slightly dizzy. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them to see if it had all gone away. What...was that...about? I turned and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Daviel right there next to me. "What are you doing,"I asked in confusion. He scoffed,"What am I doing? What are YOU doing? You zoned out on me." No I didn't. "It's called looking at my shoe, not zoning out,"I snapped.

"Oh. Then what did I tell you while you were looking at your shoes,"Daviel asked, peering at me closely. Did he say something? Did anyone catch what he said? "You said...pay attention,"I guessed hopelessly. Daviel snorted,"What did you see?" I hesitated. This would sound very retarded. "I saw nothing,"I replied shortly. Imagine me telling him 'oh, nothing. Those two colors were just making me feel as if...I don't know'. Daviel stood up and walked around in front of me.

"Fine,"he said dully,"I said that you may be use to doing it like a wolf." I interupted,"Doing what?" He glared at me as if I was the stupidest person in the world. I probably am at this point. "Fighting,"Daviel snapped,"But Vampire's fight differently. We combine ears with eyes, but you have the ear part down. I've got to teach you to use your useless eyes." Well, doesn't that make perfect since? Use the useless. "Why can't werewolves use their eyes, again,"I asked, testing him.

Daviel rolled his own eyes,"Vampires are quicker, at times. We like to make ourselves unseen, which gives reason for werewolves to use their ears. Werewolves happen to be deathly quiet in their movements, so vampires find it easier to use their sight. Understand so far or do I have to spell it out for you?" I sulked. I'm not THAT stupid. Damn. "Good, now sight should be easy. Watch their movements, and see what they're going to do next,"Daviel stated.

Sounds easy, but so did listening. That didn't turn out so easy as I thought. "I'll give you a sword, this time. You couldn't hit anything if they stood still for you anyways,"Daviel stated with a smile of evil intentions. Well, my time has come. Daviel handed me a sword that wasn't too heavy for me to use. "How do I know what you're going to do next,"I asked, suddenly feeling nervous. He continued to smile cryptically. "You'll learn how to soon enough,"Daviel stated happily.

I gulped. "What, are you afraid,"Daviel asked with amuzement. I shook my head, and tightened my grip on the sword. I remember when I couldn't even spell sword right. Use to spell it sord. Then I found out it was with a 'w' in it, so people find it funny how I keep saying sword...but pronouncing the 'w' in it. It helps me remember how to spell it, but I do the same thing with answer. "Good,"Daviel said, without feeling as if it would have been better either way,"Don't want you crying on your first lesson."

I glared at him. "Like I'd cry because of YOU,"I stated,"Only a whore would cry over you." Daviel smiled widely,"Well, you fill in the spot perfectly, then." I rolled my eyes,"Sorry, but I'm Ivy, not Tyra. Remember?" I more like heard before saw Daviel swing his sword at me, and I jumped back in anticipation. "Ah, you're using your ears,"Daviel stated, shaking his head,"Eyes. Watch, don't listen." I grinded my teeth in concentration, trying to 'watch' what he was going to do next.

But when he swung again, I blocked it with my sword. Sounds good, right? Well, good, because I used my ears again. Daviel walked to the edge of the room without saying anything and put down his sword. Wow, where's he going? Daviel disappeared for only a minute before he started back towards me. "Stay still,"he said sharply, for I was about to run off. Well, he didn't seem happy at this point. I didn't want to be tackled and then strangled to death.

Daviel stopped in front of me. Then he pushed back my hair. Before I could ask what he was doing, he lightly placed an earplug inside my left ear. He did the same with the other ear. "There,"his muffled voice said,"Now you'll HAVE to watch instead of listen." Daviel picked up his sword and I got back in fighting stanza. Before I knew it, Daviel swung his sword, but stopped it just before it could hit me. "Good, you can't hear it,"he said in trumph.

This didn't seem so great to me. Whoopee. I'll die deaf! "Now, watch the way I start to move my shoulders. That'll usually tell the way I'm going to swing, and then you can dodge it,"Daviel explained carefully. Ok, that sounds easy enough. He started to swing the sword, but I caught it and skidded to the side. "There, you're starting to get it,"he said in amusement. He muttered something, but I didn't catch it. Then he swung again, but I ducked in time.

Oh, goody! I'm getting it. Daviel did this a couple of more times. Then he paused, looking slightly confused. Poor him. Before I let him think over another attack, I attacked him myself. I swung once. He backed up. A rising feeling of adrenaline was going through my gut and I swung again. Daviel blocked this one with his own sword. Then he swiftly broke apart and swung himself. I twirled and slammed my sword against his like I was holding a bat.

Daviel had the oddest look on. Amused, but MORE than amused. "Well, well,"he said, slightly applying pressure against my sword. I pushed myself. He muttered something, again, but I once again couldn't hear it. Then he slid his sword across mine to make a horrible screeching sound. Daviel shoved away from me, but still preparing to swing again. Except there was more of a challenge in his eyes. The fight was on.


	36. Chapter 36

Part Thirty-six:

Imagine a kid being given a videogame for christmas. Except, it was for toddlers, not for kids. Naturally, the kid doesn't like the gift, but the way the parents are looking at him so expectantly gives him enough morals to know not to show it. So, the kid sticks in the game just to satisfy the minds of his parents. At first, the kid figures it'll be a game not worthy of his attention. Then it gets more interesting than the kid expects, so now he's determined to beat the game!

Take the parents; make them Jestin. Take the kid; make him Daviel. Take the useless videogame; make it fighting against me. I have no clue how I got myself in this mess, but the only thing I was holding on to was the hope that maybe...just maybe Daviel won't 'accidently' kill me. I tightened my grip on this sword of mine, keeping my feet apart so that I could sprint both ways. Just instinct to me. The way he was looking at me creeped me out.

I KNOW he can beat me. I'm just a friggin toddler videogame!

I've also known from what Logan told me was that tricks were the way to go. I've got to watch his whole reaction, through and through. This was a vampire, here. He'd make as if he's going one way, and then go a complete different way. Yet...I can do the same thing, right? I'm not sure how you use a sword, so I'll just go for my baseball bat ways. Then maybe I'll add golf in between.

Daviel advanced towards me and I gulped. He turned, and with one hand he swung the sword at my torso. I jumped to the side, barely dodging it before he swung again. All this in two seconds, I'm surprised that I backed up away from the second swing. I twisted my sword around to collide with his, but I backed up and stabbed at him. Daviel backed away from it, and disappeared from sight. Automatically, I ripped the earplugs from my ears. If he wants to play unfair, we'll do that!

I stood in the middle of the room, turning around to look where he went. Um. Daviel has indeed vanished. Then I hear it just faintly, but I heard it. Just in time to turn around, twisting my sword downward while I was at it. I put all my might into swinging my sword upward like a golf club. It slammed into Daviel's sword that he was swinging down towards me. I accidently breathed a small gasp of air at the strength of it, but quickly silenced it.

Before I could do anything else, Daviel shoved me back and I fell on my bottom. And, golly, I was right. Marble and collision DOES hurt. My sword slide a couple of feets behind me. I saw Daviel above me start to swing down his sword. What, is he trying to KILL me?! I made a small grunt in protest, but swiftly rolled over to my stomach before he stabbed me. My eyes spotted my sword, and I looked behind me. Good thing I did. I was able to scoot to the side before he stabbed me again!

So then I began my desperate crawl towards my sword, dodging Daviel's while I was at it! Man, it does seem like he's enjoying trying to kill me. Oh, Ivy, there's no way you won't get hurt on the first lesson! Missing a leg? Oh, well, that's just mandatory. PFFT. I dodged another one of Daviel's stabs and still continued my rushed crawling. When another stab just about DID stab me, I rolled to my back. "Ah,"I yelled furiously, but Daviel was smiling.

I'll show you!

Before Daviel could see it, I mustered all my strength and slammed my leg against his ankles. Just as I did, Daviel fell to the floor in a split second. His sword joining mine. HAHAHA! Take that ten fold! I started bursting out laughing. Couldn't help it! I actually knocked the moron on his ass. Daviel glared at me,"Ooooh, you're in for it now. I'm going to KILL you!" I tried to stick out my tongue, still laughing hysterically. "Come and get it, blood muncher,"I said like the maniac I am.

I saw him crawl after me quickly. HOLY shit! I rolled over and--yet still laughing--started power crawling towards my sword. NEED my sword. I NEED it. Daviel grabbed ahold of my ankle, and I gave a small scream of shocked laughter. When he grabbed my waist, I couldn't crawl any farther. So, instead, I held out my hand towards the sword--crazy with laughter--and yelled,"I uuuuuse the force. Cooooome to me, dear sword!" Before I could see if it would come to me--which I doubt it--Daviel rolled me onto my back.

"Noooo,"I said in a fake, melodramatic voice,"I'm doooomed!!" Daviel didn't laugh, but instead pinned my arms above my head. I was now what you called 'ground meat'. With this on my mind, I said,"Hey, hey, Daviel. What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef!!" And I laughed some more, still not joined by Daviel. After a moment, I started to calm down. "Ok,"I said loudly, gasping for air,"You win, my vampiric fellow, you win!"

Daviel finally DID smile, except with his fangs clear in view. This chopped my moments of insanity to peices. I bit my bottom lip nervously. "Hey, I said you win,"I said, trying to move my legs or arms,"Get off me." Daviel finally said something. "What's wrong? Are you scared,"Daviel asked in amuzement. He chomped his teeth together, making a loud clap sound. I frowned, and said,"I'll yell for Jestin. I'll tell her about Tyra if you don't let go, right now."

Oh, blackmail. What a sweet thing that was given to us. "Aw, but I won,"Daviel said with a fake pout,"Don't I get a prize?" I scoffed,"You win a golden star. I don't care!" Daviel starred at me in amuzement for a moment. I starred right back at him, waiting to see what he was going to do. I don't want to be bitten. "What's your views on true love,"Daviel asked suddenly. What does this have to do with anything?! "Get off of me,"I snapped impatiently. "Just tell me,"Daviel ordered,"Or I'll take a snack before letting you go."

Fine.

"I think true love is dumb. Our life is based off of reproducing. In the old days, love didn't matter. It was all about finding a mate to have good, healthy babies with. Now-a-days, people are so into finding their 'true love'. The body instict realizes this, and it wants the person to have a child. That's the human instict; to give off it's genes. SO the body found a perfect solution; trick itself. Then whenever the body spots a suitable person, it tricks itself into the fact that it's in love, when in reality, it's just found it's perfect mate. Sure, people find 'true love' with unfertile people, but that's because the body isn't informed of this,"I lectured.

"It's all about lust,"I continued,"About the want. When you see the person, either you lust their look or their personality. Either way, it all ends with fertilization. Some people don't find their true love...but that's when lust kicks in as a backup plan! Usually...everybody lusts SOMEone or SOMEthing." I paused and looked at Daviel's reaction. What? Does HE believe in true love? So cliche. A romantic vampire. Everyone, go get him a pencil and paper. I think he wants to draw a rose.

I've just now realized that maybe it was a GREAT thing that Daviel can't read my mind. "Wow...geez. This marble floor...man, it just isn't so comfortable. I think you may need to change to carpet,"I suggested sarcastically. "I'll get straight to that,"Daviel replied just as sarcastically. I stuck out my tongue and he snapped his teeth at me, AGAIN. Instead of jumping back, I turned my head quickly. "Chicken,"Daviel said, laughing. I smirked and said,"Moron."

Daviel lightly moved my head to face him again. "I don't get you,"he said, thinking deeply,"It just doesn't make sense." I continued my smirk and said,"Well, not to be offensive or anything, but you don't make any sense right now." Daviel bent down to put his mouth just above my ear. The closeness of it all sent flutters through my skin. "The only time I've read your mind was when I bit you,"Daviel said in a low voice--as if it were a major secret.

"Even then,"he continued on,"I didn't get it. The only thing that I got to was your brother being killed by--" The door to the room burst open, and Daviel jumped up. "I KNEW it,"Jestin hissed,"I KNEW you'd try to kill her, Daviel Darque Orome. You get your ass off of her right now!" But...but I think he knows who killed Oak. Unless he was going to say 'killed by a monster'. "I wasn't going to kill her, Jestin,"Daviel said in annoyance, not moving,"I was teaching her something. Now, go away."

I turned to look at Jestin's evil glare. Not a poisonious as mine, but-wow-she's getting there. "Get off of her, NOW,"Jestin ordered, with her hands on her hips. Should I? I could...but should I? Well, maybe he does know who killed Oak. I want to know, but what if that isn't what he's planning. Risk it? That's me! "Aw, come on, Jestin,"I said from the floor,"We're in looove. Go away so with can make sweet love on this wonderfully sexy, white, marble floor."

I hope she goes and tells Tyra that.

Daviel looked at me in shock and nearly choked on his own words. "That's...n...we were NOT,"Daviel started hastily, but Jestin's face brightened. "Oh, cool,"Jestin said,"Seriously!?" Daviel shook his head furiously, but I saw how this bothered him! I nodded just as feverously. I reached my arms around his neck. "Oooh, Davvy. I'm sooo in love with you. You're my TRUE love. Let's get married and have a zillion kids and we could go to Hawii for our honeymoon and,"I started, but Daviel pried me off of him.

Jestin snickered with glee and left the room. Daviel automatically jumped away from me. "What do you think you're doing,"he snapped in disbelief. "Killed by who,"I asked, getting up myself. I crossed my arms. Daviel stood there in silence for a moment. "Ah, look at the time,"he suddenly said. "Oh, no you don't,"I said furiously. Daviel already was opening the door, but I stormed after him.

"WHERE are you going,"I yelled at him. Probably assuring Jestin that I'm in love with Daviel. Pfft. "I've got places to go, things to see,"Daviel said, opening the front door to darkness. He turned to look at me before saying,"People to eat." He flashed his fangs and I stuck out my tongue once more before he left the house with a smile on his face. I stood there a moment with my arms crossed. True love IS dumb. Well...as far as I know it's dumb. I'VE never felt it.

But why is it that everytime Daviel gets too close to me, I get these weird feelings? It's not love. I'm just being stupid. He's Daviel. I'm Iveria. We're on opposite sides of this Black and White planet. People like us don't mingle. He's stupid...ly great. NO. No, he's stupid. That's that. Daviel...he's such a cute...no, stupid person. A VAMPIRE. Key thing to remember: a vampire. And vampires aren't real. Daviel isn't real. So that means any feelings I may be mistaking for feelings for him doesn't exist.

Right?

I shrugged it off and walked up to my bedroom. When I sat down on my bed, I starred at the wall. Something caught my eye, though. On the desk across from my bed was an object that I never put there. I stood up and walked over to it carefully. Who knows what it could be? When I stopped in front of it, the sight of my class ring was there. All in tact. I picked it up and put it to my face. How'd this get here? I put it on my finger and turned to open my door.

"JESTIN,"I called. She was there in seconds. "Did you go and get my ring,"I asked curiously. How sweet of her! But Jestin shook her head,"Why would I? I didn't know where it is. I thought you got it when Daviel took you to the house. Why?" I hesitated before shaking my head,"No reason." Then I went back into my room. Who went and got my ring, knowing I had lost it? CAN'T be Daviel...could it?


	37. Chapter 37

Part Thirty-seven:

At first I was dreaming my usual weird dreams. Daviel, Jestin, and I were looking for some sort of rock on an island I've never been on before. For some reason, I figured the rock would be on the very top of this slim, high rock. Somehow, I had gotten just about to the top. I had this feeling--a deep one--that what I was looking for was just up here. When I grabbed the edge of the top of the rock, I smiled in anticipation. That is...until a pair of stiff, cold hands snatched mine.

I looked up into the face of Oak. He was smothered in blood...his hair ripped out in places and his throat slashed horribly. "Looking for this,"he hissed, picking up a black...kind of glowing rock. Then Oak threw the rock. I was still staring in horror at him. "I'll come back,"Oak snarled evily,"One word and you'll be WORSE than me." Then he pried my fingers from the rock and I started falling off the cliff. Just as the scream that had been developing in the bottom of my lungs started to come out, everything blurred.

I was instead inside a dark room lit by flames. The edges of my sight were blurred...go figure. After a moment, I could see two people. One person I found was one I'd seen before. Logan. "We'll go now,"he said,"The pack is ready, right?" The second man nodded,"You want us to kill them all?" Logan shook his head feverously,"Not Ivy. She'll be the only one with blue eyes. She's the human. We need her on our side." The man looked confused,"What's so special about her?" Logan paused.

"She has it, Roy. I know it in my heart, she possesses It,"Logan hissed in a desperate tone. Before I could see anything else, I found my eyes snapped open. I have what?! What are they talking about? And the number one questions, my peoples (yes, peopleS), happened to be...Was that a vision or a dream? I could chance it being a vision and go warn Daviel and Jestin. Most likely Daviel will think it was a dream and go kong-fu on my. What fun that will be?

So do I chance it?

What the heck...I'll just go tell Jestin. Daviel can take care of himself! I scrambled out of my room and looked both ways. Then I started towards Jestin's room. Before I got to her door, though, I heard frantic muttering. At first I couldn't tell which way it was coming from. I turned around and snuck my way down the hallway. Sure enough, the muttering got louder. When the railing of the stairs came into view, I ducked down so that I couldn't be seen.

A chance for eavesdropping is a day for life shopping. A special quote I came up with myself! In another words, if you have no life...you eavesdrop. Well, my life was taken away from me. So it's only right that I am able to listen to their conversations! I peeked quickly to see Daviel at the front door with some other guy. Very handsome, mind you. Please, whoever you are, take me with you. ANYwhere but here. Unless you're going to rape me and then dump my corpse in the ditch. If so, I'll stick with Daviel.

"Would you shut up and tell me what you're on about,"Daviel hissed in annoyance. Oh good, I didn't miss the good stuff. The hunk took a deep breath. "The werewolves are coming HERE to fetch IT...,"the hunk said nervously,"IT, Mr. Orome. I heard it myself! Why didn't you tell anyone you had It here? Oh, can I see It? Do you know how many people are going to kill to have It?!" Daviel seemed extremely pissed--this I could tell even though his back was turned.

"Would you SHUT UP about your so-called 'It',"Daviel...well, more like demanded,"When are the wolves coming?" The hunk hesitated and looked behind him. "I'd say in ten minutes,"Hot hunkity chunk said calmly. A time to panic and he's fine. He'd do perfect under pressure, just not so well under peace. Daviel, meanwhile, seemed beyond pissed. In fact, I don't think he was ever THIS mad at ME! "The...whole...pack,"he asked in a strained voice.

Not fear; just rage.

Mr. Love-me-I'm-hot seemed to understand this, and he backed up. "Yeeeah,"he stated carefully,"Tell your sister I said 'hi'." Just like that, hunk disappeared. I wonder who that was. Well, I'm pretty sure he's a wuss. I mean, how hard is it to stand up to Daviel? I did...and I'm human. At least, I think so. All this 'It' stuff is screwing with my head, and I don't think I like it too much. Daviel slammed the door shut, and he turned to look up where I happened to be.

"Why are you up so late,"he asked with his left-over rage still...left over. Since my hiding place--oh what a hiding place--was found, I only stood up and leaned against the rail. "I just had a dream,"I said whistfully. Then I smiled down at him and continued,"Are we having a late house call from Logan?" I looked down the hall to see if Jestin had woken up, yet. Then I looked back down to see that Daviel had disappeared. That...bitch. He did NOT just ditch us!

"Both him and his flea-bitten pack,"Daviel said from just behind me. That's what I thought. Wait. Damn, I wish I knew how they disappear like that. I turned around to look at him. "Go downstairs to my den. I'm going to go get Jestin up and we'll leave for a bit,"Daviel stated shortly. Daviel's den? Eh...eeeeh. That's the place that I don't ever feel great in. My face fell, and I sighed. "What,"Daviel asked with annoyance,"You want the wolves to get you?" The thought alone seemed to tick Daviel off.

"No,"I said quickly. (I don't want to go through THAT mess again.) "Then what,"he continued. I shook my head,"Nothing. I'm going, I'm going. Go get dipstick...I mean, Jestin. I'll be in your stupid, little, bad luck filled den." I continued into my muttering and stalked down the stairs. I reached the den door when the front doorknob wiggled. I paused. Then I looked over to the front door. There was another wiggle, more forceful. What the heck?

I hesitated before heading towards the front door. What can I say? I'm an idiot. I knocked on the front door lightly and the wiggling stopped. "Heeeelllooo,"I said in a low voice. There was quiet at first, then a deep voice said just as low,"Knooock knock." I frowned. Are you sure these are the werewolves? "Who's there,"I asked in a small whisper. "Weregonnaget,"the voice replied. Is this some kind of joke? "Weregonnaget who,"I asked--again lightly. "We think we're gonna get you,"Logan's voice said dully,"Stop screwing around, you idiots."

Then there were growls, and I backed up cautiously. "Why haven't you broke in, yet,"Logan snarled darkly. "They've already gotten the upper level,"the guy who was doing the knock-knock joke said. Just as he said that, I heard a loud thud upstairs. Time to go! I turned and scrambled down towards the back of the house. When I was almost in the back kitchen--where the back door was--I tripped over God-knows-what, and fell on my face. "IVY,"Logan yelled, bounding after me.

I hauled my ass off the floor and ran into the kitchen. I nearly ran THROUGH the back door, but I had enough control to open it to let myself out. Just as I did, something swung at my head from outside the door. Instinct took over. I ducked, and when the person--werewolf I'm sure--came into view, I did what a natural woman would do. I mustered all my strength into that leg that was thrown in between his legs. I didn't even check to see if he was dead...which I doubt it. Close enough!

The thing is...I ran into the woods. THE WOODS. That happens to be the werewolves favorite spot...cept those city wolves I'm sure. Logan would definitly catch me through this in seconds. Yet I sprinted on, not even noticing that I was barefooted. I didn't seem to be getting cut what-so-ever, and my feet felt as if each step hit soft ground. Yet there were wild life everywhere. I could hear the werewolves gaining on me, and fear started flooding my thoughts.

I'm going to be biten. I'll be turned into one of them. I'll be stuck with Logan forever. Though, that Logan is a classic. God, he's funny. Yet, I don't want to have to be a werewolf just to laugh with him. My breath was being rough with me, probably a minor asthma attack. A minor one; one that would not allow me to do anything so excess as to run like a rabbit...but would let me get over it as soon as I stopped working myself for a couple of hours.

Which led to the slow loss of feeling in my lengthy limbs. Fingers, toes...you know. This was definitly making me slow down, which was making me even more frightened for my weak, stupid, human life form. I could hear the wolves start to surround me. Easy prey, they may be thinking. So friggin easy. They're getting so close, now. Soooo close. Then my fear was confirmed when a strong pair of hands wrapped around my mouth and waist.

I started to scream--muffled, but a scream none-the-less. Yet, I was dragged off to a steep hole between logs. I was shoved into it, which is extremely odd. What is this wolf trying to do?! The wolf joined me inside the hole, still keeping my mouth covered firmly. After a moment, I could hear the other werewolves flying by...chasing their vanished 'It'. Then there was a great silence. I was indeed having a minor asthma attack. Not a bad one, but hard to breathe...still.

The...I think the wolf-guy...with me pulled me out of our hole. When he let go of me, I turned sharply to glare at Daviel. Oh, what a shocker. Ah, I should have known. Not that it's a bad thing. "Where's...Jestin,"I breathed, gasping for air. Jestin appeared out of the sky--literally. I would have scoffed, but I was having a great deal catching my breath. "You almost got caught,"Jestin said with slight distaste,"Daviel, you've got to teach her how to hand that problem of hers." 

Daviel looked annoyed all over again,"What problem? That she's a human?" Jestin scoffed,"No, Dav. Her breathing problem. Is she having another allergic reaction to air, again? She doing that thing." My breathing had already started to do better, though. So I took another deep breath and said,"It's called asthma, you moron." And the table turns. Jestin looked slightly hurt, but Daviel didn't actually seem to care this time. "Daviel's a moron, too, Jestin. No need to feel left out on me,"I said sarcastically.

Daviel started off into the direction of the house. He seemed to be muttering something of the sort,"I save her too many times, just to want to kill her again. Bleeding Christ!" I actually did scoff, and Jestin smirk. She muttered something like,"Perfect together." I glared at her,"Oh, shut up, you extra-special moron." Then I hurried off towards Daviel, leaving Jestin crestfallen, again. I was hoping that extra-special comment would do that to her!

When I caught up to the fast moving Daviel--which is probably because he heard me coming in the first place--I hopped in front of his path. Before he could yell at me to get out of his way, I swiftly said,"Geez, Daviel, get out of my way!" Daviel growled darkly,"You just annoy me on purpose!" It's true, to an extent. I held my hands behind my back. "Why do you people call me 'It',"I asked innocently. Daviel snorted,"Why else? You're a freak without a breed name, so we call you 'It'."

Liar! "Hey,"I said offensively,"Seriously, why? I'm guessing it isn't because I'm an evil clown named Pennywise who goes around eating the meat of little kids." I widened my eyes and said in a fake raspy voice,"We aaaaaall float down here, Davvy. We aaaaaaall float. And when you're down here, you'll float TOO!!" Then I scoffed myself and muttered,"We all know why they float down there. Always hopped up on the fumes of toxic sewage." Then I smiled brightly at Daviel,"Well?"

"Because we're referring to your Sight,"Daviel said swiftly, as if he'd come up with this just especially for this moment. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Come along, now,"he continued,"We've got to move. Probably back to our old place. I think we'll visit Audrey before heading to a friends for awhile." I frowned, but Daviel grabbed my hand suddenly. "Don't worry, Ivy,"he said in a low voice,"The werewolves are just thinking a werewolf whose mind can't be read and who can see things would be a great add to the pack."

Then he smiled, and I did calm down a bit. "All right,"I said. Daviel didn't let go of my hand, but instead led me towards the house.


	38. Chapter 38

Part Thirty-eight:

I've found there is an advantage to being kidnapped. I don't have anything to actually pack. Unless you count the clothes that Jestin lets me borrow. Am I not so lucky to have such a dipstick like Jestin? Anyways, Jestin didn't grab too much. Daviel just grabbed a suitcase. Then we were getting in the car. Well, more like I was being convinced that the car would not CRASH again...seeing as I only stood there. I wasn't keen on the idea of dying again just to be healed.

That's just plain creepy.

For some reason, when a person is riding in a car, a lot of people feel the need to look out the window. I'm one of those people. I sit back, and I stare out the window. My eyes jolt back and forth, but no dizziness overcomes me. It's not that I'm actually paying attention to my surrounds, but merely watching my own...kind of a relaxing movie. Eventually, my eyes wandered elsewhere.

I looked down at my rings. I'd die without my rings. I hate the feeling of not wearing them, actually. Almost as if my hands were naked. They're not, that I know. I just feel that way. At one point, my rings kept disappearing. Then I was left with just one ring on both hands. So when the stone fell out of one ring, I colored it in with a black pen. I actually think it looked better colored in than with the original blue stone. I do things like that: trying to make broken things acceptable.

But that ring problem was before I got my summer job. I had enough money, then, to go buy myself more jewelry. It took forever to find a job. Having a tongue ring can be a problem, sometimes. Eventually, Movie Gallery let me in. Not only did I get money, but I also could take movies for free to watch...before they were even out on the stacks. Yet, I'm not a T.V. watcher. So I just ignored that junk. That is, unless my parents asked me to bring home one to watch with them.

When Daviel turned the car off the road, I wasn't suspicious this time. The familiar road that would lead to a short red head appeared in front of us. Now that I think of it...Audrey was the only person who actually read my mind. I'm going to have to remember to ask her about that. Maybe ask her why she thinks my mind is blocked from the outside environment. I looked out the window to see Audrey walk out the front door. "Who could that nymph looking fellow be,"I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up,"both Daviel and Jestin said in unison. Wow, you don't think Jestin may have a slight grudge for being labeled a extra-special moron, do you? My door was opened by itself, and I was grabbed by the arm. Before I knew it, I had been dragged out of the car and into a huge hug. "It's GREAT to have you here,"the overexcited Audrey said. Wow, it's great to have a midget hugging me! My biggest wish! Maybe I should stop being so sarcastic.

I once read in a book: "It was only long after that I recognized sarcasm as the protest of people who are weak." That being a line from 'A Seperate Peace' by John Knowles. Let me tell you! I was ultra pissed the moment I finished reading that line. Sarcasm is weakness? Pfft. I'll jump in that book and kick...what's his name? Gene?...'s ass. That'll show him my so-called weakness. Sarcasm is the speech of telling someone in hidden words that they are stupid. Not weak, but generous.

Trust me, if a person was weak...they wouldn't have the guts to be sarcastic towards bigger, none-weak people. That is...unless I'm getting the wrong idea about something.

"Have you had any visions lately,"Audrey asked curiously. "Well...I...uh, I don't know. Yes,"I replied in a stutter. I guess I have a bad memory. Actually, I'm just afraid that Audrey will start asking me what the visions were about and stuff. How annoying is that? Before I knew it, though, Audrey was leading Jestin inside her house. Daviel came up behind me.

"Be nice,"Daviel said. I frowned,"Ah, but Davvy. I'd never be rude. Why would you say such a thing?" Daviel scoffed and pushed me ahead of him by my lower back. "Just get in the damn house,"Daviel ordered shortly. I started ahead, but at the same time, I stated,"Now, now. Profandity is a crutch for a crippled vocabulary." I walked into the house, which didn't seem to have changed much. The floor to the room I had had my vision in even had its carpet still there.

I walked into the room I heard Jestin's voice reside in. Audrey was laughing at a joke Jestin had told her. Audrey automatically turned,"Do you like orange juice? I've got some, and you can have some of the spaghetti and meatball's I've made!" I stood there...slightly stunned. You have noooo clue how good that all sounded. I could almost taste it all ready. "Yeah,"I said quickly,"Yeah, I'd love that!" Look, I've gone soft over some good food.

Jestin sat down next to me on the kitchen counter. Audrey went to the refridgerator and pulled out pulp-free orange juice. Just as she turned to look at me, the door to the kitchen opened slowly. All four of us turned to watch a man walk in. He had black hair, but it wasn't so cared for like Daviel's. It was hung a little over his ears, almost to his eyes. His eyes, which were an almond brown. He looked 6 foot...maybe taller. Definitely well built, and by the look of him wiping blood from the corner of his lips...definitely vampire.

There was a second where everybody just stared at each other. Daviel was standing just in front of the stranger. Then Daviel said,"Aadon?" This man peered at Daviel suspiciously before saying carefully,"Daviel?" Then they both broke out in smiles, and oddly enough...they hugged like they were brothers. With that thought, I turned to Jestin,"You don't have another brother, do you?!" But Jestin had already shoved off of the counter, and was heading towards Daviel and the stranger.

When Jestin shoved Daviel off, the stranger's face brightened. "Jessie,"he said in surprise. Then Jestin was smothering him with a huge hug. I turned to Audrey, who was just pouring my orange juice with a smile. "Who is he,"I hissed in frustration. I hate being left out. Audrey kept on smiling. "That,"Audrey said happily,"that is the only person in the whole world who has never annoyed Daviel. He's a friend of my fathers...and he was Daviel's cousin. Daviel's only kid friend, I think."

Suddenly, Jestin said,"And that over there is--" Daviel quickly interrupted,"No one. She's just some brat friend of Jestin's." I turned slowly in my seat to glare at Daviel. "Oh, no you just didn't,"I growled. That is noooo way you introduce me to a long-term friend. Actually, a friend who--even though he has seen his long lost friend and his sister--hasn't actually smiled, yet. Dark and depressing. He's stealing my turf. Daviel glared at me in return.

"That thing is nothing,"Daviel said pointedly. Purposely trying to annoy me. I scoffed,"I'M nothing? Try looking yourself in the mirror...oh, I'm sorry. I'm a little fuzzy in that area, but you people can't SEE your reflection, CAN YOU?" Then I crossed my arms furiously. Jestin hesitated before saying,"Actually...we can see our--" I interupted,"Oh, snap it, Jes." Then I snatched my orange juice and took a drink of it. Daviel was whispering something, and I automatically stopped drinking.

I didn't look at him, but somehow my ears focused on his words. "--stupid human that Jestin won't let me kill. Just ignore her,"I heard Daviel whisper. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I stomped over to this stranger and stopped in front of him. "You can be like this idiot here,"I said, glaring at Daviel,"and you can be a moron. OR you can be smart, and treat me like a...a real person who...who disearves to be tr-- Ah just be respectable, UNLIKE this MORON right here."

Daviel swiped out at me, but I backed up sharply. At the same time, the stranger/Daviel's friend snatched out to block Daviel from hitting me. "Woah, woah, Dav,"he said quickly,"Looks like you've found a great nuisance!" I was about to snap at him, but Daviel's friend turned to me. "Aadon Orome,"the man said, holding out his hand,"Cousin and friend to your moron and Jes." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously before shaking his hand,"Ivy Kinrey...friend to Jestin, but I'd love to kill Daviel."

Daviel then muttered,"Oh, so she tells YOU her name in seconds, but when it came to life and death...noooo." I stuck my tongue out at him,"Ah, quit complaining. It's not your fault that you can't woe women. Or maybe it is." I smiled brightly and went to my bowl of spaghetti.

The next day...or night, Aadon had left already to get on with his life. I guess it was a good surprise visit for Daviel and Jestin. I think he's nice enough. At least he wasn't as stupid as Daviel. I stood inside the open space of a room with Audrey. She was doing some sort of humming thing. By what I heard her say in what times I actually listened to her...this helped clear her head. I sat in front of her, watching her doing her stupid stuff. Maybe it isn't stupid. I don't know.

"I got to ask you something,"I said to Audrey. She opened her eyes quickly. "Can you read my mind,"I asked curiously. Audrey sighed and dropped her stance. "Actually, I can't,"she said slowly. I scoffed,"You read my mind when you were triggering my sight thingy." Audrey smiled brightly. What's that about? "Actually, I only barely heard the one thought about you not knowing what The Sight is,"she admitted carefully. How can you barely read a thought? 

"You see, you're mind is blocked very well. That thought was only heard because in reality you were asking me. Not directly, but mentally. I heard it in a very quite whisper. I barely caught it,"Audrey explained quickly. Oh. I thought about that. I guess it makes sense. Audrey interupted my thoughts,"Besides. I didn't trigger your Sight." My head shot up to look at her. I sure didn't trigger my own Sight. SHE'S the one who is in charge of that.

"What do you mean,"I asked,"What triggered it, then?!" Audrey shrugged,"Actually, I think you should be saying 'who triggered it'. I have a great theory on that." I interupted this entrance into the theory. "I don't care," I said sharply,"WHO triggered my stupid Sight?" Audrey raised her brow and didn't say anything. "Well,"I snapped. "Say please,"Audrey said like a kid. I scoffed. Say please? Sure, I'll say please. Ask me again in a million years.

Audrey must have caught the look on my face. "All right, Daviel triggered it,"Audrey said quickly,"Or...at least I think so." I snorted,"Daviel? What are you kidding?!" Audrey shook her head,"Here. All the times you had visions...well, lately. Was Daviel around?" I thought for a moment. Party. Yep. Bedroom. I shutter, but yes. Other times I'm in his house...him not far away. Yep yep. "Oh,"I said,"Why would he trigger it?"

Audrey got closer. "Well, I think it's produced by a strong emotion,"she said,"Fear. Rage." She paused deeply,"Love." I scoffed,"Yeeeeah...suuure." Then I got up and stormed out of the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Part Thirty-Nine:

"Pssst!"

I practically jumped to the ceiling. It was awefully dark in the room I had fallen asleep in. I hadn't changed into my pajamas, and for some reason I had kept my shoes on. I turned, slightly startled, to search the room. "Bleeding Christ. For someone with 'The Sight', you sure are blind,"Daviel hissed in distaste. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Well...at least I attempted to. Turns out when I do that, the feeling of sleep ten folds. I guess because rubbing my eyes calms me or something.

"Wake up,"Daviel snapped, making me jump again.

That's what happens with your body. At least to some people. You'll be asleep, and something will rush you out of sleep so quickly that you're practically alarmed. It makes my heart beat faster, as if I'm on the verge to run away or something. But it's human instinct. If you're awaken too quickly, you're instinct tells you that you are in trouble. So, naturally, you are alert and alarmed. Unless you happen to have switched your human instinct with cat ones. THAT'S when you just roll over and fall back asleep. Laaazzy.

That...and that feeling when you're almost asleep. Then some startled part of your mind makes you jump out of your skin. Practically snaps you awake again. Everytime that happens, I feel as if I'm falling, but then I'm jerked awake. I heard once that what is happening is that when you're dreaming...you're falling, but if you die in your dream, you die in real life. So you're body wakes you up before you go to sleep. I also heard that it's just a nerve/muscle reaction from becoming active to being at rest.

Daviel grabbed my upper arm, and I shook him off. "I'm awake! I'm awake,"I said, starting to wake up completely. The older you get, the harder it is! When I was up on my feet, I found my eye sight had developed into the night. I could see. Well, not perfectly, but close enough. Daviel didn't look tired in the least bit. Stupid vampire ways. It's not fair.

"What are you waking me up for,"I asked in a mummble. I'm usually a good person when it comes to waking up. Nothing usually pisses me off. That is, unless you're someone named Daviel who happened to enjoy torturing me. For all I know, he just woke me up for the fun of it. "We're leaving,"he said. I suddenly realized we were talking in a hushed voice. "Does Audrey know this,"I asked in confusion. Daviel started leading me out of the room.

"No, I don't want her to know where we're going,"he stated dully. I was now completely confused. "I thought she was a friend,"I said in minor shock. Daviel rolled his eyes,"Which is why I'm not telling her where we're going. That way she'll be safe." Jestin was standing at the front door, also looking well rested. "Safe? Why wouldn't she be,"I snapped, slightly frustrated. Nobody informed me of this mess. Daviel looked at Jestin in annoyance. "From the wolves,"Daviel snapped in reply.

I scoffed. I can smell a lie from a mile away. Well, at least I'm only guessing from logic. The werewolves wouldn't harm Audrey. She isn't a vampire. But...if she did know where I'm going and didn't tell, maybe she WOULD be in trouble. Jestin slightly shoved me out the door; towards the care. When we got to the car, Jestin got in the passenger...shotgun.

Before I got in the back, Daviel stopped me by pressing the door shut and holding it there. "Besides,"he said casually,"You were freaking out Audrey, anyways." I glared at him,"No, I was not." He shrugged,"Well, I don't know about that. I mean...it IS kind of creepy to hear a little brat..." Daviel paused, glancing through the window at Jestin. Jestin...who wasn't even paying attention to anything except the glove department. "To hear little Ivy screaming in her sleep,"Daviel finished.

"I don't scream,"I said, highly offended. Before he could contradict that, I shoved his hand off the door and stalked into the car. Actually, being with these idiots is like being given packages. Some advantages to some packages. Loads of disadvantages to add to the packages. Yet, I haven't uncovered all of the packages, so it'll go something like this:

Package number 1--Being Abducted by two crazy-in-their-own-special-little-way vampires.

Disadvantage-I've been kidnapped. No more life for me.

Advantage-No moronic parents.

Package Number 2--My Sight has come back to blind me.

Disadvantage-I'm a freak.

Advantage-I see things.

Package Number 3--Nightmares are back...just as bad as before.

Disadvantage-People get to hear me scream in my sleep...and less sleep.

Advantage-I won't forget what my older brother looks like.

Then there is other packages that I have yet to open. I'm slow like that. This drive seemed to have taken forever. Not to mention Jestin's wonderful habit of changing the channel constantly. It's annoying if you don't hear music. It's annoying if all you hear is noise, then a buzz and another noise. Over and over again. If it were on one channel, I could zone out easily. But the changing of noise startles my brain into forgetting to zone out. So it all out gets annoying.

After a moment, I kicked the back of Jestin's chair. "Hey,"she said in shock. "Stop that, Dipstick,"I said dully. Seeing as her name is now Dipstick, I don't make it sound insulting. Just another name. Plus, it didn't exactly disturb Jestin. To her, she heard me sound not angry with her, but instead just normal. So she kept it on one channel, and I happily zoned out. That is, until we drove into an abandoned looking dirt road that happened to be placed into the wildlife of all wildlife. Well...not exactly, but you get my point.

Daviel turned off the station without Jestin's objection. They apparently have been here before. I felt nervous, once again. I guess it's a habit of mine. Meeting new people makes me nervous. Unless they kidnap me. Before too long, I saw a large gate that seemed to not only block the road, but a perimeter between the wildlife to a civilized life. Daviel stopped the car just in front of the gate. Before two seconds passed, a dozen people were surrounding the car with scary looking weapons.

Scary, but not scary enough to scare me. Someone could stick a gun to my head, and I'd just say pull the trigger. Unless I could come up with a way out. Besides, my life is ruined anyways. Hell, my rule is...if you shoot me, be sure to shoot my head a couple of ten times to make sure I'm dead. That or shoot my head off with a shotgun. Whatever.

Daviel opened the window, and one man in the black uniform peered cautiously. "Daviel and Jestin Orome with a pri-" Jestin elbowed Daviel in annoyance, making Daviel switch his word from 'prisoner' to,"Guest." The man glared at Daviel for a moment. Guess I'm not the only one with a grudge. "Password,"he demanded suspiciously. Daviel seemed to be relunctant towards this. The man repeated his order. Then Daviel said,"Daviel is hedonistic." I snorted into stiffled laughter.

Hedonistic is a person who thrives for their own pleasures. The ultimate selfishness a person can reach. In fact, exact words from would be "_adjective_ hedonic, **hedonistic**, epicurean... _devoted to pleasure; "a hedonic thrill"; "lives of unending hedonistic delight"; "epicurean pleasures"_" So of course this would be halarious to ME. I like myself a good joke every once in awhile. Plus, someone actually DOES know Daviel enough to put him as a password.

"Access Granted. What's up Dav,"the man said, suddenly sounding more friendly. "Just open the damn gate,"Daviel ordered snappishly. "Geez, Davvy. Don't get your male-thongs in a bunch,"I said from my special place in the back of the car. "Shut up or I'll throw you off the top of a ten story building,"Daviel threatened. I opened my mouth, but thought better of it and shut it. The gate was opened, and we were driving into the driveway of the most largest house I had seen.

I mean, it was bigger than Ruth's house. THAT'S saying something. I stepped out of the car in daze. Daviel had to drag me towards the huge, beautiful, most protected house ever. I started to wonder why he is always the one taking care of me, when he's the one who wants to kill me. You'd figure that would be Jestin's job, but I guess not. That or she just enjoys having Daviel do her dirty work. I think Jestin is secretly a demon. Some demon pretending to be an innocent, teenage, dinky vampire.

When we walked into the mansion, I was stunned by the glory of it all. "Stop staring,"Daviel hissed. It suddenly accured to me that each time he tells me to do certain things, he's more like advising for my health. There he goes, doing Jestin's job. I considered asking him if he ever felt the need to just shove the responsibility onto Jestin. Daviel's just a big pushover. Jestin is just a big suck up. Before I could express my oh-so-wonderful feelings, someone burst in to greet us.

"Hey hey, Del and Jin,"the woman's voice said, and I automatically liked her. THIS is a BIG change. It usually takes forever for me to like a person. It was the way this woman talked. As if whatever she said was just words. Not offering a challenge to anyone, but not backing down from one either. She had the kind of attitude that said she didn't care about anybody, yet she looked at you as if you were important. A very rare mix of personality in appearance.

This woman had hair that looked like wool to me. Locks of fake wool hair twisted into her own copperishly bronze hair. After a moment of greeting Daviel and Jestin, she turned on me. The first thing I noticed was the silver swirl of her eyes. Her pupils were the only thing that told me she wasn't blind...just weird. Metallic silver eyes? Man, and I thought I'd like her. "Hey,"she said, not missing a beat,"I don't think I've met you before! I'm Dreya."

She didn't hold out her hand. Another reason why to put her on my 'likes' list. I hate being so formal. It makes me feel very uncomfortable to shake hands with new people. God knows what they do with theirs. Plus, I heard that people base you off of your handshake. I hate to give the first impression of being a limp fish. Stubby and cold. Metallic while I'm at it!

"I'm Ivy,"I said shortly. Dreya looked at Daviel and Jestin. "A friend of Jes',"Daviel quickly explained. Dreya nodded, and turned to me. "Now, I'm going to say a word, and I want you to tell me the first thing that pops into your head,"Dreya said slowly. As if she was making sure I caught the whole instructions. I did. This is one of the things my shrinks tried to trick me into talking with. Man, were they stupid or what. "All right,"I said. No reason to keep shut up this time.

"Pop tar--"Dreya started.

"You're weird,"I interupted, saying the first thing on my mind.

Daviel looked ultra pissed. Weeelll, I guess I threw first impression out the window. After a moment of great tension, Dreya suddenly gave out a chopped laugh. "Awesome,"Dreya said, looking at the two siblings,"You finally found a sane person around here." Dreya looked at me and winked,"I was expecting you to say something dumb like food. A person says pop tart out of nowhere, and the first thing a person thinks is food? You actually know what you're thinking. Good job!"

Go first impressions.


	40. Chapter 40

Part Forty:

Turns out this place really IS protected. There are guards lining the gate that circled the perimeter of the yard. Not to mention the fact that the place was lined with spells--supposively--and a bunch of traps. I haven't fallen in one, though at one point it was close. This one place was suppose to burn you to dust, but for some odd reason...when I set it off, it just didn't work. All that happened was a small poof of smoke. Dreya had people look at it.

They said it just plain ole broke down on the spot.

Well, Dreya wasn't happy about the damage, but I'm just glad I was burned to death. Dreya said that they stated specificly that those traps were fool-proof. Someone obviously informed her of the wrong. Speaking of Dreya, I've gotten use to the odd eyes. I still have no clue as to why she has silver eyes, but it's all right. I've been assured by Jestin that Dreya isn't a vampire. Yet, I forgot to ask Jestin what Dreya is...if not a vampire. Maybe I'm just looking into it too far. Maybe Dreya really DOES wear contacts.

Dreya preferred to talk to me out of everyone else in this God forsaken place. This didn't fly well with Jestin. She got jealous, and quickly. It became something of the sort where Jestin would always be dragging me to be with her. But Dreya was that kind of person who you somehow met up with, even if it wasn't planned. I didn't mind talking to Dreya. She didn't always dominate the conversation. At first Dreya would talk about random things, and then allude to her own likes or dislikes. It's a talent some people don't have.

Not to mention the fact that this place is so cool. There's so many things to do here, that you don't know what to do. I was somehow attentive towards the workout room, where tredmills and bench pressing caught my eye. It's not like I need to work out. Let's put it this way...being poor doesn't allow you to see these things unless they're broken or on television. Let's see...I haven't seen a broken one, and I don't watch television. So this was exploring a whole new world to me!

All I did was get on the tredmill, and see if I could run backwards on it. Turns out I can't, but at least I tried. I liked the bicycle one, though. I liked making the pedals go reeeally fast, and then lifting my feet to watch them go spinning on without me. What a work out, huh? There was also and entertainment room, a gym, a room that I call the water room (with pools, hot tubs, and ect.), the wet room (a home-made bar), art room, library, cold room, hot room, purple spots and polkadots room, and so on. All right, so I made up the last three.

I haven't even seen one-fourth of the house. I suck, I know. The bedrooms even have labels, you know? Like, the room I sleep in is called the red room. It's red, go figure. Then there's the blue room, dark room, white room, green, purple, and orange rooms. So on...so forth. At this point, I was in the normal...abnormally large room that contained comfortable couches and chairs. I call this room the 'Bug off and leave me alone' room. Made especially because everytime I come in here, someone shows up to bug me.

Before I knew it, Jestin walked into the room. She was followed by Dreya. "Ah, there's Ivy,"Dreya said. Jestin looked harrassed already. Greeeat. Hey Tony. I like the things you do. Hey Tony, If I could I'd be you. You're the one and only tiger, with the one and only taste. You know how to take a breakfast and make it great. Frosted Flakes. They're more than good; they're grrrreat! The only reason why I'd know those words is because I won a poster in fourth grade that had the words on it. I wonder if that's a poem...or a song I've never heard.

You'd learn it too if that was the only thing that you could read at night when you're parents were screaming in the next room. I know Oak's favorite cereal was Coco Puffs. Or something like that. I'm coocoo for Coco Puffs. My favorite cereal is those cereals that don't have poison in it. Anyways, Jestin made her way towards me, but Dreya stayed back. I rolled my eyes, sitting up on the couch. Previously, I had been laid out with my feet crossed on the arm of the couch. It was comfortable to me.

"Hey, Jes,"I said in fake happiness,"I was thinking about you!" Not. Jestin brightened at the words, though. "What about me,"she asked curiously. She sat next to me on the couch. Best friends, right? "You can speak different languages, right,"I asked in fake curiousity. I guess Jestin sucks at sorting out the overly happy voice from the real voice. "Yes. It comes when you've lived for someone who is 257 years old,"Jestin said. Then she hesitated,"God, I'm old."

Ok...I'll just dismiss the extra statement. "Right,"I said shortly. Then I went back to my fake voice,"So, you know how to speak Spanish?" "Yes,"Jestin said, slightly confused. "German,"I asked. "Yes,"Jestin said. "French, Porteguese, Chinese,"I continued. "Yes, yes, yes,"Jestin said some more. "You've been to England,"I asked. Jestin said quickly,"Yes!" All this was getting so quick, that I was glad I had gone over it in my head. "You've been to Chile and China,"I asked. "Yes,"Jestin said.

"You speak Australian,"I asked quickly. Jestin replied just as quickly,"I don't think so." Before she could think, I said,"Say milk ten times. DO IT QUICKLY." All this was cracking me up. "Milk, milk, milk,"Jestin started, more confused than ever. Before she got to six, I said,"What do cows drink?" Jestin replied shortly,"Milk." And then I said,"Go away." Well, I'm satisfied. I completely confused Jestin. I'm sure she speaks Australian, unless they speak another language I don't know about. And I'm sure cows drink water, and produce milk.

The door to the room opened, and guess who came in? Daviel, of course. "Come on, Jestin. We've got to go talk to Riley,"he ordered, not even looking at me. "But I'm hanging out with Ivy,"Jestin said in disappointment. "Oh,"I said,"You are? I'm sure I'll have better fun with Dreya." Jestin glared at me,"No, you won't. Daviel, let's bring Ivy with us." Daviel scoffed,"No. Come on, Jestin." Jestin didn't move for a second. "Jestin Julie Orome, get up right now, and COME ON,"Daviel ordered, getting frustrated.

Jestin stood up, sulking, and stomped pass Daviel. She was heading towards the front door. "See you later, Dreya,"Daviel said, slightly annoyed. "All right, Del,"Dreya said, shrugging,"Try calming Jin down, will you?" Daviel nodded,"Watch Iveria..." I interupted swifted,"Ivy." Daviel turned to concentrated on me,"And YOU behave." I snorted,"Yes, Mother." He rolled his eyes, and disappeared out the door. I laid back down on my lovely couch, and then I remembered the fact that Dreya was still here.

In fact, Dreya walked over beside the couch. I looked up at her for a moment, not saying anything. "Let's go do something,"Dreya suggested. I prefer to sit down riiiiight here. In silence, actually. That's the only reason why I go anywhere. "Eh,"I mummbled slightly. Dreya had the air about her that said she was going to go do something whether I was going or not. Jestin had that air that said she wasn't going anywhere until she forced me to come along with her.

Yet, Dreya stood there for a moment. Probably considering if it was worth convincing me. "Here,"she said slowly, thinking a bit,"You could stay in here. Then Daviel would know where you are perfectly whenever he comes back. Jestin will know, too. OR you could come with me...and we'll be heading in the far back of my house. A place where I'm sure Jin will have a fantastic time trying to hunt you down when she's back." This had to be the first time someone has given great logic to me in forever. I love this girl.

Well...not that way.

I sat up. "And Daviel,"I asked her to continue. Dreya smiled,"Daviel is hedonistic. He won't want to sacrifice his own pleasure over such a thing as to finding you." I scoffed and muttered,"He's done it before." Dreya shrugged,"All right. Whatever." She turned and started to leave the room. Then she paused, and turned to glance at me. "Besides, if you don't want to know something important...it's not like you HAVE to know,"Dreya said with a sly smile.

I sighed melodramatically,"Fine. I'm coming." Dreya was smiling with triumph. "Where're we going,"I asked shortly. "A walk to a room,"Dreya said just a shortly. "Geez, it can't be too long a walk. I have an appointment with the devil,"I said sarcasticly. Dreya widened her eyes,"Oooh, don't SAY that!" Great. Now I was confused! Everyone knows how much I loooove to be confused. "What for,"I asked, slightly annoyed. "He just may come up and take you down with him for that,"Dreya said carelessly.

I hesitated,"What?" Dreya nodded sincerely,"What? Did you not think HE was real?" By the look on my face, Dreya snorted. "You believe in vampires, but not Satan? Somebody dropped you on your head when you were little,"Dreya said. I was suddenly not feeling better. Thanks for verbally abusing me! And I was getting to like you. After a moment of my sulked silence, she broke the peace. "I'm only kidding with you, just so you know,"She said slowly.

I didn't answer. I'm not talking to HER anymore. "Don't you wonder why my eyes are silver,"Dreya asked, trying to get my attention off of her so-called "playful" insults. I kind of did, but I'm not expressing that. "Don't you wonder why they call you 'It',"she suddenly asked. My eyes shot to her imediately. "Because I have the sight,"I told her uncertainly. Dreya scoffed,"A lot of people have the Sight, and nobody calls them 'It'." Well...now she has my attention.

"Then why,"I asked curiously. Dreya widened her eyes in fake excitement,"It's because...this is the comfort room." I had just been thrown off track. "What,"I asked in confusion. Dreya gestured towards the open door we had stopped at. "This is the comfort room,"she said. I turned, and looked at it. "So,"I said with an annoyed attitude. "Let's talk in here,"Dreya suggested. She's stalling! "Fine,"I stated shortly,"I don't care. Tell me why I'm called--" She interupted swiftly,"Shhhh. Don't talk so loudly."

Then Dreya entered the room. I stood there for a moment. "Yes, we MUST be quiet. God knows how sinful it would be for the walls to hear me say 'It',"I said. Yep, I think I'm extremely annoyed. "Get in here,"Dreya snapped,"Or go away." Yet I like her better than Jestin. I have no idea why. Maybe because she gives me a choice. I like having choices. "All right,"I snapped in reply. Then I entered the 'comfort room'. It was extremely odd.

Comfort for a reason. The ceiling, walls, and floor were cushioned in soft, plush carpet. Who does that? There were pillows all around. This is the room I now claim as mine. It's perfect for sleeping in. "So, are you going to tell me or what,"I asked, slightly impatient. I'm not usually this way. I don't like to be impatient. I thrive on being patient. It keeps me from wanting to kill people. Especially when I'm waiting in lines. Some people will be like "Damn it, hurry up" and I'll be the one saying "this floor is awefully dirty".

"Actually, you are called 'It' because you have the sight,"Dreya said, shifting her eyes to the room around her. She tricked me! "But you said,"I started. Dreya interupted,"I know. I just want to show you stuff that people some people with the sight can do." All right!


	41. Chapter 41

Part Forty-One:

Being a kid is usually the best thing about your life. When a person grows up, they want to look around and say,"My childhood was so great." They want memories of laughing with family members during birthday parties. Having neighbors who were practically your best friends. Being outside at all times of the day. When cussing came along as a kid, you always replaced it with little words. Like "I don't give a stick" or "go to the devil's place".

But being a kid--to my dad--was being brain-damaged. My dad always believed that a child's brain was never fully developed. Therefore they're brain-

. When you're a teenager...you have you moments when my dad said you were growing up. Then, with one screw up, you're brain-dead again. It always seems as if people like torturing little kids. It's funny the reaction you get. Say, if you went to a kid and said "You're brain-dead", they'd get so mad. I know one kid got mad because I would tell him his name was someone else's.

I do believe that Dreya practically views me as a child. A child in which she happens to love to torture. Yet, I was letting my mind take control (even though people's minds usually take control anyways). In this case, I was allowing myself to become patient. Dreya had suggested sitting down, once again giving me the choice to do whatever I want that didn't involve her. But I prefer to substain my curiousity by listening to her for a while. Just for a little bit.

So I sat down on the plush pink carpet. Eh, pink. Just another color that is dismissed in my head. The carpet didn't irritate my skin like all the carpets I had felt before this. I didn't even feel the need to sit on a pillow...even though there were plenty surrounding me. Dreya sat down in front of me. I figured to teach me something people with Sight can do, you'd want to get in indian style seating or Yoga. Something like what Audrey did.

Dreya had herself seated with one leg bent back behind her while the other kept her balance in front of her. I guess it was just an odd, comfortable position for her. This once again reminded me of the fact that Dreya didn't seem to be like the other supernatural people I've met. Maybe she isn't supernatural. Though, she may be telling me what she is soon. Didn't she mention something of that sort? I'm not good in that kind of memory area. It gets confusing for me.

"First, you need to relax,"Dreya said suddenly. Before she could get me to do this, I asked,"What're you going to show me?" Dreya paused as if she weren't annoyed, but not pleased at the same time. "Just to see beyond,"she said shortly,"It'll be easy for you, I'm sure." And she started to give her next step, but I spoke again. "Can you do it,"I asked curiously. Dreya rolled her eyes,"Well, no. I don't have the Sight." I scoffed,"Then why should YOU be showing me this?"

For some reason, Dreya smiled. "You do catch on to the smallest things,"she said casually,"It was told to me by family to family about what the Sight could do. Well, at least a small peice of it." I watched her for a minute to see if I could spot a lie. "What is it,"I asked sharply. "Just watch,"Dreya said cryptically,"It'll be a great surprise!" I hate surprises. They come unexpected, and I prefer to know what's coming. That's where this stupid sight thingy will come handy. No more surprises.

I suddenly grabbed Dreya's wrist. I closed my eyes, and said,"Zoom." Nothing happened. "Poof,"I ordered,"Come on. Do you're zing zang thang." Dreya pried my hand off of her wrist. "What are you doing,"she said skeptically,"You know that talking to yourself is a sign that you're going insane." It's not my fault my sight wasn't working. I wanted to see what was going to happen. Though, maybe I need Daviel around to trigger it. That's not fair. I need to learn to do it myself!

"What's the next sign,"I asked sarcastically. Instead of glaring at me, Dreya replied without a second thought,"Hearing voices." Wow. Now I'm more informed. "I would have figured it would be seeing non-existant beings,"I muttered in slight disagreement. "Seeing as we're sitting right here without a projector or any drug influenced power...we do happen to exist. So even then, you don't see non-existant beings. That's saying that you haven't reached your 'special' sign,"Dreya lectured, using her fingers to quote the 'special'.

"Seeing as vampires can't possibly exist in this world, I AM seeing my 'special' sign. Therefore, I must be induced by drugs or vampires are posterboard projections that have been possessed by sick little kids," I letured in return. Dreya just stared at me for a moment. "He picked a perfect holder,"she suddenly muttered. "If you're talking about God, I'll have you know that that idiot is so high on himself that he literally flies higher than space itself," I said sarcastically in annoyance.

"There isn't an end to space,"Dreya stated shortly. "That's what the scientists say,"I snapped...suddenly having a debate arguement,"and the scientists have never even wandered far enough to know. They just went to a certain spot and looked. Then they assumed 'hey, I don't see a finish line. It obviously never ends'. You may say the books say it, but the books were made by scientists. For all YOU know, just a couple of billions and millions and kazillions light years from pluto could be this white wall that you run into. And as for those stupid worm holes...they're probably the key to throwing you at that white wall!"

"And for all YOU know, God could exist. You thought VAMPIRES didn't exist, and now what,"Dreya said sharply,"Shut up and pay attention to our goal at hand. You get off subject quicker than my two year old nefew." I glared at her for a second. "You know they have pills for people with A.D.D. Maybe you should check on it,"Dreya suggested. "Fine, I'm listening,"I said, figuring it wasn't worth pushing the fight. "Reeelax,"Dreya said slowly.

"How,"I said in annoyance. "You're in the comfort room. Breathe in, breathe out. God, you should know the drill,"Dreya said, once again with that air about her that said she wasn't annoyed, but wasn't happy about me either. I took a deep breath, and started to let myself relax. "Don't you kill me,"I warned Dreya,"Or Jestin will get you for that. We all know what a push-over Daviel is." It didn't take long after that to get Dreya's slow answer (as if saying it slowly calmed me down).

"I'm not going to kill you,"she said as if that were the most stupidest thing to say,"Now close your eyes." I hesitated before doing such a trusting thing. So now I was relaxed along with my eyes closed. Just closing my eyes caused the muscles in my jaw tense, and somehow Dreya saw this. "Stupid werewolves,"she muttered before saying,"You've got to trust the area around you or it's not going to work. Relax, and listen." I could unclench my jaw to loosen the tenseness of the muscle, but my mind was sharply listening.

That's probably why she said werewolves. In those short times with them, I had already gained their instinct. Now that I thought about it, this must be weird. I've obtained the instinct of the wolves, yet I haven't even became SLIGHTLY one. All in five days worth of training. I must infer a lot or something. "I want you to imagine the world around you has disappeared,"Dreya stated just as slowly. And oddly, her talking slowly did seem to slip me into deeper relaxation. Almost as if I were starting to fall asleep.

Hypnosis?

I focused on the world around me disappearing. I zoned out enough so that this was a breeze to me. All I focused on was Dreya's next order in the darkness of the disappeared world. "In your minds eye, you see an extremely tall, steel gate,"Dreya said in her hypnosis way. I imagined this gate, figuring it would look exactly as I figured. "Steel to the minds eye, but paper to you,"Dreya said simply. And just like that, the steel quivered in front of me as if I could blow it down easily.

I still didn't get this.

"There are things behind this easily breeched wall that you need...you want to know; to see,"Dreya told me. The curiousity got ahold of me, and I don't even know what I'm curious about. This all seemed too stupid to me. "The steel, or paper in your case, wall is as silver as my own eyes,"Dreya continued to narrorate,"In fact, the gate practically is my eyes. You want to get pass it to know and see what's beyond it." Oh, the curiousity was killing me to death. What is this about? It's so stupid!

"The silver paper walls are so weak, that by a look you could dissolve through it and know everything without trying,"Dreya told me. I looked at the imaginary wall, actually feeling as if only a look could tear it down. And I do find that I want to know what's behind it. Why am I just sitting here staring at this wall? Why don't dissolve through it with just a look? "Open your eyes, Ivy. Look into my eyes...the wall...and with a look, just walk through it,"Dreya ordered, suddenly switching from slow speech to a snappish one.

My eyes snapped open, and I saw Dreya's eyes that actually DID look like the weak wall. And before I knew it, I was being drowned. Non-stopped words were talking loudly into my ears, along with a fast pace slideshow. Then I could make out another person, and before I knew it...I was going through a different jungle of words and picture. I saw more and more people, and different words and pictures appeared that led me to different words and different pictures. I was literally drowning.

And then I was blind.

I found that even though there had been nothing actually--physically--suffocating me, I wasn't breathing. I gasped for a long needed breath. The pair of hands that were being pressed hard against my eyes were ripped off, and instead were snatching my head. "It WORKED,"Dreya yelled with such shock and surprise. Yet, I was just gasping for my air, and trying to blink out my drowning moment from my head. "It was,"I said, swallowing air between jumbles of words,"It was just an...imaginary wall. I...don't get it."

"Daviel wasn't kidding when you learned things too quickly,"Dreya said, yet smiling in amazement,"I figured it would take FOREVER for you to get it, but on the first try? That was great!" I literally shoved Dreya off of me. I snapped into sitting position. "I'm glad YOU found it amuzing, but I would like to know what you just had me nearly die over,"I yelled out at her. Dreya looked slightly shocked at this accusation. Well, it's true. I blame her!

"I wouldn't allow anything to kill you. I didn't think you'd get in it like that,"Dreya assured me, slightly quieter. "Get in what,"I snapped. All this cryptonic codes is just pissing me off. "You just went through my mind,"Dreya said, suddenly sounding proud of me. I shook my head,"Well if that first part was YOUR mind, then what about all the other parts. ALL the other parts! Different voices were saying stuff I couldn't even make out because they were saying everything at once!"

And this is where Dreya's all-knowing act faltered. "You saw more than one mind,"she asked in confusion. I scoffed,"If that's what you're saying I was doing, then yes." Dreya looked around the room suspiciously,"There isn't anyone else in this room. Whose mind were you looking into, then?" I glared at her,"The minds of whatever was in YOUR mind. Thanks a lot, Dreya. It was fun nearly dying, but I think I've had enough great fun today. And the rest of my pathetic life while I'm at it."

I stood up and stalked out of the room.


	42. Chapter 42

Part Forty-two:

I had no clue as to how long we're suppose to be here. It seemed like it was going to be awhile for some reason. As long as I don't try to do any tricks with Dreya, I'm sure I'll be all right. I, for one, did not like staying in this place. It's plain annoying to be stuck inside all the time. During the day, the vampires can't go outside to keep an eye on me. During the night, it was too dangerous to let me wander off. How stupid is that? More like they're just too lazy to keep an eye on me.

So I planned to escape. Whether for an hour or more, I didn't care, but I was going to get out of here. I don't even want to THINK about all that drowning mess that happened with Dreya. I'm still not sure. I was definitely seeing things, so I guess it did come with this sight. Someone come and take it from me. I do NOT want it. I want to go home...well, not home, but some place that I like and could call home.

So, being my super special self, I planned to leave in a couple of minutes. I've just got to wait it out. Daviel hadn't left too long ago, so he should be gone for awhile. I don't know where he's going, and I don't care. All I had to do is make sure that Daviel was gone for sure, and then walk myself out that door. Just for a little while. I'd be back in seconds, of course. It was all so simple that even I was shocked. Actually, not really shocked. There wasn't anything to be shocked about. It's all cool.

Coolness.

Cool beans.

Cool to the bone.

Right. I saw that there was no sign of anyone showing up. This meant that the coast was clear. I walked forward. Soooo close to a couple of minutes of fresh air and freedom. I reached to the door knob. "Stop,"Dreya's voice came up from behind me. I turned, and looked at Dreya's eyes. "Back up, Daviel's going to slam that door in your face,"she told me. I noticed that the metallic silver of her eyes swam over her pupils. Creepy. Before I could say anything, the doorknob twisted itself and the door nearly flew at me.

I--luckily enough--backed up in time. Daviel walked into the house, looking up to see me. Must be interesting to see the person who annoys you the most standing at the door. I hope he doesn't get the idea that I'm waiting for him. THAT would be something stupid to assume. I opened my mouth, of course. "Hey, Daviel, it's nice to see your ugly --,"and my words were reeled away at the sight of someone entering behind Daviel. "-whore,"I finished without thinking about what I was saying.

It happened to be Tyra. Out of aaaaall the people Daviel could bring to our so-called "safe" house, he brings the girl that wants to kill his little sister. "What,"Tyra snapped furiously. I had completely forgotten what I previously said, so instead I replied,"What what?" Before Tyra said anything, I turned to Daviel to say,"You idiot, why'd you bring HER here?" What a great way to start off a conversation. This didn't seem to fly by well with Daviel.

"She's my girlfriend, Ivy,"Daviel snarled,"I can do whatever I WANT to do. You can go DIE for me." I scoffed at this and said,"Why would I do anything for you? You can do anything, supposively. So go die for yourself, superman." Daviel already looked pissed. Someone is edgy today. I didn't notice Dreya scooting closer towards me. Tyra was to the side with a snug smile. I suddenly noticed that she had dyed her hair red. And with that attention, I turned the conversation.

"Geez, I knew you couldn't have been a REAL blonde,"I said to her evily,"That would be a discrace to the rest of them." I was going on a roll now! "You're a discrace to human,"Tyra spat, furious that I had switched my rage to her. I shrugged. "Well, you're better anyways. You're more generous,"I told her, shocking everyone before I finished,"I mean, it's awefully nice of you to share your discusting ways under a label of red-heads. What next? Purple? I'd go for green; it fits the gunk in your pimples."

Tyra automatically reached for her pimple-free face. Then she looked at Daviel. "Do something about her, Davvy,"Tyra begged, probably out of insults all ready. She's a whole new label. If you wanted to be stereotypic with her, you'd put her in a whole new hair color. And make it in Italian, too. Daviel suddenly said,"Ivy, be nice. Go to the back of the house and find Jestin." And my attention was once again on the idiotic idiot who brought the stupid dummy home.

"I'M not your PET, you moron,"I snapped at him,"And it's probably better to keep Jestin hidden, seeing as it seems YOU want to kill her, too." Well, I broke the sense of control. Before I knew it, Daviel was stomping towards me extremely in rage. I backed up to be blocked by Dreya. That's stupid back-stabber! Dreya reached her hands out from behind me, and over my shoulders. So it looked as if she was about to hug my neck.

But instead, the Daviel who had been coming in seconds, was practically blinded by a large, electric-like metal. Metal that had appeared just inches away from the palms of Dreya's hands. Just like that, the electric charges surged out. It shot at Daviel, and slammed him backwards---away from me. Daviel had hit the door, and was landed on the ground painfully. Well, painful to me, but probably not so to me. He looked up at me with a glare, as if I did all that.

Before he stood up, Dreya said,"Daviel, don't attack her again. I can't let you." Dreya still had her palms out in front of me protectively, but not with the barrier there anymore. I was ultimately confused. "You picked HER,"Tyra yelled suddenly,"She'll be killed in minutes! Why'd you do such a stupid thing!!" Dreya dropped her hands, and backed away from me. I guess Daviel wasn't going to try to get ahold of me again. "Come on, Ivy,"she said simply.

Well, she's protecting me. Stay here with Tyra and Daviel? Or go with Dreya? Or run...that could be a good choice. "I'm coming,"I told Dreya none-the-less. She turned around, but I looked at Daviel in slight confusion. "I know you wouldn't want to kill Jes,"I barely (BARELY) whispered. I didn't want him to hear that. It might make him think I cared about his feelings. Pfft. I turned to follow Dreya to wherever she was heading.

We hadn't walked long, though. I ended up shoving my patience aside and jumped in front of Dreya. "What ARE you,"I asked in confusion. And Dreya smiled wryly. "I knew that thought would be killing you,"she said in triumph. She acts as if she knows me so well. Yeah right. "You said you were going to tell me anyways,"I argued bitterly. Dreya sighed with a shrug,"Fine, I'll tell you." Then she hesitated,"But you have to promise not to judge me for it."

I can't promise that, but... "All right, I promise,"I said sweetly. Liar, Ivy. You're such a filthy liar. Someone should smack you. Oh, shut up. Dreya obviously didn't know me too well, for she started speaking again. "Right,"she said, slightly hesitant none-the-less,"Well, it's simple really. I'm a D to the emon..." What a way to put that. How about you stop being a D to the ork and act N to the ormal for once. Wait...did she just say that she's a demon? 

"Um, oh...eh,"I paused shortly. Time...to go. I turned to run off, and Dreya grabbed my arm before I could. "You said you wouldn't judge,"Dreya said hopefully. "Judging is a natural instinct of humans,"I snapped, not too keen on making a long lecture,"So deal, and let go." But Dreya only tightened her grip in case I tried to rip away. "You don't even know what demons are,"Dreya snapped furiously. "Well,"I argued,"I've met one before and it wasn't so nice, so I think I'm fine by NOT knowing."

"I'm a Shield,"Dreya yelled at me,"Not a murderer. I'm a Shield!" This made no sense to me. "Don't be stupid,"I snapped,"You're a person, not metal. For crying out loud, look in the mirror every once in a while!" Dreya glared at me for a moment, then snorted into laughter. "Not a metal Shield,"Dreya said shortly,"A Shield Demon. I pick one person throughout my whole supposively immortal life to protect. Then I can see their danger before it comes, so I can shield them."

I starred at her suspiciously. "If the person I pick dies, I die. So I'd have to try my ultimate best to Shield them,"Dreya said,"But Tyra is stupid and thinks just because I blocked Daviel from killing you, that I picked you as my person." I blinked uncertainly,"You didn't pick me?" Dreya laughed,"No way. That's a suicidal move for sure. I'd probably kill you before anyone else could."

And I suddenly felt insulted. I mean, how mean is that. Dreya seemed to see it, for she elbowed me. "Don't be so upset. I'm sure someone else is suicidal enough to die for you,"Dreya stated,"Or you'll just drive them to suicide just for the fun of it." I made a face at her. "Maybe I could drive YOU,"I suggested, but scoffed,"Yeah right...I couldn't be THAT lucky." And I elbowed her in return. Then we were back on the bases of being friends.

"How do you pick the person,"I asked suddenly. Dreya shrugged,"I just place a hand on your shoulder, and say something like--" She shrugged again. Then she grabbed my shoulder,"But don't worry, I won't pick you. I'd never be stupid enough to say I'm your protector for the rest of your life." And I smiled at her,"All right, then. Let's keep it that way." Dreya smirked,"All right." I scoffed,"Fine." She mocked me,"Fine." Just joking, I'm sure. Hopefully. How odd is it that now I've got friends?

I shoved Jestin's shoulder. "Shut up, I'm watching this for crying out loud,"I hissed at her playfully. I happened to not be watching 'Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest'. Or something like that. I just know that Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp can take me on a boat ride anytime. Except John John seems a little dirty in this movie, and Bloomy seems a little girly. But they're sweet to watch anyways. That's all I'm saying in that subject!

Dreya was on one side of me, stealing my popcorn. (It turns out that demons do eat food.) And Jestin was on the other side, placing in every piece of opinion she could come up with in every word said. It was getting to the good point. The good point was coming. Johnny was just swallowed. So that means we're getting to the goodies. It's got to mean...

The guy from the first movie showed up and it ended. "WHAT THE HELL,"I yelled furiously,"That's the climax! You can't end it at the climax, can you? Is that legal?" I turned to Jestin, then to Dreya. They both just shrugged. "THIS is why I'm not a movie person,"I snapped, now in a bad mood. And then all the lights went out in the house. I stopped movie. "Oh, so it continues outside of the box,"I said in relief,"Well, that makes sense." Dreya snorted.

"How does that make sense,"Jestin asked in confusion,"Outside the box? It doesn't continue until the next one gets out." So instead I scoffed,"Then why'd you turn off the lights, Jes?" Jestin didn't answer for a moment. "Is it storming outside,"she asked aloud. "Nope,"Dreya said suspiciously. "So, did you pay your bill, Dreya,"I asked loudly,"You know you're suppose to do that more than once." I'm slipping back into my sarcasm. It's fun.

"I paid the bill, Ivia,"Dreya snapped. That's how Dreya rolls. She grabs your first letter, then grabs the last couple of letters to make your new name. Like Daviel is Del. And Jestin is Jin. So Iveria is Ivia because she didn't think Iia made sense. I think changing my name doesn't make sense. I also think that the lights turning off for no reason makes no sense. Dreya suddenly said,"Not good. The alarms are off. Anyone can get in now."

"Who would want in,"I asked curiously. Just then, I heard a loud shatter in the front room.


	43. Chapter 43

Part Forty-three:

Usually, your first reaction to someone busting into your house is to back up and run. Possibly screaming on top of your lungs, and maybe even dropping to the floor like an idiot and pay to a God that will for sure have sent you a burgular who hates Christians. That or He'd send you a murderer who happens to be your best friend. Hell, He'd probably send you a homosexual just to screw with your head. Either way, my first reaction was to walk in there, and smack the idiot over the head.

Then give him a nice long lecture on how stupid the person is.

But that's just a first reaction. There is always a second reaction. And if you are patient like special ole me, then you'll patiently wait for a more sensable reaction. That is, unless you have someone like Jestin pulling you up to your feet. "Where's Daviel,"Jestin said in a high pitched voice. For crying out loud, SHE'S the vampire here. Somebody needs to toughen up this girl.

Dreya grabbed both Jestin AND me and shoved us to the floor, hidden by the couch. That's when I realized that loud footsteps were making their way towards us. It probably wasn't such a great idea for Jestin to go give us a signal. 'We're over here! Come kill us!!' I'm surrounded by idiots. I suddenly heard a laugh. Like an evil chuckle, amused by its show. I heard Jestin barely gasp, clutching onto my arm as if it were the key to her disappearing. Daviel can do it, why can't she?

I turned to look at Jestin. She seemed so shocked at this moment, that it shocked me. "Now, I could have sworn I heard someone in here,"a familiar voice said, entering our room. We were still hidden behind our couch, here. The voice...it oddly sounded like that demon from when I had went searching for my class ring. This shocked me some more, seeing as I didn't feel like meeting up with this guy again. I felt the fear start to creep into my skin at the rememberance of his red eyes.

I heard the footsteps get closer. I looked at Dreya, who was listening with such concentration. I looked at Jestin, who looked in shock. Then I took a deep breath, and shot up from where I hid. The sight of the cloud demon guy stood there, frozen in mid-step with surprise. "Ah, I knew you had to be here,"he said, very well sounding pleased. "Could you leave,"I asked sarcastically,"You're stinking up the house, and it isn't flying well with the rats."

He narrowed his eyes, barely flicking his hand to the side. This moved a table out of his way. Creepy. I don't think I like demon powers. "I'll leave...with you with me, of course,"he stated darkly,"I've heard a lot about you, Iveria." I glared at him,"I'm not going anywhere." And he scoffed, sounding more like a growl in his throat. "You're so sure about that,"he asked, moving his hand up with a wave. Everything within me was locked into place.

I became as rigid as a board.

This isn't good at all. "I can make you come with me, anyways,"He snarled,"And there is nothing you can do about it...yet." Just like that, Dreya stood up in front of me. For some reason, with this small move, the thing that was keeping me still had disappeared. I could move again. I was confused. "And I've heard about you,"the demon sneered,"It's Shield. You'd know all about It, seeing as It's knowledge is told throughout you're bloodline. It's only right that you became the Shield."

If it sounded right to him, he didn't seem all to happy about it. I still didn't understand. My Shield? When'd she pick me? Oh, he must think it, like Tyra does. A trick. "Run, Iveria,"Dreya snarled to me below her breath, standing like a wall between me and the other demon. I scoffed,"I'm not running away!" Dreya didn't turn her eyes from the other demon, but snapped,"You run, and you find Daviel. That or you die, too. RUN, Ivy!"

Before I knew it, I turned and started running. For some reason, this didn't feel right at all. I was leaving Dreya behind with that demon. It didn't feel good. It's almost like someone holding a gun to your dog, but you have to turn and go home. Like what I had to do with Max. Except, that wasn't a good thing to do. I hadn't gone far enough in time to not hear the gun shot. To not hear my loved dog yelping in pain behind me, and yet I had to keep running.

Just the thought of it sent me into shock. I turned before I reached the stairs. "You should have just let me take her, you stupid Shield,"the demon snarled. I had to go back for her. I started towards the room again, feeling the need to save Dreya from going against that demon. Before I knew it, there was a bright red flash. It was followed by a loud crash, and then a heart stabbing scream. "DREYA,"I yelled in fear. Except, the scream sounded too different from Dreya's.

I started to plow towards the room, but before I made two steps, someone grabbed ahold of me. I screamed, feeling them pull me back. Could a demon be that fast? Kill someone and then appear for me. Kill someone. Kill Dreya. Could he have killed Dreya? I heard the screaming in the room stopped abruptly, and I was pulled back into a different room. I didn't even care that I was making a racket, screaming my own head off, and beating against whoever this idiot was.

"Stop it, Iveria,"Daviel hissed furiously. I heard the footsteps of the demon heading towards my stopped screams. Daviel wrenched a closet door open, and pulled me back into it. By just shutting the door, I started to scream again. Daviel clamped his hand over my mouth, and dragged me to the back of the small closet--to the floor. It was so dark, and I already felt like I was going to suffocate. Yet Daviel still had ahold of my mouth, making me even more scared.

I heard the demon stomp into the room. He stomped around for a bit, then turned and disappeared furiously. Daviel didn't let go of me. "Keep quiet,"he whispered lightly,"It's just a closet. Keep calm." Keep CALM? KEEP CALM?! Dreya is in there...OH MY GOD, so is JESTIN! And you're telling me to keep calm!? And a CLOSET? You've got me in a CLOSET?! I HATE CLOSETS!! Let me out. Oh my God, let me out. I need to help Dreya. LET ME OUT.

"Trust me,"he hissed, feeling me struggling away from him,"Trust me, Ivy. Don't move or she'd have died for nothing." I froze. He said dead? And then I felt so horrible. It's all my fault if she died. She was my stupid shield, so I should have made it where I didn't need one. It's all my stupid fault. I felt so furious. I seethed in the dark, wanting to get up and beat the crap out of the guy. I didn't care that I was being suffocated. I wanted to kill that man.

I wanted to KILL him.

After what seemed like forever, Daviel let his hand fall from my mouth. I didn't move, but just sat there in seething rage. "Don't do anything stupid,"he said cautiously. I glared in the dark. "Ivy, you have to calm down,"he snapped. I caught something in his voice. Was is slight fear? Maybe nervousness? Whatever it was, it dropped a bucket of cold water of my furious flames. "How'd this happen,"I asked, suddenly very morbid. I'm changing emotions like a rainbow.

Daviel didn't say anything. "I don't know what happened,"I said mournfully,"All I did was...was go to the park. I'm so stupid. I should have seen it coming." I think I've switched to thinking of Dreya's death to Oak's. He didn't want to go to the park that day. "And I'm the one with the sight,"I said bitterly, abusing myself with every word,"What a useless waste." My wrists were suddenly snatched, and I jumped; startled. I could barely see, but I could practically feel Daviel's rage.

"Don't be a stupid IDIOT, Ivy,"he snapped furiously,"You were not ANY part of that. He was just some sick moron who played his way on two little kids. And he is back for more. Do you understand? It's not your fault!" I starred at him in shock. "Back for more,"I asked in confusion. Daviel practically bit on his tongue. "Nevermind, you can't blame yourself for any of this,"he said, trying to move away from that subject,"If anything, blame Jon-Deus Elequet."

I scoffed, suddenly feeling better. "Who is that,"I asked, but at the same time...I was feeling that I've heard that name somewhere! "Let's get out of here,"Daviel said, reaching for the doorknob. I suddenly realized something. I'm not afraid. I'm in a closet, a small one, and I'm not afraid. Maybe...I don't know. Daviel stepped out into the room before turning to reach for my hand. I hesitated, and he said,"Come on. You can trust me, Ivy."

I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me out of the closet. It's not that I don't trust him. I don't want to see what happened. "Jestin,"Daviel yelled, obviously not knowing that she had been with Dreya and me. He pulled me along behind him as he started towards the room where Dreya, Jestin, and I had been. "Jes,"Daviel called loudly,"Are you all right?" The wasn't an answer. "Daviel,"I said extremely quietly. He barely glanced at me before reaching for the door to the room.

"Daviel,"I said shortly, grabbing at his hand that still had ahold on mine. I started to try to pry it off. I could feel the sick waves flowing through me, and we hadn't even walked through the door yet. Daviel hesitated, already ready to walk into the room, and he looked at me closely. "She was in there with us,"I told him in a small voice,"She screamed." With that, my hand was dropped. Daviel burst into the other room, but I stayed put. I didn't want to see Oak's dead body renewed by Dreya's.

I don't even get how Dreya could have died. What about that block she had? I thought she could Shield herself. I could hear Daviel shoving things out of the way in the room. It wasn't long before he burst back to where I was standing. "She's not there,"he said in a slight panic. I bit my bottom lip. "And Dreya,"I asked in a squeak. Daviel didn't say anything. He only stomped off, yelling,"JESTIN." I knew already that she wasn't here. Would you consider it hostage?

First Dreya. Then Jestin is taken. He came for me. And now everyone is going to die for it. I sat down on the ground, letting guilt scratch its way into my brain. Not long later, though, Daviel was in front of me again. "We have to leave before he comes back,"He said, sounding slightly lost. I didn't like this kind of Daviel. "Where's Jestin,"I asked in confusion. "He's got her,"Daviel said,"And that's all the more reason that we'll have to be leaving now."

"Why,"I asked in shock,"How'd he kill Dreya? She's a Shield? Why does he want ME for? Why'd he take Jestin?" I would have asked more if Daviel hadn't grabbed my arm, and dragged me to my feet. "Daviel,"I whined, all this confusion killing me,"I don't get it. What's going on? He came from the house. How'd he know we were here? What will he do to Jestin? She won't be killed, will she?" Daviel started pulling me towards the front of the house without answering.

I started to ask more questions, but Daviel interupted. "Dreya wasn't strong enough against him. He's older than even me. He is stronger than Dreya,"Daviel snapped. Well, that was one question answered. What about the whole rest of them? Daviel paused before we got to the front door,"We'll have to leave tonight. The sun is going to come up." He turned and looked at me. I gulped,"But...I don't think..." I don't think I want to be in a house with a dead person in it.

Daviel still started leading me to the front door, for some reason. He ignored my silent protest. "And as for how Dreya's killer knew how you were here,"Daviel said quietly. I barely caught that one. As we rounded a corner, Tyra came into view. She hadn't seen us coming, yet, but she stood leaning against the door with a smile. A knowing smile. Tyra. She told him. Of course she told him. Not only would it get rid of me, but he could get rid of Jestin. Of course Tyra would be behind this!


	44. Chapter 44

Part Forty-Four:

Before I could get my ass over to Tyra and smack her shitless, Daviel had shoved me back to hide. I started to shove HIM, when he hissed,"Stay." As if I'm some sort of mutt. Well, a Newfoundland. I like Newfoundlands, they're so pretty. Right. I started to argue about this, but Daviel put a finger up. He didn't say anything, but just shook his head. Then he was making his way to Tyra. Tyra jumped away from the door, suddenly looking more confused.

Fake confused, of course.

"I heard some noise, Davvy,"Tyra said all sweetly. I saw that she had dyed her hair back to blonde. I guess my insulting her enough got her to change her mind. Eh, she's stupid either way. She could have brown hair for all I care. A stupid person is a stupid person. "Someone broke in,"Daviel said, not sounding angry. This instead got me furious. He sounds just so normal! As if what Tyra did is nothing. Unless he is finding a reason in his mind to make it NOT Tyra's fault!

"Really,"Tyra said, sounding worried,"Is anyone hurt? Where's Jes? And Dreya?" Tyra left me out. Good. If she would have so much as come THIS close to saying my name, I would've hauled off and kicked her in the face. Daviel was now standing just in front of Tyra, raising his hand to rub his chin. "About that,"Daviel said slowly, considering something. He didn't continue, though. He only stood there, starring at Tyra. I stayed hidden, but it took a lot of self-discipline.

"What,"Tyra asked curiously...still concerned. In a split second, Daviel had shot out and grabbed Tyra's neck. He slammed her back against the door, his apathetic face now etched with rage. "Daviel,"Tyra screamed in terror, trying to shove him off. Daviel had grabbed ahold of her hands and now had her pinned completely. I gulped, remembering how he had done almost the same thing to me a couple of times. It kind of made me sorry for Tyra.

That is...until I remembered that it was her fault that Dreya was now dead. And mine. I hate being on the same blame list as that blimp. "How'd you do it,"Daviel growled at Tyra. She struggled, but Daviel only said loudly,"Tyra. Tell me how you did it right NOW." And Tyra stopped completely. She smiled evily, letting out a small chuckle that seeped malice. "Aw, what's wrong, Davvy? Did he kill your precious Ivy,"she asked with venom dripping from each word.

A small growl grew from Daviel's throat. "Get mad all you want, but you'll never get HER back. He's planning on killing her, Daviel. JUST like he kill her little one,"Tyra snarled gleefully,"You know that, right? He was so happy when I conjured him! She was too young when he found her, but now she's just right. And now she's dead." And Tyra started cackling in happiness. My mouth had gone completely dry. What? But I could hear the voice.

"One word, and you're going to do worse than you're brother,"the voice threatened. That same familiar voice that the demon had possessed. One word. He didn't want anyone to know that he had found "It". I thought there were more people with the Sight. Why'd he have to come after me? It IS my fault. Everything is my fault. If I hadn't brought my brother along, everything would be all right. If I hadn't been stupid and gone down that alley. It's ALL my fault.

"How'd you do it,"Daviel snarled, sounding discusted. Tyra couldn't stop laughing. "Dark magic,"Tyra said gleefully,"I conjured him, Davvy. Made his day. I had to hurry, of course, seeing as you two were in the house with me. I could hear Ivy trying to get in the room! Oh, but I got him back! And he's got back what he's been looking for. Now he'll have me, Daviel!" Ew. She likes that demon? No way. Tyra was more than shocking to me.

I expected her to be evil, but this bad? "He told me what he did to her brother,"Tyra whispered with a smile,"Right in front of her. And..." Tyra laughed some more before saying," And he scared her so much that she...she wouldn't...haha...she wouldn't even TALK!" Tyra was laughing so hard. As if this was the biggest joke in the world. "And then I heard she STILL has nightmares, and that just BLOWS it over the TOP,"Tyra screeched in laughter.

"You've done such a stupid thing, Tyra,"Daviel said darkly, ignoring her laughing. Tyra only laughed harder. "I think it was a genius plan! Now he has what he wants, and poor poor Daviel is left with his little sister,"Tyra sneered gladly,"Everyone knew it Daviel. It's so obvious that I'm surprised Ivy never noticed it." And Tyra laughed some more before saying,"But no need to hide it anymore! She won't ever know now!" Tyra couldn't talk anymore.

That preppy BITCH. She thinks it's funny? She LAUGHS at what that demon did? I was so shocked! Daviel, meanwhile, was pissed. "Laugh all you want, Tyra, I don't need you anymore,"Daviel snapped,"Now that I know what you did." Tyra stopped laughing and glared at Daviel. "You didn't know that I threw dust poison at Ivy,"Tyra growled, trying to find a landing ground. Daviel scoffed,"Knew that a billion years ago." Tyra suddenly screeched, and I snapped my attention from the floor to them.

Daviel had ripped open the door, still holding onto Tyra's neck. The sun was blinding. It flooded the land just down the steps of the porch. Tyra started screaming,"NO! DON'T! NO!" But Daviel tightened his grip, and he dragged her out to the porch. Then he threw her off the porch, and she landed on the ground just in front of the porch. It didn't take two seconds before Tyra was screaming on top of her lungs. The tone of the scream practically burst my eardrums.

Just before her skin started drying so deeply that she started bleeding, I turned to face the opposite direction. I bent down, slamming my hands over my ears, and blocking my face with my knees. Tyra's screaming still made its way to my ears, but behind it I could hear Oak's screams. Just as high pitched, but with more pain than anguish in them. I hadn't even realized that my breathing had shorted to gasps, and that unwanted tears had bled their way down my cheeks.

I nearly screamed, for when I felt a pair of hands wrap around both of my wrists, it felt more like ice cold daggers than hands. I had thought for a moment that I was back with Oak during his murder. I had felt that the demon was fixing to finish off his torture. This time it would be me, next. But instead, I felt the pair of hands pull me towards their owner. And then I was being wrapped in a hug of comfort that only reminded me that everything was my fault.

How? You may ask. I don't know. It just is. If I didn't exist, everyone would be better off. Daviel held onto me for a moment, running his fingers through my hair. When it seemed I was calmed down enough, he lifted my face to look at him. "Don't listen to her,"Daviel said,"Tyra's just a bitch." I scoffed, suddenly hating myself for allowing myself to breakdown like that. I'm a weak whore. A weak, stupid, useless wiotch. Daviel shocked me by rubbing his thumb lightly over my bottom lip.

"You're better than all this,"Daviel said darkly, as if he was suddenly blaming himself,"I should have just left you alone." But I started my defensive push-away. "You're just trying to take advantage of me,"I said accusingly,"I may not have a great life, but that doesn't mean you can confuse me like the moron you are. One day you hate me, the next day you like me...oh wait, no, that was a trick. My bad. Then you go off and pretend you're all heroic just to think that you can--" 

I was interupted by Daviel lightly brushing his lips over mine. Just by that, I felt that odd fluttering in the bottom of my lungs, just lacing my gut. I didn't say anything at first, MORE than confused. "I'm not going to fall for it this time, you--"I started, and Daviel pressed his lips against mine. I actually paid attention to the odd feeling I had. Then after a moment, I said,"Would you stop doing tha-" But pay no heed to what Ivy says! Daviel grabbed ahold of my head, and kissed me in a more demanding tone.

This time I kissed him back. What the heck? Why waste such a confusing, stupid, no-sense moment like this? It's probably another trick that I don't get the point of, but I found that whenever he kissed me...everything disappeared. Everything except the brewing emotions of the rollercoaster ride of life, and the odd fluttering feeling that I'd never quite felt before.

And I realized that this was the feeling that came with first kisses.

First REAL kisses.

No tricks included.

I hope.

I felt a soft finger trace my cheek slowly. At first, I just laid there, not quite understanding anything. But before I opened my eyes, I remembered Daviel. I can't believe he kissed me. Probably just to shut me up. I shouldn't get so gooey over this. That would be stupid and immature of me. I know after forever, Daviel finally said that I should get some sleep. And I remember laying down on the couch. I had fallen asleep.

Now I felt something tracing my cheek, as if to wake me up...but not too forceful. Yet, once this registured, my eyes snapped open. Daviel was just in front of me, with a thoughtful look as he starred at me. But once he had saw my eyes open, he smiled slowly. "Come on,"he said quietly,"It's time to go." I didn't even yawn. I had been waiting for us to leave since my eyes had closed. My body hadn't even started to rest. It was just waiting for a time to run.

At least, I think it was time to run. That's what Daviel is up to, right? "Where are we going,"I asked curiously, not moving yet. It seemed so weird that Daviel wasn't yelling at me to get my lazy ass up and start hauling energy. Them nurfy vampires are suppose to be that way. Well, THIS Murhur vampire is suppose to be that way. And...NOW I feel weird. Well, maybe you should know my predictament first.

Murhur is a generous way of calling someone dumb. It's a term I love to use it. Makes me feel so special. But then this murhur Daviel goes and destroys the way of life by...destroy my way of life. Just about in every way. First he kidnaps me, and then tortures me in his own special way. And THEN he goes and confuses me by suddenly breaking free his stupid barrier of loooove. Yet I find myself feeling this same stupid odd feeling that can't be mistaken for anything else except for loooove.

That or lust.

I've GOT to remember my stupid standards. Or I'll get instinct confused with my body's trickster ways. Well, feeling all this...I feel weird calling Daviel Murhur. A guy can call girls so many things. Beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, lovely, and so on. What do you call a guy? Gee, Daviel, you look pretty today. Pfft. Or something too formal like "Ah, look at handsome Daviel". Though, that does seem better. But it'll be weird to tell HIM that. And then I practically jumped out of my mental skin.

I had forgotten that Daviel is standing like...RIGHT there in front of me. How stupid is that? I asked him a question, for crying out loud! "I think we'll head to Riley, but I need to make sure nothing has happened to Audrey,"Daviel said, thinking again. I bit my bottom lip. "Who is Riley,"I asked slowly. Daviel shrugged,"Just a friend. You don't have to get to know him. That's just one place for you to be, but not for long." And then I slightly brightened up.

"We're going to look for Jestin, right,"I asked curiously. Daviel suddenly looked darker. "Not you,"he said testedly,"You're not going anywhere near there. Or did you not hear Tyra?" You said not to listen to her. But I didn't tell him that out loud. I'm still getting over the shock that he actually cares enough about me to be afraid of me living. Or is that just another trick? How can a person tell a difference between a lie or truth, if the person telling the lie is unreadable? ...Or maybe he IS telling the truth. EH!


	45. Chapter 45

Part Forty-Five:

"What day is it,"I asked Daviel, barely curious. I was still kind of tired. We were back in the car, but it felt so weird. After all the times I was in the back seat...and the trunk, now I was sitting in the front passenger side. It felt strange to not have Jestin in here, fiddling with the radio like the maniac she is. Daviel didn't say anything for a minute, as if he couldn't remember what day it was. I waited, though. I never could keep up with the days.

"March 29th, thursday,"Daviel said slowly. I nearly choked on my own air. But instead, I only winced physically. Maybe I should have mentioned this before, but I prefer to try to drive this stuff out of my head. Oak's birthday was today. Well, would have been today. He'd be 19. But now he'll forever be 10. I was the only one in my family that kept up a tradition. It's not a big, special tradition...but just something I did two times a year for my own health.

I'd go to the grave of Oaklan Kinrey. Usually I went there with a batch of flowers to replace the dead, tattered ones. Only twice a year, though. March 29th for his birthday. June 14th for his deathday. My parents never came with me. On these days, my dad randomly disappeared, often not showing up until late the next day. In which my drunk mother would start screaming at him, blaming it all on him. Which is a great reason for me to go to the gravesite, and stay at the hotel for a day.

"Are you all right,"Daviel suddenly asked, glancing from the road to me. Probably didn't go so well wincing like that. It's just another day of life moving on. I don't know why I can't get over it. I mean, it happened nine years ago. I'm surprised I even can remember Oak. My family rarely talks of him. And the only thing my mom had the guts to say anything, was when she was telling how protective Oak was. I didn't believe a word she said.

"He was six, Ivy was four, and some little boy had shoved her in the mud. Then before we knew it, Oak was shoving this little three year old's head into the mud. It nearly killed him--,"And then she had broke off in strangled tears. It sickened me. I hated anything to do with crying. I especially hate when I cry. It's a sign of weakness. A sign that is forbiddened to show in my book. Shit happens, you deal. You don't cry over it. You sit down, find a way around it, and you deal with it.

"Ivy,"Daviel said sharply, pulling me out of my zoned area. "Wha- Oh, yeah. I'm fine,"I said, getting ahold of myself. When I zone out, I know from what people tell me that I look deeply depressed. It annoys me when they ask what's wrong. Nobody gets the fact that that's the original set of my face with I'm in deep thought. Daviel didn't seem to get it. Or maybe he was just basing it off the fact that I still had a face of discust on. I WASN'T GOING TO BE ABLE TO SEE OAK'S GRAVE.

Simple.

"Where are we going,"I asked again, interupting Daviel in mid-sentence. Daviel completely stopped the car. It shocked me, but I just sat there. Apathy is so great a gift to humans. Lovely. "What is wrong with you,"he said, turning to glare at me,"Is it Tyra? Maybe Dreya? What is wrong? You're always zoned out like that, and I want to know right now what you're thinking!" He sounded very mad. But inside it made me laugh. Ah, vampires. They're so funny.

He was practically doing exactly what Jestin had done. Except Jestin had done a more curious approach, while Daviel was more demanding. They can't hear my thoughts, so they both ask for it immediately. "Nothing's wrong,"I said simply. Daviel scoffed,"March 29th." I bit my lip, cringing inside. I'll never like that date. "What is it,"Daviel asked furiously,"What's today, huh?" And now he's just pissing me off. "It's only Oak's birthday,"I snapped furiously,"There's nothing to fuss over!"

And I crossed my arms, and glared at the road ahead of us. Daviel was silent for a moment. "Now what are you thinking,"he asked suddenly. I scoffed. "You can't be all 'what are you thinking',"I snapped in annoyance,"Minds...well, MY mind at least, isn't just one line at a time. It's not a friggin book, you got that? There's not an order to it! I look at something, and automatically I have words all scrambled telling me it's purple, circled, kinda light, the location, and it goes on forever!

"Not to mention the fact that you also have what I'm thinking about previously in it. There's memories, rambling, along with what's happening, what I'm wishing, who I'm thinking about, what their name is, what they look like, who they look like, and so on and so on. It's not just looking into a mind, and hearing the thing on the surface. There IS NO surface! It's all a pool of stuff that nobody can reach or fully understand. It should be that way with EVERY mind."

And my lecture was done. I based this off of my own thoughts...and I also tested it with my best friend before she moved away. Well, not exactly my 'Best' Friend. Just a friend I only talked to at school. I had asked her what she was thinking because that was one of those days when I was observing my beliefs. Like I did with my color theory. She said that she was just thinking. As if she couldn't hear a voice, but yet stuff was telling her stuff.

But then she said something odd, to me. My friend had told me that she had background music in her head. Of course she would. She's a music fanatic. But she said with everything that happens around her, some song that goes with the situation plays as background music in the back of her head. Like a movie. I thought it was so weird. So I had gone and asked a random person if it was the same with her. At first she had looked at me weird, but eventually she said no. Only when the song is sang. That's when it's in her head.

Then again, maybe my friend was just plain weird. Then again, maybe I'm weird. I'm the one who doesn't hear music. I wonder if it's some kind of disease. Hm. Anyways, back to Daviel. He had thought about it for a moment before starting the car towards wherever we were going. "Audrey, then Riley,"Daviel reminded me shortly. Then there was silence. Oh my God, I love silence. It gives my mind enough room to expand around the area.

Seeing as my thoughts cring away from noises. Daviel suddenly said,"You can turn on the radio if you want to." I looked at the radio. "Why,"I asked. Just to hear noise? Nah, I think I'd prefer to just sit here. The car is enough noise as it is. "To listen to music,"Daviel stated dully,"Don't you have a favorite station to listen to?" I smirked,"Why would you listen to a station?" Only after I said it did I remember that a station was a channel. Duh. God, I'm so stupid.

"You don't listen to the radio,"Daviel asked, looking at me curiously. I shrugged,"Not really." And he was suddenly smile, but trying to hide it. "What,"I asked, insulted. "Nothing,"he said shortly,"except that you're weird." HEY! I'd kick him if I wasn't afraid of him reeling off the road, and flipping the car AGAIN. "I'm not weird, I just don't listen to the radio,"I said, highly offended. He scoffed,"Then what music DO you listen to?" Great, the specially weird question.

Why not confirm that I'm a freak? Everybody already knows how much I love being weird anyways. Pfft. Man, I hate myself. No, you don't. Yes, I do. You do not! I do to, and shut up! You shut up! STOP IT. Now I AM a freak. I'm talking to myself. Someone call the Insanity Ward while you can before I go crazy, and kill someone. I can see it now. 'So, Ivy, why'd you do it?' 'Well, Dr. Phil, I told myself to. I can't go against the word of myself! Then it would use my seeing powers and kill me!'

Yep. Bye Bye, Ivy!

"Um...eee...uh-yah,"I struggled to think of ONE song I had heard the title to. Come on. Remember the words you skipped over in books you've read. Remember the words of you're mother saying "Oh the ------, I LOVE that band." Son of a bitch. I suck. But Daviel had already started looking at me in amuzement with one brow lifted. "You don't know any music,"he asked. Wow, what a shocker. Of course I know music. I just said 'Uh-yah'. Everybody knows THAT'S a band.

"Rap, pop, hip-hop, maybe,"Daviel asked,"Classic, Country, anything?" Ok. My definitions of these words were strange, but I never understood the original terms anyways:

RapRape

Popsoda

Hip-hopkangaroo

ClassicGone with the Wind

CountryFarmers petting their cows

None of these terms came out as music to me. Or maybe you can make out music with that...that's talent! But I doubt that was what Daviel was talking about. So I only shook my head. "Nope,"I said shortly, not willing to tell him I prefer silence over hearing a kangaroo hip-hop around. Doesn't sound interesting enough to me! Daviel only laughed, and we were pulling up to Audrey's driveway. "I'll go in first,"Daviel explained to me carefully,"Just in case...you know...anything happened."

Just in case the demon went there, and killed Audrey while searching for me. "Got it,"I said darkly. Daviel got out of the car, and soon enough had disappeared inside the house. Not too long later, he came back out to the car. "Is she,"I started. "She's fine. You can go in for a moment, but we can't stay too long,"Daviel told me quickly. I got out of the car. Like always, I entered Audrey's house to be smothered in her little care bear hugs. I hate being hugged.

Unless it's Daviel. I wouldn't mind that. PAY ATTENTION! Right. "Ivy, I was so worried,"Audrey said,"Daviel called, and told me what happened!" I looked at Daviel,"I thought you said-" He shook his head,"He could have come here between the time of us leaving and arriving. We have to be careful now." Audrey looked at the both of us, but then started dragging me off somewhere. "Not too long,"Daviel said loudly from behind me. Geez, relax pal.

Audrey had pulled me into another room that was surrounded by more plants than the other room I've seen. "What's this about,"I asked slowly, looking around. "I need you to use your Sight,"Audrey said carefully. Well, I was talking about the plants in this room, but whatever. "Um, maybe you'll need Daviel around, then,"I suggested carefully,"Wait...why do you need me to use my sight?" This is curious actions. Seeing as Audrey seems more of the person who goes all "use it when it's time" instead of "USE IT NOW".

"We have to see if Jestin is all right, and you'll be the only one able to do it,"Audrey said. I started to object to this, but Audrey plowed on,"But you'll have to do it, and then run. He'll be able to tell you've spotted them, and he'll know you were here." THEN I really DID object. "I'm not going to let him know about you,"I yelled furiously,"And besides, I can't see anything except the future of where I am. Plus, I have to be where they are to see anything, anyways." 

Audrey scoffed. She SCOFFED. What the hell happened to happy-go-lucky Audrey? To yoga ma'am? "You'll not worry about me. Dreya did an honor dying for you. Just like Jestin will if she dies,"Audrey snapped,"You have no clue how important It is to preserve. Him having Jestin will only block Daviel, which could just get you in trouble!" I glared at her furiously. "Besides, you can see ANYTHING if you put you're concentration into it,"Audrey said in a low voice.

I remember how I could actually see into Dreya's mind. But all people with the Sight can do that. So maybe all people with The Sight can use it in any way. Well, that's not what Audrey said the first time I met her. Why does it seem like everyone is hiding something from me?


	46. Chapter 46

Part Forty-Six:

"I'm not doing it,"I told Audrey shortly. Audrey looked mad, her face turning as red as her hair. She now looked like a cherry head with hair. Anybody need a sundae with a cherry on top? "It's simple,"I told Audrey firmly, before she could argue,"I'm not going to alert that demon where we are just to get hurt. I'm sure Daviel had a better way to find Jestin. She is his sister, after all." And the decision was final. I'm not going to force myself to find Jestin with my Sight.

First of all, I believe it's impossible. I don't even get this Sight thingy. What? Is there like some kind of plan already made? And if so, who made it? And do NOT tell me it's God because that's just bull shit. Who the hell is God anyways? Some little boy that decided to make a little science project for the fun of it. Or maybe a writer. Definitely a woman. What man could come up with the patience and brains to make the world. Either way, no God. Nope, not for me.

I started to storm out of the room before Audrey could tackle me, and do something rash. Like stick a knife to my eye, and say something like 'You have a vision right now or I'll cut you, biyatch'. That's a weird way to pronounce bitch. Bee...yatch. Yatch as in at. Biyatch. Biotch. I'll bet you they came up with biotch because they had some dumb person accidently misspell it. Maybe they looked at it and said,"Biotch...hmm, that sounds cool."

That's as dumb as people making new words because President Bush mispronounced the original word. That's how you know he didn't write the speeches, but I mean...someone at least go over it with him. Eh, but you can't be too disrespectful to your leader. I mean, that's like making fun of your own country. Even if your representative is stupid, you have to blame yourself, too. You're the one who was stupid enough to pick him out!

Right...ANYWAYS, before I had made my way out the door, Audrey grabbed my arm. "You're making a mistake, Ivy,"she said shortly. I glared at her,"It won't work anyways. My Sights don't always tell the truth." Audrey looked slightly stunned,"Of course they do!" I scoffed, but she wouldn't let go of my arm. Fine, I can discuss this with her. "If they tell the truth, how am I suppose to go make out with Daviel in the old house if we're not going there again,"I said angrily.

Nope, I haven't forgotten about that vision. Daviel and me walked into that room, and started kissing. But it's impossible now. "We make our own future,"Audrey said slowly,"Whatever you see is just what is to happen unless someone does something to alter it. Maybe someone screwed up the chance for that to happen." I hesitated and thought about that. "Like how,"I asked in confusion. Audrey thought deeply for a moment, the raised her finger.

"Oh, how'd you leave the house in the first place,"she asked suddenly. I peered at her, not quite getting the question. "Um...I went home, and they were afraid I was going to tell on them,"I said slowly. Audrey sighed,"Ok...then what made you go home." I had to think about this. That is, until I remembered Tyra, and her special dust poison. "Tyra threw dust poison in my face, and it nearly killed me,"I snarled bitterly to Audrey.

She smirked,"And did you go to the house afterward?" I nodded,"To get my class ring." Audrey had her arms crossed, waiting to see if I came up with a connection. And of course I did. "Tyra was in the room to keep me from the ring. She called up that demon before I could do anything,"I said slowly,"Tyra. She changed what was suppose to be!" Audrey added in her own thought,"It wouldn't have happened if she hadn't saw that you were in her way."

I glared at Audrey,"She made me in her way. It wasn't my fault." But Audrey shook her head,"You saw Daviel kissing you, and you got jealous. Tyra saw this, and took action. This messed up the path that you had seen in your vision. We make our own future, it's based off of our own choices." I noticed just then that Audrey still had her arms crossed. Freedom! And I busted through the door. "Well, nice talking to you Audrey,"I said loudly.

Daviel wasn't by the door. I guess he had already made his way to the car. I turned around to see that Audrey hadn't followed me. Good, it would have been very unfun to yell at her to leave me alone. I opened the front door, and walked out onto the porch. Maybe I'll be able to see stars from here, seeing as there wasn't too much street lights or anything. I like night. No I don't, I like day. You know what? I don't know anymore, and I don't really care.

Before I even made my way two steps, a hand snatched over my mouth. I was pulled away from the door. They didn't even tell me to not make a sound or anything. But of course I couldn't fight anyways. I was a caught bunny rabbit. I'm so stupid. Before I knew it, more people were flooding the porch, but moving to the side of the door. Just like I was, except they were on both sides of the door. It was safe to say that this was NOT Daviel's doing.

But these people looked slightly familiar. I started to yell...which was muffled by this large hand. "Don't, Ivy,"Logan snarled quietly into my ear. I KNEW it. It's as if they had been hiding around here, waiting for Daviel and me to show up. I could hear Daviel heading towards the door. "You said she already is out in the car,"Daviel asked loudly, probably to Audrey. I didn't hear a response, for I was too busy looking around my perimeter.

I caught what I wanted. Not even two feet from me was a collection of flower vases. Of course there would be plenty of these with nature Audrey. Daviel was already making his way just to the door; getting closer by the second. I closed my eyes, and licked Logan's palm. Just as I had prayed to the non-existant God, Logan made a small noise of disgust, but had started to shift his hand. Just enough for me to bite the area in between his thumb and fore-finger.

This time, Logan did make a noise. Along with let me go. Along with my tripping, and crashing into all the collected vases. Along with all the vases either falling off the porch, skidding across the porch, or smashing under my weight. And then followed by me yelling,"WOLVES! WEREWOLVES! LYCANS! HUMAN MUTTS!" And whatever other word I could come up with to warn Daviel. Oh, oh, oh. One more! ALONG with someone stomping on my head, literally knocking the daylight out of me.

Perfect. JUST pefect...along with ow.

Waking up greeted me with a great headache. I could feel movement all around me, and some loud noise. It only took a couple of minutes for me to realize that I was located in the backseat of the car. I was laid out horizontally, instead of in seating position. I started to sit up, but a sparkle of stars blocked my sight. I found it better to lay down for a bit. That is, until I remembered the reason why my head would be hurting like this.

Then I was panicing. Did they get Daviel? Do they have me? Who is driving this car? Am I going to die? This time I DID sit up in the car, driving the dizziness to the back of my mind. It's called pain tolerance. Embrace the pain, make it worse, then when the real ammount shows...it won't seem bad because you've exagerated the pain a bit. It always works for me. It's like: if you cut your finger, you apply pressure on it (which makes it hurt worse), but when you let go the pain lessens. It helps you gain pain tolerance.

I looked in the driver seat to see that it was indeed Daviel driving. He was glaring at the road ahead of him, though. Not to mention the fact that his hands were extremely bloody. He also had some wounds of his own. Even what looked like a collision wound to the head. "Daviel,"I said slowly, not sure what you would say in this situation. Maybe 'Geez, what got under your skin' or 'looks like you took a cruising for a bruising'. Or even 'wow, did someone drop you on the head or what'.

I think someone needs to give me a heart transplant because mine isn't working.

"Are you all right,"I asked instead. Aha! A great thing to ask a vampire! I know it use to annoy me when they'd say 'Are you okay?' and I'd say 'I don't know'. So then they'd be like 'Well, are you alive?' and I'd say 'Yes'. That would be followed with 'then you're okay'. Those heartless bastards. But I don't think that would work with a vampire. I mean, are they even alive? Hm. I vaguely remember that maybe he said he was already dead. Or maybe not. AH.

"I'm fine,"Daviel said darkly, barely glancing back at me,"Are YOU all right?" And using my past experiences, I said,"I'm alive." There was silence. A very confused silence for me. "What happened,"I asked slowly. Daviel at first didn't say anything, then he slowly started to smile. "You're plan to get my attention worked only too well,"Daviel stated with amusement,"Logan shut you up, but a lot too late." Logan was the one who stepped on my head?!

"And...,"I left the conversation opened for him to finish. This is when his smile disappeared,"Oh, Ivy, you won't like this one." Oh, great, now I feel so much more relieved. But Daviel didn't wait for me to ask anyways. "I thought he had just about killed you from first sight,"Daviel continued,"I got carried away." Now I felt slight dread. He can't mean what I'm thinking. "Logan's dead,"Daviel said hesitantly,"And everyone else who was with him."

And this goes out to Ivy. Another one down because of me. Maybe I'm not meant to be in this place. Not meant to be anywhere. I just stared at the floorboard of the car. "Iveria,"Daviel said carefully,"He would have either killed you or turned you into a werewolf." Kill or be killed? It's like being in a war. Freedom isn't free. "What did Audrey want to talk to you about,"Daviel asked, trying to get my mind away from Logan's death.

Logan's deathday on my dead brother's birthday. "She wanted me to use my Sight to find Jestin,"I said, not really paying attention either way,"But I said no because it would give that demon a tracer to where I was." This seemed to set Daviel off. "You're not to do that, Iveria,"he snarled darkly,"I don't want you risking yourself just to find my problem. Do you understand that? Jestin is my job...and I'm sure you wouldn't want to see her now if I'm right."

This brought my attention back to Daviel. "What? Of course I want to see Jestin,"I said, very offended. Just because I didn't seem to like her doesn't mean I don't care about her. Daviel turned off the road, and parked in front of a house. He got out of the car, and opened the back door. Then he held out his hand. I hesitated, not knowing why we had stopped here. But I grabbed his hand, trusting him none-the-less. Daviel pulled me out of the car carefully.

Then he had me pressed against the car, looking me squarely in the eyes. "Don't look for her,"he said, tracing his finger along the side of my face,"I don't want him to get ahold of you, all right?" I bit my bottom lip, but Daviel didn't take that as an answer. "Promise me you won't risk yourself looking for Jestin,"Daviel said, now keeping ahold of my chin. I hesitated, then said,"I promise I won't look for Jestin." Daviel continued to look into my eyes.

I was looking into his eyes as well, though. And I suddenly heard lightly,"What is it? What is she thinking?" But Daviel hadn't moved his lips; hadn't made a sound. "I promise,"I repeated, feeling unnerved at all this. Daviel nodded,"Good." But before letting me go, he pressed his lips against mine. Oh my God, I love him. I can't help it anymore, I can't. I love him. I hated him, but I love him. It may not be true love, though it feels like it. It may be lust, though it feels like more. I love Daviel.


	47. Chapter 47

Part Forty-Seven:

Daviel didn't tell me to get back into the car. I was slightly worried that the owners to this house that we happened to be parked in front of would come out in any second. Probably with a shotgun. That's not unheard of. It's all right, I'll just throw Daviel at them and run. He can handle a bullet...unless it hits his head. If that happens, wow...that'd suck.

"Let's get popping,"I said after a moment of just smiling at Daviel. He creeps me out in the way he just stares at me. "Popping where,"Daviel asked slowly, almost lazily. Lazy bozo. Bogo. Buy one get one. Only at Payless, but I prefer Shoe Carnival. WOAH, how'd I get to this subject? "You're zoning out again,"Daviel said, smirking in amusement,"What? Do you just do that at random times?" Oh, quit making fun of me. That's not fair.

"Aren't we suppose to be going somewhere,"I asked, slightly annoyed. I'm still waiting for the shotgun to show up. BANG. But nope; nothing yet. "Where,"Daviel asked, still just staring at me. Then I realized that he was waiting for something. Maybe something I'm suppose to be saying. It just annoyed me all over again. "Like what's his name? Ripley,"I irritably suggestion. Daviel laughed, and started off towards the stranger's house.

"Hey, what are you doing,"I called, stunned. He paused, and looked at me. "Bleeding Christ,"he said, sounding like his usual annoyed way,"We're already hear. Come on or I'll just leave you out here." How rude. I scoffed, and started towards Daviel. Then I paused. Well...leave me out here? I turned, and looked around. The road was right there, most likely it would show a sign somewhere down the road. This could be my chance to get out of this mess.

Then I looked at my feet before glancing at Daviel. He didn't seem to be prepared to pounce at any sign of me running away. In fact, he was just standing there with his arms crossed; as if he was waiting for what my next move would be. I had already made a decision, though. I finished my walk to Daviel. "What are YOU waiting for,"I said with a small smile. I started pouncing past him, towards the house. Well...the house would be shocking.

It was just a regular house. Not big, but not little. Maybe three bedrooms, one kitchen, two bathrooms, a living room...and a laundry room possibly. One hall, even. Not big at all. That's not what I expected from somebody that was friends with Daviel. Mr. Big-and-bad Daviel. Nope, not this place. Well, that IS being stereotypic, though. I doubt all vampires have big ole mansions that's covered in vines. Along with a british accent--which Daviel lacked--and maybe a thirst for slavery.

I dare Daviel to try that on me. Though, it was close enough. Seeing as I had to be Jestin's personal, human doll. THAT'S not fun. Wait...how do I know if this Ripley...Rodger...Ralph...whatever character is even a vampire? Just because he is a friend of Daviel's doesn't mean he has to be vampire. Dreya was demon. Was. Until some other demon came in, and stomped out that life. So maybe R--I KNOW it starts with 'R'--is a demon, too, or something.

This caused me to pause before ringing the doorbell. Instead, I turned to Daviel. "This 'R' fellow,"I started, but Daviel interupted. "Riley,"he said swiftly. Of course! "Riley is a,"I started again. Daviel once again interupted,"He isn't a vampire. Nor a demon. Nor human, for that fact." For crying out loud. If he dares say that Riley is like...an Angel, I'll kick him. "He's just a magician,"Daviel said with a shrug,"And a sucky one at that. All he can do is possess things."

The door to the house opened. "I heard that,"a man said, sounding insulted,"And I can do more than that!" "Yeah,"Daviel said sarcastically,"I forgot...he can pull a rabbit out of a hat, too." The man at the door had his grey hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were crystal blue, as if looking into a lightly tented window that you can't see past. His skin was flawless, without a blemish or wrinkle, yet his stature told me he was pretty old. Especially with that grey hair.

And he was so tall that it reminded me of a freakin Pelican. Though this could be because he has to hunch forward so that he won't hit his head on a ceiling light/fan. I wouldn't be surprised if he collected spider webs with his hair, though it would blend in. "Come on in, then,"the man--I'm assuming it is Riley--said with a slight sigh. He moved aside to let us in. As I passed him, I could feel an odd vibrant energy that made me even less trustworthy.

"Ah, you brought It,"Riley said with a sudden greed,"But It's so untrusting, Daviel. What did you tell It about me?" I rounded on him sharply. "You shut your trap with all this 'It' crap,"I said--I'm a poet and I didn't know it--,"That's right. 'It' isn't pleased." I hissed the last words out in fake distaste. It wants a Mt. Dew. Go get It a Mt. Dew. Listen to It's words. Worship It's master. It says bow down to Satan. Mwahahaha.

It's all retarded...not 'It' as in a person, it as in all this 'It' junk. Call me someone with a Sight, but I'm afraid it's not fun to be called 'It'! If I had a cousin...I'd be known as Cousin It. How dumb. Riley stopped talking to me after that, though. I stopped talking to Riley. If he wants to be that way, be that way. Daviel did all the talking for us. Turns out we'll be here for awhile, and I'll be having an eye on me closely. But as Daviel let me go wander around, I could swear I heard Riley whisper,"She doesn't know?"

I found myself loving the bedroom balcony. Since this was a one story building, you wouldn't expect it to be hanging off anything. The room I happened to be in was the back corner of this house. It was hanging on the edge of what I like to call 'Death's Hill'. Mainly because it was more like a cliff, except it slanted and was grassy. I'll bet it would be a killer to roll off of. Fun fun. Anyways, there was a door that led to the balcony that was lifted just over the hill.

It made me feel as if any rash movement would break off the balcony, and down hill I would roll. Yet I liked it the most. I had myself a chair, some tables, flowers even, and the night stars that were easily viewable in the sky. Like suggested by Daviel, I didn't get close to Riley. Just in case he dies, which wouldn't bother me at all. I'd take this house. It's a better house than my two bedroom house. No balcony, and only one exit. So much for a fire excape.

So I found myself sitting in my special chair, staring up at the stars sparkling white, glowing spots against the everlasting, black sky. It was a half-moon, which I thought was ironic. My only favorite thing being black and white, and the moon is half white...half black. Hmm. For some reason, this made me think of Daviel. And thinking of Daviel--for some reason--made me smile. I starred at the moon. Then an odd thing happened.

It felt like the world shuttered. Well, more like my world shuttered. As I watched the white and black moon, my eyesight shuttered. Not the world, per say, but just my mind...almost. Yet I couldn't take my eyes away from the two colors. That is, until I heard the door to the balcony open. I was once again pulled from the two colors as if I was far away. It left a great headache, which I shook my head of. Then I turned to look at who was coming onto the balcony.

"Daviel,"I said softly, watching him stand in the doorway. He was staring at me with blank eyes. Odd. I couldn't exactly see his eyes, but I could tell that they were blank. It automatically put fear into my heart. "What's wrong,"I asked curiously. After a moment of my mental stress being strained, he finally answered. "It's Jestin,"Daviel said in a monotone--almost mechanical--voice. The weirdest voice. Yet at these words, I felt a plunge of dread.

Daviel is acting weird. Something about Jestin. Jestin was taken by a killer demon. That left the conclusion of Jestin's death. I automatically got out of my chair, extremely sad for Daviel. "Is she--,"I started, but hesitated. I didn't like to put that word into Daviel's mind. Dead. His little sister...dead. Daviel didn't seem inclined to answer me anyways. So I took a couple of steps, and wrapped my arms around his torso. I rested my head on his chest.

No heartbeat.

It would have shocked me, but it didn't then. Instead, I felt Daviel wrap his arms around me firmly. Almost greedily. Definitly not warmly. I lifted my head to back off a bit; to give him space. But I found that his hold on me didn't let up. "Dav-,"I said slowly, slightly confused. Daviel had his right around around my lower back, pinning me against him, but his left hand grabbed ahold of my neck (just below my skull). It actually hurt.

"Daviel,"I said, slightly panicking. Is this what happens to vampires when they lose someone they love? They lose themselves? But I was suddenly looking Daviel clear into his eyes. His crystal blue eyes. It was Daviel, but not Daviel. I know for sure that his eyes were black--with a red tint. Not diamond blue. "Daviel,"I said, starting to get angry,"What's wrong with you?!" He smiled with malice, and his fangs were revealed openly.

This replaced my anger with fear. "It's mine, now,"Daviel said in his mechanical voice. Daviel's voice, but not Daviel. I grabbed ahold of each of his shoulders, and started to shove. He tightened his grip on the back of my neck, making me wince with pain. "Daviel,"I wimpered just as I felt his forceful bite once again making its place into my neck. It paralysed all thoughts; all feeling. Instead, this bite closed off my throat, and practically blinded me with inner pain.

Inner drain, more like it. I opened my mouth to make a sound, ANY sound, for someone to stop him. This CAN'T be Daviel. It's that demon. It must be that demon. He killed my brother, and now he's found another way to torture me. To kill me. A simple moment of just staring at stars. A simple moment of playing in the park. The baseball disappeared. I was the one who threw it. It's my fault. I got him to go to the park. I got him to go into that alley with me. It's all my fault.

Like last time, I could feel a blur surrounding me. I didn't know whether it was a vision or what. Maybe I was dying. Though I expected more of a black out with when I drank Daviel's blood. Ick. Yet I could hear chuckling. A small chuckle in the background. A familiar chuckle that noone would ever hear again. I knew who was chuckling. And I knew that small whine, that one noise that would start the beggining of the worse day of my life.

And I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to remember it. And I didn't want Daviel to see it, if he could. But I could feel the blurring, the relapse of that special magic of the worse moment of your life flashing before your eyes as you slowly die. I wanted Daviel to see it, too. Just to let him know. So that when he feels better, he can go fix the problem for me. Seeing as I wouldn't. At least he could see it. And with this thought, I KNEW he could see it.

The room blurred completely, and even though all of this would only take probably two seconds to remember, it would seem like eternity to me. It will always seem like eternity. An eternity of watching a little girl with black hair whining to an older, identacle boy who was chuckling at his little sister's torture...


	48. Chapter 48

Part Forty-eight:

I was holding the baseball, Oak's favorite baseball, behind my back. It was backup...in case he wouldn't agree to go to the park with me. It was forbidden for me to go to the park by myself. Oak was always to go with me. And today was a beautiful day. Yet the sun would be lowering not long from now, and since I had nothing better to do, I figured Oak and I could head to the park. It was just down the road, in the middle of what I like to call the Square.

Simple why someone would call it the square. The park was surrounded by buildings: The town Hall, some houses, a gas station, and a flee market. It left the park in the middle of it all, in a square. So that the only way you could get into the park is through this two way road. But Oak had found a way that didn't involve walking AROUND the buildings to the road. You just have to go through the fence of this one person's house, and slip past the alley in between the Town Hall and the Flee Market.

The park itself was small, anyways. It had a large sandbox, in which held a slide, swings, monkey bars, and some rocking animals. Then there was the basket ball hoop, some four way bucket looking thing on a pole, and even a net that you could play grass volley ball on. No feilds or anything. It seemed like a safe place to play baseball in. Plus, on the way back, the old lady--in the house that the fence we go through is located--loves to come out, and give us drinks.

She was deaf, so I have no clue how she knows we're on our way back.

Oak had a bad feeling about going to the park on this Sunday March. That or he just loved to see me begging him. "I don't think so,"he said with a smile. Oak looked a lot like me, everyone could tell we were siblings. His black hair was always messed up because he never could stay still. His face always had some kind of dirt on it because he could never stop playing his sports outside. But his eyes were just as radiant blue as mine. Not icy like my eyes would start to grow to.

"I'll tell mom,"I said in my whiney voice. That was always the next step. After this would come the black mail. I always pull the blackmail, and it always ticks off Oak. That's only because he was too stupid to figure out what to pin on ME. I always had something on him. And if not, then I always had something precious of his. Just like his baseball that he caught during the baseball game dad took him to. He didn't take me, but I only threw a fit because I knew I'd get something from it. Sports never interested me.

"Tell her, then,"Oak said with a shrug,"I'm going outside to play with the neighbors." I hated the neighbors. They're all older than me, and nobody wants to play with their friends little sister. This is when the blackmail comes in. I raised his baseball in front of me, just for a second before I bounded over to the open window. "GIVE IT BACK,"Oak yelled furiously, chasing after me. "NO, go to the park with me or I'll throw it way away,"I threatened furiously.

I'd never taken Oak's ball before, but it was a mistake. He punched my arm, and pried my hand open to get the ball. The loss of my last backup plan caused me to be furious. So I started to come up with another thing to pin on Oak. Seeing the red on my arm from where he punched me, I started whining loudly until I was crying. "No, no, no,"Oak said in a quiet whisper, grabbing my arm, trying to fix his mistake. "Don't cry,"he said quickly,"I'll go to the park with you, just don't cry."

Mom and Dad always get mad at Oak for treating me roughly. So I concidered to continue my fit until he got in big trouble. Then again, I did want to go to the park. "Promise,"I said with a sniffle. "Let's go,"Oak said with a sigh, relieved I didn't get our parents involved. We started off towards the park, but Oak said loudly before we left,"We're going to the park for awhile!" Dad didn't answer. Mom said,"Go the right way, don't go through that poor lady's yard."

We went through the yard, none-the-less. I kept an eye on the windows to see if maybe she was always spying on us. Like always, she wasn't there. We arrived in the park, and I automatically went to the swings. Only four of them, but nobody ever came here anyways. So I always had my swing available. I loved to swing as high as I could, then when the swing went as far out forward as it could, I'd jump off to see if I could land farther.

It was like flying. I liked to fly. Plus, it never hurt. That always got me wondering. If I jumped off so far, why didn't it hurt? But if you trip off your feet and land, it hurts. Maybe it depends on the way you land. Oak stayed off to where the volleyball net was. He only threw his baseball as far into the sky as he could, then he'd catch it. I thought it was boring, but he called it excercise. I guess by throwing more, it'll get higher and higher. Then it would move, and you always had to keep an eye on it.

After sliding, swinging, and climbing the monkey bar...I started to get bored. Oak saw this, and said,"Do you wanna play catch?" I hated playing catched. I couldn't throw for the life on me. I decided to play anyways. Oak took me to the park after all. I guess I owed him something. So while Oak threw like a pro...I kept dropping it, and throwing it two feet in front of me. "Look,"Oak finally said,"You throw it like this." It was already dark, now, but Oak wanted to show me how to throw a ball.

He always wanted to teach me something about sports. Maybe he'd be a coach one day!! I'd be librarian. That would be awesome. All I'd have to do is take care of books! Yet, I watched Oak, and tried what he suggested. It was just a thing. I always tried to learn stuff, that way when I do play sports...I won't completely suck at it. I guess that's a good thing. "Try it, then,"he coaxed. I held the ball in my hand. It was bigger than my hand. I mean, I could barely get my hands halfway around the ball.

Maybe that's why I suck so much. I reeled back my arm, slightly angry at my lack in talent, and threw with all my might. Well...instead of going towards the volley ball net, it turned and went into the alley between the Town Hall. Oak made a sort of noise between a gasp and a moan. "Iiiivy,"he groaned in complaint,"Nice throw, but come on!" Oak rolled his eyes, and I starred at the ground in disappointment. He turned to look at me. "Ah, it's not that bad,"Oak said, trying to cheer me up,"Come on. Let's go get it then."

He mummbled something like "hope I didn't lose..." and so on. I followed him to the alley. He paused just in front of it. "I think you should stay here,"Oak said slowly,"If anything happens, go straight for help, got it?" What bad thing could possibly happen from grabbing a lost ball? "All right,"I said none-the-less. Oak trudged into the alley, making his way into the darkness. I couldn't see him, but I waited for him to come out. After a moment, I heard a scream followed by,"RUN, IVY, GET HELP!"

At this point, I must admit that I'm stupid. Instead of turning around like ordered, I made my way into the alley, following the screaming. My blood had run cold, and I had no clue what I was thinking. I had no clue what was going on. I had no clue what could possibly be going on. Did I destroy the ball? I didn't mean to. I came into view, though. Viewing of a monster...well a man at this point, pinning my brother to the wall. Except he had his finger digging into Oak's eyes, which must have caused Oak's screaming.

At this point, I would have turned and ran. Instead, I froze. I stood there, not moving, not making a noise, and just watching the man smiling as he dug his nails...his claws into the skin of Oak. He was killing Oak, but slowly. I didn't know if he knew I was there. If so, he obviously didn't care. I should have cared. I should have turned, and got help. My life was on the line, here. Yet I just stood there, frozen to the core. My mind was blank, and I...I zoned out.

That's the word for it. I zoned out. I was staring at the torture of my brother as if it was a fact. Something that couldn't be avoided. Couldn't be helped. Whether it could or not, I'd never know. I never tried. The man had left my brother on the ground, his bones shattered, his skin unrecognizable, his eyes gone, and blood all around and on him. I only stood there, not trying to stop him. Just standing, zooooned. Gone. Not really there, but there.

That's when the man turned on me. His eyes were green, though. A toxic green that radiated evil. His hair practically blended in with the darkened background. Yet he smiled, showing his pearly white...fangs. This was when I concluded he was a monster. Monsters aren't real, though. They're just something to keep kids asleep in beds. "Little girl,"the monster said, poison dripping from his words that clearly spelled out evil intentions,"You're next?"

He started towards me, but I only stood there. I only starred at him. I wasn't going to run from him. He's a monster. Everyone knows that the monsters always kill the runners. But the monster's smile disappeared when he approached me. He bent down to see eye-to-eye with me. Then he tilted his head. "Are you brain-dead,"he asked slowly, very suspiciously,"How old are you?" I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It took a moment until I said in a squeaky voice,"Eight."

"What's your favorite song,"He asked. I didn't get it. Song. It was just noise with words added to it. I only shrugged. Then the man smiled again, showing normal, pearly white teeth. No fangs. I had imagined it. "Well, well,"he said evily,"Looky what I've found. Tell me, is that your brother?" He pointed at Oak's dead body. I nodded numbly. He smirked and stood up,"I'll come back for you. I'll come back for you in your sleep. One word, and you're going to do worse than your brother."

Then he left me there. I finally could feel my legs again. I could move. Instead of running away, I walked to my brothers body. "Oak,"I said slowly,"Are you okay?" I walked around his non-moving body, and sat down in front of him. Then I grabbed ahold of his head. Nothing was setting me off. I was just sitting there. That is, until I turned and saw the ball that I had thrown down here. The realization of it all sent me into a whirl of screams. More dept screams than Oak himself had come up with.

I screaming for myself, though. I screaming for something in me to help, but it never did answer.

Until now. I could feel it behind my eyes. Like a fire. Though the recount of what had happened with Oak only took two seconds to see, for Daviel to see, it seemed like I had relived it all in the same amount of time that it took for it to happen. Ending with me screaming for help. Except now I wasn't screaming. Instead I was falling. It felt like I was falling, but Daviel was holding me up. The vision had startled him, but it hadn't stopped him.

So now I was yelling inside myself for help. I turned my head, which felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, and placed it to lean against Daviel's head. Just like that, it was as if I was in a maze. Yet a more electronic one, one that I zoomed through like a racecar. Until I turned a corner to rest apon crystal blue eyes. Then I closed my eyes, feeling dizziness take over. But just by doing that, I felt a wave of power exit my mind. My sight is leaving me was my first thought.

I opened my eyes because Daviel had loosened his grip on me. Then I closed them again to feel another ripple of power burst from my mind. Instead it attacked Daviel's mind. It attacked the crystal blue eyes in his mind. The third time I did this, the ripple sent it's own pain into my mind. Like my brain was bleeding out acid, and it hurt extremely well. But it must have hurt whatever was in Daviel, too. He tightened his grip on my arm, and then shoved me away.

Except, I fell to the ground, while Daviel grabbed his head.


	49. Chapter 49

Part Forty-Nine:

I laid on the ground of the balcony, barely having the energy to do anything except force breathing. FORCE breathing. I could feel my mind wanting to shut down, but I was fighting against it. I was fighting against the acid that felt like it was melting my eyes. I was fighting for conciousness. I was NOT going to pass out when Daviel could just latch onto me again and drain what's left of me. I gasped for air, my head turned to where I could see the legs of the chair I was resting on awhile ago.

I could feel my own blood seeping from my neck which didn't hurt near as much as this...this thing bigger than a migrane. It's cancer. Oh my God, I've now recieved a brain hernia. That's just nonsense. While I was laboring through my breathing, Daviel was making weird noises. Guess it would be a shock to have your mind attacked by the Sight. Though I have no clue what I just did to him. Whatever. He desearve it. Trying to kill me like that.

I heard something being shattered on the ground. Somebody is acting as if they're drunk, lately. Then someone was on top of me. I turned my head, just to have it moved back to where I was looking at the chair legs again. He's going to bite me again! I held my breath, and used all my strength to throw a punch at him. Useless. Daviel only blocked it, and moved my hair off my neck to show the bite mark he left. "Bleeding Christ,"Daviel said in shock.

Nooo, bleeding Ivy. Remember, Christ isn't bleeding anymore. It's me. Yello...pay attention! I realized that it sounded like Daviel. Not mechanical, and forced like it had before. It sounded like the Daviel I knew. Well, I thought I knew. I was having more trouble breathing, more loss of energy. Daviel was tracing his finger over the bite as if in disbelief. "Your heart is struggling,"Daviel said in a slightly stressed voice,"You've got to keep breathing. Give your blood time to regenerate."

Loss of blood. Iron that clings onto your blood gives you energy. That's why anemic people have to take a lot of iron, so that they could have their energy. I use to use that excuse for whenever someone said I was lazy. "I'm not lazy,"I'd say,"I'm just aneamic, be nice." Then again, you also need blood to thrive oxygen through your body. Put the loss of blood, that would explain lack of energy and troubled with air. If this doesn't fix itself, my heart is going to explode or just give out.

Like what people expect of the sun. Either it'll blow up, or it'll just shimmer into a small black hole. Eitherway, bye bye humans. Yet, my breathing started to calm. Slowly, but surely. "What happened to you,"I asked after I felt I could speak without passing out. Daviel was still hovering over the bite, for some reason. "I'd heal you,"Daviel said, a little off subject,"But you won't have enough blood to revive yourself over my blood." That means I'll be a vampire. Nooo thanks.

"What happened to you,"I repeated, turning my head to look at him. Daviel's eyes were back to his blackness...still with the slight red tint. He frowned,"I saw what happened with Oak." I scoffed with troubled, but I manage. Subject changer. "What HAPPENED to you, Daviel,"I asked forcefully. You can't switch my mind off of this. No Sir. Nope, not me. "Don't worry,"Daviel said bitterly,"It wasn't me. Well...it was, but not really. I was really just standing back, not able to do anything."

That makes no sense, what-so-ever. "I saw you,"I said accusingly,"And you were not standing back." Daviel smiled widely,"No, you saw Riley." I frowned,"What?" Daviel shrugged,"Remember how I told you he couldn't do anything except possess people?" Oooooh. It finally hit me. "He possessed me,"Daviel said shortly,"You'll notice that my eyes were his and not mine." Those crystal blue eyes. They're gone now. Where are they, then?

"But you used it,"Daviel said suddenly, with curiousity,"I know you did. You drove him out of me with it." Oh no, not that 'It' thing again. "Can all sight people do that,"I asked slowly. Maybe slurrly because I felt really tired. I think I'm going to have a nap. Just a small cat nap. Or in my earlier arguement of how the vampires seem like cats, and I'm the rabbit...I'll have a rabbit nap. Ribbit. Oops, that's a frog. My bad. And I guess I did fall asleep. Right there on the balcony floor...with Daviel on top of me.

My question left unanswered. AGAIN.

"It's not that hard, just put a little taco sauce...some chips, and that's it,"Daviel said, doing this exact thing. I scoffed,"You can tell me this all you want, but I'm not listening." He turned to look at me. Though he was finishing his work on the counter, I had pulled up a chair. I was now with my hands resting on the side of my neck just under my jaw, and my elbows spreaded apart on the counter. I was also staring at the food Daviel had just been trying to teach me to make.

"Taco Salad Bites,"he said, moving the plate in front of me,"Go on. Try it." I starred at it. Everything was fine, but I don't know if I'll like that sour cream/cream cheese/salad dressing that's smothered in meat mixture, tomatoes, lettuce, onions, and shredded cheddar cheese. All on top of a cooled crescent roll. Actually, that sounds really good. Eh, it's worth a try. I grabbed one square bite, and looked at it. Then I sniffed it. "It's not poisoned,"Daviel said in amusement. I trusted him enough to believe that.

So I took a delicate, but definite bite out of this 'Taco Salad' thing. Then I groaned at the unfairness of it all. "It's too good,"I said bitterly,"That's not fair." Daviel bent down to put his elbows on the counter like I had mine. He was smirking with amusement at my reaction. He was eye-to-eye with me, now. Not with crystal blue eyes, though. That's good. Daviel thinks that when I had used my 'It' thing, I had run Riley both out of Daviel's mind and out of this house.

I was wondering why Riley wasn't trying to possess Daviel. Simply enough, Daviel believe it was because I was somehow protecting his mind with this 'It' thing. By this point, I no longer call it "Sight" because I've read up on this clairvoyance thing. Extra sensory perception. Includes seeing things, not blocking, attacking, or reading things (including minds). The mind reading is actually another word. Telekenisis or something of that sort. Blocking is what witchcraft does...maybe even demons.

Somebody is lying to me. I wasn't going to bring it up, yet. Oh, but I was planning my time. When that time shows, I'm going to ask why everytime Daviel bites me, he sees the visions I see. AND why do I keep seeing what happened to Oak? It's not fun. Just when I think I'm over it, everything shows up. None-the-less, I'm living for now. Now which is in Riley's house...with Daviel. Who was trying to teach me how to cook. Also testing my no-music problem. He says it's a symptom of my 'It'.

Which means not all people with the Sight don't hear music.

Or understand poetry.

Or see anything artistic in paintings.

I stuck my tongue out at Daviel. "So it's definitely good, then,"Daviel asked, gesturing to the Taco bites. "Sure thing,"I said truthfully. No favorite food here. Maybe that's another symptom. "Good,"Daviel said with satisfaction. At this point, I raised up my hand and put it in front of me. "High five,"I stated with a small smile. It's a thing I do. Nice? Usually I'm making fun of them, but I guess in this case I will actually be nice. Daviel shrugged, and reached out.

Instead of just high fiving me, he locked his fingers into my...which got a good hold of my hand. It's practically gone. I hate my little hands. Isn't it weird how if someone with larger hands intwines their fingers with you--like Daviel is doing right now--it makes you feel more vulnerable. But maybe it's just because since my hands are smaller, it makes my fingers spread farther apart than usual. Except, it doesn't feel weird. In fact, I didn't try to rip my hand away like I would happily have done before.

"What are you thinking now,"Daviel suddenly asked, not taking his eyes away from mine. Even though my eyes were starring in a slight daze (zoned) at his hands. I smiled,"You know zoned sounds a lot like stoned. Maybe that's what they did. Since people would look or act stoned when they weren't, they decided they'd stick with zoned instead. Don't you think--" Daviel reached over to grab my jaw in his hands, and he pressed his lips over mine.

I'm starting to think the only reason why he does this is to shut me up. How unfair...ah, I'll take it. Daviel pulled back with a wicked smile. "Come on,"he said, still having ahold of my hand. "Wha-,"I started, but Daviel stood up, and started pulling me to another room...a bedroom. "Daviel, where are we-,"I attempted again, only for him to stop, turn, and pull me back into a kiss. Except a more persistant one. One that scared me, actually. I'm stupid like this.

Daviel was overwhelming me. He let go of my hand, just to run his hand along to my lower back. I hesitated, but then raised my hands to around his neck. I'm afraid I'd never felt so nervous in my life. My heart was racing like an unstoppable train. The cold beneath my skin that lets me adapt to freezing areas only got more colder, which made me start to shiver. It's great that I can't be embarrissed, otherwise the blood that would be rushing to my head by now would make my face as red as a cherry.

Not the cherry tree, of course. Seeing as cherry trees have flowers more than cherries. OFF the subject, here! No, anyways... Maybe this could be defined as fear. Fear because I know nothing except what I've read, and heard of when it came to...well...you know...sex. I know it's suppose to be like instinct, but hearing music is suppose to be normal, too. And you don't see me hearing music, do you? And I'm not even deaf! For all I know, this sex trait may have decided to leave the building.

But when Daviel trailed his hands under my shirt, his skin brushing over my stomach and my back, I didn't want him to stop. He lowered me onto the bed, starting to take off my shirt. By this point, I actually grabbed his hands. "Wait,"I said shortly. Daviel stopped sharply,"What's wrong?" Eh, would this originally be embarrissing? I don't know. "I don't know,"I said slowly,"I want this...gee, does this sound corny...I mean, but I'm just..."

How dumb of me. How 'virginal' of me. "You're scared,"Daviel said for me, his face slowly breaking into a smile. "Nervous,"I corrected, well...partly telling the truth because 'scared' is the other part. "How about if I promise I won't hurt you,"Daviel said carefully,"You know I won't." I hesitated, and the real reason popped into my head. Babies. Eh, no. "How about you promise that I won't get pregnant,"I suggested, smirking myself. Waiting...waiting...

"Well, I can't promise that, but I can say that I'll hope and prey you don't,"Daviel suggested himself. Smart ass. Cute ass. I wanna do you ass. Well, that went down the hole. "All right,"I said just before Daviel smiled and started with this job again. A fun job, a nervous job, God I suck. Woah...perverted mind at this moment. Big and juicy. AH.

Well, let's just say that I lost my purity. Gay, but we'll stick with that.


	50. Chapter 50

Part Fifty:

I don't see what is suppose to be so special about losing your virginity. I mean, you haven't ever had sex one day...then the next day you have. With that knowledge, you're left with your multiple choice:

1. What have you gained from this sexual intercourse?

A. AIDS/HIV

B. Other STD (Sexually Transmitted Disease)

C. Pregnancy

D. All of the Above

E. Nothing...in fact, you've lost something!

I don't like that multiple choice, but hopefully I get 'E' as my answer. Though an STD is likely, seeing as this is a 2 hundred and something year old vampire...hot...and most likely has gotten around with the ladies. Wait. Why am I worried about this? Most likely because I'm a scientific person, all based on facts or something. I'm not one of those girls who'd die for their "boo". In fact, if it was an option, I'd prefer Daviel dying. Hell, he's lived longer.

Besides, "boo" is kind of weird. There's the status of boyfriend...which is meaningless makeouts or even other bases. There's Boo...which would be (under my category) a boyfriend in the next level. Then there's Lover...which could even be lower than Boo if needed. And stupidly there is True Love...which is the highest, I guess. That is, until that true love has found his own true love and leaves you in the dust that flings out of the back tired of his super sexy, and awesome car.

Well, the car part would be someone else's thoughts. I'm not to into cars, remember? They're environmental killers that cause nothing, but speedy travel that could kill you more than planes kill people. Except for 9/11. But..I'm sure if they could have managed to get a couple of cars into the air, it would have caused just as much damage as that poor plane massacre. I can't be mean towards that area, it's a tender area. Let's just ignore this, now...

Um, anyways. To wrap this subject up, I'm not a tree-hugger, but we do happen to need the environment to live. Cars are no-go's...besides, I can't even drive. I know. I know. Seventeen, and not even a permit. I'm anemic; be nice. AHA. Can't trick you with that one this time, can I? I already screwed up that excuse. Right, so I guess I'd put Daviel unknowingly under the 'True Love' category. The others just seem a little fruity for him. Well, maybe he can be between 'Lover' and 'True Love'...OH, 'True Lover'.

I smiled, and rolled over to look at Daviel's sleeping face. I don't think I've actually seen Daviel asleep. Odd, but true. Well, he looked like an Angel to me. Though he was asleep, his features were set as if he was ready to jump up to kill someone in seconds. It made me wonder if he was actually asleep, you know? So, I just starred at him. Then I opened my mouth, and blew softly on the tip of his nose. No reply. WELP, (yes...welp...not well...welp sounds more interesting) I'm not one to just sit around.

Actually, I am, but nobody needs to know that. I turned to roll off the bed with ease. Nice, and quietly. Now, this isn't my house, so I had enough dignity to put my clothes back on. Shhh. Don't tell my mommy. I walked my way into the kitchen. There is a thing there called a refridgerator, you see. And it has simple stuff, like milk, butter, and bread, within itself. That way I can easily poor a glass of milk, toast some bread, and butter my toast (no perverted thoughts, please) simply.

Which is what I did, of course.

After I had placed my bread in the toaster, I started pouring myself some milk. "Can you make me some toast, too,"Jestin suddenly asked in her usual curious voice. "Sure thing,"I replied, turning to put another slice of bread inside the toast. "You want some milk,"I asked, slightly interested,"Oh wait, you don't drink milk. Nevermind." I turned to finish pouring my own glass of milk. Then I put the jug in the refridgerator. After which the toaster popped out my toast.

I buttered mine, but before I got the second slice, I was stopped. "No, put jam on mine,"Jestin said shortly,"I don't like butter too much." I shrugged,"Oh, all right." I usually like mine buttered, because jam is too sweet. Butter also melts so that my toast isn't as burnt as I always seem to make it out to me. "Is Davvy still asleep,"Jestin asked when I handed her her toast. I sat down across from her, and nodded. "Yeah...well, the last time I checked he was,"I said, taking a drink from my milk.

Don't want myself to get osteoporosis. Brittle bones in the future won't be fun! Jestin and I ate in silence for awhile. The whole time, Jestin starred at me expectantly. Oh, she must know what Daviel and me did. "How'd you find out,"I asked her curiously,"It only just happened!" Jestin's face slowly broke out into an evil grin. "Oh, look at this, Ivy,"Jestin said, holding out her right hand,"I only just got it!" Jes turned her hand over to reveal her wrist.

There was the two punctures of bite marks, connected by a line. "I thought it had a slash and a star with it,"I said in disbelief. Jestin showed her left wrist, which had the familiar scar I was speaking of. I starred from that one, to the new scar. Then something hit me. Something so obvious that someone should shoot me for my stupidity. But I couldn't let it show. "Wow, you've been claimed,"I said cautiously, slowly preparing myself to run.

Jestin was smiling evily, and I noticed her fangs were in view. "Yes...I have actually,"Jestin said smartly. "So, when'd you get back,"I said, deliberately trying to be careful in my words. Daviel is only in the bedroom. Not too far. But Jestin was taken by that demon. She came back claimed. Which means that demon must be a vampire. Seeing as he was the one who killed my brother, and he also had fangs. Now, I don't know much about being claimed, but that bond must stand for something.

Which means that he most likely is controlling Jestin. The demon said he'd come back for me. Jestin is here, claimed. Put that together, and you get this: Jestin is doing his dirty work. And you have that to equal the fact that I'm in major trouble. "Only a couple of minutes ago,"Jestin said truthfully,"The sun went down...finally. Wouldn't it be cool if we could just blot out the sun?" I turned, and started running. "DA-,"I started to screech.

Only to be silenced by Jestin snatching my mouth, twisting me around, and landing on top of me on the ground. The fall was silenced by the plush carpet. Dee-amn this stupid carpet. I've just realized that Jestin's actions to silence me rhymed. Around--ground. Ok, off subject, so yeah. Using my special ability of stubborness, I rolled over with all my strength. Just as I got on top of Jestin, she rolled over on top of me. I was about to punch her a good one when I realized she was laughing.

"What. Is. So. Funny,"I hissed, seeing as she had her hands wrapped around my neck. Not exactly to squeeze, but more to keep me from yelling. "How about I taste you a bit,"Jestin suggested in a low voice that clearly stating she enjoyed herself,"Maybe blind you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind too much." Geez, whatever happened to her being a friend. "Mmmm,"Jestin said, starting to dig her fore-finger into the side of my cheek,"You have no idea how caged up Daviel has kept me for years."

Wow, that's like...so sad, but yeah...could you loosen up on the pressure being applied to my face. I don't know how else to put this, but it kind of hurts. "Daviel kept me so weak...a vampire weaker than a mere human,"Jestin said in distaste,"But now it's my turn to cage him. I'm sure he'll do anything for his precious Ivy. Though he may act like he hates you, everybody knows otherwise." Jestin got closer to my ear with a wide smile,"We can read minds, remember?"

Then she raised herself up,"Except for yours. Which reminds me, we have to go." Jestin pulled me up, still clinging her hand around my neck so that if I tried to make any noise she could squash me. I did happen to notice how much stronger she now appeared to be. "We'll be using some dark magic to transport here,"Jestin said in a bored voice,"Riley sucks so bad, he couldn't even possess Daviel right. And possession is the only thing he is 'suppose' to be good at. So--what did Daviel refer to him as--that demon?--he used his own dark magic."

Jestin scoffed, yanking open the front door. Just in front of it was a swirl of electric clouds. Familiar? I think that's exactly what that demon showed up in when I was at that old house. Umm. I think this is also the point where I seek for an escape. "Jestin, let her go,"Daviel's voice suddenly said from behind us. Oh, goody. This relieves the stress of trying to find an escape. Thanks to you, Daviel my True Lover ole pal. Jestin turned slightly to look at me. I smiled, but was surprised by her smiling in return.

"I'll take her from you, Jestin,"Daviel threatened,"The easy way or the hard way. It doesn't matter." Jestin loosened her grip, and I turned sharply to go to Daviel. Just to have Jestin grab me from around my torso. "DAVIEL,"I yelled when I realized Jestin was pulling me towards the cloud. Jestin laughed,"Say goodbye to Ivy, Daviel." I started smashing my fists against her arms, then wrenched out to reach for freedom. Daviel had stepped forward, and snatched my hand.

Tug-of-War?

Just as he did grab my hand, Jestin pulled be out of his reach, and I fell back into the cloud. Well...I guess there's not tug-of-war, then. Aw, man, and I was so excited. "IVY,"Daviel yelled furiously. Before I could do anything, I had been blinded by a twist of electricity and furious heat. Clouds are suppose to be moist, and cold. This one obviously went against it. But after a moment of being breathless with shock, the odd scene around me disappeared.

I fell to the hard wooden floor of a different room in a different house. I had landed somehow directly on my stomach, with my legs sprawled out and the side of my face pressing against the cool floor. "What a nice entrance,"I heard a voice said in a slow drawl,"I should have known one day you'd fall from the sky." Funny...funny... I groaned, and lifted my head up from the floor. Then I started to push myself to my feet. With that done, I looked into the face of the demon.

That murdering bastard who tortured, and killed my older brother. Who changed Jestin from a loveable little girl to a monster just as bad as him. Who killed Dreya. "I'm glad to see you again, but this time up close,"he said with amuzement,"All grown up this time. Do you remember me, Iveria?" I was so furious suddenly that I lashed out at him. I didn't even touch him. Instead, he grabbed my arm, and smiled evily. "I'll take that as a yes, then,"the demon said steadily.

"I remember you,"I snarled with venom,"You killed my brother. You killed Dreya. I hate you." The demon only smiled his wicked smile, his blaring red eyes--which use to be green--beaming into my own eyes. It got me to question how they stayed so red. He must have sold himself to the devil at some point. "Yes, it's definitely you, then,"the demon said, pleased,"Your mind is just as unreadable as before." He let go of my arm. "Where's Jes,"he asked curiously. I only glared at him.

"Must be paying her brother a nice, long visit, then,"the demon said with a proud smile,"You know Jes is the greatest girl in the world. I have no idea how Daviel screwed her up so badly. She was perfect the way she was with me." The demon suddenly got bitter,"Before he had to come ruin it." I was now extremely confused. I thought for a moment, but none of it made sense. Since when did he love Jestin? Since when did he know Daviel?

"Oh, I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself,"the demon said with a wide, knowing smile,"You are Iveria...and I am the undead nightmare of your dreams if I'm correct. But to the point--" He paused, moving slightly closer, and holding his hand out. Which I did NOT take in fear of some kind of poison or something of that sort. "I am the one,"the demon said shortly,"and only...Josepher."

Nice to meet...wait...Josepher?! GAH!


	51. Chapter 51

Part Fifty-One:

Daviel's P.O.V. (Third Person)

Daviel had never actually fallen for anyone in his long life. Sure, he had his flings, but nothing with real feeling. In fact, Daviel had been sure before that he had lost those feelings. He'd as soon as kill as he would go for a walk in the moonlight. Both were easy and required a minimum amount of excercise. Except when it came to Ivy. Jestin was so hopped up on keeping her alive, she gave Daviel time to get to know Ivy. So much that he couldn't help, but fall for her.

And it just pissed him off all the same. This was a danger zone that could screw up everything. Falling for the holder of 'It' is the worse thing you could do. For example: people you kill happen to come back to life because your girlfriend decides to use dark magic for revenge from jealousy...which in this case the person he killed would be Josepher, and the girlfriend would be Tyra. It HAD to be dark magic, seeing as Josepher happened to obtain more power than usual.

Another thing is the fact that the person he killed was bound to take off with his sister, anyways. It was a given, seeing as Josepher is obsessed with Jestin. In fact, he is the one who turned Jestin...who turned Daviel. But it's always been a bad thing with Josepher. He was an influence on Jes that Daviel did not enjoy. Josepher brought the killer out of Jestin. Jestin was fond of Ivy, and here she goes...throwing Ivy into a transportation portal that would lead to Josepher, no doubt.

Which brings about another problem. JOSEPHER HAS 'IT'. Daviel knew for sure that Josepher knew this, too. That'd be the only reason why he didn't kill Ivy along with her brother. Pure luck. Daviel knew that he should have told Ivy of all this. Now she's unprepared, left in the hands of an evil, stupid murderer. Sure, Daviel had killed many himself, but little kids? Daviel preferred the kind that threw themselves at him or just ones that were evil or suffering in some way.

Well, now she's gone. And here stands Jestin, with a smile of malice, preparing to start the fight that was just bound to happen. "What happened to you,"Daviel asked carefully, not wanting to trigger it, yet. Ivy was already gone, which meant that Daviel would have to get through Jestin, first. "Turns out you didn't get rid of Joseph after all,"Jestin said with her confident smile. Daviel remembered how she never called him Josepher. This always told him that Jestin was always good inside...seeing as she didn't want Josepher to be referred to Lucifer.

Which always meant he could save her, but could he save Ivy, too? "And you can't get me back this time,"Jestin said, now glaring at Daviel,"He's more powerful." Then she revealed the scar on her right wrist; a different one from the scar that Daviel had broken on her left wrist. Josepher had ahold of her again. "Jestin, you're dooming the world by doing this,"Daviel said with a sharp voice. It was taking all his strength to keep from wailing his fists into the walls of the house.

Everything wasn't going his way what-so-ever. "You seriously think she's 'It',"Jestin said with disbelief,"Just because we can't read her mind doesn't mean she has that power. She's even music deaf. That's right, I knew that. You could tell by being around her all the time." Daviel scoffed,"It's a sign that she has it, Jes. Music alters the minds thoughts of things. It plays on your emotions. Along with other artistic things. It would be stupid to have that control over her."

Jestin still didn't believe him,"You're only saying that to have a reason to save her. I know that you 'love' her. Why do you have to lie to yourself?! Quit being stupid." Daviel was now mad. "Jestin,"he started sharply,"she doesn't have favorites. Colors are just colors. Food is just food. Everything is equal to her. That's the big sign that she has it. Why can't you accept that?" Jestin didn't respond, but only glarred at her brother. "I'm not letting you get her,"she said with a growl,"Joseph will kill her, and you're not going to stop him."

That's when it hit Daviel. Jestin was jealous of Ivy. Josepher was so obsessed with getting Ivy, that now Jestin thinks that he'd pick Ivy over Jestin. Daviel wasn't sure if it was true, but he smiled. "Jestin, there's no reason to be jealous of Ivy,"he said carefully,"If anything, you should pity her." But Jestin had slipped back into her mind of fury. "I'm not jealous,"she said,"It's your fault I was away from him, Daviel. And I'm not going to let you do it again."

Daviel scoffed,"What are you going to do? Kill me?" He highly doubted this. That is, until Jestin had pulled out a gun, and pointed it at his head. She pulled the trigger.

Normal P.O.V.

"Do sit down,"Josepher said with radiance. If anyone had asked me, I would have told them that he was full of himself. I have no clue why, seeing as it took him THIS long to finally get me. Though maybe that would be because of Daviel. I looked around shortly, though. It was the old house, in which I had first met Josepher...well, when I thought he was a demon, at least. Let's stick with the fact that this is the first place I met Jestin. That'll work.

Anyways, this place was empty. In fact, there wasn't a chair in sight. "I think I'll stand,"I said in a surprisingly calm voice. Josepher was pacing slowly around me in a circle. Almost as if he was studying his prey or something. Try and touch me...I'll show you what it's like to have 'It's almighty strength used against you when you've been racked. Josepher smirked slightly, and turned slowly. He barely moved his hand, and my legs were swiped from under me.

I landed on my back, having the wind knocked out of me. "Sit up,"he said absently. Josepher glanced at a watch on his wrist. Then he muttered,"What's taking her so long?" I shoved myself up in sitting position. To make myself more comfortable, I sat indian style. "Maybe Daviel took off with her,"I suggested bitterly. I wonder...eh, he wouldn't do that. I hope. Josepher laughed,"Jes wouldn't let him take off with her." I scoffed at his stupidity,"I didn't say willingly, you igmo."

He paused, and looked at me. "Did you call me a igmo,"he asked in slight disbelief. "No,"I said slowly so that he could understand what I was saying,"I called you AN igmo, you flipping igmo." Josepher looked at him watch again, then started walking towards where I was sitting on the floor. I automatically started scooting back away from him. Hey, he knocked me off my feet with a wave of his hands. I prefer to say far, far, far away from him.

"We'll just start without her, and fill her in when she gets back, then,"Josepher stated with a soft sigh. He stopped just in front of me, and looked down, tilting his head to the side. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but first I wish for you to answer some of mine,"Josepher said shortly, not giving me room to object,"You're going to answer truthfully, and then I'll let you ask me some questions, even. If you don't answer anything..." He paused.

"Let's just say you won't like that outcome,"he finished in a steady voice. When Daviel threatened me, he was more annoyed or angry. Josepher just made it an option, clearly stating the intentions truthfully and thoroughly. First question I will be asking is how the hell he can do magic tricks when he's just a vampire. Why is his eyes red? And what does he want? It? Go ahead and have It. I think I don't want It anymore. Too much of a hassle if you ask me.

"We'll start with favorites,"Josepher said, starting to pace in front of me,"Just a test to make sure my thoughts are correct." All right, throw it on me. I'm going to lie if I have to. He can't read my mind, anyways. How is he going to know? "What's your favorite food,"Josepher asked, already sounding as if he knew the answer. "I don't have one,"I said with hesitance. What? Are we suppose to be getting to know each other? This must be some sort of joke.

"And your favorite song,"he asked, again anticipating. "I don't...,"should I say I even hear it,"have one." This made him pause,"I want you to repeat this tune." I cut in before he started,"That's not a question. No need to answer." Josepher stopped, slightly annoyed. "How do you repeat this tune,"he asked, starting again. I intercepted,"By mocking the slight notes your vocal cords made." Sweet answer. But Josepher wasn't kidding around anymore.

"Listen,"he said, crouching down in front of me,"Repeat. This. Tune." His red eyes were suddenly liquidy, and I was sure to try, then. But the moment he started the first note, there wasn't anything. Just a noise. He stopped; waiting for me to repeat it. After a moment, I shrugged. "I can't hear it,"I admitted. This pleased him greatly, and he said,"Do you like poetry?" I shook my head. Josepher snapped his finger, and a frame showed up...somehow standing by itself.

Then it edged its way in front of me. "Can you see Mona Lisa in this painting,"Josepher asked, and it hit me that this wasn't a frame, but a painting. I focused on the paper in which this something was suppose to be. The moment I looked, though, all the paint was blended in a pool of colors. Everything was mixed together sloppily. "Who,"I asked uncertainly. "Do you see the woman,"he asked curiously. Woman? "If she's in there, someone needs to help her...she's drowning,"I said sarcastically.

Just like that, the frame of drowning colors disappeared.

"One more favorite,"Josepher stated,"What's your favorite color?" Ooooh, I have an answer!! I was so happy to have a favorite something. I answered quickly,"Black and White!" Josepher had been pacing across me again, but he stopped. He looked at me. I guess this wasn't what he was expecting? "Those aren't real colors, Ivy,"he said slowly,"Black is all the colors in the world mixed together while White is the absence of all color." Well, that's just not fair. If they put it as a color, it's a color.

"Moving on,"Josepher said sharply,"What's your last name?" I scoffed from reflex and replied,"Ibesmackinu." He stopped, again, but this time it was more serious. "Kinrey,"I said quickly. Safe! Nice save, there. Almost didn't make it! "Do you know of a Crystal Kinrey,"Josepher asked after a small, awkward silence. The name was so familiar, that I paused. "I...,"I hesitated, racking through the thoughts in my head. "Jon-Deus Elequet...heard of him,"Josepher continued.

This brought it back. The journals. Daviel said to blame Jon-Deus. Why would he say that? Crystal had a crush on him. Why is he involved? "Yes,"I said suddenly,"I saw their names on the journals, but I don't think Crystal is related to me." Josepher was smirked in truimph, though. "Oh, she's related to you. By far, and long ago, though,"he said,"In fact, I've met them both. It's good you've heard of them. It helps." So I heard of them, I don't know anything.

"Well, I guess I'll let you ask some questions,"Josepher said relunctantly, looking at his watch again. Jestin still hasn't showed up. Even I started wondering what happened to her. "Um, your eyes were green when...,"I paused,"they were green. And you're just a vampire. Why are you so...so..." How would you put this? "Different,"Josepher assisted,"Maybe more powerful? Where'd I get this magic?" Well, thanks for elaborating this, but I think we all get the point.


	52. Chapter 52

Part Fifty-two:

"You know that Daviel killed me,"Josepher said, sounding very bitter,"As a challenge to free Jestin. Somehow he overcame me, but though he killed and sent me to eternity of hell...he forgot this was Josepher he was talking about. I got a deal, in fact." One point for my perfect guessing. Well, slightly perfect. Whatever...I was close enough! Sold to the devil, making a deal in hell; same thing. "So I was given the power of a very,"he paused to put more effect on the word,"VERY powerful demon."

He smiled at this. Fuuuull of himself, for sure. "In return, I had to bring 'It' to Hell,"Josepher said with a shrug,"My brother, Tyra, and Riley worked at getting ahold of you, in fact. They knew the deal, and instead of waiting it out for them to catch you, Tyra was so sweet as to bring me back. I figured since I'm already up here, I could get ahold of 'It'...of you...and instead of giving you up, I found I'll keep you for myself. I'm sure once we get you ahold of your power, you can give enough to me so that I can stay anyways."

I glarred at him. Like I have that much power, anyways. And if I did, I wouldn't give any to HIM! Then a thing he said got me curious. "Your brother,"I asked slowly. Josepher smiled, seemingly proud of my noticing. "Logan,"he said,"he's werewolf, but I don't know if you'd know of him." I was suddenly feeling very betrayed. He was trying all that time to win me over by his side...and the whole time he was going to give me up to my brother's killer.

I felt a small feeling at the bottom of my lungs form. It made me want to throw up. He was teaching me to fight...just so that I could what? Evolve in my so-called power?! "By the looks of it,"Josepher suddenly said,"I'm guessing you did know him. Well, not anymore. Seeing as Daviel killed him, AND Tyra while he was at it." Josepher looked angry at the thought of him. "WHERE'S JESTIN,"He suddenly yelled furiously. It made me jump out of my skin.

"What's IT,"I asked, my own furiousity taking over. Betrayal, death, pain, love, and a lost life is all that's been following me. Confusion and magic. Everything wasn't what I had planned. It's as if the world got tired of everyone else turning on me, so it decided to join the bandwagon. And now I was pissed. "What's 'It'!? Why is 'IT' so important,"I screamed,"All I've done is try to live a normal life, and you people come along wailing about 'It'. It this, It that. It's powerful. It's needed. Everyone wants It. It kills everything around It. It...It..."

My voice had suddenly failed me. Not because of Josepher's magic, but because it decided I was overreacting. It decided it was time to shut down. Doowwwn. Simmer down. Sizzle down. London Bridge is falling down. I bit my bottom lip, and calmed myself DOWN. "What. Is. It,"I asked shortly. Just a small summary. Josepher seemed slightly shocked,"You don't know?! You've been with Daviel, and he hasn't TOLD you?" And he shook his head,"I know Daviel. He would have told you. He's not a good secret keeper."

But the look on my face would have told it all. "I can't believe...,"Josepher said,"Oh, great." He looked at his watch again. Nooo Jestin. "Fine. I guess we have time, then,"he stated dully,"It. I guess I should start from where It came from, yes? Good. Jon-Deus Elequet. It's simple, really. He was born with the power. Like all the people before him who got it, he was hidden away...seeing as the future telling of the last 'It' was told who 'It' would go to. Nobody was to obtain this 'It', and Jon-Deus didn't come out of hiding until he had learned all the powers from his Sheild.

Jon-Deus, though, like many others, fell in love. Her name was Crystal Kinrey; merely a human maid for the vampires. Though it was clearly frowned apon, he pursued her. That is, until a cute vampiress came along to steal his heart away. This would be Tyra Greene. Tyra merely wanted 'It', like everyone else, and cut Crystal out of the picture in seconds. Stole Jon-Deus away, of course. The thing is, Crystal had became pregnant with his child. Naturally, she tried to get his attention, which got in Tyra's way.

Tyra is very lovely when it comes to dark magic. She put a tragic death curse over Crystal's head, for her die at childbirth. This curse would kill the child, as well. Seeing as Jon-Deus had 'It', he naturally found out easily. He saw her treachery. Instead of waiting, he went out to find Crystal. Tragically, Crystal was already dead by the time he found her. The child wasn't breathing, but the heart beat was still faintly going. There was a chance that he saw.

What nobody knew...I was guessing until now...Jon-Deus had saved the child's life by making him a carrier of 'It'. This child had a child. So on, and so on, until 'It' found one suitable to contain It's powers." Josepher paused, looking pointedly at me. "Jon-Deus didn't want to cause harm, so he hid the child away, but he didn't know that the child was only a mere carrier. He thought he had given the power for the child to use. So no one saw the harm in the child.

'It' disappeared. 'It' was lost from sight. That is, until I was bored in a small town, and found a child stupidly walking down an alley. I had no clue that I'd be finding the young version of 'It'. It shocked me, actually, but you were much too young to use. So I tried to keep you hidden. Though your mind is unreadable, though, mine isn't. So it was told that 'It' was found. Not the name or anything,"Josepher said in slight disappointment.

"And what is 'It',"I asked, suddenly feeling anticipation thudding through my heart. I was finally going to learn what all this was about. Josepher was looking at me, with his smile widened largely. "It...is everything,"he said in excitement,"It's the essence of reality. You control EVERYthing. Death...unless they're already dead...life, what's fake, what's not fake, everything. WHICH is how you're going to use your power to alter reality. You're going to make me more powerful, by just saying it."

I scoffed. "You're an idiot,"I said in disbelief,"I'll show you you're wrong." I stood up in front of him, not believing a thing he said. Then I said loudly,"You're nothing but a FROG!" Just like expected, nothing happened. Josepher chuckled,"You've only just learned of this. Of course you wouldn't know how to control it." I glared at him. Then he looked at his watch. "By the looks of it, something went wrong with Jestin,"Josepher said shortly.

No duh. "I guess I'll have to speed things up in case Daviel decides to drop in,"Josepher said casually. I didn't understand. It didn't make any sense. Speed what up? My power of reality? Which I highly doubt is real. Well, I don't know. I mean, if I'm thinking that this is a lie, and I could control reality, then it wouldn't be real unless I decided it was real. Right? Well, if this WAS real, then it's all very confusing. What if I screw up, and say I never existed? Then I wouldn't exist.

"You're thoughts,"Josepher suddenly said,"It can't be heard because you hold reality in them. Nobody else could possibly understand it. You can't hear music because that would alter your thoughts to ride on what the music is saying. Same for other artistic things. You have no favorites for the same reason. Nothing is to alter your power...except one thing." Josepher hesitated, as if not sure whether I should know. "What is it, then,"I snapped impatiently.

He smirked. "Jon-Deus lost his power because of it,"Josepher stated,"It's too simple. It's love, but luckily you're too young to know of that." I froze, though. Not in shock, but in distaste. I remember adults saying that all the time. 'Oh, they're too young. They won't know what love is.' All because they've fallen in love. Love to them is getting married to get divorced. Unless they had enough self-discipline to not leave their so-called "love". People die for their love because it's the safe way out.

"How do you know I haven't fallen in love,"I said in slight frustration. Josepher laughed,"With who? Logan? Riley? There's nobody else...unless..." He glarred at me suspiciously. Before I could...I don't know...tell him I loved Daviel or tell him to shove it, he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to him. "Unless you've been so stupid as to fall for Daviel,"Josepher said, looking into my eyes deeply. "No way,"I said sarcastically. Sarcasm makes it easier for me to lie.

Yet, vampires must have a sense of whether a person is lying or not. "You have,"he said in disbelief,"And he's fallen for you! No wonder he didn't force you somehow to give up your power to him. Knowing Daviel, he'd do anything just to gain power. He's selfish. He only thrives for his own pleasures, but falling in love would have stopped him." Hedonistic. Wow, Josepher and Dreya must have thought the same thing. Maybe Daviel isn't a good influence on me, then.

Josepher suddenly smiled, his pearly, sharp fang glittering as his red eyes swam in a familiar blood lust. "Ah, then I'm sure Daviel won't like this at all,"he said in such a malice-filled voice that it sent a shiver down my back. He's going to kill me! But what about this 'It' nonscense? Josepher twisted my hand around, and lifted it up to his lips. Automatically, I started ripping it away from him. "NO,"I said, knowing full well what he was planning. It sent fear to freeze the cells in my brain.

But instead, I screamed when Josepher's fangs dug into my wrist, a small, white electric shock following. This practically numbed my hand. Josepher lowered my wrist, though, and dug his thumbnail to connect the two punctures. The electric shock was moving like a glowing wave around them, following the cut his thumb nail left. And when the cut met the second puncture, the electric wave on each end combined. It dug its way throughout my body, ending its travel at my brain, where it turned out the lights behind my eyes.

"Not even able to read your mind,"Josepher's voice said in high amuzement,"Not even now!" I willed myself to go back to being knocked out. Just...come on...goo to sleeep. Go to sleep. NOW. "Open your eyes, then,"Josepher said, though. By some force, in which I didn't control, my eyes lifted at those orders. "Ah, it's verbal, then,"he said with a sigh,"I figured there'd be something different with you." Soooo, if someone is claimed, the owner controls them?

Well, that's just not fair.

"You'll be wondering what's different,"Josepher insisted sarcastically. Maybe I am, but I'm not voicing it. My wrist burned. And I've been claimed by Jestin's old, evil boyfriend who killed my brother AND Dreya. "With everyone else, I use mind work,"Josepher went on,"Just mentally tell them what to do, and they'll do it. Seeing as I can't get into your mind, I guess I just have to verbally tell you to do something. Liiike...tell me what's in your mind right now."

I knew before he finished that this was something the claiming power couldn't get past. It made me smirk in defiance as I HAD to answer sarcastically,"Access Denied." Josepher smiled at this, and said,"Tell me about the Daviel you know." Oooh, this will take forever, knowing me! "He has black eyes, but there's a red tint in them. And the tint sometimes darkens when he's feeding, but it also darkens when he's very mad. Which he's usually mad at me a lot. He's 6'2, and he looks 17 to 21 years old,"I started.

Josepher stopped me,"I know all that. Just so you know, he was turned at 19...just at Jestin's 17th birthday, which is a couple of weeks before his 20th birthday. That's not the point. Is it true that you seriously love him. Tell the truth." Geez, all this controling stuff just isn't right. Maybe it would be best if I just stood up and cracked my head on the floor or something. Josepher can't exactly control a dead person, right? Well, I'm banking on it, so...

"Yes,"I replied before I even knew it. It's like it just slips out without my consent. Not fair! "And does he love you,"Josepher asked,"Tell the truth." Once again, my voice went on without me. "I don't know,"I said,"I didn't read his mind, and I'm not him. So I don't know if he loves me or not. Sometimes he acts like it, and sometimes he doesn't. I don't know." Oh, goodie, my controlled self is as clever as my normal self. Someone get me a cookie for my great achievement.

Then take it away for letting myself get claimed in the first place.


	53. Chapter 53

Part Fifty-Three:

I jumped at the sound of the front door opening. Jestin's back. Now what's going to happen? I turned my head to look at the enterer. Jestin stood, leaning against the frame of the door with much difficulty. "Jestin,"Josepher said in a clearly concerned voice. He stomped towards her, and when he got to her, she fell in his arms. Josepher started pulling her towards me, letting her rest just in front of my indian style sitting self. I was shocked.

There was a half dagger/half sword in her stomach. Instead of going straight through, it dug upwards into her lungs. Possibly touching her heart. Yet she was still alive...kind of. Enough to struggle an explaination. "I tried...to...to kill him,"she gasped in pain. I was staring at the weapon lodge into her body. It was embroyed with some sort of shape. "I shot...at him,"Jestin struggled, mainly talking to Josepher--who was just above her, holding her head in his hands.

Jestin was sweating, and I could smell what smelt like something burning. I looked at Josepher, then back to the weapon. "But he's too strong,"Jestin cried out, making me jump slightly,"He...stabbed...me..." I suddenly recognized the shape on the sword, which was actually kind of sizzling as if it was scorching hot. It was a cross. I opened my mouth slightly, but then shut it because I had nothing exactly to say. A cross is stuck in Jestin's body. Jestin is a vampire.

Doesn't that equal death?

Jestin is going to die. The cross is going to kill her, but if it's a cross sword...how did Daviel use it against her? Why did Daviel stab his own sister? Well, she did try to kill him...try which means she must not have succeeded, but this was Daviel's sister. I would expect him to tackle her, and possibly lock her up until she was better. Not kill her. Josepher must have been thinking along the same lines, for he was having his own trouble speaking...breathing.

I could see blood start to make its way out of Jestin's mouth. The stench of burning flesh was becoming thicker, and applying pressure on my lungs. Josepher grabbed the hilt of the weapon, but by just barely moving it...Jestin screamed in pain. This, and Josepher's skin was burned in a split second. He let go sharply, and then turned to me. "Take it out,"Josepher yelled furiously,"Take it out or she'll die." This order made my own will out of control.

I snatched the hilt of the weapon, and--ignoring Jestin's screams--I ripped it out of her torso. Instead of healing, which is what I was expecting, Jestin was struggling just to keep her eyes open. "The heart,"she said softly. Josepher's face twisted into a look of pain, and extreme anger at the same time. I didn't get what this meant. It made no sense. She should be healing. Jestin should be starting to be ok. Instead, she seemed to be getting worse.

"What's wrong,"I asked, shocked at my own nerve. I didn't want Jestin to die. Not here. Not by her own brother's hands. "The heart,"Josepher said in an extremely stressed voice,"has been stabbed by the weapon." I scoffed,"So tell her to heal her heart." Josepher glarred at me,"By the cross. CROSS!! A heart will melt with the brush of a cross, but she's been stabbed by one! SHE'S DEAD!" Wow, someone needs Jesus. Whatever to happened to hope these days? Faith.

I looked down at Jestin, who had only enough energy to blink. "Heal her,"Josepher ordered in pain,"Use your power, and heal her." I was suddenly aware of how much Josepher actually loved Jestin. By the sound of it, they had been in love a billion years ago. I never would expect someone to love someone for more than 60 years, much less 200 years. He was asking for the impossible at this point, though. I'm not...I don't...I can't even move something a centimeter away with my mind much less heal someone!

I held my hands over the wound, thinking in my mind about how stupid this was. Nothing was going to happen. After a moment...you wouldn't believe what happened! It was absolutely amazing. You see, I actually started to think that maybe if I try hard enough, she'd heal. I started to get this feeling in my gut. And it started rising, and rising. It was heading to my hands, where I knew for sure it would heal Jestin! And then...nothing happened. Jestin died.

The shock of it caused me to stand up, backing away from Jestin's corpse. Josepher had grabbed ahold of her body, and was now cradling it. "DAVIEL,"He screamed in anguished pain. This is all it took to snap me out of my shock. I turned and ran. I stormed up the stairs, not believing that Jestin had just died with me right there. I could hear her reciting her poem. I could see us using jump ropes. I could smell the pathetic, cold cereal she made me. I could feel her clinging to my arm when were watching the movie with Dreya.

And now she was gone. Just like Oaklan and Dreya. She was gone, but this time...Daviel killed her. He was so...so evil as to kill his little sister. I stomped my way towards Jestin's old bedroom. I couldn't believe him! If Daviel could kill his sister, it wouldn't take a snap to kill someone else he loves. That could include me! Now I'm claimed by my brother's murderer, and if I want to be saved...it would be by my only friend's murderer--who is her BROTHER!

I slammed open the room door, and stormed into it. Then I turned, and kicked it shut. The moment it was shut, though, I turned to run into Daviel. At first was the slight shock of him appearing out of nowhere. Then there was the rage. "You KILLED her,"I accused violently. Daviel started to say something, but I pushed my hands against his chest furiously. He didn't budge, but I snarled,"You killed your own sister!" This time I punched his arm. No effect.

"Ivy,"Daviel said weakly. "Go away,"I snapped, shoving him back again,"I don't want you here, you MURD-" Daviel pressed his forefinger against my lips, and said,"Shh! Josepher will-" I shoved his hand away, and cut in. "I don't care,"I just about yelled,"You killed her! How do I know you won't--" This time I cut myself off, but Daviel seemed to have understood what I meant. How do I know he won't kill me, too? Daviel grabbed me around my shoulders, and wrapped me into a hug.

Instead of feeling angry, I just felt extremely sad. "She was going to kill you,"Daviel said softly. His arms around me made me feel safe. "He claimed her; there was no saving her,"Daviel stated, trying to comfort me. Instead, I froze. Daviel back me up to look at me. "What's wrong,"he said, but I didn't answer. Josepher claimed me! He claimed me, so is there no saving me? Daviel ran his finger against the side of my cheek. "Come on,"he said pleadingly,"Let's go."

Daviel grabbed ahold of my hand, and turned to take me out the window. "HEY. Stop, Ivy,"Josepher ordered, obviously having gotten ahold of himself since Jestin's death. Instead of ignoring him, and walking with Daviel, I stopped where I stood. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't in control, here. But Daviel didn't seem to get this at first. He tugged on my hand a bit, and stopped when he saw the pleading in my eyes. Josepher started a low eruption of pleased chuckles.

"I knew you'd come for her, Daviel,"Josepher said pleasantly. Well, we kind of figured that when you weren't surprised at Daviel's visit. We aren't that stupid, you know. Daviel was looking intensely into my eyes, as if trying his best to figure something out. "You'll find that Ivy is extremely well trained, now,"Josepher went on, staying a clear distance away from Daviel,"Ivy, tell Daviel that you never loved him, and you never will. You can't love a monster like him."

I bit my lip forcefully, but this didn't prevent the words. "I never loved you, and I never will. I can't love a monster like you,"I hissed, wincing at my own accord. What a lie that was. Just after I said that, I saw Daviel shuffle his eyes slightly. Hopefully he doesn't think that's real. Before I could register that, Daviel twisted over my hand to reveal the scar on my wrist. After two seconds of looking at it, his grip tightened furiously. I could feel my hand becoming numb from the lack of blood already!

"You...you,"Daviel snarled to Josepher,"I'm going to KILL you with my bare hands. Again!" Josepher laughed with malice. "I'd like to see you try,"Josepher challenged, already preparing himself for a fight. Daviel looked at me, but I was frozen in a mixture of fear and confusion. He added shock when he bent forward to place his mouth just above my ear. "The cat's rabbit runs when the fight begins,"he said, which once again placed me in confusion. That made no sense at all.

But I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my wrist. It stunned me, producing a small gasp of surprise. I looked down to see Daviel cutting a small gash to split the line connecting the punctures. After he had done this, he lifted my hand to kiss my fingertips. I was struggling with my memory to remember what this meant. Jestin said something about it. Something...something...to split the bond line...challenge. "Daviel, don't you--,"I started, but he dropped my hand and disappeared.

I was momentarily startled, but it was just a trick. I turned around to see Josepher had disappeared as well. Ok, that's it! I'm sick and tired of all this mess. I'm going to storm...wherever they are, and I'm going to kick Josepher where the flowers don't grow. Then I'm going to snatch ahold of Daviel, and we are out of here. Screw this stupid bond thing. Josepher shall be in too much pain to have a chance to keep me from my excape route!

I stomped out of the room, and looked both ways. Now, if I were challenged to a fight for this big ole power thingy, where would I position the fight? Possibly in this house. They'd want to get it over with quickly. But where? Where, oh, where? As I was walking down the stairs, I heard a loud crash. Welp, my question was at last answered. Thank God; I didn't want to have to waste time trying to think up of where two morons might turn up at.

In my hurry to get to Daviel, I tripped just as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Luckily, I caught myself by grabbing ahold of the edge of the stairs. That's me, all right. I'm stupid enough to trip over nothing! I know one thing, all this bothering stuff was annoying...and this goes for my jacket, too. As I passed what use to be the living room, I threw off my jacket, figuring it would get in the way. It only landed on the floor. Probably future evidence, but whatever.

The sounds of fighting seemed to be coming from the most classic area. I was shocked that I couldn't even had figured it out. It was the room that happened to somehow contain weapons. Maybe Josepher had providing them. He is the magic 'poof-and-you-have-Mona-Lisa-painting' kind of guy. God knows, he could 'poof-and-you-have-weapons' while he's at it! I stomped my way to the door, but froze at the sound of Daviel yelling in pain.

Holy paper princess! Daviel's going to die! I looked around, but there wasn't a weapon in sight. Oh well. I slammed open the door to see Daviel beating Josepher with what looked like a sledge. Josepher blocked it, and then kicked Daviel's stomach so that he skidded back. Daviel spotted me, and in fury he yelled,"LEAVE!" I backed up sharply, and slammed the door shut. I don't think I've ever felt this worried. Josepher would definitly win.

I turned, and stumbled my way away from the room. That's when it hit me. The cat's rabbit runs when the fight begins. Of course Daviel would have caught that theory in the flurry of biting me. My theory of being a rabbit trapped in a cat's claws. He was saying I should fight. Daviel knows he'll be beatened, but he wants me to get away before that happens. Well, that only makes it harder!

How do you leave someone you love, when they're going to die for you?


	54. Chapter 54,The End

Part Fifty-Four:

I reached for the front door knob, but hesitated. Go. Stay. No. Maybe. Well... I wasn't sure what I should do. This should be the time when my vision comes in to save the day. Just go poof. Tell me what I planned to do in the future. It'll save me the trouble. But of course it couldn't be that easy for me. I had to be tortured first, duh. I decided I would decide outside. Ide, Ide, Ide. I made myself my own poem sentence. Decide to decide outside. PAY ATTENTION, Ivy!

I latched my stubbily fingered hand around the door knob, just to feel some solid form slam into my side. I landed painfully on the wooden floor-on my side-not even able to say 'oof'. The air had somehow exited out of my body for a vast ammount of time. The time that air came back to me was when I rolled over to my stomach. I started gasping in slight shock. What the hell was that?! Before I could completely recover, a bony, cold hand grasped my left shoulder.

My scream was cut off by the person's fist slamming into my back. This happened to take the air out of me, too. But, luckily, my air came back faster. I could hear the blood rushing to my ears, and I was more confused than ever. I didn't hesitate, this time. I started using what training I could think of. I can't exactly see this person, so I think I'll use a werewolf special way. I blocked out the sound of the endless river of blood, and concentrated on the next move.

I heard it!

A foot was stomping at me, but I tensed up and rolled the opposite way. Instead of staying on the ground, I shoved myself to my feet. Then I turned to see Riley standing there, looking extremely angry. Who cares? I'm the one that should be angry! Riley's little pelican looking self not only tried to kill me by possessing Daviel, but also just attacked me for no reason! I lifted my fists, not exactly trained in that area, but it's worth a try. I'll squeeze the birdy out of this birdy.

"Just hand It over to me, and you'll live,"Riley ordered. I scoffed,"What are you going to do? Possess this house." I'm basing this off of Daviel's words. That the only thing Riley is good at is possessing things. Hopefully he doesn't start throwing possessed chairs at me or something. Riley caught on the insult, and threw a crazy punch at me. It wasn't even close to hitting me. Wow, good thing because I was sure I'd never be able to win a fist fight. As long as the enemy can't throw a punch, I'm sure I'll manage.

Riley threw another, more accurate punch, but I dodged it. With that, I flew one his way, but instead of connecting with his jaw, I fell to the ground. At first I thought it was me. I mean, I could be that dumb as to make myself fall. Maybe I had done some silly little move where I twirled in a circle and tumbled to the floor like a moron. But then I realized what had happened when I looked at my feet to see my shoes were acting up. I guess it wasn't a joke to assume that Riley could possess all kinds of things.

This just got me mad, but not as mad as when Riley got his skeletal, bony self on top of me and pinned me down. His hands latched around my wrists so that it sent seering pain down my arm, and my hand started tingling from the lack of circulation. I started to scream, but instead went into a coughing fit at the disgusting smell that radiated from Riley. Major body odor. Geez, have you ever heard of soap and water? Deoderant? Cologne? ANYthing?!

"I'll just take the Sight from you, then,"Riley snarled, letting the putrid smell of his breath cause me to stop breathing. Onions. Possibly some chili. Gross. Hey you, come back. I think you need a tic tac. Not one, not two, but all of the whole pack. Wait, what did he mean by taking my sight? How dumb. Riley put his hand over my eyes, and started a chant. A familiar chant. One that came from a guy named Cole...unless my mind has failed me in the name area. Cole Bowl/Yates.

I didn't know that Riley could do that. Wasn't Cole a Sight Seeker? Riley is just a magician; how does this work out? Totally not fair! I felt supressed rage start to boil in my stomach. It tensed my muscles, but Riley only took it as a weak attempt to get free. He continued his chant, but I continued to feel the warmth of anger build in my blood. I could practically imagine it as fire starting to form itself; preparing to attack Riley. Then, like a bomb, I felt the rage burst from under my skin.

It was fire. Literally fire. Fire with enough force to throw Riley back, and against the inner wall of the room. I sat up quickly, not feeling hot in the least bit. I starred in shock as Riley started slamming himself against the wall. He stopped suddenly. Then, with a scream, he fell to the ground. It discusted me to see that he was burning to ashes. I started to cough. The wall that Riley had been slamming against was now caught on fire itself. Well...this was a sign to get OUT of here!

I staggered to my feet, and shouldered the front door open. When I got out to the bottom of the porch, coughing, I felt cold, sharp pin pricks on my skin. I looked up sharply to see that it was raining. I mean, it was REALLY raining. After only two seconds, the rain turned from small drops to big, blubbering blobs of water. To exaggerate would be saying that they were so big that one drop would soak you. To underexaggerate would be to say that they were so small that standing out here for three minutes wouldn't get you soaked.

I turned to look at the house, but was shocked to see that the front door had been swallowed by furious fire. A fire I had started. It was making its way like a race car, speeding along the outer wall. Once it would connect in a complete barrier, it would start eating its way to the center of the house. By the looks of the flames, the house would fall in a heap of ashes before daylight. At first I felt relief. Josepher would surely die, of course, along with the probably already dead Riley.

Then my heart got caught in my throat. D...Da...Daviel's in there! Oh my God! This fire, it'll kill him, and it'll be my fault. "DAVIEL,"I screamed at the flames. They were already eating their way into the interior of the house. "DAVIEL,"I screeched in fear. Before I knew it, I was running towards the house. My march was interupted by someone wrapping their arms around my waist and pulling me back. "DAVIEL,"I screamed in rage towards the house. Then I directed myself to the person who had captured me.

It was Aadon.

"Get OFF me,"I yelled, slamming my fists against his arms,"Let go! Daviel's in the house. DAVIEL is in the...DAVIEL!" And I continued to beat my fists against Aadon, screaming for Daviel. Then the house collapsed, which sent me into a hysterical scream. Aadon was pulling me into a car. He wasn't even saying anything! I started to get out and run towards the collapsed house, but Audrey's small hands wrapped around my arm to hold me in. Aadon shut the door.

"Let go,"I snapped at Audrey, who was sitting in the back of the car next to me. Audrey looked sad, but she only shook her head. "Daviel's dead,"she said carefully,"he was planning on dying. That's why he contacted us to get you." I felt the angry tears start to build up in my eyes, so I turned my head to glare out the window. I slammed my head against the window on purpose, but Aadon only started the car. We started driving away from the still flamed house.

"Where am I going,"I said apathetically through gritted teeth. "Ivy,"Audrey said in a cracked voice,"You're going home, now. You're going to home." But I knew that this was false. Home is what you make it. People call where they live home. People call the world home. I called home wherever Daviel was. And I was sure that Audrey and Aadon wasn't taking me there. Quite opposite, in fact. I'm sure they're taking me away from home...to hell. Hell with my parents who will never learn.

Some people never find home. Sometimes death is home. It all depends on what you consider home.

I concentrated on seeing my eyelashes. Well, it didn't look like eyelashes to me. More like blurred lines that sometimes blocked my vision. They had caught my attention while I was laying my head against the cool, smooth wood of my school desk. I didn't lift my head, but instead I just tried to focus. As if my eyes were microscopes so that I could zoom on the pathogens/bacteria located on the lashes. Of course, I'm not that advanced, though I supposively possess 'It'.

I felt Mr. Poe's eyes on me. He was most likely asking me a question that has to do with the subject. Or seeing if I'll accept a debate challenge. Usually, if a student didn't answer him, he'd go insane. This time, though, he turned to bother someone else. All the teachers didn't bother me. I'm just glad today is a Friday. May 11th...sweet, sweet friday. Don't I sound like a normal teenager now? Try depressed. I heard the end of day bell go off, but I continued my quest to zoom on my eyelashes.

When I heard all the quiet footsteps walk out of the room, I started to gather my things. Mr. Poe was standing in front of my desk. "Iveria,"he started. "Ivy,"I said in a slow drawl, as if it didn't even matter anymore. Which it didn't, I'm sure. Everyone is acting as if nothing ever happened. The only connections I have now are Audrey and Aadon...Aadon disappeared while Audrey moved on purpose of avoiding contact with me. I was back to being an unwelcomed loner.

"Ivy,"Mr. Poe said,"Are you-" I stood up. "I'm fine,"I lied sharply. Then I made my way to the door. "You don't always have to look at the world as black and white, Ivy,"Mr. Poe said sadly, but I continued my way out of the room. By the time I made it to my poor excuse of a locker, everyone had already abandoned the hall. I collected my things, and walked outside to the front steps. It was hot. It's been hot lately, but of course it would be. Summer is here. I hate summer.

I sat down where I usually sat, but only starred at the clouds; watching and waiting for the sun to go down. I hate the sun. I sat like a statue until it was dark enough that I wouldn't be able to see if it weren't for the parking lot lights. Still, I sat, but closed my eyes. I would have stayed like this forever if it wasn't for a sharp pain on my wrist. My eyes snapped open, and I looked down at the scar. I noticed the usual. Two punctures, a line, and a slash. Then I saw a small star cut just above the left puncture.

It wasn't there before. Daviel hadn't been alive to do it. Nobody else could. I stood up, and looked around. My heart was pacing like none other, and it felt as if I was about to have a stroke. Yet I searched with my eyes, hopeful that I would see a dark man with black hair, and handsome black eyes with a lovely tint of red swimming in them. But my heart slowed down to disappointment when I didn't. Feeling like I was going to kill myself, I turned to grab my backpack.

I ran into a solid form. It shocked me so bad that I nearly screamed, but this was blocked by more shock when the solid form wrapped its arms around me. "Ivy,"Daviel said, and it sent me into a stunned silence. I had imagined this so much, that this must have been a hallucination. Definitely not true. "I'm alive,"Daviel said, pulling back so that I could see him. Daviel looked just like I had last seen him. Not a scratch on him. No burns. Nothing. "But how,"I asked in disbelief.

"You think I couldn't excape a fire,"he asked in a melodramatically insulted voice,"Well...it was a close call. That was a very unusual fire, too, and I had to make sure Josepher wouldn't escape from it." He smiled brightly, and it made me smile in return. Then I frowned. "I never got to ask you,"I started,"How'd you stab that sword into Jestin if you're vampire?" Daviel's smile disappeared. "I didn't,"he said slowly,"Jestin did herself." I scoffed,"But she's vampire, too."

Daviel sighed,"It went upward into her, Ivy. Jestin ran herself into the sword. She couldn't control herself, except for a split moment. She was afraid of killing you...of killing me." I couldn't believe it. "But she said you stabbed her,"I said in disbelief. Daviel smirked,"I did. But not with that sword." Ohh. So Jestin lied. It seemed to make sense to me, now that I thought about it. Daviel bent down and placed his lips over mine in a kiss. "So, it's just us then,"he said after a moment.

"Just us,"I replied sadly. "Cheer up,"Daviel said,"And let's go visit Jestin's grave for awhile. Just for a small goodbye." I nodded in slight agreement. This wasn't how I was hoping for things to be, but it could be worse. Maybe I shouldn't see things as black and white, but maybe there are times when it's good to do just that. I started to walk with Daviel, knowing full well that no one would ever believe me. Even though some people COULD believe me, I'll just stick with the fact that vampires aren't real.

The End


End file.
